Koigokoro: Awakening Of Love
by HitoriRyuu
Summary: She had walked out of this gate many times before in her life. But this time she would walk out of this gate to never see her home again.The village she had cared for and called home the last twenty-four years, had now deserted her. Sequel to Aijouhyougen
1. Chapter 1 Changes

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter One - Changes**

**Sakura looked down into her tea cup and a light blond woman looked concerned at her.**

**"Have something happened...?" the woman asked.**

**"Hm, I don't know, Ino... Maybe, maybe not..." Sakura told the woman Ino. "Maybe I'm just confused..."**

**"Confused? Over what?" Ino said frowning. "That Kakashi-Sensei ended up carring you home again from your mission? Why are you confused over that?"**

**"Not over that... This mission... It wasn't what I had been expected it to be... We could have both been killed back then..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"Lucky for you that your Sensei is as good as he is... But you have never been worried about things like that before..." Ino said. "Is there something more?"**

**"Well, I didn't like it... and I will never do this kind of mission ever again..."**

**"Mission that require seducing** **or killing people...?" Ino asked.**

**"Seducing mission... I have never been good at it anyway..." Sakura told Ino. "But I'm glad to be back, even if Naruto are killing me with his nagging..." **

**"If he is killing you with his nagging, shouldn't you be at the morgue then?" Ino said.**

**"You understand what I mean..."**

**"You can't blame him. This was your second time in only two months you have been beaten to a bloody mess and then dragged to hospital..." Ino said and put her tea cup down. "He is only worried for you like everyone else is..."**

**"But at least everyone else isn't nagging about what I eat and everything else that have to do with my fucking life..." Sakura growled while sipping on her tea.**

**"Wow... Someone is in a bad mood... Anyway, I heard from Hinata that Naruto nominated you to ANBU. Isn't that exciting?" Ino said and looked at Sakura.**

**"Huh?" Sakura looked questioning at Ino.**

**"Aren't you listening? Gosh, someone has been spending to much time with her Sensei... I said that it would be exciting. That you will join ANBU..." Ino said and looked at Sakura who looked like she was about to throw up. "You are making me worried, Sakura... Are you sure that you are okay...?"**

**"Aaa, I'm sure..." Sakura insured Ino. **

_**`Well everything isn't okay... I got raped. Ending up shagging my own Sensei, not just once but twice! And I feel like I'm seasick everytime... And I believe everything is okay. Who am I kidding?´**_

**Ino gave Sakura a worried glance and took her hand. Sakura looked up to Ino.**

**"If there is something you want to tell me, let me know..." she told Sakura.**

_**`I wouldn't tell you anything, Ino-Pig... Only if I wanted everyone in Konoha to find out that I shagged my Sensei...´**_

**"Ino, I-..."**

**"Oh! Before you say something, Sakura... I have news to tell you...!" Ino suddenly burst out and Sakura glanced at her.**

**"O-Okay... Go on..." Sakura said, forcing a smile to the blond Kunoichi in front of her.**

**"Okay then... I'm pregnant!" Ino told her.**

**Sakura looked at Ino like she had been slapped in her face and Sakura dropped the tea cup to the floor.**

_**`Of couse... Why haven't I thought of that before? My suddenly sickness every morning and how I always need a toilet near me...´**_

**"How could this happen...?" Sakura suddenly said and cut Ino off.**

**"I do hope you know how babies are made..." Ino said to Sakura, quite offended that Sakura hadn't listen to her.**

**"As I just told you-..." Ino continued.**

_**`Well, that was that time, when Neikan rapped me and of course those times with Kakashi-Sensei... How stupid of me... We didn't even use protection... And I did never thought this could happen...´**_

**"Then who is that father...?" Sakura mused.**

**Ino looked annoyed at Sakura and last statment.**

**"I have already told you that! It is Sai..." Ino said and looked at Sakura who raised from the chair. "Where are you going?"**

**"I suddenly remember that Naruto wanted me to give him my traning reports with Kakashi-Sensei..." Sakura lied and Ino raised an eyebrow. "See you later Ino... And by the way, congratulation to your little one..."**

**With that Sakura left Inos apartment and Ino just glared at the closed door.**

**"Did I say something wrong?" Ino mumbled and sighed.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura slammed the front door to her apartment close behind her. She took off her the sandals and walked stright to her bedroom.**

**She dragged off her halter neck top and began to force some of her medic Chakra to her hand and then she traced it over her stomach.**

**"Kuso..." she growled and took her hand away and fell to her back on to her bed. She looked up to the ceiling and then she closed her eyes. **

**Why was she always the victim of bothersome things? Now when she had confirmed it, what would she do?**

**She felt like she wasn't ready for this, not yet and then she was alone to bear this burden.**

**She clenched her fist and the covered it with her medic Chakra once more and let her hand hower over her abdomen.**

**Then she suddenly remember her own mother. She had only been nineteen when she had got Sakura, about four years younger then Sakura was now and her mother had been all alone too. Even Sakuras mother hadn't have own her mother to support her and the man who had knocked up Sakuras mother had left her to screw with another woman. But Sakura hadn't seen her own mother sad over that, she had always told Sakura (even before she had been killed during the war) that she never had regret given birth to Sakura. That Sakura had been the most precious person to her. To Haruno Misora.**

**Sakura let the Chakra flow on her hand go away and she putted her palm to her abdomen. She hadn't the heart to 'kill' what was living inside of her. She could do just like her mother had done, accept it and continue with her life. Only problem Sakura saw with that, was that Sakura was a Kunoichi her mother hadn't. Missions would be harder if she was forced to protect both her team mate, herself and that little thing inside of her. She sighed.**

**"You are not doing this easy little fellow..." Sakura mumbled and stroke her stomach softly.**

**She really did need someone to talk to right now.**

**She couldn't talk to Naruto about this. First; he wouldn't understand and Second; he would force her to spil who had done it, so he could kill them.**

**Yamato-Taichou was just creepy and she was pretty sure that Yamato would tell her that he really didn't care, but just the look would say that he thought that she had been irresponsible.**

**And when it come to Kakashi-Sensei, she was more afraid to tell him. Not just because he would act as her Sensei and tell her that she should get rid of it, but also because it was a small chance that he could have knocked her up. **

**The last of them was Sai. She hadn't really been close to him like she had been with Naruto back then, but he still was a friend. But maybe he would just listen to her and just be there and top of it all he had made Ino-Pig pregnant.**

**"I could just give it a shot..."**

**~oOo~ **

**The pink haired Kunoichi knocked on a wooden door and a short cut, ebony haired man opened the door.**

**"Oh? Sakura... What a surprised..." the man said.**

**"Hey Sai... Can we talk...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Um... Sure... But why me?" Sai asked and let her in.**

**"Well, you would be the only one right know who would actually listen to me..." Sakura mumbled. "All I'm asking for right know is just advise..."**

**"Oh, I don't believe I would give you any good advise..." Sai said. "But I will listen to you, if that would make you feel better..."**

**"Thank you Sai..." Sakura said and sat herself down in the sofa Sai had showed her and he sat himself opposite her in the armchair.**

**"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, trying to not make one of his fake smile.**

**"It's... It's a friend of mine... She got herself knocked up and..." Sakura began.**

**"You are not talking about Ino, are you?" Sai said and looked at her.**

**"Eh, no... Anyway, and she doesn't really know who the father is, well she think she knows... But she is afraid of how he will react... She stand between not telling him and tell him..."**

**"Oh, do I know this girl?" Sai asked.**

**"No you don't... But should she tell him or not?" **

**"Well if she isn't sure who the father is she shouldn't tell him. But if she believes that she think one of them is more certain to be the father, maybe she should tell him... Hopefully he isn't an ass and he will understand..." Sai said and smiled again.**

**"Thank you Sai... I will... I will tell her that..." Sakura said and began to walk to the door.**

**"Sakura, before you go, I want to ask you a question..." Sai said and Sakura looked at him.**

**"Okay, go on..."**

**"I may lack emotionals, but I'm not stupid... That girl, it's you, right...?" Sai suddenly said and Sakura looked like she had been hit by lightning.**

**"How...?"**

**"I'm an ANBU... I know when peoples lie to me..." he told her and he could see Sakura tense. "Relax, I will not tell anyone... But you should tell Naruto or Kakashi-Senpai..."**

**"Thanks Sai... But I think I will wait to tell them, at least Naruto..." Sakura told him and grabbed the doorknob. "Before I go. Congrats to your unborn..."**

**Sai looked at her and blushed slightly.**

**"So Ino-Chan told you..." he said and Sakura nodded. **

**"Take Care, Sai..." she said and walked out through the door.**

**Sai looked at the door and he sighed.**

**He was a bit surprised that she too was pregnant. Well she had been raped, but that was like months ago and she seamed like she just had noticed that she was preagnent and her stomach didn't appear so big yet. She only could be in the second or third month what he could tell.**

**Sai shook his head. He could understand way Sakura wanted to wait to tell Naruto about this. Naruto would probably freak out and be like the 'big brother' to her and beat the crap out of the guilty one. It was more likely she would tell Kakashi-Senpai. He was a man that would keep his cool and tell her what to do and support her what ever choice she would make. Well even Naruto would.**

**And he knew that he himself would also be there for her, like the friend he was and he was also pretty sure that Yamato-Senpai also would support her.**

**But the thing was that, Sai wanted to know who had made her pregnant, so he could talk to this man and tell him to not hurt Sakura. Because she had been hurt so many times already, even by himself.**

**"I suppose it's up to me to talk to her when she need a shoulder to cry on..." Sai mumbled to himself and walked back to his painting.**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura jumped away from a Kunai heading her way and she throwed one back to the silver haired Jounin. He ducked.**

**Then she began to charge at him with her fist. He fended off her fist and raised his feet to kick her in the stomach. Sakura saw his action and she avoided his feet, by jumping away from him.**

**Kakashi looked at her with a smile on his face.**

**"You are really defensive today... Are you hurt or something?" Kakashi asked her, still with a smile on his face.**

**"No, I'm not hurt... Just waiting for you to do a mistake..." Sakura said with a sweet voice that almost made Kakashi want to rip off their clothes and go all the way out here on the training ground. "What's the matter, Sensei? Have you given up...?"**

_**`That's it...!´**_

**Kakashi appeared behind her. He was so fast that even Sakura was to slow to react. **

**"Play time is over... Sakura..." he whispered in her ear, making her blush and feel weak to her knees.**

**He took one of his hands on her waist and then he began to tickle her with the other.**

**"WHAA! Sensei, stop! You are killing me!" Sakura laughed and tried to move away from him.**

**"Do you surrender then...?" he asked and she nodded hysterical. "Haa? I can't hear you?"**

**"Hai! Hai! I give up! I give up!" she shrieked while laughing. **

**He stopped to tickle her and she feel to her knees still laughing.**

**"You are... You are so mean, Sensei..." she told him and sat herself down to the grass, facing the river.**

**"I am mean...? You are the one who are mean... Teasing your poor old Sensei like that..." Kakashi said with a bit of amusement in his tone.**

**"Poor...? It's more like perv..." Sakura grunted.**

**Kakashi chuckled and sat beside Sakura, also facing the river. Sakura glanced at him. **

**She hade him were she wanted him. Now it was only the other part left. **

_**`Well, I could began with some small talk...´**_

**"How old are you, Sensei...?" Sakura suddenly asked.**

**Kakashi glanced at her.**

**"Why do you ask? Is there some reason to why you want to know...?" Kakashi said and smirked under his mask.**

**"Just curious... I mean, you know more about us then we do about you. So just telling your age wouldn't hurt..." Sakura said and glanced back at him.**

**"Well then... I am in the age between ten and forty-five..." Kakashi said and began to tug up the little blue-green book from his waist pouch. **

**"Ten and forty-five...? Why can't you just tell me how old you are?" Sakura said annoyed.**

**"Because you shouldn't ask people how old they are... It's rude..." **

**"I thought that only concerned womens..." Sakura told him. "Well if you don't want to tell me, I can probably ask Izumo or maybe Genma..."**

**"Thirty-five..." Kakashi suddenly said still reading his book. "I'm thirty-five..."**

**Sakura looked at him.**

_**`Thirty-five... He is not that old after all...´**_

**"I who always have thought you was a bit over fifty..." Sakura teased him.**

**"Fifty...? Do I really look that old...?" Kakashi said hurted and narrowed his eye at her.**

**"Nope... Not after I have seen your face..." Sakura said and she could hear Kakashi mutter something.**

_**`Enoght with small talk...´**_

**"Um... Kakashi-Sensei..." Sakura then said and Kakashi looked up from his reading.**

**"Sakura, we are equals, so you don't have to use 'Sensei'. I know you don't remember but I have told you before, that we have 'grown' apart from the studen/teacher- relationship by now..." Kakashi told her. "It's just Kakashi or Senpai if you must use a honorifical word..."**

**"Oh, Gomen..." Sakura mumbled and blushed slightly.**

**"Don't apologize..." he said and slapped his Icha Icha closed. "So, what did you want to say?"**

**"Well, Kakashi-Sens-... Senpai..." Sakura said and it felt weired to say 'Senpai' to him. He had always been Sensei to her. **

**Kakashi acknowledge her.**

**"Well, that is... that is something I want to tell you..." Sakura eyes roved to the river side and she bit her lip nervously.**

**"Come on, spill it..." Kakashi said to her in a annoyed-curious way, but still he held a kind tone to her.**

**"I'm... I'm pregnant...!" Sakura burst out.**

_**`Oh god...! I sound exactaly how Ino would say it...´**_

**Kakashi looked at her with a wide eye and he was unsure what to do or say.**

**"Pre-Pregnant...? You are joking, aren't you?" he said, almost in a stutter sort of way and looked like he wanted to die.**

**Sakura saw his look and frowned while closing her eyes hard.**

**"I'm sorry that I said that... But I thought you should know..." she said and raised from the grass and Kakashi took her wrist.**

**"Are you sure... Are you sure that you are pregnant?" Kakashi asked her and she looked away from him.**

**"...Hai..." she mumbled and Kakashis face was drained from colors.**

**"...No..." he mumbled and let go off Sakuras wrist.**

**"Senpai...?" Sakura looked concerned towards the silver haired man on the ground. He looked up to her.**

**"Please tell me that **_**I'm**_** not involve in this...?" Kakashi said and Sakura didn't know what to tell him. He raised himself from the ground too.**

**"I... I will be honest with you... I don't know if you are the father , but it's very likely that you are..." Saura told him. "We did have it twice after all..."**

**Kakashi backed away from her, unable to understand what she had said to him.**

**"Didn't you use any contraceptive?" he suddenly asked, making Sakura shift on the spot.**

**"No..." she mumbled ashamed. She could hear him growled and he looked away from her.**

_**`No, this can't be happening... I can't be a father! I will not tolerate this...!´**_

**"Do what you have to do... I will **_**not**_** get involve with this..." he said coldly to her and disappeared with a 'poof'.**

**Sakura blinked surprised to the spot Kakashi just had been standing ten seconds ago. **

**He had looked like a cornered animal when she had told him that she was pregnant and that he probably was the father. **

**It had hurt. Why she didn't know, but it had pain her deeply when he had told her that he didn't want to be a part of this.**

**"I should just have shut my big mouth and not told him..." Sakura mumbled to herself and tears began to run down her cheeks. "I'm such a bonehead... I should have understand him by know... He didn't really care for us at all..."**

**Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing.**

**"He only cared for his own **_**fucking**_** interest..." she growled and punshed her fist in to the ground.**

**The ground gave in by the impact and suddenly the sky became dark and then the rain came poring down on her.**

**Never in her whole life, had she felt this lonly. Like something was missing.**

**Author note:**

Poor Sakura... What will she do next? And what about Kakashi?

It may contain some spelling errors... Sorry about that...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And to those who readed Aijouhyougen - Expression of Love, please leave some reviews on this story as well! Even if this it's just a sequel to Aijouhyougen. ^-^ Happy reading!

Take Care!

Next Chapter: Not Meant To Be


	2. Chapter 2 Not Meant To Be

Answer to Pance: 'Yes, poor Sakura :( (And yes, Kakashi is suppose to love her and still does, hopefully) Kakashi is just human and everyone react differently with this kind of things. In Kakashis case he was (what I believed he would do) taking this news very bad, due to (what I think) his childhood. Yes, shame on him...!'

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Two - Not Meant To Be**

**The silver haired Jounin walked the street of Konoha, with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he felt the rain pour down.**

**People began to run in to the shops to avoid the pouring rain, but the silver haired Jounin didn't mind the rain. He had always liked the rain, somehow.**

**Suddenly he stopped and glanced at a little lonely boy on the street and he was crying. Had that boy get lost from his parents?**

**"Ichirou!"**

**The silver haired Jounin watched how a man (possibly the boys father) embraced the boy and walked away with him.**

**The Jounin sighed and began to walk again. The rain was still pouring down. He had forgot why he was walking the street.**

_**`Ah! That's right... Naruto told me to came to the office after my training with Sakura was over...´**_

**He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach just by thinking of that pink haired Kunoichi. He had just left her all alone on the training ground.**

_**`I'm such a dork... I could at least watched her until she had walked home...´**_

**Then he suddenly remembered why he had left her all alone.**

**She had told him that she was pregnant. **

**It had shocked him. But the thing that had shocked him more was that she had told him that he probably was her childs father.**

_**`I can't be a father... It doesn't lay in my nature to be one... I'm a cold hearted bastard, who only care for myself... And my own interest... My interest...´**_

**One interest was that pink haired Kunoichi and he has just told the woman he loved to fuck off.**

_**`What a nice friend I'm... She told me something that was obviously bothering her and I acted like a big asshole, when I probably should have support her... Well, what's done can't be undone...´**_

**The silver haired Jounin reached the Hokages office and knocked on the door and entered stright afterwards.**

**"You are late, Kakashi-Sensei..." the blond haired Hokage said and narrowed his blue eyes at the silver haired Jounin.**

**"Warui Warui... But my sparring with Sakura took a bit longer then expected..." Kakashi said.**

**"Is that why you are wet?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged. "You shouldn't walk around in the rain... You can catch a cold... Anyway, I have got the ANBU reports about Sakura-Chan..."**

**"That went fast...And...?" Kakashi said.**

**"She got accepted..." Naruto told him shortly.**

**"That's good to hear..." Kakashi looked at the Hokage.**

_**`Now I have a reason to avoid her as much as possible...´**_

**"If that was all, can I go now?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Not quite yet..." the Hokage told him. "I only have one more thing to tell you..."**

**Kakashi gave the Hokage a short glance. This couldn't be good.**

**"You have got all friendly with her so I thought it was only fitting..." the Hokage began.**

**"So?" Kakashi said and he started to see were this was heading.**

**"I want you to supervise her ANBU training..." the Hokage said and Kakashi bite the inside of his cheek.**

**"Naruto, I understand that you want me to supervise her training, but I think that maybe Sai or Yamato would be more fitting..." Kakashi told Naruto who frowned.**

**"Why is that? It looked like Sakura finally was getting along with you... So why do you think Sai or Yamato-Taichou would be more fitting for her?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who sighed.**

**"She only was getting along with me due to the mission... She still treats me like I was a totally a pain in the ass." Kakashi said and Naruto rolled his eyes.**

**"That doesn't explain why she asked you to spar with her..." Naruto said.**

**"She didn't ask... I offered her my service to her and she accepted it..." Kakashi glanced at Naruto with his droopy eye. "You know how she is... She still want to be stronger..."**

**"And you are strong, Sensei... That's why you are the perfect piece in the puzzle..." Naruto told him.**

_**`Kuso*! He throwed my own words back to me... So like Minato-Sensei...´**_

**"Fine... Do as you wish..." Kakashi mumbled. "But if she began to complain, she is all yours..."**

**Kakashi turned on the heal and began to walk towards the door.**

**"Have something happen between the two of you?" Naruto suddenly asked.**

**"No, why do you ask...?"**

**"You only **_**walk**___**away when something is bothering you..." Naruto said with a smug look on his face. "And you didn't want to train her, that was quite obvious... So I ask you again, did something happen between the two of you...?"**

**Kakashi glanced at Naruto.**

**"No... Nothing at all..." Kakashi told him.**

**"Good... You can began to train her tomorrow..." Naruto said and watched how Kakashi walked out of the room, waving his hand at him and closed the door behind him.**

**Naruto frowned. Something was definitely troubling Kakashi. But right know Naruto hadn't a clue what it could be.**

**~oOo~ **

**It had began to rain heavily and the ebony haired Shinobi from former Root walked back to the village, when he saw a pink haired woman sitting in the grass facing the river.**

**It looked like she had been sitting there for a long time, because she was soaked to the bone. He stopped.**

**"Sakura...?" he asked the woman and began to walk towards her.**

**The woman didn't respond. The ebony haired Shinobi stopped beside the woman and looked down to her.**

**"Sakura? Has something happen? You look like you have been crying... Have you?" he said and crouched down beside the woman. "You know that you can tell me..."**

**The woman stroke away some tears from her cheeks and he putted an arm around her shoulders.**

**"Do you want to talk about it, Sakura...?" he asked and she nodded faintly. "So, what happened? Didn't you and Kakashi-Senpai have sparring toghter today?" She nodded again. "What happened then? And where is he...?"**

**"He left..." Sakura told the ebony haired Shinobi between the sobs.**

**"Why?"**

**"We... We had a fight..." she mumbled and he looked quite suprised. **

**"You had a fight... About what?" he asked.**

**"About what you and I talked about yesterday, Sai..." she told him. "He wasn't quite happy about it..."**

**Sai looked even more suprised then before. He had never believed that Kakashi-Senpai would have told her anything that could have hurt her. But maybe he had been wrong.**

**"Why was he angry? Was it about you being pregnant or that you didn't knew who the father is...?" Sai asked.**

**"I don't know..." she lied. "He was probably just shocked to hear it and... And he didn't know how to react..."**

**Sai raised an eyebrow.**

**"Kakashi-Senpai cares for you, like he care for Naruto as well. He was probably protecting you from something he believed you can't handle... That's was maybe why he was angry with you... But that doesn't sound like him at all..." Sai mused. "You must have said something that upseted him pretty much..."**

**Sakura frowned and bit her lip nervously and she shrugged her shoulder. Sai glanced at her.**

**"Come, I will walk you home..." he said to her and almost dragged her up from the grass. "We will change your clothes and I will make you some tea... After that we can talk..."**

**Sakura looked at Sai with her emerald eyes. She had never thought that Sai actually would be there for her. Naruto had always been that person by her side to pick up the pieces, now it was Sai. Things had really change.**

**When Sai had asked Sakura to open the door to her home, he walked with her in to the bedroom and putted her to the bed.**

**"Put on some dry clothes and I will see you in the kitchen..." Sai said to her and left the room.**

**Sakura began to drage off the soaking wet top and then the shorts and then the panties followed. She unwrapped her bindings that covered her breast and then she beagn to dress herself in dry panties, a black sweatpants and a way too big black sweatshirt. She walked out of the bedroom and entered the kitchen, there Sai just had took out two tea cups from the cupboard.**

**Sakura sat herself down in one of the four chaires and sighed deeply.**

**"You don't have to stay, Sai..." she told him.**

**"Naruto have taught me to not abandon my friends when they are in need of some console..." Sai smiled and poured the hot tea in the two cups. "It's okay with Kukicha*, I couldn't find anything else..."**

**She nodded and putted her chin in her palms.**

**"You are hidding something from me, aren't you, Sakura...?" Sai suddenly asked her and she looked at him. "You do know who the father is and that is maybe why Kakashi-Senpai was upset with you..."**

**Sakura looked down to the cup Sai gave her and she sighed again.**

**"Aaa... I think I know who it is... But I'm still not sure..." Sakura mumbled to Sai, who sat on the chair opposite of her.**

**"So, did you had sex with Kakashi-Senpai...?" Sai said as if that was the naturally thing on earth and Sakura burned herself on the tea. "Careful it's hot... I was right, you did have it with him..."**

_**`Damn you Sai! Why must you be so freaking observant...!´**_

**"What if I did...?" she mumbled. "Are you going to tell the elders that we did it..." Sakura glanced at Sai, who sipped on his tea.**

**"Who you have sex with is none of my business..." Sai told her and placed the tea cup on the table. "I'm more curious why you had it with him. He is after all your Sensei..."**

**Sakura looked ashamed down to the table. Sai had been right. He was her Sensei, they wasn't suppose to be that intimate with each other.**

**"You haven't figur that he maybe took advantage of you...?" Sai suddenly said. "I mean, you have been a bit lonely and he is a smooth talker after all... He knows how to get what he wants..."**

**"Don't... Don't say thinks like that about Kakashi-Sensei... He didn't take advantage of me... We did it on my terms, not his..." Sakura told Sai. "I was a virgin, before I got raped... Kakashi helped me with feeling more comfortable about making love, I was greatful for that..."**

**Sai looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her. In his ears it almost sounded that she cared for her Sensei. Well not really care, it's was more like she loved him. It worried Sai a bit. What he had heard from his fellow ANBU, Kakashi did always thought of his team mates and every move they made was always for the safty of the team. But Kakashi wasn't the man who would 'bond' with anyone. Why, none did really know.**

**But Sai was sure of one thing. Kakashi had began to cut his bonds between himself and Sakura, hurting Sakura in away Sasuke had hurt her. **

**"Why do you care for him?" Sai asked her and Sakura looked at him. "He was the one that hurted you... And I thought you hated him..."**

**"And I do hate him..." she mumbled. "But a part of me will always care for him... But after today, I think that little part have vanish as well..."**

**Sai sighed and watched how Sakura began to brake down in faint sobs again. He raised from the chair and walked towards Sakura and did something he only had read in books, he hugged her. He hugged her like some one would hug their lover.**

**"Stay with me..." Sakura mumbled in to his chest and Sai nodded softly.**

**"...I will..."**

**~oOo~ **

**Kakashi entered his apartment and closed the front door behind him. He dragged off his sandels and he unzipped his Chuunin vest and throwed it in the sofa while walking towards the window in the living room and pressed his forehead to the window glass.**

**The darkness was hanging over the Shinobi village of Konoha and the rain was pattering against the window. He closed his eye and sighed deeply.**

**What he had done towards Sakura was unforgivable, he knew that. And Sakura was probably at home by now, cursing him for being the dork he was. He couldn't blame her for that. If she wanted to use him as a punching bag right now, she was welcome to do so.**

**"What should I do know...? I will just fuck it up even more if I walk home to her and tell her what I feel about this..." he muttred to his reflection on the window glass. "Because I will just lie to her about my feelings anyway... I'm just a simple fraud..."**

**Kakashi could see her hurt looking emerald eyes through his closed eyes. He began to regret what he had told her back then. It hit him now that she maybe only wanted some one to talk to about this and now when both of them had began to get closer to each other, he had probably the one she had began to trust much enough to tell him such a thing. But now he had been the one who had broken that trust and even bond.**

**"I need a drink..." he mumbled and removed his forehead from the window and walked towards the kitchen and began to look for some saké.**

**It had been some time since he had been drinking just to forget how messy his life was. Last time it had been over Sakura as well.**

**~oOo~**

**A brown haired man rolled up the scroll and putted it down to the kitchen table. He yawn and dragged his hand through his brown hair.**

**He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and sighed. It was already 23:58 and he was not suprised that he was tired. Suddenly a loudly banging on the front door could be heard and the brown haired man frowned.**

**"Why an I not suprised..." he growled and raised from the kitchen chair and walked towards the door and burst it open. "Genma! If you don't drag your ass away from me, I will bind you with a wood rope and push you down the... SENPAI?"**

**"Do you really talk to... to your friend like that... Tenzou...?" a silver haired Jounin hiccup and leaned on to the doorframe. **

**"Why are you here? You know that I don't like when you are here drunk... Last time didn't end well... And it's **_**Yamato**_** not Tenzou..." the brown haired man Yamato said to the silver haired Jounin, who walked in to the apartment. "And I didn't say you could enter my home either, Kakashi..."**

**"I'm your friend **_**Yamato**_**.... And I need to talk to a friend right now..." Kakashi mumbled and dragged himself to the sofa and crashed down on it.**

**"At least you could take off your sandels before walking in to the living room..." Yamato growled and his eyebrow twisted dangerously. "And even if you are a friend, I don't appreciate when my friends descend my own home..."**

**Kakashi just glared at him in a drunk way and Yamato sighed.**

**"I guess when you are here, what do you want?" Yamato said leaning on the wall.**

**"Naruto told me that Sakura got accapted to ANBU and I will be her supervisor in her ANBU traning..." Kakashi sighed and rolled on to his back.**

**"So? What's so bad about that? You two seems to get along pretty well nowadays..." Yamato said and glanced at the opposite wall.**

**"We did... But she is a bit angry with me... now..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Something I said upset her..." Kakashi said and shortly and Yamato raised his eyebrows.**

**"Something you said...? And what did you say this time?" Yamato asked and Kakashi shrugged. "If you don't tell me, you can forget that I will help you..."**

**"Fine..." Kakashi grunted. "Sakura told me that her friend got pregnant and she asked me for advise, but I'm not the type to give advise to such things like that... So I told her to find some one else and then I left..."**

**Yamato glanced at Kakashi who was glaring at the ceiling.**

**"Do you know what I think... I think that Sakura is **_**that**_** friend of hers and **_**you**_** didn't know how to handel the situation, so you left her to deal with it herself..." Yamato said to Kakashi who looked suprised at him in a drunken sort of way. "You know as well as I do, that you are terrible lier and you are even worse when you are drunk..."**

**Kakashi closed his visible eye and Yamato could hear him mutter something. Yamato sighed.**

**"What did you really do to her if she is that upset, that even you are avoiding her...?" Yamato asked Kakashi who sighed.**

**"I told her to not get near me..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"You told her to fuck off? Is that what you are telling me...?"**

**"Not literally fuck off, more like please-leave-me-out-of-this..." Kakashi told Yamato and heard how Yamato began to walk towards him.**

**"If she came to you to tell about what state she is in, shouldn't you be there to support her?" Yamato told Kakashi. "She came to you, not to Naruto, me or Sai... And you gave her the cold shoulder, when she needed you the most! How can you even call yourself her friend and even Sensei, when you left her like that?"**

**"You are sounding exactly like Naruto, when you talk like that..." Kakashi told Yamato, who gave him a look that told Kakashi to shut up.**

**"You are not taking this seriously! How can you be so laid back when you know that you have probably hurt her..." Yamato almost yelled to the silver haired Jounin in the sofa. "Are you going to do an 'Obito' all over again?"**

**Whit those words Kakashi glanced at Yamato who had sat himself on the oak coffee table. Yamato could see Kakashis regret in his dark grey eye.**

**"You should tell her that you are sorry..." Yamato told him. "She haven't done anything wrong, you are the one who did..."**

**Kakashi dragged his hands through his silver mess of hair and stared back to the ceiling. He couldn't face her. Not after what he had done and said to her.**

**"Call me a coward..." Kakashi muttred and Yamato frowned.**

**"Senpai, you can't avoid her your whole life... And you are even her ANBU 'capten'... You have to tell her that you are sorry, even if she maybe won't forgive you..." Yamato crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm just curious... Who is the father to that child?"**

**"Who knows..." Kakashi said almost like he daydreamed.**

**"Didn't she tell you that...? But didn't she got **_**raped**_** by that guy you killed...?"**

**"Not what I know... She got rapped, but not during the mission..." Kakashi told Yamato, who raised an eyebrow and had a smug look on his face.**

_**`Kuso*! I talk to much when I'm drunk...´**_

**"Don't tell me, that you **_**screwed**_** her?" Yamato looked down to Kakashi with his black eyes. Kakashi didn't look back. "You did!"**

**"Well, she wanted to do it as well... It was not like I force her to anything..." Kakashi told him and Yamato sighed.**

**"So the main reason to why you walked away from her wasn't just because she told you that she was pregnant, it was also because she told you that you was the father..." Yamato mused and closed his eyes. "How can she be so sure? She could have been raped with out her knowleg and got pregnant that way..."**

**"She didn't get raped during the mission, I told you so... That bastered Shinkou didn't want to touch her, not after she had been intimate with another man... That other man was me..." Kakashi told Yamato and he felt how the alcohol slowly was leaving his body. "...We did it twice... Don't give me that look..."**

**"Twice? What was you thinking with? One time is bad, but two times..!" Yamato scold him and Yamatos face looked really scary in the dim lit living room. "She is for crying out loud, your freaking student!"**

**"Well, she isn't technically my student anymore..." Kakashi told Yamato who frowned.**

**"But you will always be hers Sensei! What if the elder find this out? They will not be happy to hear it..."**

**"They won't... As long as you don't tell them..." Kakashi said to Yamato.**

**"Well, I'm not a 'gossipmonger', but she can't hid **_**it**_** for long you know... Soon they will notice her growing stomach and they will be asking questions..." Yamato told Kakashi. "You know the laws, concider Kunoichis and 'unwanted' pregnancies..."**

**"I know the laws... But what can I do about it? And as long as they don't notice it, they can't do anything to her..." Kakashi sat himself up in the sofa. "And with that, it will be to late to do anything about it..."**

**"I guess you are right about that... Even if you are drunk..." Yamato mumbled. "And did I just hear you confess, that you actually want her to have **_**your**_** child..."**

**Kakashi frowned.**

**"Who said it was **_**my**_** child...?"**

**"You just did... Anyway, I will give you two choices, no actually three... First; You can choose to let her have this child and not be involved with her or her childs life. Second; Tell her to get rid of her unboarn child and take the consequence by just telling her that. Third; If you want her to keep the child you can support her in the way you can, even if it turns out to not be yours..." Yamato told him and Kakashi sighed. "So, what will you do?"**

**"Ma*, I think I will take a little walk... Need to clear my head..." Kakashi raised from the sofa a bit unsteady and headed to the front door. "Sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night... Jaane*..."**

**Kakashi closed the door behind him and Yamato looked at the door.**

_**`Don't do anything stupid now, Senpai...´**_

**~oOo~ **

**After have walking (wobbling) around every where in Konoha in the middle of the night the silver haired Jounin know, he had made up his mind.**

**He would walk straight to Sakuras home and tell her what he **_**really**_** felt about this. She wouldn't forgive him right away, but hopefully she would began to talk to him again after he had explain everything to her.**

**The silver haired Jounin (who still was slightly intoxicated) wobbled down the street, towards the home of his pink haired ex-student Sakura. It was when he came closer to her home that he could hear some familiar voices.**

**"...Arigatou*..." a sweet female voice said.**

**"Anytime you want..." a male voice said to the woman.**

**And when the silver haired Jounin had the (two room and a kitchen) terraced house in his view, his heart sank.**

**What he saw made his drunken mind almost flip and his heart began to sink even deeper in to something dark and even familiar in his chest. **

**What he saw just right outside of Sakuras home, was two people hugging each other with an affection that only two lovers could show. The man had ebony black hair and the woman had soft pink hair.**

**At that moment the silver haired Jounin didn't know what to do. His mind told him to drag the 'intruder' from **_**his**___** woman, but in this drunken state he was in now he would probably just making a fool of himself. He was not fitted to start a fight, not with this much alcohol in his system (even if it had began to fade away from his system). And he wasn't the person who would walk stright towards them and tell the man to fuck off, he was more of the man who would ****biding his time and then unexpected give the 'prey' a living hell.**

**The only things that bugged him was why Sakura was hugging Sai in that way and why Sai was with her this late? What he could tell the clock must have been around two or something like that. It was really suspicious, he thought.**

**He watched how Sai stopped hugging her and smiled in the way he always did, holding his hand on her shoulder.**

**"You can come when you ever want..." Sai told her and leand forward and kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed slighly and then she smiled faintly.**

**"I now... See you, Sai..." Sakura said to him and he began to walk away and Sakura closed the front door behind her.**

**What had he just witness? Had Sakura and Sai alway been like that? Had he been to blind to not see if Sakura and Sai dated? But if they had dated, she would have told him that, wouldn't she?**

**The silver haird Jounin sighed and lean against a big maple beside him.**

_**`Why couldn't I see that before? Are you really that stupid, Kakashi?´**_

**That silver haired Jounin Kakashi clenched his jaw and slammed his fist above his head in to the trunk of the maple.**

**"Kuso*..." he growled, trying to think clearly but failed.**

**Why did it felt like his heart just had been stabbed with a dull Kunai? And why had it hurt when he had seen Sakura hugging Sai?**

**It wasn't like she had 'cheated' on him, she was free to do what ever she wanted to do. But still it had hurt to she her hugging another man like that. And he remebered that he had made her seal to not activate for his own selfish need to have her all for himself. He was starting to regret that. But if Sakura didn't want him in that way he wanted her, he couldn't force her and he didn't want to see her unhappy because of his selfishness. Yes, he had began to be selfish.**

**Kakashi dragged his hand through his unruly silver hair and closed his dark grey eye and felt how the cold October wind tug his navy-blue Konoha polo-neck jumper and he opened his eye to see some blood red maple leafs playing in the wind and disappearing up in the cloudy night sky. He looked down to the ground, feeling more miserable then before.**

_**`...Maybe we wasn't meant to be...´**_

**Author note:**

Kakashi have finally understand that he had done wrong (even if he was drunk while discovering it). And what with Sai and Sakuras suddenly affectionateness?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary;**

**Kuso*** = Shit

**Ma*** = Well

**Jaane* **= See you

**Arigatou* **= Thank you

**Kukicha*** = (or twig tea) Is a Japanese blend made of stems, stalks, and twigs. It is available as a green tea or in more oxidized processing. It has a mildly nutty, and slightly creamy sweet flavor.

Feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Take care!

Next Chapter: You Are Not Alone


	3. Chapter 3 You Are Not Alone

Answer to lovesharingankakashi: 'Hi! I totally agree with you! ^-^ Those are the things that get life more interesting, I think... :D Thanks for your comment! It make me want to work harder and improve myself! Thank you! ^-^ Until next time, Take Care!'

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Three - You Are Not Alone**

**The sun was shyly shining in to the bedroom and Sakura shuffled her way towards the kitchen and began to toast some bread and pour some milk in a glass. When the bread was toasted, she spread on a tin layer with raspberry jam she had began to be very fond of. She took the toast and the glass with her to the table and sat herself down on the chair and began stroke her right arm dreamy. Somehow she hadn't slept well and she had know idea why. One thing could be the pregnancy, but that was not very likely and she had almost felt like she had been watched by someone. **

**She stopped to stroke her right arm and looked down to the faint scar she had left from the fake tattoo and then to the new on that said 'Happiness'. The seal that her perv to Sensei had put on her. A seal that always would be there to remind her of how lucky she had been to actually survive and even remind her of her Sensei.**

**Then she remebered why her eyes was all moistly and red looking. She had been angry, upset and even hurt. All those emotionals just on one slight moment, before she had began to weep her heart out. If Sai hadn't been there for her (almost the whole night), she hadn't know if she would put up with this. Now she just hopped that Ino wouldn't kill her for 'borrow' her man for a while.**

**Sakura putted her toast to her mouth when she heard a banging on the door. Who could be knocking on her door at 6:45? She ignored the knocking.**

**It knocked several more times until Sakura got tired of it.**

**"Who is it?" she growled.**

**"It's me..." a calm and deep manly voice said behind the front door. **

**Sakura froze in the chair. Why was **_**he**_** here and what did **_**he**_** want her? **

**~oOo~**

**The silver haired Jounin knocked on the dark wooden door several more times.**

**"If you don't open the door now, I will brake it down...!" he called and he was about to losing his cool. **

**He was about to knock on the door one more time when the door suddenly opened slowly. He could see the glimt of an emerald eyed woman peeking out and she looked like she had been crying all night. Looking at her made him feel regret burning in his chest. She looked at him.**

**"Go away..." she mumbled to him and began to close the door.**

**"Wait...!" he said and grabbed the door. "Don't close the door... I need to talk to you..."**

**"Why?" she asked him.**

**"We need to clear this out..." he told her. She shrugged and walked away from the door. The silver haired Jounin took that like he was welcome and entered the hall that was connect with the living room.**

**"I don't think we need to talk and clear things out..." she said with a frown and then she looked away from him. "You said all you needed to say back then... You don't want to be a part of it..."**

**"I know that I said that to you, but... But I did a mistake..." he told her and she walked to the sofa and sat herself down on it.**

**"A mistake? So **_**that**_** famous Copycat can do mistakes!" she growled, feeling how she soon would lose her temper and began to cry in anger.**

**"I'm not perfect...!" he told her. "You should know that, Sakura..."**

**She snorted at him and he frowned.**

**"I'm not...! Anyway, I needed to tell you that I'm sorry..." he said and she glared at him. "I guess I was just shocked and I didn't know how to handel it..."**

**"Don't you think I was shocked too?" Sakura yelled and pushed herself up from the sofa. "You can't come here and tell me that your behaver yesterday was due to the shock! I won't accept that! And I hade hopped that you would be the one who could help me through this, but I guess I was wrong... again!"**

**"I said that I'm sorry..." he mumbled, a bit ashamed. **

**"Sorry can't make up to what you did, Kakashi..." Sakura growled. "Maybe Sai was right after all..."**

**Kakashi looked up to Sakura. Something in his chest began to burn and it was with that name Sai, he snapped.**

**"Why was **_**he**_** with you last night?" Kakashi asked her coldly and began to advance towards her.**

**"That's none of your business..." she told him and felt how he came closer to her and then he took both her wrist in his hand and pushed her down to the sofa.**

**"Why was he with you?" Kakashi asked again and Sakura could feel a faint trace of alcohol in his breath, while he pushed her down harder in to the sofa with his body.**

**"I can speend my time with whom I ever want! I don't need your permission!" she told him far to calm for the situation she was in. He didn't approve her answer, she could tell that much by just looking in to his dark eye.**

**"Just tell me! Why the hell he was with you? Why did he kiss you?" Kakashi growled and Sakura looked suprised at him.**

**How could he know? And why had he that look on his face? That look like he had seen her cheating on him and even if it was faint, she still could recognize that look. That look of jealousy. **

**And why he showed jealousy she had no idea to why and somehow she wanted to find out the reason to that.**

**"Why are jealous?" she suddenly asked him and he was a bit taken back by that question.**

**"Just... Just tell me why Sai was with you..." he told her and leaned closer to her. **

**"You are avoiding my question..." Sakura said and felt his grip hardened on her wrists. "And have you been drinking?"**

**"Just answer my question! Why?" Kakashi growled and looked in to her emerald eyes. She looked away from him with a faint blush on her cheeks.**

**Why was her body reacting like this? The way he had pinned her down to the sofa and the way he glared at her, made her body go crazy with need. Since when had she began to be like this? If it had been like the 'old days', Kakashi had ended up on the other side of house right now. But now she find that she needed him in away that, even herslef couldn't explain.**

**"You wasn't there..." she told him and Kakashis grip softned around her wrists. "If you hadn't been such an ass I wouldn't have to go to Sai with **_**my**_** problems..."**

**"... It's our problems now..." Kakashi suddenly muttered and let go of Sakuras wrists. **

**Sakura looked suprised by Kakashis suddenly words. He stopped to lean on her and pushed himself up so he only was straddling her and he gaze down to her. If someone had entered right now, thay might be wondering what the two of them was up to.**

**"You don't have to look so suprised... If you can forgive me for what I have done to you, I would be very... relief..." Kakashi mumer and looked away from her.**

**"I can't forgive you..." she told him quite stony and glanced back to him. **

**Kakashi looked like he had been hit by lightning and turned his gaze back to her and bit his lip.**

**"You can't forgive me?" he said.**

**"No I can't..." Sakura said. "You have hurt me more then you think... I thought that you were my... were my friend... Someone who I could trust..."**

**"I am your friend, Sakura... I was just not.. not ready for what you told me..." Kakashi told her and he was still straddling her in the sofa. "I'm sorry... If I hurted your feelings..."**

**The morning sun had finally began to shine in to the living room and it's golden beams find Kakashis silver mess of hair and made his hair almost sparkle.**

**Yes, sparkle was deffenly the right word, Sakura mused and eyed him. He looked totally hot when he sat there over both her legs with only his navy-blue Konoha polo-neck jumper and navy-blue pants on him and his silver banges almost covered his eyes in a very seducing way (though, why was wasn't he wearing his forehead protecter?).**

_**`Bad thoughs Sakura... Really bad thoughts...´**_

**"Sakura? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked her and putted his palm on her forehead.**

**Sakura suddenly felt some kind of wetness between her legs. Was she beginning to respond to his touches now?**

**"Don't- Don't come near me!" she stuttered and tried to drag her away from him. But it was a kind of worthless thing to do, because he more or less sat above her.**

**Kakashi glanced at her and then suddenly he realized that she only was wearing her dressing gown, that had slightly began to slide down over her shoulders.**

**"Suman..." Kakashi said and left her side. He had done something out of anger again and that was not good. Why was he beginning to act like this? He was acting like (as Sakura had put it) a 'lovesick' teenager.**

**But something bothered him and that was the look Sakura gave him. It was a mixture of fright, annoyance and even a bit of lust. The last part was what he find most strangely. Why did she show him lust, if she was so pissed at him that she didn't even want him to come near her? **

_**`I will never understand womens...´**_

**Kakashi looked down to the pink haired Sakura who fumbled with the little pink stone on a leather chain around her neck and he rubbed his neck troubled.**

**"So, you are sure that you can't forgive me...?" Kakashi said nervously and Sakura looked up to him like she began to remember why he was here and why she was angry with him.**

**She rose from the sofa and walked towards him, in a dangerously way.**

**"Your arrogant, selfish, perverted old bastard!" she yelled to him while beating her fists in to his chest with each word. "You fucking asshole! How can you expect **_**me**_** to forgive you!"**

**Kakashi looked down to the pink haired Kunoichi who still was hammering on his chest and he saw how tears was about to leave her emerald eyes. He could let her beat him how much she wanted to, but it would do her no good and neither to him.**

**So he took her hands in his. She was forced to stop and then she looked up to him with tears running down her cheeks. He was looking at her too, in a kind of regretful and caring way.**

**"Sumanai..." he whispred to her before he let go of her hands, so he could embrace her hard. He pressed her face in to his chest and felt how she was quivering in his embrace, due to her sobbing. "I'm sorry that I hurt you like I did... I know that I did wrong... I still can't believe that I'm... I'm the father to your child..."**

**Sakura glanced up to him from his chest and she could see how he had closed his other eye as well. She looked back to his chest and nuzzled into it. Somehow she find his embrace more comforting then Sais had been and he smelled a lot nicer too. Like fresh spring grass that still was covered with dew, but still he had a manly fragrant that only he could have. She find it very pleasent and she began to think of that time they had spend togheter in the forest. She felt safe in his arms.**

**Kakashi noticed that she had began to calm down a bit, so he thought it was best to get over with this before she began to go crazy again.**

**"Um... Someone told me something and I think he is right about that..." Kakashi began and opened his eye to look down to Sakura who had looked back to him, still with cheeks that was damp from her tears. He let go of her and cupped his hands around her face so he could brush away her tears with his tumbes. "Either I choose to let you have this child and will not help you with anything... Or I can tell you to get rid of it and you will hate me forever..."**

**Sakura glanced at him with worry in her emerald eyes and Kakashi couldn't help to smile faintly at her.**

**"You... You wouldn't...?" she asked him a bit nervous what he would tell her.**

**"As I said to you before, it's **_**our**_** problem now..." he smiled down to her even more this time. "To tell you this as simple as possibly... I'm scared... I'm scared to death... I'm not suited or ready to be a father..."**

**Sakura gived him a deadly glare and Kakashi couldn't help to chuckle a bit at her.**

**"Even if I'm scared, it doesn't mean that I want you to get rid of it... If you feel that you can handle this, I will let you keep it... Well, it have actually never been my decision anyway..." Kakashi told her and saw how Sakuras gaze softed on him.**

**"Do you really mean that...?" she said to him almost in disbelief.**

**"Aaa... I believe you can handle this..." Kakashi told her. **

**"What-What if's your child?" Sakura suddenly asked him and Kakashi looked thoughtful down to her.**

**"Well, I guess that is something I will take care of when the time comes..." he told her and let go of her.**

**"I mean... If it's yours will you take your distance?" she asked.**

**"What ever it's mine or someone else, I will be there for you... Like I always will..." Kakashi said to her and smiled down to her. "You are not alone... And you will never be alone, if that what you are afraid of..."**

**Sakura blushed slightly and gave him a soft smile back. Kakashi stepped away from her and looked at the front door.**

**"I guess I will go back to my apartment..." Kakashi said a bit anxious and was on his way towards the door when he felt someone take his hand. He looked around to see Sakura look up to him a bit embarrassed and she held his hand in hers.**

**"Don't go yet..." she said to him and he looked suprised down to her.**

**"Is something wrong...?" he asked her, but she shook her head and it was then Kakashi saw her look.**

**There it was again. That look of lust that he never had encounter in this pink haired Kunoichi before. He was a bit scared of what would happen now and he didn't want to do something with her that he would regret later. And absolutely not here in her own home and not even here in Konoha.**

**"Then-Then what is it...?" he asked unquiet and watched how she approach him. Sakura leaned in to him and he froze on the spot.**

**She snuggled her face in to his chest and stroke his upper arm with soft strokes of her hand. He shivered slightly by her touch and felt how his little fellow down there twitched.**

_**`Oh god... I can't do this right, now with her... Not here...´**_

**"Sakura... I..." Kakashi began and Sakura putted a finger over his mask covered lips.**

**"I need you..." she porred to him and he felt how his mask was dragged down from his face and how her lips crashed in to his.**

**She carefully putted her arms around his neck, while deeping the kiss and Kakashi (who finally was able to move) putted his arms around her waist, responding to her kiss.**

**Since when had she began to be like this? He couldn't remeber her to be like this, not towards him. Well one time actually, but other times she had just been like the Sakura he always had knew. That Sakura who would have punshed him through a wall before he even had laid a hand on her butt. What had change?**

**"Sakura... Do you... know... what you... are doing...?" Kakashi said between the kisses and he felt how she stopped.**

_**`Thank god...´**_

**"Aaa, I do..." she told him and looked up to him. "Just shut up and kiss me..."**

**Kakashi looked quite amazed by her words and he smiled down to her, showing his perferct white teeths and Sakura was stunned by his smile. It was the first time she had seen him giving her a smile like that. She did a mental note to remember that smile.**

**"Haven't I taught you to be patience...?" Kakashi asked her in a teasing way.**

**"No, you haven't..." Sakura told him and pressed her body closer to him. "And shouldn't I tell you the same?"**

**Sakura pressed her thigh between his crotch and he ****stiffed****, making Sakura to give him a satisfied look on her face.**

_**`Kuso... She is not doing this easy for me... And why is she so desperate for a lay? Is she doing this just for revenge? Well if that is the purpose, I can play along if she want...´ **_

**Kakashi let his tension go away and began to trace his hands on her back, just to see what kind of effect he would get. But he was quite astonished that she didn't squeak out in surprise, instead she give away a soft moan in his ear, making his member press harder against his pants.**

**"You want it that badly, huh?" he porred in to her ear and she looked to him with her lust filled eyes and nodded. "So be it..."**

**He tugged her up in his arms and she crossed her legs around his waist and he kissed her lips while walking in to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed still leaning over her and she let her legs let go of his waist and he began to stroke his hand agains her dressing gown clad body and kissed her neck, before he sucked on to it and leaving a quite big hickey on her neck.**

**"That will leave a mark..." he growled.**

**"That's the point..." he told her and he opened his Sharingan eye. He looked down to Sakura who looked back to him.**

**"Sensei... The room is spinning..." Sakura mumbled to him before her head fell to the side on the pillow.**

**"I know... Have a nice nap, Sakura..." Kakashi whispered to her and walked out of the room.**

**~oOo~ **

**Kakashi entered his apartment and tugged of his sandels leaving them at the doormat and walked towards the sofa and crashed down to it.**

**The walk home had been, well not that comfortable. His throbbing member had made a hell of a hard time for him. Not only because it had painfully pressed against his pants, but also that it had made a really suspicious bulge on his pants just after have leaft his former student home. Lucky for him it was still early, so it wasn't that much pepole walking the street at that moment. But still it must have looked really strange when he walked like he was in pain, just to cover his slowly decreasing erection.**

**"How troublesome..." he sighed and rolled over to his back to look up in the ceiling. "I need aspirin..."**

**He tiredly sat himself up from the sofa. Drinking more saké then usually and on top of that no sleep, that would anyone (even an elite Jounin) feel like shit. He had been standing by that maple tree all night long and just watch her home (just in case if Sai would return) and waiting for the saké to get out of his system. He had standing there and thought about what he should tell Sakura when she would wake up in the morning and he had been suprised when she had woke up much earlier then she usually would (she was known to sleep until the afternoon, if she could). **

**Kakashi dragged his hand through his unruly hair and noticed something was missing.**

**"Kuso... My forehead protecter... I must have lost it somewhere..." he muttred and stood up and walked towards the kitchen looking for some aspirin in the medicine cabinet, but he found nothing. He growled. "I guess I need to ask Sakura if she could spare me some of her Chakra to get rid of my hangover..."**

**Then suddenly he thought of something. Sakura. She had been acting really strange, nevertheless she had actually 'talked' to him even if she more wanted to 'rape' him. Even if she wanted to 'rape' him, he had been glad that she had said something to him and then done such a bold move towards him, made him now regret that he had putted her to sleep by using his Sharingan. But if he hadn't done that he would feel more ashamed of himself for screwing her and he didn't deserve her, not after what he had told her.**

**But something told him that she maybe had forgive him. How could she forgive him? It had been his fault that she had got all mad with him and shed those needless tears. He really could be such a dick some times, he knew that, but it had always (in the end) hurted those close to him.**

**He sat himself down to the kitchen chair and leaned backwards. His thoughts drifted away to his econter with his long dead father. **

**Hatake Sakumo had been a proud man and had always prised his own son up to that day he had took his own life. It had hurted Kakashi in away that he had took out his own sadness and anger on to his team and even to the other people he had cared for. Until that accident with Obito. After that every thing changed, almost everything. He was still a brat, but he began to see why his father had done what he had done to protect his team mates. He did it out of love. Love to his friends and to his village and even to Kakashi himself.**

**Those thoughts had made him automatically to think of Sakura and her unborn child. He had to be honest with himself, he was not a what most people would call a 'good father' (he was never meant to be a father) and he was scared. He was nothing more then a killing machine and that would never change. But thinking of that 'child' that would grow inside of Sakura, made him a bit thrilled. That child could be his very own flesh and blood. A child that he could pass his own Will of Fire in to. **

**Then Kakashi began to recalled that day Asuma had dragged him to one of the bars they usually visit and Asuma had putted an ochoko filled with saké in his hand.**

_"What are we celebrating...?" Kakashi asked Sandaimes son who just had lighted a cigarette._

_"That my friend, I will tell you soon..." Sandaimes son told the silver haired Jounin who frowned._

_"You know that I have my hands full right know, Asuma..." Kakashi told Sandaimes son, Asuma._

_"Naruto is the one who his training, not you right?" Asuma said to Kakashi who sighed. "Just enjoy your free drink, Kakashi..."_

_Kakashi gave Asuma a short glance before he dragged his mask off and began to sip on his saké._

_"Ah, that's much better..." Asuma said to Kakashi who looked at him._

_"So, what is the catch...?" Kakashi asked Asuma suspicious._

_"Can't I even buy mine friend a drink...?" Asuma said with a bit of laughter in his voice. "I haven't spiked the saké if you are worried about that... I know that you can't hold your liquor..."_

_"Cut that crape... I'm way better then Genma at least..." Kakashi mumbled and putted down the ochoko to the table. "I will ask again, what are we celebrating?"_

_"You know that you are one of my very best friends..." Asuma began and Kakashi glared at him. "You are... Anyway, I haven't told anyother about this so you are pretty much the first to know and I want to keep it that way..."_

_"Have something happen?" Kakashi asked him._

_"You can put it that way, but in a good way..." Asuma said and looked at Kakashi who had began to sip on his saké again. "Kurenai is pregnant..."_

_Kakashi choke on his saké and looked surprised at Asuma who glanced at Kakashi worried._

_"She-She is...?" Kakashi said while coughing. "I guess that is great news... You have my congratulations..."_

_"Thanks, I think..." Asuma said a bit embarrassed. "So haven't you began to think about starting a family...?"_

_"Nah... Having a family isn't anything for me..." Kakashi said while shrugging his shoulder._

_"Why not? Wouldn't be nice to settle down with a nice woman and have some kids...?" Asuma said and blow out the smoke from his mouth._

_"First; I hate kids, especially really small ones... Second; None wouldn't want me when they found out what a person I really am and Thired; I will never found a woman that I could love and would love me for the one I'm..." Kakashi told Asuma in a matter of fact voice._

_"Kakashi, life is to short to think the way you do..." Asuma told him. "You haven't even give it a try. All you actually do is read your porn all day, of couse the womens would flee you... But I'm right when I say this, you will find yourself a woman and that woman will accept you for the one you are. And maybe then you will see it the way I do... It's not wrong to be selfish..."_

_"What do you mean...?"_

_"To have a child is selfish..." Asuma said simple and Kakashi looked at him with a questioning look._

_"I didn't really get that..." Kakashi told Asuma who smiled at him._

_"When the time comes you will get it..." _

**Kakashi still didn't understand what Asuma had mean with that. But maybe that time was coming right know. That time when he would understand what he had mean back then. But why would it be so selfish to have a child? **

**Sure he had understand Asumas excitement of being a father to a wanted child and to spend his time with a woman he loved and who loved him back. Unfortunately for Asuma, he could never see his dream come true and he had died long before even his only son was born. It had been painfull for poor Kurenai to hear about her beloved lover to die and taken the burden of her unborn child all by herself. But she hadn't been all alone, Shikamaru had been there as support and Kakashi himself, had (time to time) visit Kurenai and her son, because he had been a good friend to Asuma.**

**Asumas son, Aisoku had grown up to be a spitting image of his father and he (what Kakashi had heard from Kurenai) had got Asumas Will of Fire. But Kakashi had seen Aisoku visiting Asumas grave every day before and even after school, he couldn't blame the boy. Who wouldn't miss a person who was supposed to be once father. Even if Aisoku didn't have a bond to his father, like he had a bond with his mother and even his godfather Shikamaru, he still would miss his father.**

**Those things was the only reason for Kakashi to not want a family. He knew very well how painfull it could be to lose once father in a very young age and that pain was unbearably. But he (somehow) couldn't tell Sakura to get rid of it because he knew how she would react and they both was not sure who the father was anyway. All he could do right now was to watch and just be by her side. Then again he got that feeling again that told him that he was thrilled. Thrilled that maybe be Sakuras childs father or was it just the hangover that was slowly disappearing.**

**Kakashi didn't have much more time to think about it, when he suddenly heard a sound from a blade behind him and then a tantou was pressed at his throat.**

**"Don't move..." **

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura woked up and feel how her neck was a bit sore. The last thing she could remeber was her Senseis smile and now she was laying on her bed with her dressing gown almost revealing her upper part of her body. What had happened? **

**She raised from the bed and walked towards the mirror on the wall and saw something big and purple on her neck.**

**"What the heck?" he burst out and glanced at the big hickey on her neck. **

**Then she suddenly remebered how she probably had got it. She had tried to make her Sensei to sleep with her and she didn't even know if she had succeeded.**

_**`He must think poorly of me right now... Acting like a slut or something like that... And I don't even know what flew in to me...´**_

**Sakura turned her head to the desk in her bedroom and saw a piece of paper laying on it. She walked toward it and began to read it. She frowned.**

**"Damn you, Sensei...!" she growled.**

**Sakura read the note once more and the note said;**

'Sorry that I left you so suddenly, but something come up. You wouldn't even believe me if I told you. Anyway, I forgot to tell you that ANBU accepted you and we will be still training together. Meet me at the Third Training Ground at 12.

Ps: Don't be late.

Love

Sensei'

**Sakura glanced down to the words **'Love' **and poorly drawing of a scarecrow beside his name.**

_**`Love? What does he mean with that? That's right, he is probably just teasing me for what I probalby just did... But did we even do anything?´**_

**"Don't be late... Don't be late is mine line..." she growled and looked at the clock. "Kuso! Eleven thirty already...! Now I'm really going to be late..."**

**Suddenly the 'morning' sickness stroke her again and she rushed to the toilet and throw up that little she had eaten, simple to say nothing.**

**Right now she hated her life and the 'man' who had made her in this state. Even if he had told her that she could keep it, it hadn't sound that he was really that interested in what she was going throught or for that matter, that thing that would keep to grow inside of her.**

**It had bugged her somehow, even if he said that he would be there by her side like he always had. But to her it hadn't felt like that would be enough, she (to be honest) wanted him to be more then just a shoulder to cry on when things went bad. But the thing that had starting to annoy her even more now was, why she had thrown herself over her Sensei like a she-cat in heat. That she probably would never know.**

**But she was so embarrassed that she just could die and she now she was forced to show up and face her Sensei. Well, probably (and lucky for her) he would just be his usually impassive self and not mention this ever again and she would happily pretend that nothing had happen between them.**

**She flushed the toilet and walked to looked herself in the mirror above the handbasin. She looked a bit ****pale****r then normally, but on the whole she didn't looked differently then usual. That was a big relief, but then she couldn't remember that Ino-Pig had looked pregnant either. Not even after Ino had told her that she was.**

**Well to be honest, she had no clue how a pregnancy worked. Literal yes, but not practical. It felt like she had stepped on one of the largest exploding tags ever and expecting to survive that. She had been so worked up over how Kakashi would react when she finally told him, that she had totally forgot that she was about to step closer to the thing called motherhood and not even know if she would came out of this alive. **

**Well, she would came out of this alive, but she was not so sure that she could be as strong as her mother had been. Strong enough to carry this all one her own and then give birth to a child that litterly didn't have a father. Then it would be all those glares. She remember that Temari had have hard time when she had carried the twins, because she wasn't married yet. But Shikamaru had been there to support her and now Ino was next. But Sakura knew that Sai would be there for Ino and he could be pretty scary when he protected those thing he cared for, so Ino wouldn't be so worried about being stared at. **

**"Sai..." Sakura mused and turned on the water and splashed water in to her face and took the towle to rub the water out of her face. "Wonder what Sensei had against Sai...? Sensei said something about he kissing me... Why would he freak out by just a friendly kiss on the forehead...?"**

**Sakura walked out of the bathroom and walked in to the kitchen and looked at the table that still had that raspebarry jam toast and the glass of milk on it. She sighed and walked towards the kitchen bench and looked down to the milk ****carton on the bench and then to the jam.**

**"I will put that to the list of things Kakashi will have to buy to me before his life is over..." Sakura growled and tossed the jam to the bin, pour the milk in the sink and cleaned up the table before she walked out of her home towards the training ground.**

**Sakura looked up to the sky. The sun was high up in the October sky and her former Sensei hadn't shown up yet.**

**"Why am I not even suprised..." she sighed and seeked cover under one of the many oaks trees that hadn't fell it's leafs, but the leafs was a bit red or yellow-orange amonge the green ones, all due to the Shodais gens that let the trees have it's 'glory' left (it was only the younger trees that had been self planted that had fell victim to the fall). **

**Sakura rubbed her belly softly with a vacant look on her face. She was not particularly persuaded that a human baby was growing inside of her and she didn't feel overjoyed about it either, not in the way Ino or even Temari had been. Sakura was more worried about other things, like how she should tell Naruto and the others when she couldn't hide it any more and even how Kakashi **_**really**___**felt about this mess he had caused. Well, he had told her that he would be there for her, but that didn't meant that he particularly liked the idea of her giving birth to a child that he didn't even wanted or cared for. This was just like one big terrible soap opera and she really did hate soap operas.**

**"My life is just so fucked up right now..." she growled and placed her head at the tree trunk and drifted of to somewhere less troublesome.**

**Author note:**

Well, Kakashi has finally have that little chat with Sakura and almost got little more then he wanted. ^-^ And Sakura has confirm that Sai just is a friend and now she had began to questioning her own decision to keep the child, should she get rid of it and continue with her life? Or will that be a decision she will regret her whole life?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

I didn't bother to write the **'Mini Japanese dictionary' **this time (sorry about that). Most of the "words" you can find in Chapter 2 of Koigokoro Awakening Of Love and in Chapter 20 of Aijouhyougen Expression of Love. ^-^

Feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Take care!

Next Chapter: Turn Back Time


	4. Chapter 4 Turn Back Time

Answer to lovesharingankakashi: 'Ah, sorry to make you wait... D (I have been working non-stop, so I didn't have much time left over to finish this chapter) Where is Kaka-Kun...Hmm...? Maybe you will find your answer now... ;D Happy Reading! ^-^ Take Care!'

Answer to Nickule: 'Glad you liked it! :) And thanks for the comment and I hope this one will be a good one too. ^-^ Take Care!'

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Four - Turn Back Time**

**Sakura just sat there under the big oak tree and waited and waited. Still no Kakashi in sight. She had began to rip up the grass with her fingers and then let the wind blow it away. Sakuras guess that she had been sitting here under this tree for probably two hours already, but she wasn't surprised if she was about to sit here even longer.**

**"Geez... I should really have taken my time..." she growled and put her chin in her palms. "Even if I know that he can be awfully late, it still worries me that he isn't here yet..."**

**"Yo!" someone said and Sakura jumped high in surprised.**

**"Sen-Sensei?" she burst out.**

**"What have I said about that...?"**

**"About what?" **

**"We are equals... Not student and teacher, so call me just Kakashi or Senpai... Is that really so hard to remember?"**

**"Eh, no... But..." Sakura frowned. "Where the **_**hell**_** have you been? I began to worry sick about you!"**

**"Eh, I got lost on my way here so..." Kakashi said and rubbed his neck anxious.**

**"Don't you start with that!" she growled and rised from the spot under the oak. "You know that I never ever will believe that!"**

**Kakashi sighed and Sakura looked at him and saw something was different.**

_**`Holy shit!´**_

**Sakura eyed him up and down. The Kakashi that stood in front of her was not the usual one. Instead of wearing his usually navy-blue jumper and pants and that green Chuunin vest, he stood infront of her with quite tight-fitting black pants and a black tank top, silver-grey chest armor, heavy black ****sandals****, arm guards and the porcelain mask was slide just a bit over his head. Simpely to put it, Kakashi in his ANBU uniform and Sakura noticed that he looked really hot in it.**

_**`Bad thoughts Sakura! He is your Sensei! You can't think he is hot!´**_

**Kakashi noticed that Sakuras jaw had dropped some inches and he smiled down to her.**

**"Well, I thought it was worth a shoot... Anyway, were is your ANBU uniform?" Kakashi asked and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I don't have any... You just informed me today that I was accepted and that we should train today..." Sakura told him and she didn't really felt for training today. She was tired and felt how the sickness would more or less take control of her.**

**"Naruto didn't tell you...?" **

**"No..." she mumbled.**

_**`That Naruto...´**_

**"Alright... We should head to the ANBU station, it's right under the Jounin station... See you there..." and with that Kakashi was gone with a 'poof'.**

**Sakura just glanced at the empty spot. **

**"Why does things never change...?" she frowned and began to walk towards the station, grumbling to herself how that man just could leave a pregnant woman all alone. Well she wasn't really that pregnant yet.**

**Sakura finally ended up outside of the Jounin station and looked up to it. She knew how she could get inside of the Jounin station, but she had no idea how to get in to the ANBU station.**

**"Sakura..." a calm voice said behind her and she turned around.**

**A silver haired ANBU with a dog mask stood in front of her.**

**"Come with me..." the ANBU said and took a firm grip around her waist.**

**If Sakura hadn't recognized the silver hair and that familiar smell, she would have kicked his ass, because of the way he held her waist.**

**The ANBU walked towards the end of the station.**

**"Kougai*..." the ANBU said and pressed gloveless hand at the wall of the Jounin station.**

**Suddenly a door appeared in the wall and both of them walked inside and the door disappeared behind them.**

**Sakura looked around in the dim lit circle room and saw three people sitting behind a desk.**

**A man in the middle looked up from his paper work.**

**"Ah, Kakashi-San... I haven't seen you in a while..." the man said and smiled towards the silver haired ANBU.**

**"And neither have I, Yami-Taichou..." the silver hired ANBU said and took of his ANBU mask.**

**"So, what's your business down here?" the man Yami asked.**

**"I'm here to sign this young lady in to ANBU..." Kakashi said and pushed Sakura forward. "Hokage-Samas orders..."**

**"Hokage-Samas..." Yami mumbled and looked a bit repulsed by just looking at Sakura. "Isn't she a bit young to join ANBU...?"**

**"She is old enough..." Kakashi told Yami who frowned. "Do you have her papers here?"**

**"It was Haruno?" Yami asked and Sakura nodded and watched how the slighter older man look among a pille of papers to his left. "Ah! Here it is... Read and sign this form... It's very important that you do so..." **

**Sakura nodded and took the form from Yami and walked to a little desk with two chairs and sat on one of it and Kakashi sat beside her. She read through the 20 pages long form and asked Kakashi things she didn't get. She sign the front page and gave it to Kakashi who too was forced to sign it (because he was her superviser until she no longer was a greenhorn) and Kakashi handed over the form to Yami and he took it while glancing at Sakuras neat handwritting.**

**"Now you are an official member..." Yami said not looking at Sakura and putted the form in a box under the desk. "Get your stuff in room 1.0-13 and there you will be examined and get your ANBU tattoo..." Yami waved away them.**

**Kakashi took Sakura around her shoulder to escort her to room 1.0-13 and knocked on the the door. A second later someone opened the door.**

**"Ah? Ino!" Sakura said surprised. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm going to examining you, what else...?" the light blond woman said and opened the door wider. "Go one, Forehead..."**

**Sakura scowled at Ino and walked in to the room and Kakashi followed.**

**"Not you, Kakashi-Sensei..." Ino said and stopped him in the doorway. "You are not a woman... So you can't follow."**

**Kakashi was about to say that he had seen her naked before, but then he thought it would be a bad idea. If Ino began to ask questions about why he had seen her naked before, he couldn't give her a honest answer to that. So he stayed outside of the room and watched how Ino closed the door behind her.**

**Sakura stood beside a chair and looked at Ino who had closed the door.**

**"What about Kakashi-Senpai?" Sakura asked.**

**"What about him?"**

**"Shouldn't he come too?" Sakura looked at Ino.**

**"Do you really want to show your body to your pervert to Sensei?" Ino asked and Sakura blushed.**

**"N-No..." Sakura said and Ino glanced at her.**

**"Good, let's begin... Strip your clothes off..." Ino said and Sakura froze.**

**"S-Strip my clothes off...?" Sakura looked almost shocked.**

**"Aaa... How do you else think I can examine you...? Get moving, I don't have my whole day..." Ino said annoyed and watched how Sakura began to strip her clothes off, pretty slowly. "Come on... Hurry!"**

**This couldn't be happening. If Ino would place a hand on her abdomen, Sakuras life was over. She couldn't let Ino notice it yet, not when Sakura didn't know what to do with it.**

**"Are you a kind of a sloth? Hurry to dress off, I have an appointment today at the accoucheuse..." Ino almost growled and Sakura let her red halterneck top fall to the chair. "Finally...!"**

**Ino covered her hand with a slight amount of medic Chakra and to placed her hand on Sakuras head and slowly tracing her hand down Sakuras right arm and ended at Sakuras feet. When Ino came up to Sakuras abdomen, Ino stopped.**

**"What's the matter...?" Sakura asked a bit anxious.**

**"Sakura... Are you... Are you pregnant...?" Ino asked surprised and Sakura looked at her friend.**

**"Pregnant?" Sakura said a bit higher then necessary. "What do you mean...?"**

**"You know, having a baby inside of your womb..." Ino said with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Oh? Do I?" Sakura took a Chakra covered hand on her own abdomen. "I guess I do..."**

**"You are a medicnin! You should be the one who first notice it! Not me!" Ino said to Sakura.**

**"Just because I'm a medicnin, it doesn't mean I should notice my own body..." Sakura grunted.**

**"You know that I must report this kind of things..." Ino told her.**

**"No, please... Don't do that..." Sakura begd. "I don't want anyone to find this out, not even Naruto can find this out..."**

**"This isn't just about Naruto... ANBU require that I inform them about things like this. If you are pregnat, you can't do ANBU missions until your child is born..." Ino told Sakura. "The ANBU law says so..."**

**"Please Ino... Joining ANBU is important to me... Can't you just pretend that you didn't noticed that I was pregnant..." Sakura pleded and Ino sighed. "I mean, if I got pregnant during my ANBU missions they can't say anything..."**

**Ino looked away from Sakura and bit her lip.**

**"Do you want me to break the rules?" Ino said.**

**"Hai... Just until I know what I will do with this..." Sakura said and pointed to her stomach.**

**"Well, if you ask me it would be easier just to do an abortions. But I know you, so I think that is out of question..." Ino mumbled and looked back to Sakura. "Anyway, I think we should tell your superviser about this... He is the one that is going to train you and go do missions with you... And therefor I am going to tell you this, no punching to the stomach and no deardevil things..."**

**"Promies..." Sakura said.**

**"Good... Now get your ANBU clothes on. I'm going to call Kakashi-Sensei inside to discuss this..." Ino said and Sakura began to get dress in her new ANBU uniform that had been laying on a table.**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi leand on the cold stone wall right outside of the room 1.0-13. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed.**

_**`Why is this taken so long? It's just an ordinary examining... Well, Ino is Sakuras friend, so they are probably just talking about girl stuff... Oh, that's remind me of something...´**_

**Kakashi closed his eye and putted his head to the wall.**

_"...Don't move..."_

_Kakashi glanced at the person behind him and he sighed._

_"I didn't hear you... That's what is expected from Root I guess..." Kakashi said and felt how the tantou pressed closer to his throat._

_"I will be the one who do all the talking here..."_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked to the wall of the kitchen._

_"Are you here to kill me... Sai...?"_

_"Not if I need to... I just came her to talk..." Sais voice said behind the silver haired Kakashi. "Or should I call it a warning..."_

_"A warning...?" Kakashi repeated and felt how Sais grip on the tantou hardned._

_"Aaa... Stay away from Sakura..." Sai said with a cold tone._

_"Excuse me...?" Kakashi said._

_"Stay away from Sakura... You have hurt her more then necessary..." Sai told Kakashi who looked at the wall a bit confused._

_"Sakura is my student and now I have the responsibility over her ANBU training..." Kakashi told Sai. "How can I not stay away from her..."_

_"That can be change, you know..." Sai said with his emotionless voice and Kakashi glanced back to Sai of the corner of his eye._

_"You are __threaten_ _me... Why, if I may ask..." Kakashi said and the tantou was still on his throat._

_"Of the very same reason why I'm here...You abused a young woman that you even hurted..." Sai said. _

_"Is that woman a sister of yours...?"_

_"She could be, but she is not... But that doesn't mean that I don't see her as a sister..." Sai said and his voice was a bit less colder when he talked about this woman._

_"This woman is Sakura, right..." Kakashi said and Sai bored his black eyes in the back of Kakashis head. "And just so you know... You lower your guard..."_

_The Kakashi in the chair disappeared and Sai felt how a Kunai pointed to his back._

_"Now tell me what's going on... I have had a hell of a morning and I will not hesitate to force it out of you..." Kakashi growled to Sai who lowered his tantou. _

_"Fine..." Sai said camly. "Sakura told me about the state she is in and I know that you also know that... When she told me that you had left her just because she told you that she was pregnant, I got really... pissed I think Naruto called it, and she told me that she didn't think that she could forgive you anymore... How could you just leave her?"_

_"I'm not proud of the way I left her... I don't care of her forgivness anymore. All I care for is that she is okay and that is all I'm asking for..." Kakashi said and Sai didn't respond. "I didn't really meant to leave her, I was just shocked and confused. But I have already told her what she wanted to hear... and as long as she is happy I don't care whatever she keep it or not..."_

_"So you believe that Sakura will be happy with a child that she will be forced to take care of all by herself...?" Sai said and turned his head slightly towards Kakashi._

_Silens hit the little kitchen and Kakashi was the one who broke it._

_"Aaa, I do..." _

_"Then I guess she told you who the father is..." Sai said and saw how Kakashi stiffen just a bit. "Or maybe not... But she told me... She told me about her little encounter with a certain Jounin..."_

_"Wha-What do you mean...?" Kakashi asked and looked at Sai with a hidden shock. _

_"That means exactly what I said a little while ago... You fucked her and didn't think of the consequence..." Sai mumbled to Kakashi who almost dropped the Kunai to the floor. "If you really care for her happiness you should ask her to get rid of it... You know as well as I do what her state means to Konoha and I doubt she will be happy when she hears about it..."_

_Kakashi looked away from Sai._

_"Do you believe this is easy...? Do you believe she will get rid of it just because some stupid law...?" Kakashi said to Sai._

_"No I don't..." Sai answered honestly. "But what choice does she have? Well, you could tell them, but it wouldn't matter to them. Sakura is the one who got pregnant, so they are going to blame her for it... "_

_"I know what you are asking of me... But my answer will be no..." Kakashi told Sai. "I don't want to force her to do something that she doesn't want... Sakura won't be happy with that... she would rather kill herself..."_

_"I guess I would too if my Sensei fucked me..." Sai said and Kakashi frowned and grabbed Sai in the collar. _

_"Fuck off!" Kakashi growled and dragged Sai to the front door. "And if you even breath about this or about Sakuras state to anyone, I will hunt you down and do so you never can have any child of your own..."_

_Kakashi couldn't tell if Sai was shocked or what ever emotional he felt, he only gave Kakashi a vacant look before he gave him one of his fake smiles._

_"Now I understand what the others mean, when they told me that you could be fearsome..." Sai said and Kakashis eye narrowed. _

_"Just get out off my sight!" Kakashi barked and pushed Sai out through the door and slammed it in front of Sai. "One day, I will use that boy to target practise... Now I really need that aspirin..."_

**Kakashi sighed. He knew Sai was right, somehow he couldn't accept that fact. Not yet at least. Even how hard Kakashi wanted to believe that all just had been a really bad dream and he would soon wake up from it, but all in the end was just to real for just being a dream. He know that he had slept with Sakura, twice and now she was pregnant with a child that would grew up not knowing who its father was.**

_**`Well better that, then no father at all... Or maybe it would be the same...? I would rather hear that my father ran away from my loving mother, I guess...´**_

**Suddenly the door swung open, almost hitting Kakashi.**

**"You can enter now if you want..." Ino said and Kakashi looked at her. "I haven't told her any weird stuff, if you are worried about that..."**

**"Why should I... Sakura is a smart girl..." Kakashi said simply and Ino frowned.**

**"That almost sounded that you find me as an idiot..." Ino muttred and Kakashi suppress a chuckle. "Just hurry in will you!"**

**Kakashi hurried in and he almost stopped in the doorway, trying hard to not ogling his pink haired 'student', but he couldn't help to let his jaw drop a bit.**

**In front of him Sakura was adjusting the chest armor and Kakashi cursed himself for just have thinking that his 'student' looked even sexier in the ANBU gear. He didn't really know what to do anymore.**

**"Kakashi-Sensei, I need to talk to you about something..." Ino began, but got no respond from the silver haired man beside her. "Kakashi-Sensei!"**

**"What?" Kakashi said a bit confused and looked from Sakura to Ino.**

**"I need to talk to you about something..." Ino told him again.**

**"Okay, go one then..." Kakashi said.**

**"I know that you knew the rules regarding ANBU, but I'm about to break them. Therefor you need to know why..." Ino said and Kakashi gave her a look saying'and'. "Sakura is pregnant..."**

**Kakashi looked at Ino once more and Sakura gave him a look and waved slightly with her hand to tell him that he should look surprised.**

**"Oh... Oh!" he then burst out and smacked his forehead with his palm. "Is Sakura pregnant? How on earth did that happen?" Kakashi said that more to Ino then to Sakura.**

**"Don't ask me! She is your student!" Ino told him. "And I don't think I need a talk about the birds and the bees with you..."**

**"Fair enough..." he mumbled. "But I don't understand why you are telling me this..."**

**"You need to know! You can't let her do things like require her to strain her body to much. That's means, no punching to the stomach, no heavy labours and absolutely no deardevil things! Is that clear!" Ino said and glanced at Kakashi.**

**"Hai,Hai... I will take care of her..." Kakashi said a bit lazily and looked at Sakura, who looked at her new Katana on the table.**

**"And **_**you**_** must make sure that she eats when she is hungry and comfort her when she is sad... and if she gets angry over nothing, it's just her hormones, it's totally normal. But if she gets angry you can't act like a hormone freak yourself, she needs your understanding in that case..." Ino babbled on to Kakashi who simply nodded his head, not knowing what Ino really talked about.**

**"Why are you telling **_**him**_** this things? It's not like I'm going to spend all my waking hours with him..." Sakura said to Ino.**

**"He needs to know... It wouldn't be nice to let him walk out here and you suddenly began to act all violent and then have a break down that you look fat... And it would be easier on your missions as well..."**

**"I'm not fat...!" Sakura growled. "And what do you mean with our missions...?"**

**"New ANBU members are going on missions with their 'Sensei', until they are not a greenhorn anymore..." Kakashi told Sakura and he could she her annoyed face. "If you don't screw up to much, you will be rid of me much quicker..."**

**"I will never be rid of you..." Sakura mumbled to him and he smirked under his mask.**

**"Are you ready for the tattoo?" Kakashi asked her and she glanced at him. "I take that as a 'Yes'... Thank you Ino-**_**Chan**_**..."**

**Kakashi turned on his heals, with amused smile on his lips and walked passt Ino who just looked at him. Sakura followed and patted Inos shoulder on her way out.**

**"He is probably still drunk... " Sakura said before she walked out of the room and followed Kakashi.**

**"Still drunk...?" Ino mumbled and walked to the table and looked at the health form. She flipped the pen between her fingers before she sign that she hadn't find any illness that would prevent her mental or physique ability.**

**But just that little thing would make Ino sleep bad at nights. She knew that she was supposed to tell the Hokage if a Kunoichi would get pregnant, so they could be put to less missions or easier one. Ino had told Naruto about her pregnacy and Naruto had told her that she could take missions that suited her or began to work at the hospital to tend the ANBU that would be coming home from their missions. Ino had gladly accept that offer. **

**But that big thing that bothered Ino most was, how on earth Sakura had become pregnant and who the father to her child was. What Ino had understand from Sakura, was that Sakura hadn't have sex with that man she had seduced. That only left one oppertunity open. Kakashi, Sensei to Inos friend with the big forehead.**

**Ino had noticed that they had began to spend more time together after the mission in ChimaChima. To much time together actually. But Sakura was (what Ino knew) still angry with him and Sakura wouldn't even let her pervert to Sensei touch her in that way. But now when Sakura was pregnant, Ino began to question that. But it was still to vague for Ino to think in that way she did. Why would someone even want to sleep with her or his Sensei? She sighed.**

**"I guess I got to figur this out by myself then..."**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura wipped away some sweat from her forehead and panted slightly. **

**She had never believed that she would be much tired faster now, when she was pregnant.**

**"Let's take a break..." Kakashi said when he saw Sakura almost collapse on to the ground.**

**She sighed happly and moved to the shade of the big oak trees and Kakashi joined her a moment later.**

**"Here... Have some water..." he said and offered her a little leather hip flask and she took it gratefully and poured the contents in her mouth.**

**"That feelt good..." she mumbled and gave the hip flask back to Kakashi, who putted it back somewhere in his ANBU uniform. "Why didn't you drink some?"**

**"I'm not thirsty..." he said.**

**"That's a lie... If it has something to do with you hidding your face, I will shove the hip flask down your throat..."**

**"Then it has nothing to do with my face... I'm not thirsty, that's all..." Kakashi told her and Sakura find it was no idea to push it. "So, how's your little bun in the oven? Is he all right?"**

**"Who said that it was a he? It could be a girl as well... The **_**bun**_** is fine..." Sakura told him a bit annoyed. "I hope that they don't think poorly of me, if they found this out..." **

**"Why would they? I mean, this is something that just happened... The only thing I know, is that they will support you in this and kick the ass of everyone else that is against it..." Kakashi told her.**

**"Are you against it?"**

**"Against what?"**

**"Against that I got pregnant..." Sakura told him.**

**"Oh... Well, I think you should find yourself a decent man, get married and then after that have a kid or maybe two..." Kakashi said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sakura looked away from him with a troubled look on her face. "But our Shinobi life is to short some times and it wouldn't be fair to take this **_**gift**_** away from you..."**

**Sakura was about to open her mouth again.**

**"Are you hungry? Didn't Ino say something about pregnant womans eating like men...?" Kakashi said and stood up and Sakura looked up to him.**

**"Um... Maybe I'm a little hungry" Sakura admitted. She felt a bit ashamed of telling him that she was starving to death. "And I don't recall her saying anything about pregnant womans eating like men..."**

**"Come on then... I will pay for it..." Kakashi said and offered his hand to pull her up from the grass. She took it with a bit of hesitation. "Ramen or something else...?"**

**"Something else, please..." Sakura said and smiled just a bit.**

**"Then it will be something else..." Kakashi took his arm around her waist and began to walk away from the training ground with her by his side. Sakura couldn't help to blush slightly.**

**They came closer to the centre of the village and Kakashi let go of his arm around her waist and told her to follow him. She did as she was told.**

**Kakashi stopped in a narrow ally and looked at Sakura behind his ANBU mask.**

**"What do you want to eat...?" Kakashi asked her and she looked at him.**

**"What do you mean? Shouldn't we walk in and look at the menu?" Sakura said and raised her eyebrows behind her ANBU mask.**

**"Dressed like this...? You can't be serious..." Kakashi said and dragged his hand through his hair. "Well, if you want to scare the others in that restaurant, be my guest..."**

**"Fine... Choose what ever you like..." Sakura growled, but her stomach growled even more and she earned a stifled chuckle from Kakashi before he disappeared through the back door of the restaurant. "I will kill him one day..."**

**Ten minutes later, Kakashi appeared again with a bag of something that had a quite nice smell (even if Sakura was feeling the illness taking over her again).**

**"Let's eat..."**

**"Finally...!" Sakura said and looked at him. "Um... Should we eat at the training ground or maybe at your place...?"**

**Kakashi looked a bit surprised, but he struggled his shoulder in a way to tell her that he didn't really care where they ate.**

**"Then we can take our food to your place..." Sakura then said and she could tell that he looked at her.**

**"Is that a date...?" Kakashi asked in a teasing way and she blushed again.**

**"N-No... Not really... You could see it more like **_**friends**_** having dinner together..." Sakura told him. "Doesn't sound that bad..."**

**"No, it doesn't..." he mused. "But next time we will be at your place..."**

**"Hai Hai... I'm hungry... Let's hurry..." Sakura said and they began to 'walk' to Kakashis apartment.**

**Kakashi unlocked the door to his apartment and they walked in. Taking of their ANBU ****sandals****, porcelain masks and the chest armor, before they walked in to the kitchen and took out the food boxes from the bag and placed it on the table.**

**Sakura sat herself down to one of the chairs and opened one of the boxes and looked down to the food in it.**

**"What is that...?" she asked him.**

**"It's sliced grilled aubergine in miso..." he told her and she looked at him. "You said I could pick what ever I wanted..."**

**"Well I did... But I thought you still know what I liked and not liked..." Sakura told him. "Not what you liked..."**

**"If you don't want **_**proper**_** food, we could have stopped at a candy shop instead..." Kakashi said and dragged his mask down from his face. Sakura didn't say anything, she just glared at his face and he looked at her. "Is something wrong? Or have the cat got your tongue...?"**

**"No-Nothing is wrong..." she said and flushed a bit.**

**"Then eat... It doesn't harm to try something different..." Kakashi said and picked up the chopsticks from the table. Sakura did the same. "Well then, Itadakimasu*..."**

**Sakura looked down to her meal (she had rather want some umeboshi*, then this). She poked the aubergine slice with her chopesticks, picked it up and then she putted it in to his mouth. She chewed it slowly and then she stopped to chew.**

**Kakashi looked at her with a bit of amusement. She had that look on her face like she didn't know if she wanted to puke or swallow it.**

**"This-This is really good!" Sakura suddenly said and swallow it and picked up one more. "Why haven't you told me about this earlier...?"**

**"Firstly, because someone did never ask and secondly, that someone only wanted to go to the Dango Shops..." Kakashi said and took another pice of aubergine with his chopsticks. "That someone is you, Amatou*-Chan..." **

**Sakura looked at him and she began to smile. A true smile and then she began to laugh.**

**"What's so funny...?" he asked a bit stunned by her suddenly laughter.**

**"That nickname... You haven't used that nickname since I was a Genin..." she said and remembered fondly that day. "It's just make me think of better days in the past..."**

**Kakashis gaze on her softened and he smiled back to her. **

**He had almost forgot that rainy day two days before the main event of the Chuunin Exam.**

_He was walking home in the rain after have training Sasuke and he felt like he wanted to walk through the park before visiting the K.I.A stone. It was then he saw someone sitting on a bench under a big cherry tree. It was a girl and she had bubble gum pink hair and she had hide her face in her hands. He stopped._

_"Sakura...?" he called and the girl under the cherry tree took away her hands from her face and looked up to the silver haired man in front of her._

_"Kakashi-Sensei..." she mumbled and tried to hide her damp cheeks, by pushing her chin down to her chest._

_"Is something wrong...?" he asked her almost in a indifferent tone._

_"No... Nothing at all..." she said, still looking down to her lap._

_Kakashi sighed. He knew that Sakura was to easy to read and that was something she would have to work with. Even if she had grown more then he had expected her to do, she was still young and hadn't a heart of steel. Sakura still had a long way to go to become like Naruto and Sasuke, in stenght that is._

_"You can't fool your Sensei, Sakura... I can see something is wrong..." Kakashi told her and she looked up to him with her big emerald eyes, that still was glancing with tears. She looked so small and vulnerable, when she looked at him like that. It made him feel like he needed to comfort this girl. He had never felt like this before, not even to his long lost friend Rin._

_He bagan to walk closer to Sakura who still was sitting on the bench and he sat down beside her._

_"Something you want to share with your dear Sensei...?" he asked and Sakura began to blush slightly._

_"You don't want to hear stupid girl thoughts, Sensei..." she mumbled. "And doesn't you have training to do with Sasuke-Kun..."_

_"I gave him the rest of the day off, due to the raining... So I can spend the rest of the day to listning to some 'stupid' girl thoughts..." Kakashi said and smiled down to Sakura under his mask. "Do you want something to eat...?"_

_"Im-I'm on a diet..." she mumbled and raised from the bench. "Excuse me..." _

_She turned around and began to walk away from him, but Kakashi was fast on his feets and grabbed her upper arm softly._

_"I insist..." he said and he could hear her sigh in surrender. "Good... Where do you want to eat...?"_

_Kakashi walked in to the Dango Shop followed by a damp Sakura, who tried to pull the water out of her hair. Kakashi sat down beside a table in a corner and Sakura sat opposite of him._

_What is it with womens and sweets, Kakashi mused after Sakura had ordred a plate of Dangos._

_"So, what's troubling you...?" Kakashi asked and looked at the girl in front of him._

_"I-I'm just worried for Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura mumbled and then her plate with Dangos appeared in fornt of her and she thanked the waistess._

_"You are worried for Sasuke..." Kakashi said and saw how Sakura nodded at him. "You don't have to be... I took care of that 'thing', it won't activate..."_

_Sakura glanced at her Sensei and putted the empty Dango stick down to the plate and she began to shiver slightly._

_"Sakura... I don't know what you saw back there in the forest, but I can promise you that he will be okay and he won't harm anyone..." Kakashi said and took off his Chuunin vest and gave it to Sakura. "Take this on you... You don't want to catch a cold..."_

_Sakura took his Chuunin vest and pulled it over her shoulders. It felt much warmer now then it had done before and she felt how a blush was beginning to creep up to her cheeks._

_"Arigatou*..." Sakura mumbled and putted another Dango stick down to the plate._

_Kakashi watch her eating more Dangos that probably would made Anko proud and he raised his eyebrow at her._

_"You do really like sweets, Sakura..." Kakashi said. "Maybe I should began to call you Amatou-Chan instead..."_

_Sakura looked surprised at him and a smile find her lips and Kakashi felt the heavy thing in his chest go away little by little._

_"Did you just give me a nickname...?" Sakura said and saw how Kakashi raised up from the bench._

_"Mayby I did..." he said and crinkled his eye to her. "See you another day, Sakura..."_

_"But-But your vest..."_

_"Keep it until the next time we see each other... Jaane*..." Kakashi said and he began to walk out._

_"Sensei..."_

_**"Sensei..!"**_

**"Sensei!"**

**Kakashi looked up to the pink haired woman opposite him and she looked a bit worried.**

**"I talked to you, but you didn't answer me..." Sakura told him.**

**"Gomen... I must have spaced out a bit..."**

**"You have done that a lot of times now... Are you feeling alright...?"**

**"I'm okay... What was it you wanted to ask me...?"**

**"Oh... Well, do you... Do you some times wish you could turn back time...?" Sakura asked him and he looked surprised at her.**

**"What kind of questions is that...?" he said.**

**"Just answer... Do you...?"**

**It became quiet.**

**"Always..." he finally told her. "I have to many regrets and if it was possibly, I would turn back time to change every thing that I did wrong..."**

**Kakashi bent down his head and looked down to the table and Sakura looked at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes.**

**"Do you... Do you wish to change this too...?" Sakura finally asked with a thick voice and placed her hand to her abdomen. Kakashi didn't look up to her.**

**"Aaa... If it was my fault, that you ended up like this... I would want to change that too..." he mumbled to her and he could hear the chopsticks she had hold between her fingers fall to the table with a clatter. "Suman*..."**

**"It's not to late for that..." she mumbled and Kakashi was finally able to look at her. "I can make it disappear..." **

**Her face was stony, but he could tell that she was about to cry. Her eyes gave her away, like those lovely emerald eyes of hers always had done.**

**Kakashi gave Sakura a sad glance and looked away from her again. He couldn't stand to she her sad in this kind of way and all he really wanted to do right now, was to go to sleep and never wake up again. Never.**

**The door closed and Kakashi find himself sitting alone in the kitchen and he smacked the head in to the table. **

**"Kuso*..." he growled. He didn't know if he should fallow her or just let her go. **

**But his heart told him to go after her. Sakura was after all Sakura and what he knew about her, she had a tendency to do stupid thing when she was angry or sad. And Kakashi knew that this was likely a moment when she would do something utter stupid and maybe a thing she would regret for the rest of her life.**

**And so would he.**

**Author note:**

United and then downhill again. What will Kakashi do now, when he probably have messed things up again and now when Sakura finally have made up her mind. But will it be a good decision?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary;**

**Kougai* **= Reveal

**Itadakimasu* **= expression of gratitude before meals

**Amatou* **= Sweet tooth/ person fond of sweets

**Arigatou* **= Thank you

**Jaane* **= See you

**Suman*** = Sorry

**Kuso*** = Shit

**Umeboshi* **= Pickled plum (or dried plum)

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Easier To Run


	5. Chapter 5 Easier To Run

Answer to everyone: 'I'm terrible sorry this one took so long time! I have been working so much now at my job, due to it is summer and I haven't have the energy to write at nights. My head have been completely empty, like my brain have gone on vacation or became a sticky goo on the floor. I'm so sorry everyone for this delay!'

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Five - Easier To Run**

_"...If it was my fault, that you ended up like this... I would want to change that too..."_

**Sakura ran. Ran from him. Away from Kakashi. She didn't care where she stopped, she just wanted to be so far away from him as possibly.**

**Hadn't he told her earlier today that he didn't really care if she keept it or not. So way was it so different now? Why had he more or less told her that he really did care if she keept it? And why had he told her that now when she finally thought that they was going the right way with their friendship.**

_**`Well, you brought it up on yourself this time, Sakura... You wanted his answer and you got it...´**_

**Then why was she running away, crying, after hearing an answer she had (somehow) wanted to hear after all.**

**And she didn't understand him anymore and she guessed she never had done that. He was like a book with just a lot of text, text she couldn't read and coulden't understand at all. It really bugged her to not know her own team mate, her former Sensei. **

**He himself seemed to know her so perfectly well and yet not. He had made her cry over things that she knew, she alone couldn't bear. Or was it just that she didn't think in the same way, like the genius he was and therefor she couldn't understand him and that was maybe why she was running away.**

**She had run away from his honesty and in that way maybe destroy their friendship.**

**But she had finally made up her mind and it was no return now. She stopped at a dark wooden door and knocked on it quite forcingly.**

**A moment later the door opened and a light blond woman with blue eyes peeked out.**

**"Sa-Sakura?" the woman said surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home and take a relaxing bath or something like that after your training...?"**

**"I-I need your help... Ino..." Sakura mumbled and the light blond woman let Sakura in.**

**"Gosh Sakura... You look like something the cat dragged in..." Ino said and watched how Sakura fell down to the armchair.**

**"Really..." Sakura grunted impassively and dragged her hand over her face in a way of annoyance and in the same time in a lame attempt to brush away the rest of her tears.**

**"Sakura, have you been crying?" Ino suddenly asked and Sakura looked away from her friend. "You have! Who made you cry? It wasn't... It wasn't Kakashi-Sensei...?"**

**Sakura didn't answer and Ino narrowed her eyes.**

**"He did! Why would he hurt you?"**

**"It's not the first time..." Sakura finally said, even if it came more out as a grunt.**

**"Well, everyone knows that you and him didn't get on well together back then, but I had no idea that it was because he had hurted you..." Ino said and walked to Sakuras side. "If I had know I hadn't even tried to cheered him to talk to you again..."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Sakura suddenly burst out and Ino looked away from her, biting her lip. "Ino! Tell me!"**

**"Well, as your friend I saw something was not right with you and I was a bit concern for you..." Ino began. "I knew that you had a talk to Kakashi-Sensei about... Sasuke... and that it didn't went so well... After that you looked so gloomy and was more absent-minded then usually... I figure that if I told Kakashi-Sensei that he maybe should talk to you, everything would be fine again..." Ino paused to look at Sakura, who looked down to her lap. "But I guess he didn't have the talk to you, back then... Because you was even more gloomy, absent-minded and even angrier then before..."**

**"So you was the one!" Sakura growled. "God! I should have know that... Well he had that little **_**chat**_** with me and it didn't went so well, so to speak..."**

**Sakura had almost forgot those times when she and Kakashi had been 'enemies' and thinking about it now made her feeling sick and she felt how it became harder to breath. She just wanted to cry and rolle up in her own bed and never sat her own foot in the world outside again.**

**Thinking of what state Kakashi maybe had put her in, made her fell even sicker and the state of suffocation become even larger. She couldn't stop thinking about that time in the forest and what they had done with each other. She was ashamed of how she couldn't stop thinking of it and that at that moment she hadn't think of Sasuke at all. And then she recalled that she hadn't thinked of him since that day. Kakashi had done more to her, then just (maybe) putting her in this state she was in now, he had engrave himself in her mind as well.**

**The way he had touch her with his big, callosity, but yet soft and warm hands and the way his lips had touch hers, made her shiver in a kind of arousal. **

_"...I don't want you to do something you will regret..."_

**His words come back to Sakura as it had been yesterday he had said it. But it had been almost over a month since he had told her this and at that moment she hadn't regret it, but know she actually regert that they had done it.**

**"Sakura, you are shivering... Are you cold?" Ino suddenly said from a long moment of ****silence** **and Sakura looked up to her childhood friend. Sakura shook her head. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I did something wrong back then... It was just that you looked so unhappy after you had left the office after have talked with Kakashi-Sensei... As I said, I just thought that maybe he could talk to you, to make you a bit less unhappy..."**

**"He was the reason for all my unhappiness! How would you feel if the person you didn't want to talk to come crashing through your window drunk as hell?" Sakura barked and Ino looked at her.**

**"Your Sensei was drunk when he talked to you?" Ino looked a bit shocked now. **

**"Aaa...! And I believe a Sensei shouldn't crash through his nineteen year old student window, drunk...? Or am I wrong...?" Sakura mumbled and dragged her fingers through her long pink hair. "And I also believe a Sensei shouldn't pin down his nineteen year old student to the floor and tell her that he didn't send her out with the boys because he cared for her safety...!"**

**"Sakura take it easy... You are hyperventelating...!" Ino said and took Sakuras hands in hers. "Just breath camly... That's it... Now tell me, what do you want my help with...?"**

**Sakura looked up to Ino with tearily eyes and she swallowed. **

**"You-You know what we talked about at the ANBU station earlier today..." Sakura said with a shaky voice. Ino nodded. "You told me that everything would be much easier if I just did an abortions..."**

**Ino looked shocked at Sakura and squeezed Sakuras hands.**

**"Is... Is that what you really want...?" Ino asked Sakura who nodded. "And I who was so thrilled that I wasn't alone to go through this... But Sakura, are you really sure...?"**

**"I'm... I have think this through... I'm alone..."**

**"You are not alone! You have me!" Ino argued.**

**"I have not enough money to pay both for myself and a child..." **

**"You can live with me. We can share the rent..."**

**"The child will grow up with no father and a mother that will spending all her time to have afford to live... What kind of life is that..?" Sakura said gloomy and Ino couldn't come up with something to say to argue about that. "It has to be done, Ino... Even if I was a bit thrilled myself to maybe be a mother, I can't do it... I will only be a burden to the child and the child to me..."**

**"So that is what you want my help with... To get rid of it...?" Ino said and glanced at Sakura, who nodded again. "Then if you are so sure, why don't you do it yourself? You are more good at medic things like this then I'm..."**

**"I-I just can't Ino... You said it yourself, that you know me... So you should know how bad I would feel about doing this..." Sakura said and looked pleading at her friend.**

**"You are a Kunoichi! You kill people every now and then... And you even did abortions at the hospital!" Ino said and Sakura bit her lip.**

**"That is different! Killing people that deserve it, is one thing and that is my work... And in the hospital I didn't do it on myself!" Sakura said to Ino who sighed.**

**"Alright, alright... I will do it, if you are sure about it..." Ino said and looked at Sakura, who was quiet for a long time.**

**"Aaa, I'm sure..." Sakura finally answered.**

**"Then don't hate me for doing this..."**

**"I won't..."**

**"Thank you..." Ino focused some medic Chakra in her hands and eyed Sakura to see if she would burst out any moment now to say that she had change her mind. But it never come and Ino come closer to Sakuras abdomen with her palms. "It will be over in just a second..."**

**Sakura shifted a bit anxious and suddenly the door slammed open and both of the womens jumped high up in the air.**

**"Sakura!"**

**~oOo~ **

**A silver haired ANBU followed a little brown pug through the village and he looked down to the pug behind his Dog mask.**

**"Do you sense her?" the ANBU asked the pug.**

**"Aaa... She walked down here..." the pug mumbled. "And why do you always make her upset so I need to find her later...? Why couldn't you just tell her the truth and live happily?" **

**"Last time I told her what I felt, I swear, she could have killed me then... And besides that, I can never be happy... If I told her again what I feel for her, she would probably slip through my fingers... Like everyone else I have cared for have done..." the ANBU told the pug. "I don't want to lose her... I rather say nothing at all then tell her and she will be killed the next day..."**

**"You are just to narrow-minded some times, Kakashi..." the pug said and the silver haired ANBU glanced down to his K9 friend.**

**"What would you know...? You are just a dog..." the silver haired Kakashi said.**

**"Maybe I should let you find her by yourself, but I care for her, so that's the only reason for me to look for her..." the pug muttred with his old lazy voice.**

**"Gomen Pakkun... I'm just worried for her to do something stupid..." Kakashi mumbled and saw how Pakkun stopped. "Do you see her?"**

**"No, but her smell ends here..." Pakkun said and looked to his left.**

**Kakashis eyes narrowed slightly before he made his move towards the dark wooden door.**

**"What are you doing?" Pakkun said. "If she is with a friend that's only good..."**

**"Not if her friend is a quite skilled Iryou-nin*..." Kakashi mumbled and stepped in front of the door and lifted his hand to knock on the door, but he stopped. "That girl..."**

**"Is something wrong...?" Pakkun asked and watched how Kakashi forcefully pushed the door open. "Oi!"**

**"Sakura!" Kakashi called and saw how the two womens jumped and locked their eyes at the silver haired ANBU in the door way.**

**He saw how Ino held her palms not far away from an anxious Sakuras abdomen. He frowned behind his ANBU mask.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi who sat in the armchair, looked at the silver haired ANBU in a bit of surprised before she too began to frown.**

**"What do you want?" she asked him and saw how he began to advance forward. **

**Ino looked at the ANBU coming their way and she slide away from Sakuras side, letting the ANBU take Sakura by her wrist.**

**"Sorry to interrupt what ever you two were doing... But this girl is coming with me..." the ANBU said with a cold voice and dragged Sakura to her feets. "Yamanka-San..." **

**He bowed lightly to Ino and made his way towards the door, dragging an unwilling Sakura behind him and closed the door after them.**

**Ino just looked shocked at the door and blinked.**

**"Was that... Was that Kakashi-Sensei...?" Ino mumbled and then let go of the breath she held in.**

**The door slamed shut behind Sakura who looked up to the silver haired ANBU.**

**"Let me go, perv..." she growled and tried to break free from his stone grip around her wrist.**

**He didn't let go of her wrist and he didn't even look at her, while they walked the street.**

**"You are hurting me!" Sakura told him. Still no respond. She frowned.**

**"Oi... She told you that you are hurting her..." the little brown pug suddenly said beside her and the pug looked up to the silver haired ANBU. "Kakashi..."**

**"Don't bother, Pakkun... You can return now..." Kakashis cold and impassive voice said to the pug, who snort at Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.**

**Kakashi was still walking down the steet, dragging a struggling Sakura in her wrist.**

**"I told you that you are hurting me!" Sakura growled. "If you don't let me go, I will scream... I will scream out what you did to me..."**

**Kakashi stopped in his track and Sakura looked at his back. **

**Did he consider to let her go?**

**"Then do so... I don't care..." he muttered and Sakuras mouth opened slightly. **

**She was shocked and it felt like her voice had been stuck in her throat. She closed her mouth again. When she didn't say anything Kakashi began to move forward again, dragging a still struggling Sakura with him.**

**They came closer to what Sakura recognized as her own neighbourhoods and she saw how Kakashi stopped at the stairs to her home.**

**"Your key..." he said to her. She didn't move. "I don't feel like I need to **_**ravish**_** your pockets for just one simple key..."**

**"I don't need to give my key to you..." she muttered to him. "If you have something to say, you can say it here and now if you want... or else you can leave..."**

**"I can't...!" he looked down to her behind his ANBU mask and then continue a bit softer. "I can't tell you out here... If someone would listen... Your key, please..."**

**She didn't submit to him. Not after the way he had dragged her away from Ino. **

**"No... If you want to talk to me... You tell me what you want to tell me, now..." Sakura told him, glaring daggers at him.**

**"The key..." Kakashi said once again, but this time with a bit more colder tone.**

**"No..."**

**"Okay... If you have decide to act like a child, I will break down the door and force you in..." Kakashi growled to her.**

**"How dear you! How dear you call me a child!" Sakura growled back and Kakashi should be thankfull that his handsome face was hidden behind his ANBU mask, because if it hadn't his face wouldn't be so handsome anymore. "The one who's acting like a child is you!"**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi said and Sakura could tell that he was frowning behind his ANBU mask. **

**"It means exactly what I said!" Sakura snapped at him." Oh God Kakashi! If you just had told me from the beganning, instead of lying to me... We wouldn't stand out here and having this conversation...!"**

**"Lying to you? Sakura that is the last thing on earth I would do to you...!"**

**"Really... It haven't stopped you before..." she hissed to him.**

**"And I don't understand what you mean with, 'if I had told you from the beginning'... Told you what?" Kakashi asked her and he sounded a bit confused.**

**"That you... That you didn't want me to keep it...!" Sakura told him almost in tears. "All you actually said was that you neither approve it or liked it... It was really confusing... And then at the training ground you told me that it wouldn't be fair to take this **_**gift**_** away from me... Did you really mean what you said...? Or was it just a lie from Konohas Biggest perv and lier...?"**

**"You are just talking a bunch of nonsense..." Kakashi told her. "Why wouldn't I not mean what I said?"**

**"Didn't you say it yourself...? That you rather had made it all undone! That you rather had turned back time...!" Sakura yelled at him and she didn't care if her neighbours should peek out their curious noses through the windows to see what was going on. **

**"Sakura, I will always regret what I did to you... but that doesn't mean I want to take away what you want..." Kakashi told her. "Please Sakura... I don't want to have this conversation out here... Let's take it inside..."**

**"Why? So you can pin me down to the floor and tell me that you did it out of concern?" Sakura shouted and Kakashi stiffened on the spot before he turned around to walk away. "Now you are doing it again! You are running away! You are just an useless coward!"**

**Kakashi stopped and turned around to face her with his ANBU mask on.**

**"Who is running away?" he asked her coldly. "If I didn't see wrong, you was the one who was actually running away!"**

**Sakura looked surprised and then she looked away from him.**

**"I'm not staying here to have a conversation with a naive little girl..." Kakashi told her firmly and began to walk away again and got hit by something in his head. He turned around to she Sakura with one bare foot and a sandal in her hand. She had just throw a sandal at him.**

**"Don't you dare turn your back at me when I'm trying to talk to you...! You-...!" she cried and with a movement faster then the sound she felt Kakashi behind her.**

**"As I told you... I'm not staying to have a conversation with a little girl that can't behave..." he breathed down her neck and she could smell his wonderful fragrancy and it made her forgot for a brief moment why she was boiling with anger.**

**She wanted him to touch her, like that time he had touch her in the forest. She glanced at him and knot her fist.**

**"Stop calling me a little girl...!" she snarled at him and turned her head to meet him, face to face. "I haven't been a little girl, since that day I first killed someone! Not ever since you took **_**that**_** away from me..."**

**Sakura could fell how Kakashi tensed and how he began to reach his arms up, but he then let them hang unmoved by his sides again.**

**Had it been her victory?**

**"Then why...? Then why are you running away from this...?" Kakashi asked her. "You have everything you want, right in front of you... You have friends that I know who cares for you and what lives inside of you... Why throw it away? Why run away from that...?"**

**"I guess... I guess it was just eaiser to run... Run away from everything..." Sakura mumbled and looked away from Kakashi. "I'm all alone... Have not enough with money to support it and... and it would never have a good childhood, when its mother will work every day just to get all together... I don't want it to be like that..."**

**Kakashi took off his ANBU mask and looked down to Sakuras moistly emerald eyes and all he could feel was regret. Regret over what he had done and told her or regret over what he maybe had put her in.**

**"...Sakura... I..." he looked away from her. Unable to look in to her tear filled eyes. "I-I don't think that get rid of it would make you happy... Even if that would be the easiest way to run away from everything... But as I told you earlier today, it's our problem now... If you will put up with all this that comes with a pregnacy... I will... I will endure it too... I can't take this away from you..."**

**Sakura looked in to his chest and began slowly lean in to him. Breathing in all his lovely smell and rubbing of her tears in to his black tank top.**

**Awkwardly, Kakashi putted an arm around her and patted her back.**

**"So don't misunderstand me when I'm saying this... I regret what I did to you deeply and that I couldn't protect you from what happened to you..." he mumbled and grabbed her shoulders to push her away from him, so he could look down to her. "But if you need someone to talk to... I will be there for you and that I can promise you..." **

**Sakura looked down to the ground. She was still a bit angry with him, but she began to understand a little what he had meant back at his place. He had regret that he had taking his manly lust on her and maybe made her pregnant in the progress, he was after all her Sensei. And as he had said to her; 'This had just been something that had happen'. Unfortunately by a accident.**

**"Arigatou..." she mumbled and felt how he let go of her.**

**"By the way... How did Ino find it out...?" Kakashi suddenly asked her and Sakura glanced at him.**

**"Um... Well, she is after all a medic and you know... She forced some Chakra in to my body and that was how she found it out..." Sakura mumbled and Kakashi sighed.**

**"I just hope she doesn't **_**talk**_** to much..." Kakashi said and putted his ANBU mask back to his face. "I need to go now... See you tomorrow, Sakura..." **

**Kakashi began to walk past her and followed him with her gaze.**

**"Wai-...Wait!" Sakura suddenly burst out and grabbed his hand with her own. He looked questioning at her. "I-I need to ask you something..."**

**Sakura couldn't tell if he wanted her to go on with the question or that he wanted to go away. But his silence and the way he stood like frozen to the spot, told her that he maybe was waiting for her to ask him the question.**

**"Um... I know that I have already asked you this, but I will ask you again... If it's yours, will you be there for it...?" Sakura asked him and she felt how he tensed.**

**"As I told you... I will be there for you whatever it's mine or someone else..." Kakashi told her with an impassive tone. "It's my responsibility as your friend and... and as your former Sensei..." **

**"I know that you said that to me... And I'm thankful for your support, but... but that isn't what I really ment..." Sakura bit her lip and looked up to Kakashis ANBU mask covered face. "If it's really yours, would you still be by my side? By its side...?"**

**"Sakura, we aren't really sure if it's mine or someone else..." Kakashi said to her and wriggled his hand out from her grip. "So I can't answer that yet... But as you know I will be there until the last moment..."**

**"You can't answer that yet...? What if I told you that **_**you**_** are the fat-..." Sakura was cut off by a hand pressing against her mouth.**

**"You shouldn't speak to loud... Especially about **_**that**_**..." Kakashi mumbled to her and she looked confused at him. "Sakura... It's **_**not**_** mine..."**

**Sakura looked up to him with a frown in her face.**

**"I know what you are thinking, but I do this to protect you..." Kakashi told her. "You understand that, don't you..."**

**She shook her head at him and he sighed.**

**"I have a ridiculous high prize on my head and people would hunt you down, because of the thing you are carring inside of you..." Kakashi told her, but what he told her was just a simple lie this time. "Just because it's mine blood running through its veins..."**

**"So you saying now that you are... you-know-what... to this **_**thing**_**..." Sakura mumbled through Kakashis hand and eyed down to her stomach. He sighed again.**

**"I don't say that I am... I could be, but I also could be not..." Kakashi said and took away his hand from her mouth. "So, it's not mine... End of discussion..."**

**"People will notice when its born..." Sakura said to him and frowned a bit.**

**"End of the discussion, I said..." he told her.**

**"Naruto will kill you if he finds this out..." Sakura continued.**

**"Then he won't find it out..."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Do you want me to change my minde...?" Kakashi said and glanced at her behind his ANBU mask.**

**"No..."**

**"Good..." Kakashi said. "Now I will take my leave and I will see you tomorrow... Jaane*..."**

**Kakashi disappeaered with a 'poof' and Sakura looked at the smoke cloud that had began to dissolve.**

**She was still annoyed and angry with him, but just that little concern he had show made her all fuzzy inside and she didn't even know why.**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi looked down to the K.I.A stone. It was the first thing he did in the morning and it was the last thing he did in the evening.**

**He rubbed his forehead in his palm and sighed deeply. He was always in a tired and depressed mood every time he vistit the K.I.A stone, but today he was more then just tired and depressed. He was confused and angry.**

**Confused over Sakuras suddenly change from want to keep it to do an abortion (well that was probably his fault) and angry about Konohas laws and that he lied to her.**

**He didn't like to lie to her, but he didn't have to much of a choice now.**

**"Obito... I know that you probably don't know what to do in this position I am in now, to tell the truth... neither do I..." Kakashi mumbled to the K.I.A stone, that remained quiet. "Well, you have never ending up screwing your own student and knock her up... Aaa, I'm aware that I'm the father to that child, if you can call it a child..."**

**Kakashi looked down to the small name of his long dead friend **_**Uchiha Obito**_** writen in ****Katakana.**

**"I'm not really in to this thing calling fatherhood... How could I? I hate childrens..." Kakashi still mumbled to the K.I.A stone. "Even if she tells me that I'm the father, I will continue to tell her that I'm not... Well until that day her child is born at least and after that I will have to seek refuge in Ame or why not dig my own grave... Because Naruto will kill me... And I even lied to her... Do you lie to someone you love...?"**

**The K.I.A stone remain as silece as it ever had been and Kakashi looked weary down to it. **

**"At least I will see her a bit happier for a while now... That's all that matters to me, Obito... Her smile is that fuel that drives me on... Drives me to her and I haven't seen her smile like that, a smile like she did today, for so long... She really looked happy and I took that smile away from her..." Kakashi putted his hands in his pockets. "I am not a very good Sensei to her..."**

**"I couldn't agree more..."**

**Kakashi stiffned and turned his head back to see who had appeared behind him.**

**"I figur I would find you here..." the voice said.**

**"Oh, it was only you..." Kakashi said calmly and turned back his gaze to the K.I.A stone.**

**"Only me... That really warmed my heart, Senpai..." a brown haired man said with a bit of sarcasm and walked up to Kakashi. **

**"I'm glad that I have that effect on you, Tenzou..." Kakashi said to the brown haired man.**

**"It's Yamato, not Tenzou..." the brown haired man frowned to Kakashi in a disapproving sort of way. "So... Have you told her...?"**

**"Told her what...?" Kakashi mumbled and glanced at Yamato.**

**"Told her what you want... Or did you do a mess of that as well...?" Yamato said and glanced back to his Senpai, who sighed. "You did...? Why am I not surprised anymore..."**

**"I did have that little **_**talk**_** with her... I told her what she wanted to hear..." Kakashi told Yamato.**

**"So she will get rid of it...?" Yamato asked.**

**"No..."**

**"No? What do you mean with no? You know that you will jeopardize her position as a Kunoichi..." Yamato said to Kakashi who had gone back to look at the K.I.A stone. **

**"I don't want to see her unhappy... Because I know that she will be that if I took away **_**that**_** from her..." Kakashi told Yamato who looked shocked.**

**"Since when did you began to care of other peoples happiness?" Yamato asked. "You are the biggest ego I ever have met in my entire life..."**

**"Don't forget perv..." Kakashi added and Yamato didn't approve his tone of carefreeness.**

**"You are kidding me, right?" Yamato asked Kakashi who didn't look at him. "So you did tell her to keep it...?"**

**"I told you that... Didn't you listen?" Kakashi still didn't look at his Kouhai*. "And why do you care, anyway...?"**

**"At least **_**I**_** respect her as a friend and a fellow team mate... And I didn't screw her and then leaving her with a unborn child, that will probably be seen as a huge dishonour to the village... To let her have a child, that was probably made by a Nukenin*, is not what she deserve... She doesn't deserve to be treated like something filthy..." Yamato looked at Kakashi with anger in his eyes. "And I guess you didn't tell her about that law...?"**

**"Her child wasn't **_**made**_** by a Nukenin..." Kakashi told Yamato with a cold voice.**

**"Right... And does the villages elders know that? No, they don't... Because you aren't telling anyone about what **_**you**_** did to her..." Yamato looked away from him. "You should have just told her to get rid of it... If you aren't ready to sacrifice yourself for her sake and you aren't going to do that, if I know you..."**

**"What about Kurenai...?" Kakashi suddenly said.**

**"What about her?" **

**"She gave birth to Aisoku and the elder didn't care about that..." Kakashi said to Yamato.**

**"Seriously Kakashi... She and Asuma was litterly together and it was **_**his**_** son... Not some S-ranked Nukenin..." Yamato sighed and began to see that this talk wouldn't get no were. "You need to tell her the truth... You at least owe her that... I know that you don't want this child and I can't understand why you are leading her on to keep a child that you don't even want to acknowledge with... You will only hurt her if you continue with this..."**

**"I only want to see her be a little happier... And I thought that maybe this pregnant would do that... Make her a little happier..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"Is this some kind of thing that would make you satisfied...? To actually see her happy?" Yamato sounded a bit incredulous. "I don't believe you... Why would someone like you ever care about others happiness, if you didn't do it in a act of..."**

**Yamato became quiet and he glanced at Kakashi, who looked a bit stiff and he scraped the soft soil with his foot.**

**Had Yamato figur it out?**

**"You-You... You did it because of what you did to her during the war...? You are acting all nice because you was an asshole to her back then...?" Yamato said and Kakashi thought for a moment that his heart would pop out of his chest.**

**"A-Aaa... You figur that out..."**

**"That... That doesn't make any ****sense** **at all! You will hurt her even more this time!" Yamato scold him. "You really **_**are**_** a bad Sensei to her! And you are really a selfish bastard too... You know that...!"**

**"Alright! I am a perv, a selfish bastard that only care for myself outside of the missions and..." Kakashi stopped. He had said enough to make his dignity be nothing more then a pile of dirt on the ground in front of Yamato. Kakashi frowned. "Haven't you a report to turn in...?" **

**"I do... But I thought that talking to you was a bit more important then this mission report..." Yamato said to Kakashi and turned around. "I can't really tell if you did a right decision to let her keep it. Just... Just don't hurt her, okay... I will see you around, Senpai..."**

**Yamato vanish and Kakashi turned his gaze back to the K.I.A stone.**

**Why was Sakura suddenly surrounded by the 'new' team mates of Kakashi-Han*? Had he missed something important during those times away form the team? Sai had just been a replacement for Sasuke and hadn't really bond with her in the same way Naruto and Sasuke had. And when it comes to his Kouhai Yamato, he had just been a replacement for Kakashi himself and Yamato hadn't been know to be the one to care in that way about his team mates. **

**But now both Sai and Yamato had told him (even if Yamato had more told him in a diffrent way) that if he hurted Sakura, they would kill him or at least make him sorry for hurting her.**

**Kakashi couldn't dream about hurting her. Not now, not ever. She was far to precious to him and he couldn't let her down or hurt her (even if he, some times, had done that out of anger and even fright).**

**But one thing Kakashi knew Yamato had been right about, was that Kakashi would never accept or acknowledge the **_**thing**_** Sakura carried inside of her. He just couldn't tell her that, with the knowledge that would hurt her deeply. So he would just pretend that he wasn't the father to that **_**thing**_** and everything would just be as it always had been betweend them. **

**Or would he be wrong about that?**

**Author note:**

Sakura did a fast decision and was stopped by Kakashi (who actually hadn't care if she really did it). All Kakashi want is just Sakura and her to be happy. Yamato is the second who gives Kakashi a slight warning about not hurting Sakura. What kind of relationship does Sai and Yamato have to Sakura? And will Kakashi ever find that out?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary;**

**Iryou-nin*** = Medicnin

**Jaane*** = See you

**Kouhai* **= Junior (at work or school)

**Nukenin*** = Missingnin

**Han*** = Team or squad

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Hazard


	6. Chapter 6 Hazard

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Six - Hazard**

**Little more then a month went by and the quite cold October had turn in to a slightly colder December.**

**Kakashi had trained Sakura almost everyday since she had been accepted in to ANBU and he had noticed that she had began to do well with the mastering of the Katana she had been received, but she had still much to learn.**

**And today hadn't been much diffrent.**

**"Can we... Can we take a break...?" Sakura panted and Kakashi looked at her and putted his Katana in its sheath.**

**"Well, if you have to..." Kakashi said to her and he had almost forgot that she would be much more exhausted and even quicker then before.**

**But at least she was still keeping up with the training and did almost everything he had asked her during their trainings together. And she had surprised him when it took her a bit longer to get hang of things he told her, that was one thing he really had taking for granted when it had come to Sakura. But what right had he to complain, she was after all pregnant.**

**"While you are taking a rest, we can talk about the proper way to take care of your Katana..." Kakashi began and watched how Sakura had walked to one of the big oak trees with leaf still on its branches and sat herself beneath it.**

**"Didn't we talk about that the last time...?" Sakura asked him and looked up to him.**

**"Um, maybe we did... But it's not wrong to repeat it..." Kakashi said and leand on to the big trunk of the oak. **

**"Who is the absent-minded one here?" Sakura grunted and received an eye roll from Kakashi.**

**"As you know you need to keep the blade well-oiled, powdered and polished... You got the bottle of Choji oil*, right?" Kakashi said and looked down to the half slumbering Sakura. "Are you ****listen****ing...?"**

**"Aaa... I do..." Sakura mumbled and Kakashi sighed.**

**"You can't sleep out here..." Kakashi told her and looked up to the December sky and saw something that he really didn't want to see. **

**The Hokages falcon was hovering above them and Kakashi knew what that meant.**

**"Sakura... Naruto wants us..." Kakashi said to a Sakura who groaned annoyed.**

**~oOo~**

**"You wanted to see us, Hokage-Sama..." the silver haired ANBU said and walked closer to the blond man behind the desk.**

**"Aaa... Something has... How should I put it..." the blond Hokage pondered. "Ah! People had been abducted by a ghost..."**

**"Are you serious?" a pink haired ANBU beside the silver haired one said.**

**"I am, Sakura-Chan... Well, that is the best way to explain it on... People have disappeared with out a trace and then they have been found miles away... dead..." the Hokage told them.**

**"Okay... But how do you know so much about that fact, Naruto...?" the pink haired ANBU, Sakura said to the blond Hokage.**

**"Well, our ANBU finally found a surviver at the border between Hi no Kuni* and Kawa no Kuni*... But all he could tell us was that he had been traveling in Tori no Kuni* and that he had seen a silver mist..." Naruto said and picked up a scroll from the desk.**

**"Nothing else...?" the silver haired ANBU asked.**

**"Nope... He was putted in to hospital... the psychiatric ward actually..." Naruto told them and both of the ANBU glanced at each other. "I don't really want to send you, but this mission would be a good start for Sakura as ANBU and make her quicker be accept by the other ANBUs and even the elders..."**

**"It's okay, Naruto... We can handel this... After all, I have Kakashi with me..." Sakura told Naruto and looked up to the silver haired ANBU beside her.**

**Naruto too looked at Kakashi.**

**"Just therefore I want you to be careful... The people that have been abducted have been traveling couples. They had taken the woman it seems and most likely killed the man..." Naruto told them and looked a bit worried to his friend and former Sensei.**

**"So you want us to take a look at this and mostly find out how and who..." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.**

**"Hai... Even if a ghost would be the easiest way to explain things. I don't think a ghost could kill people..." Naruto said and shivered a little. "Kakashi-Sensei, you will leading the mission. You will leave in ANBU uniform and change to civilian clothes before you enter Tori no Kuni..."**

**Kakashi nodded and took the scroll Naruto gave him.**

**"Wakaru*... Let's go, Sakura..." Kakashi said and walked out of Narutos office, followed by Sakura.**

**He was a bit annoyed about this mission Naruto had given them. To the beginning it had sounded like a simple boring B-ranked mission just to get Sakura out to the field again, but this time as ANBU. **

**But now Kakashi was forced to put Sakuras saftey in jeopardy. Something he didn't like very much, not after he had promies Ino that he would look after Sakura.**

**He cleanch his fist around the scroll hard and Sakura noticed it.**

**"Is something wrong?" she asked him.**

**"No, nothing at all..." he lied. "You do understand that this mission is dangerous..."**

**"Aaa, but we have been on more dangerous missions before..." Sakura said and almost walked in to Kakashi, who had stopped.**

**"I know... But I'm thinking of your personal situation... If something would happen to you and your... Um, Chibi-San... Ino will kill me..." **

**"Chibi-San...?" Sakura asked.**

**"You know... That one..." Kakashi putted a finger on her stomach.**

**"Oh..." was all Sakura could say.**

**"Anyway, we should pack and talk about this mission before we leave tomorrow..." Kakashi said and began to walk again. "Meet me today, at my home when you are done with your packing..."**

**"Why your home...?" Sakura looked up to his back.**

**"Well, we can meet each other at your place if you want..." Kakashi said.**

**"Your place is fine..." Sakura mumbled and he glanced at her.**

**"Good... Don't be to late..."**

**"You're the one to talk..." Sakura muttered and watched how Kakashi disappeared in a smoke cloud. "Something does really **_**never**_** change..."**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura knocked on the door to her Senpais apartment and waited for him to answer.**

**"Are you in there?" she called and suddenly the door opened up and she looked up to she her Senpai drying his damp silver hair.**

**"It looks like it..." he answered and let her in and he closed the door. "Are you already done...?"**

**"Both yes and no... I figur that somethings I could pack before I go to bed and others tomorrow before we leave..." Sakura told him and he nodded agreeable. "And you? Are you finish...?"**

**"Pretty much..." he said and waved his hand to tell her to have a seat in the sofa. "So about this mission... Do you have any idea who could be behind this kind of thing?"**

**"No, not really... They did use the Kirigakure no Jutsu* on their victims, so they could be from Kiri..." Sakura mused. "But that doesn't explain why a Shinobi from Kiri would be in Tori no Kuni..."**

**"True..." Kakashi said and hang the towel around his neck. "But that was no ordinary Kirigakure no Jutsu... Didn't Naruto say something about a silver mist...?"**

**Kakashi looked at Sakura who rubbed the upper side of her breast with the tip of her fingers thoughtfully and Kakashi looked away from her.**

**"He did, but I don't see what the different is..." Sakura finally said and began to rub the other breast as well.**

**"The different-... What exactly are you doing?" Kakashi said and glanced at her.**

**"What?" Sakura looked at him.**

**"You... You are rubbing your breasts..." Kakashi said a bit flushed and she stopped to rub them.**

**"O-Oh..." Sakura blushed and looked down to her lap. "I-I was just massage them... They have began to hurt a bit and they are a bit tense as well..."**

**"They hurt...?" he asked her in a tone of disbelief. She nodded. "And they are tense...?" She nodded again.**

**"And I can't use some of my tops or T-shirts anymore..." Sakura muttered her complains to him.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because they have gotten bigger... And I can't even use my bras anymore..." she continued and Kakashi bit his lip to keep him from squeeze her breast to see if it had been some difference. "And talking about bras... You still owe me a new bra and milk and rassberry jam as well..."**

**"Can we focus on this mission again...? We still haven't come up with something..." Kakashi finally said and Sakura looked at him.**

**She could sworn that she had seen a blush on his cheeks. But she let it go and they began to talk about their mission again.**

**"Can we just assume that they are Shinobis from Kiri?" Sakura asked Kakashi who shook his head.**

**"Well they could be, but I doubt that... A silver mist is most likely a special Jutsu, maybe even a Kekkei Genkai*..." Kakashi said and sat himself down on the coffee table.**

**"A Kekkei Genkai... I have never heard of a Jutsu that would alove to produce a silver mist..." Sakura said and looked at Kakashi. "But Naruto did say that the victim had ended up at the psychiatric ward, so he could have imagin that he saw a silver mist... But I believe that those attackers is from Kiri..."**

**"So you have never heard of the Ginnin*...?" Kakashi asked her.**

**"Ginnin...? I don't think so, well Iruka-Sensei told us at the academy about a special Shinobi clan that could 'produce' silver and they was called Ginnin... What have it to do with our missions...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Well to be honest, nothing..." Kakashi said and Sakura frowned. "But just keep that in mind will you, about the Ginnin... So anyway, what have we figur out...?"**

**"Well a side from that our attackers maybe be from a clan that is said to be long dead and could produce silver, I will say nothing..." Sakura mumbled and stifled a yawn.**

**"Nothing, huh..." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Maybe we should drop that I continue with the battle stance..."**

**"Same as usually I assume..." Sakura yawned.**

**"Hai..."**

**"Why? You know that I can protect myself..." Sakura said and frowned.**

**"I do think that you can protect yourself, but what about Chibi-San...?" Kakashi said and looked at her. "If you die, it will die too... So don't do anything that stupid... You and Chibi-Sans life is more valuable then my own..."**

**Was he really saying this? He was and he knew that was the truth. He would protect her with his life and that thing inside of her too.**

**"Do you really mean it?" Sakura asked.**

**"Just because I do lie some times, it doesn't mean I would lie about a thing like that..."**

**"So you would protect me?"**

**"Of couse I would... You are my team mate... I will always protect my team mate..." Kakashi said and putted his hand on her head. "You look tired... You should go home and have some sleep... I will see you tomorrow, at dawn and at the gate..."**

**Sakura nodded, raised from the sofa and walked to the door.**

**"Um, night... Senpai..." Sakura said to Kakashi before she walked out of his apartment and Kakashi just looked at the closed door.**

**A smile tugged on his mask covered lips and he couldn't help to chuckle a bit to himself.**

**God what he loved that woman.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura looked up to the back of her Senpai, who had been awfully quiet during the whole travel and she sighed.**

**Had she done something to make him upset with her? If so, what?**

**Well, it could be that night. That night before they had left Konoha for this mission, but it had been four days ago. He couldn't still be angry with her because of that night.**

_Sakura had smacked open the door to a little apartment and enter the little living room._

_"Kakashi-Sensei!" she called and walked closer to a closed door that suddenly had burst open._

_Sakura looked up to the dark shadow who had emerge from the other room. She smiled a bit when she recognized the unruly silver hair that bad been exposed by the moon from the room behind him._

_"Kakashi..." she almost sobbed and fell down to her knees._

_"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kakashi said and walked towards Sakura and kneeled down beside her. "Oh god, Sakura! You are bleeding! Have someone hurt you?"_

_Kakashi looked down to the floor and saw traces of blood on the wooden floor and on her thighs. He looked shocked up to her and he didn't know what to do at the moment._

_"No... None have hurt me..." Sakura sobbed in pain and Kakashi grabbed her shoulder to steady her._

_"Then why are you bleeding?" Kakashi asked and tried to see after an open wound. "You must tell me, what happen...?"_

_"I-I don't know..." she groaned in pain, still sobbing. "I went to bed and... and next thing I knew my abdomen began to hurt... really much... oww... and then it was blood... blood on the sheet... It hurt so, Kakashi..."_

_"Do you need a painkiller or something like that...?" Kakashi asked her and looked up to her tearily and sweaty face._

_"No-No painkiller... Chibi-San... Chibi-San!... I am about to lose Chibi-San! That is why I'm bleeding... Oh God, Kakashi..." Sakura sobbed even more and began to breathe faster and heavier._

_"Calm down Sakura... You are hyperventilating, you need to calm down...!" Kakashi said and stroke away her pink bangs from her face. "Do you want water...? I can get you some..."_

_"Don't -Don't go... Please, stay... It hurt..." Sakura whined and held herself around her stomach and tears dripped down to her lap. "I have lost it... Haven't I...?"_

_"I-I don't know, Sakura... I am not a medic..." Kakashi told her and he felt Sakuras distress. "If it would feel better for you, I can take you to the hospital and they can cheek you..."_

_"No! Not the hospital..."_

_"Sakura you are an Iryou-nin... If it concern you so much about Chibi-San, you should see for yourself if you have lost it..." Kakashi said calmly and patted her back. "I can't do more for you then take you to the hospital... Gomen..."_

_Sakura leaned in to Kakashi and rubbed her face in to his naked chest._

_He was so warm and smelled so nice. She felt how all her fear and despair just washed away._

_"Help me hold up my jumper..." Sakura mumbled to Kakashi who did as he was told._

_She raised a hand to her abdomen and let a flow of medic Chakra cover her hand and Kakashi could feel her warm and soft skin against his hand. And he noticed that her stomach had began to stick out a bit. He gazed curious down to her belly that was mostly covered by Sakuras glowing hand and he then could see the worried expression she had on her face disappeared._

_"It's still there..." she mumbled._

_"Okay... Maybe you should take a rest from this mission and let someone else take your place..." Kakashi said to her and she shook her head._

_"No... I can do this..."_

_"Sakura, your body obviously told you to slow down a bit... No one is going to call you a drop out..." Kakashi looked down to Sakura. "Do you want to lose it for real next time?"_

_"No... I don't..." Sakura said and looked to the floor that was covered with her own blood. "But I don't want to say no to this mission either... I know I can do this..."_

_"Alright... How is it...? Is it okay...?" Kakashi asked._

_"I think so... I was really scared, thought..." _

_"Well to easy your mind a bit... I think Kurenai told me about that she had a bleeding, similar to the one you have..." Kakashi told her. "I can't say that is normal, but as long as you take it easy I think it would be okay. I don't think this was a kind of miscarriage, as I said before your body is probably just telling you to take it easy..."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Hai... Now if you don't mind, we have a long day in front of us and I really need to sleep..." Kakashi mumbled and stood up and helped Sakura up. _

_"Um... Sorry about your floor..." Sakura said._

_"It have seen worse... Well, I should walk you home..."_

_"You- You don't mind if I stayed here...? I can take the sofa..." she looked up to Kakashi, who looked back._

_"I don't mind... You can take my bed, I will take the sofa..." Kakashi said and walked with her to his small bedroom. "And don't mind the sheet..."_

_"What...?" Sakura said and looked to him._

_"You are still bleeding, I guess... so you don't need to bother about the sheet... I will fix that tomorrow..." he told her and placed her on his bed and walked to the door. "If you need anything, just tell me. I will be just outside..."_

_He closed the door and Sakura laid herself down to his bed and looked up to the ceiling. She could hear him utter something about a door and then a quite loud bang and then it fell silence. _

_She then fell to a light sleep._

**Well, he looked kind of angry or was he just tired? She coulden't blame him, Kakashi had been the one to keep watch all the nights, because she had fallen asleep both of the times she was supposed to keep watch. So maybe he was a bit tired after all.**

**Suddenly Kakashi stopped and so did she and looked up to him with a tense look on her face.**

**"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked him. "Have you seen something...?"**

**"No. I just thought we should take us a breather and we are closing in to Tori no Kuni, so we should change our clothes as well..." Kakashi said to her and that was the longes thing he had said to her since they had left Konoha. **

**He dropped his backpack to the ground and began to take up some clothes and then the scroll Naruto had gave him.**

**"Alright, I guess I will go to change as well..." Sakura mumbled and placed her backpack on to the ground as well and dragged up a red kimono from it. "Don't peek..."**

**Kakashi looked up to her from behind his ANBU mask and he raised an eyebrow.**

**"I believe you already have showed me everything..." he said to her. "Or have you something more to show...?"**

**"Your perv!"**

**"Hai Hai... Go dress yourself and be quick..." Kakashi unzipped his ANBU cloak and placed it to the ground along with the chest armor, arm guards and his forehead protecter. **

**He putted on a slightly torn, deep blue man kimono, opened the scroll and waited for Sakura to finish.**

**"You are taking a really long time, you know..." Kakashi said and glanced down to the scroll and heard how Sakura came out from her 'hidding' place. His eye widened and he was amazed over her beauty. Her long pink hair was tided up to a bun and she looked at him.**

**"Well, except from you, my kimono is slighter harder to dress in..." Sakura said and walked up to him. "So, what is the plan...?"**

**"The plan...? The plan, right... Well the male victim was found between the boarder of Kawa no Kuni and Hi no Kuni as Naruto told us..." Kakashi said and pointed at a the tin red line that separated the two country on a map.**

**"I got that much, something else?"**

**"I took the liberty to talk to some of the ANBUs that have been stationed in that area, they could confirm my guesses..." Kakashi said and looked up to Sakura. **

**"And?"**

**"And more then just one have been killed and hidden in the forests of Kawa no Kuni, ANBU could tell that much out of the soil in the forest." Kakashi looked back to the map. **

**"No bodys to comfirm that?" Sakura asked.**

**"Nope, just traces of decaying human body parts... I guess the wild life have been busy with making it harder for us..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"Maybe that was the reason... If someone would find the bodys..." Sakura said and looked a bit worried. "And what about the other victims, the females...?"**

**"That is the tricky part... They have been last seen, obviously by their now dead husbands or boyfriends, at this location..." Kakashi pointed to another spot on the map, but this time at the Tori no Kuni and Sakura frown.**

**"You do know that they have banned every Shinobi to enter their borders after the 4th Ninja War, if you don't have permission** **and we don't have that..." Sakura said and Kakashi looked up to her.**

**"I'm aware of that... That's why Naruto asked us to bring civilian clothes with us... We will enter the borders as civilians and I even brought with me false ID if it would be necessary..." Kakashi said and rolled the map together. "Is that a satisfied answear to you...?"**

**"What about Kawa no Kuni...? Shouldn't we look at the surrounding there as well...?" **

**"Why? ANBU has already looked there, we won't find anything more... So that's why we are going in to Tori no Kuni..." Kakashi said and took out a small scroll from his backpack. "We will be leaving, give me your things. I will seal them in to this scroll..."**

**Sakura looked annoyed down to her thing on the ground and gave it to him with a low grunt. Kakashi ignored her and began to seal their belonging in to the scroll that he kept safe somewhere in his Kimono.**

**"Alright. We are not far from Tori no Kuni, so let's go..." Kakashi said and they where of, to Sakuras annoyance.**

**She had noticed that she had began to be grumpier then usually and her temper was even shorter, but she keept a smile on her face even if she beated the hell out of some poor thing along the way (that poor thing happen to be a boulder, that was left on as a grey powder on the ground).**

**Kakashi had seemed to be highly amused about that, but didn't care to say anything else about that and Sakura was the one who became really annoyed about his silence.**

**"Are you mad with me?" she asked him and he turned to look at her.**

**"Why should I be mad at you?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"You have been so quiet and you haven't barly looked at me..." Sakura said. "I figure that you probably was mad with me because I break down your door and did a mess in your home and... and woke you up..."**

**"Ah... About that... Well, I'm not really mad with you about those things... I have just had a lot of things on my mind and I have been a tad tired as well... I'm sorry if I made you worry..." Kakashi told her and looked back to the road again and Sakura looked down to the ground.**

**She knew that he didn't want to talk about the things that worried him. He had always been like that and those was the small things that she find annoying with him.**

_**`Who would have thought that my childs father would be a careless, perv that will keep everything to himself... I hope you don't be like that, little one...´**_

**Sakura placed a hand on her belly, that was a little bigger now and it had been for six weeks ago. Her kimono didn't show that she was fifteen weeks pregnant and she was a bit relief about that. She only hopped that people wouldn't noticed it to soon and began to ask questions she couldn't answer.**

**Kakashi glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye and looked troubled at her.**

**If she kept to press her kimono like that she would look even bigger then she was and it would scream; 'Hey look at me! I am pregnant!'**

**Kakashi didn't like the idea of nosy people looking at her and then judge her for her more or less unwelcomed pregnancy. It wouldn't be fair if she was to be marked as the black sheep of Konoha and he found it would be his job to 'protect' her from that. Even if it would mean to hide her in his own home, during the months left of her pregnacy.**

**"Stop with that..." he told her.**

**"With what...?"**

**"What you are doing... If you continue to press your kimono like that it will show what state you are in..." Kakashi muttered. "Taken a pregnant woman on a mission is like asking to be attacked..."**

**"Are you referring me as weak?" Sakura growled and looked up to him.**

**"No, I don't... But moste bandits often attacks the weakest chain... A pregnent woman is the weakest chain, because she can't protect herself in the same way she could do before..."**

**"You are referring me as weak..." she said and looked away from Kakashi who sighed.**

**"Not really, I was only making a point..." he told her. "You have to dress in clothes that will hide your state, that was all I really was saying..."**

**"Then say so...! You are only making things confusing when you talked like that..." Sakura muttered and pouted. "Are we in Tori no Kuni yet?"**

**"We have already passed the border, now we are heading to the place the abductions have taken place..." Kakashi told her and grabbed her arm.**

**"What are you doing...?" **

**"I play my part and you play yours... So just hock your arm with mine..." he hissed and she did as he told her. "We are quite close..."**

**She did enjoy his closeness somehow, but she was too annoyed with him for even thinking why she did enjoyed his closeness.**

**"What now-..." Sakura began but Kakashi hushed her.**

**"Ssh... Just walk, okay..." he pressed her arm closer to his body and they began to get closer to a little river and to a big bridge, that would lead them to the village of Yosomi.**

**Sakura looked up to him and they crossed the bridge and when they was on solid ground, she felt a bit relieved that nothing had happen to them yet.**

**"That went well..." she sighed. "Can you let me go now...?"**

**"Not yet... I can feel Chakra being released..." Kakashi mumbled. "It's faint, but I can still feel it..."**

**"I don't feel-..."**

**Right then a light silver mist appeared around them and Kakashi stopped.**

**"If a ghost can use Ninjutsu, they are no real ghost..." Kakashi mumbled and looked down to Sakura, who had let go of his arm. "I didn't say yo-..."**

**A cut through the air and fabric getting torn sounded and the silver haired Jounin took his hand over his light bleeding upper arm on his right side.**

**If he hadn't been faster, then he was, he would probably get cut through his muscles in his arm.**

**"Sakura... Let's move out of here...!" Kakashi said and started to retreat, but Sakura didn't move. "Sakura...?"**

**What Kakashi saw wasn't what he had wanted to see. In front of him he could see Sakura with a bloody Kunai in her hand (how she had got it was a issue** **for him, because she didn't have any on her) and her eyes was misty.**

_**`Why always her...?´**_

**Kakashi watched how Sakura did a strange move and attacked him.**

_**`She must be under a Genjutsu or something...´**_

**Kakashi jumped away from her and grabbed the wrist she held the Kunai in and hold down the other hand behind her back.**

**"I don't want to hurt you... So snap out if it..." he mumbled to her and then he let her go and backed away from her.**

**Sakura turned around and cut the Kunai in to the open air and Kakashi wasn't sure if she did that with meaning or if she had began to fight what ever was possessing her. **

**He began to understand why Naruto had called those who did this to Sakura for ghosts. It was this mystery mist and the way Sakura acted that could be a possibly possessing of a ghost, but as he had said to her. Ghost doesn't use Chakra, in that way.**

**Sakura did a quick move and Kakashi was surprised by her suddenly quickness and then he felt how something warm began to run down his chest and dripping down to the ground.**

**He looked down to the pink haired Kunoichi, before he fell down to the ground with a thud. **

**The mist cleared and Sakura blinked once and she looked down to her hand that hold the Kunai. It was covered with blood, the blood of Hatake Kakashi.**

**Author note:**

Kakashi and Sakura is finally on their first ANBU mission together and things has already gone bad. What will Sakura do now?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Choji oil* **= Oil of cloves, also known as Clove oil. Clove oil is used in the polishing, cleaning, and maintenance of Japanese swords. In this role it is referred to as _Choji_ oil. Choji oil is about 99% fine mineral oil with a very small amount of clove oil (pure clove oil should not be applied directly to a sword). (wiki)

**Ginnin* **= Silver-nin

**Hi no Kuni* **= Fire Country

**Kawa no Kuni* **= River Country

**Kirigakure no Jutsu* **= Hidden Mist Technique

**Kekkei Genkai* **= Bloodline Limit

**Tori no Kuni* **= Bird Country

**Wakaru* **= Understood

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Never Surrender


	7. Chapter 7 Never Surrender

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Seven - Never Surrender**

**Sakura's hands was trembling and she dropped the kunai to the ground and she let out almost a silence cry of despair and fell to her knees beside her Senpai's body. She couldn't have killed him, she just couldn't have.**

**Her abdomen gave away a slightly jolt of pain and she couldn't hold herself up, she laid her face down to her Senpai's bloody chest. **

**Maybe he had been right about Chibi-San. It was reacting to her distress and that was what she felt right now. She had killed (most likely) the father to Chibi-San and she couldn't do it undone.**

**Sakura closed her eyes and she felt how tiredness took over her and she didn't even care about those two quite big womans appearing beside her.**

**"I take her... You take that..." a black haired woman said to a ginger haired woman and pointed to the lifeless body of a silver haired man on the ground.**

**The big black haired woman lifted up Sakura in her arms and the ginger haired tossed the silver haired man on to her shoulder.**

**"Let's go..." the black haired woman told the ginger haired one and they were gone almost as fast as they had come.**

**The only evidence that it had been a struggle on this place was the bloody kunai on the ground. **

**~oOo~**

**The pink haired Kunoichi blinked once and looked up to the starry sky.**

**She felt a bit dizzy, almost like a really bad hangover and she felt lost. At least her abdomen didn't hurt anymore and for that, she was thankful.**

**"Where am I...?" she mumbled.**

**"You are in safety now..." a deep womanly voice said and the pink haired Kunoichi jumped.**

**"In-In safety...?" the Kunoichi said and it was almost like she was reliving this kind of thing over and over again, but this time her Sensei wasn't there with her and she wasn't lying in a hospital bed. The big black haired, scary looking woman nodded.**

**The best way to describe this woman was, Joketsu*, a female warrior.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi had never seen this kind of robust woman before. Well, her Shichou was quite big breasted, but not robust. Not like this woman. The womans muscles was more like a males, even if she had some fine looking feature in her face like her eyes and even nose, but most other parts was just scary looking.**

**"We have take care of that male you were with..." the woman said and the Kunoichi looked questioning at the woman.**

**"Wha-What do you mean...?"**

**"Your male friend is dead..." the woman said and the Kunoichi's jaw drop. **

_**`No... He can't be... He can't be dead...´**_

**"It-It can't be true..." she mumbled to herself and the big woman laid a big hand on the Kunoichi's shoulder.**

**"It is... You can stay with us... We will take care of you..." the big woman said.**

**"No I can't... I need to find him... He needs my help...!" the pink haired Kunoichi mumbled and began to stand up, but she fell to her knees when her abdomen began to hurt slightly again.**

_**`Please, little one... Not now... I need to find that man who impregnated me with you...´**_

**She took herself around her abdomen and rubbed it gently. Then she saw the blood on her hands and even on her already red Kimono and she looked down to it with a bit of shock.**

**Why was her hands stained with blood? Had she have a bleeding again? But it didn't felt like she had been bleeding from that place.**

**"So you have noticed it... The blood on your hands..." the big woman said. "It belongs to your husband..."**

**"My husband...?"**

_**`Husband...? Husband... Oh, she must mean Kakashi... But why his blood on my hand...?´**_

**"Aaa... His blood is on your hands... You killed him..." the woman said to the pink haired Kunoichi.**

**Suddenly the world seemed to haved crashed down on her and she began to remember slightly what had happen. **

**Kakashi had told her that he had felt chakra and right after that she couldn't remember anything, nothing more then a blood stained kunai and a body of a silver haired man on the ground. **

**Had she really killed him? She didn't know and she couldn't remember. Right know she felt really useless. What could a fifteen week pregnant Kunoichi do right know, without risking her own life and even a thing inside of her that would be called 'life'.**

**"Come with me..." the big woman said and pulled the stuporous Kunoichi to her feets and began to drag her to a camp like place not far away.**

**The first thing the Kunoichi obseved was the fifteen other womans that was sitting in a row in front of a big fire. They didn't have the body mass like this Joketsu had and they had fear written all over their faces.**

**But she wasn't scared, not of this Joketsu, but she feared that she wouldn't get out of here alive or that she would end her days here like one of them. One of this Joketsu.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi sat down beside a brown haired woman, that probably was one of their victims and the woman looked at her.**

**"You are their new victim..." the woman said indifferent.**

**"New victim...?" **

**"Hai... They take womans from their husbands, boyfriends..." the woman said.**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't really know that... All I do know is if the womans is successfully killing their partner... They will end up here..." the woman said and eyed to the pink haired Kunoichi.**

**"E-Exuse me...?" **

_**`Well that would explain the blood on my hands, but that doesn't say if he really is dead...´**_

**"What about the male...?" the Kunoichi asked.**

**"They will be taken away, that what I have been heard... By the way, what is your name...?"**

**"Um it's Sakura..." the Kunoichi mumbled.**

**"I should have guess that... Your parents wasn't the brightest one I guess..." the brown haired woman said and looked back to the fire.**

_**`What rudeness! What a bitch...´**_

**"My name is Hidama. My mother gave me that name after wishing to a falling star before I was born... She wished for a daughter..." the woman Hidama said. "And she got a daughter... And I see you carry something too..."**

**Sakura looked down to her stomach and tried to pull the Kimono in such a way that it would hide her stomach.**

**Maybe Kakashi had been right about that. Maybe she should began to wear clothes that would be less tight sitting on her body. If this woman had noticed that she was pregnant, the others back in Konoha would too.**

**"When are you expecting...?" Hidama asked with a bored tone.**

**"I-I don't know... I have only know it for a month or so..."**

**"A month... You look like you are in the 5th month, your belly are really big..." Hidama mumbled. **

**"It's not that big..." Sakura said and she looked up to Hidama and then back to her stomach again. It really looked big, but it could be due to her Kimono.**

**"Humph, If I were you I should try to get the child out of here, well only if it's a boy..." Hidama said. "They will kill the child if it's a boy..."**

**"Who said I was going to stay here...?" Sakura mumbled to Hidama. "I'm not going to stay here like a cage animal and I don't believe a shit, that my **_**man**_** is dead... I will leave this place and I will find him..."**

**The other womans looked at Sakura and Hidama. They was looking at the pink haired Kunoichi like she was their savior.**

**"You are not like the others..." Hidama said and Sakura looked to her.**

**"Well, I'm not like the others, I haven't given up my hope... Even if my **_**man**_** is gone, I can't just sit here and fading away..." Sakura said and Hidama glanced amazed up to the pink haired woman.**

**Then Hidama looked away from Sakura and down to the ground. **

**"Don't you think I have tried? I have been here for six months... I'm one of their first victims... I killed my own boyfriend and I ended up here... If the **_**leader**_** hadn't like my 'passion', I would have have been killed alonge with many of the other womans that had been killed during their escapes... If you want to survive, I recomened that you stay here and do as you will be told to do..." Hidama said and eyed Sakura who didn't look beaten, not like the other womans had looked when they had thought of escaping and then find out it was pointless. What was wrong with this woman?**

**"You don't know me... And what this **_**leader**_** is doing is wrong, even if she is doing it of a act of kindness to her fellow woman I believe..." Sakura said and looked down to Hidama. "This has to come to an end..."**

**The other womens began to talk again quite louder this time and Sakura looked quite satisfied. If she could make a riot, she could sneak away and deal with the leader. She was after all a Kunoichi and the leader wasn't.**

**"Shut up! All of you!" a womans voice called and Sakura looked at the direction of the voice and she was shocked.**

**"Te-Temari-San...?" she mumbled.**

_**`No, this isn't Temari-San... Very like her, but she isn't Temari-San...´**_

**Sakura looked at the woman, who had yelled at them. She had long almost silver-blond hair putted up in a pony-tail and her face was really like Temari's even her voice was almost the same.**

**It was really creepy. But one thing Sakura was sure of was that this Temati look-a-like, wasn't one of the Joketsu. She was thin and her appearance screamed Kunoichi.**

_**`But why the hell would a Shinobi care to get involve with the Joketsu? A Shinobi wouldn't gain anything by doing so...´**_

**"Who started it?" the Temari look-a-like asked and some womans look at Sakura who frowned.**

_**`So much for that riot...´**_

**"Take her to my tent..." the Temari look-a-like said and turned on her heels and two other big womens took Sakura up by her arms and dragged her away to the tent.**

**~oOo~**

**The Kunai laid still bloody on the ground, until someone took it up from its position on the ground.**

**"Just as I thought..." a deep manly voice mumbled and looked down to the Kunai in his hand and then down to the soft ground that had traces of heavy warrior sandals. He sniffed in to the air and frowned slightly. **

**The womens was as good at hidding their smells as they were known to be and that was the only thing that had bother him during the travel.**

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu*!"**

**A 'poof' and a brown little pug appeared out of the smoke cloud.**

**"What do you want, Kakashi...?" the pug said and looked up to a silver haired man.**

**"As **_**jolly**_** as ever, Pakkun..." Kakashi said and looked down to the little pug. "I want you to find Sakura for me..." **

**"Did she run away again...? What did you do this time...?" Pakkun asked and Kakashi looked down to the pug.**

**"I didn't do nothing... She was taken..." Kakashi told him and took out the little scroll in his Kimono and summon the belongings.**

**"She was what...?" Pakkun said and looked up to his master. "Wasn't you there? And why didn't you do anything?"**

**"I couldn't... I was pretending to be dead... Well actually my Bunshin* did..." Kakashi mumbled and took his ANBU outfit from the ground and began to dress of his Kimono.**

**"You are bleeding, kiddo!" Pakkun said and looked to Kakashi's arm.**

**"I know Pakkun..." Kakashi said while bandaging his upper arm.**

**"Were you attacked...?"**

**"Sort of..." Kakashi mumbled with a tip of the bandage in his mouth and he tighten the bandage around his arm, before he did a shabby knot. "Sakura was the target and they used her to kill me... This is just perfect, lover killing each other... This is just what we need..."**

**Pakkun looked up to Kakashi who was putting on his chest armor and then the arm gaurds.**

**"So, this is your mission...?" Pakkun asked.**

**"Aaa... Naruto gave us this mission... Does he understand how hard he make this for me...?" Kakashi muttred and putted on his ANBU mask. Pakkun raised a none existing eye brows and Kakashi looked down to the pug. "Show me the way, Pakkun..."**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura was dropped to her knees on the hard mat in the tent and looked up to the silver-blond woman in front of her. She had her back at Sakura and she was pouring up saké in an ochoko.**

**"Leave us..." the woman said to the big womens and then she turned around to face Sakura. "You are a quite cheeky one, aren't you...?"**

**Sakura didn't answer.**

**"And not very talk active either..." the woman said while sipping on her saké and began to walk towards Sakura. "I do really like your hair by the way... It's really exotic and you reminds me of a certain girl I have seen before... Well that must be like, ten years ago or so..."**

**Sakura looked up to the woman. If they had met, Sakura couldn't remember where.**

**"I do...?" Sakura said impassive.**

**"You do... And I never forget a face or should I say hair... Not many Kunoichis have pink hair you know..." the woman said and Sakura's inner felt like it had frozen to ice. "And you are on a mission I believe..."**

_**`How the hell did she find out...?´**_

**"You look like you have seen a ghost... Well you should be, you probably don't recognize me at all, but I know you. Name; Haruno Sakura... Age; Well back then you were only about 13 or so... You were a part of Kakashi-Han*, by the way how is the old geezer...?"**

**"How would I know... I don't know you and I'm not Haruno something..." Sakura said and the woman looked down to Sakura.**

**"You don't know me...? Then try to remember..." the woman said and came even closer to Sakura who could feel the womans saké breath and it made Sakura feel a bit sick.**

**"As I told you I don't know you..." Sakura said.**

**"You are a really stubborn one... Alright, I will give you a hint..." the woman said and Sakura looked in to the womans silver-blue eyes. "Mission to An no Kuni*, to take down a certain man... A man with the name, Ginnezu Ginkou.. Do you remember that name?"**

**Sakura shook her head.**

**Of course she did remember that name. Because of that man Sakura was forced to stitch herself up, due to her chakra over used. It had left a ugly scar on the inside of her left thigh. But she hadn't been thirteen back then, she had been fifteen and had been Chuunin only for a year and that had been her first B-ranked solo mission.**

**But who was this woman?**

**"You really don't remember... Well then, I'm his daughter, Ginnezu Ginme... You should know how much I have longing for this day, the day I will have my revange... The day I kill the girl who killed my father..." Ginme mumbled to Sakura who didn't know what to do.**

**The only thing she could think of was something her Sensei had said to her during their travel.**

**"How-How could I be that girl? I'm pregnant... and I don't believe someone would be mental enough to send out a pregnant woman to the field..." Sakura said and Ginme gave her a look.**

**"You are right about that, I guess..." Ginme mumbled in to Sakuras ear and then she touched Sakuras skin with her lips and then she smiled. "Oh my, I really like your skin..."**

**Sakura didn't like the vibes this woman gave her. Somehow it remind her of a mans lust to rape and those thoughts let Sakura back to that time in the forest with Neikan. She shivered.**

**"Do you want to play a little... Kunoichi-Chan...?" Ginme asked and took her hand under Sakuras chin and began to kiss Sakuras lips.**

**Sakura was indeed shocked.**

_**`Why do I get all insane missions?´**_

**Ginme forced her tongue in to Sakuras mouth and began to explore her mouth. Ginme caressed Sakuras body with her hand and deepen the kiss.**

**"Do you enjoy yourself, Kunoichi-Chan?" Ginme asked while massage on of Sakuras tense brest through the fabric.**

**No she didn't like it. In fact it hurted and she wanted it all to stop, but her pregnant body had a mind of its own and it responed a bit differently.**

_**`God what I hate to be pregnant right now...´**_

**If it wasn't her hormonal breakdowns, it was this one going arouses. She even got arousal when she talked to Kakashi, when he used his unnecessary bed voice.**

**Suddenly a shriek outside could be heard and Ginme let go of Sakura and walked to the tent opening.**

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan****no Jutsu!*" a voice called out and Sakura could remember that voice every where she was.**

**Ginme turned around to face Sakura and Sakura glanced back.**

**"I don't know why, but I got the feelings that he is looking for you..." Ginme said to Sakura. "But I won't let him take my new lover... Come on!"**

**Ginme walked to Sakura and dragged her up to her feets and placed Sakura in front of her, placing a kunai to her throat and walked out of the tent.**

**"Oi! Copy Ninja!" Ginme called and Sakura looked from Ginme to the wet ground in front of them. **

**In the middle of the battle ground, Sakura saw the unruly silver hair of her former Sensei, Kakashi.**

_**`He... He is alive...!´**_

**Kakashi turned his head towards Ginme and Sakura and he looked really pissed.**

**The only time she had seen him like this was that time when they had met one of Shinkou's fellows in the woods. When they had interrogate the raven-black haired man Gaisu. Kakashi was scaring her.**

**"I think I may have something that belongs to you...!" Ginme said to a Kakashi who looked he was ready to kill any moment now. "You don't have to look so scary... I will not kill her, not yet at least..."**

**"Let go off her! Now!" Kakashi growled and took out a kunai from the holster and hold it firmly in his grip.**

**"Oh, you look like you really cares for this girl..." Ginme said and looke at Sakura. "Are you his lover? Or maybe... or maybe you are his student..."**

**Sakura tensed. She could tell this woman that it had been his mission to protect her, but if he called her by her name, she would propably be dead before she could remember all the Shinobi ruls.**

**"I said let go off her! She is just a pregnant woman, don't get her invovle in this fight!" Kakashi said and Ginme looked from Sakura to him.**

**"What if I don't let her go. What will you do?" Ginme said and smiled to Kakashi. "Kill me while I held on to this girl...? You know that I can kill her faster then you can kill me... So don't be so cocky..."**

**Kakashi gripped harder on to the kunai and backed away from them.**

**It was Shinkou's place all over again. He know that his only weakness was Sakura and it would always be. Therefor he couldn't act all bold and do stupid things to get her back. It would kill her.**

**Sakura glanced to Ginme, who was watching Kakashi backing away from them and it was then Sakura saw her chance.**

**She focused all her chakra in her hand and grabbed the arm that Ginme hold the kunai in and then Sakura forced Ginme away from her throat and trowed her away.**

**Ginme landed not far from the tent and she looked up to Sakura who panted slightly.**

**"You... You ugly bitch!" Ginme yelled and Sakura clenched her ****teeth****.**

**"Don't call me bitch, your whore!" Sakura yelled back and saw how Ginme raised from the ground.**

**"I knew it was you... I knew it was you all along!" Ginme growled and began to form some seals with her hands. "I will kill you... You will be so dead..."**

**Sakura backed away from Ginme, but tripped on something behind her and fell to her butt.**

**Kakashi looked from Sakura to Ginme.**

**"Oh shit... Sakura! Get the hell out of there, now!" Kakashi called and Sakura looked to him.**

**Sakura tried to raise from the wet ground, but she only was sliding on the spot and then she could feel that she had sprained her ankel.**

**"I can't! I have sprained my ankle..." she called.**

**"Ginton: Ginshi Kisei!*" Ginme said and Sakura watched how thin silver threads burts out from the ground beneath Ginme and was heading towards Sakura.**

**Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the threads to caught her, but it never did. She opened one eye and saw a tiny black hole sucking up the silver threads and then it all was gone. Sakura sighed in relife.**

**Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura and she looked up to his back. If he hadn't used his Mangekyou Sharingan, who knows what would happen.**

**"Are you alright...?" he asked her and glanced at her.**

**"I-I think so..." she mumbled. "Arigatou..."**

**"Don't thank me just yet...We have still this lady left..." Kakashi said and looked down to the woman in front of them. **

**"Curse you..." Ginme growled. "Curse you all!" **

**Kakashi dropped the kunai to the ground and Sakura looked up to him.**

**"What are you doing...? Why did you drop your kunai...?" Sakura asked him.**

**"Weapons doesn't effect her..."**

**"What do you mean...? Doesn't effect her...?" Sakura asked.**

**"She is the last one of her clan... The Ginnezu clan..." Kakashi said. "The clan has a special ability. They can hardned their body, almoste like the Doton* based Jutsu to make your body hard, but she use silver instead..."**

**"Silver...? But didn't we say that clan was dead...?" Sakura said.**

**"You said and I did tell you to have that clan in your mind..." Kakashi said and clenched his jaw. "Even if silver is softer then stone, I can't beat her with just the kunai... Sakura, you know what to do..."**

**Sakura nodded and Kakashi smiled down to her.**

**"Good girl..." he told her and turned back to the woman in front of him.**

**"Move away, Copy Nin! This fight isn't between us... Is between me and that bitch..." Ginme growled and glanced to Sakura behind Kakashi.**

**"Well, if you want her, you need to get throught me first..." Kakashi said as calmly as ever. "Isn't that a fair deal...?"**

**"Go screw yourself!" Ginme said and putted her hands together once again to do a seal.**

**"I wish I could, but that wouldn't be proper thing to do right now..." Kakashi said and hide a smirk. He watched her performing the seal and he remembered slightly what this jutsu was.**

**It had been too many years since he last time had fought a Ginnin*. It had been back in his days as ANBU and he had been the one to assassinate the whole clan. Well some had survived and those had been the strongest one or even children. But everyone who was born in to that clan didn't get the Kekkei Genkai* and those who did was either weak or really strong. **

**Kakashi didn't know about this woman and she was pretty young and not very skilled, he presumed. But that didn't mean he should underestimate her.**

**"Ginton: Ginpaku!*"**

**Kakashi watched how silver leaves was formed in front of the woman Ginme and then the leaves was coming at him like flying projectile. **

**He knew that he was to close to this attack to even have the time to form a mud wall and if he jumped away, Sakura would take the hit. His hope lay in his Sharingan and he just hopped that he could finish this woman, before the Mangekyou finished him.**

**Some leaves scratched his face, but then the other two dozen was gone just like a breeze had taken them.**

**Ginme growled furious and stomped with her foot in the ground, in a way that reminded of a child who disagree with its parents.**

**Kakashi panted heavily and brushed off some blood from his face and Sakura looked down to a blood staind silver leaf on the ground.**

**She then looked up to Kakashi's back and she was worried that his chakra was low due to the use of the Mangekyou and she wasn't sure if she could handle this woman all by herself, not with a sprained ankle. She could heal it, but she needed all her chakra to heal Kakashi and take them back to Konoha in one piece.**

**And Kakashi had made it clear that she wasn't to get involve in the fight. All she could do was watching and trust the man in front of her.**

**The only thing that had bother her was, why Kakashi hadn't attacked her? He had let her attack him and he had just blocked her attacks. What was he waiting for? Why didn't he just kill her already?**

**Ginme performed some seals once again and Kakashi followed her hands with his Sharingan. This one was going to be big, really big and this was what he had waiting for.**

_**`Her last one... Then she is done for it...´**_

**"Sakura, be ready... I will be needing your strength..." Kakashi said to Sakura who looked a bit surprised. "Her she comes..."**

**"Kuchiyose: Ginton: Ginhikyuu!*"**

**Out of no where a gigantic silver colored leopard-like beast appeared and it's big 25 inches long fanges was threatening them to tear them apart any moment.**

**Kakashi had to admit, that this woman was skilled, even if she was a bit immature for her age. **

**"What the hell is that...?" Sakura asked and looked to the beast in front of them.**

**"Something I have been waiting for..." Kakashi answered her and looked to the beast too, who was prowling in front of them waiting for the command to attack.**

**Well it was big, much bigger then those 'kittens' he had fought last time he had unconter a Ginnin. He couldn't even remember that it had have those fangs back then. This woman was good, reallt good.**

**"You aren't going to fight that one, are you?" Sakura asked him and looked up to him.**

**"Do I have a choice? Listen, I need you to take care of that woman..." Kakashi mumbled to her. "Her 'silver armor' is weaken and it has a soft spot... It's between the shoulder baldes, if you can hit her there she will be down for it..."**

**"What about that thing...?" Sakura looked to the beast and took herself up from the ground with shaky legs.**

**"I will take care of it... Just focus on that woman and everything will be just fin..." Kakashi told her and Sakura looked a bit worried. "Don't worry about me..."**

**"I'm not worried about you! I'm more worried about how I can take that woman down..." Sakura looked at him.**

**"I would have thought that much..." Kakashi mumbled and sighed. "Just do what ever you think off. Even if it means to play dirty..."**

**Sakura nodded and turned around to face Ginme who smirked to them and caressed the big beast head with her fingertips.**

**"Are you ready to fight me, bitch...?" Ginme said to Sakura who frowned.**

**"As ready as ever..." Sakura said to Ginme who looked down to the beast who gave away a soft growling sound and then it launched at Kakashi.**

**Kakashi pushed Sakura away from him and the big beast digged its long fanges in to Kakashi's arm and pressed him down to the still damp grass.**

**"KAKASHI!" Sakura cried and saw how the beasts big clawed paws was trying to reach his face.**

**"You don't have time to be worried about your dear boyfriend, bitch!" Ginme said and appeared beside Sakura who flinched away from Ginme's fist. **

**Sakura wobbled slightly on the spot and clenched her teeth in pain, due to the sprained ankle.**

**"What's the matter, bitch? Are you done for it already?" Ginme said in a mocking tone and picked up the kunai Kakashi had dropped to the ground. "What a shame..."**

**Sakura looked around for some kind of tool or even a weapon, but she couldn't see anything worthy to be used as a weapon and in the end it was her and her fist VS the crazy woman with the kunai.**

**Sakura knew she had the upper hand, but with the slightly bigger stomach and her nowadays lack of condition (well more or less poor condition), she wasn't so sure that she could beat the woman in front of her.**

**Ginme attacked Sakura head on and Sakura moved away from the kunai slashing throught the air in front of her and Ginme smiled her slighly crazy smile.**

**Sakura then felt how her body hit a solid wall behind her and she cursed herself, for not taking in the surrounding before the fight. She was trapped and Ginme had her where she wanted.**

**"I have been waiting for this moment for so long... The moment I will kill you..." Ginme said and licked the kunai with her tongue. "Oh, I promise... It won't take long and I won't hurt more then necessary..."**

**Sakura looked terrifed to the woman and saw how Kakashi was fighting that big beast.**

**Kakashi was bleeding a lot from the arm he had been biten and the beast seemed to never give up. Forcing Kakashi to push his Sharingan to max and Sakura was afraid that he would have to use the Mangekyou once again. But in the way he fought, like he didn't care if he got killed, like someone told him to never surender.**

**And those was the thoughts that crossed Sakura's mind. Never surrender. Her Sensei wasn't going to give up and neither would she.**

**Ginme raised the kunai in her hand and began her attack, while Sakura was bilding up chakra in to her fist.**

**"You are mine now, ugly bitch!" Ginme cried and then she was flunged back, like a doll that had been tossed aside.**

**Sakura watched how her own fist had made the womans cheek bone get crushed and then she had brutally crashed down to the ground some feets away. Sakura didn't care if she was bleeding from her knuckles or even from her cheek there the kunai had scratched her. The only thing she cared for was to get rid of this annoying woman.**

**Suddenly she got snapped back to present time by a sound of a hair raising scream and she saw how the big beast was standing right over Kakashi's barely moving body and one of the beasts limbs was missing and that hadn't made it happier. And know it was about to put an end to her Sensei's life.**

_**`No!´**_

**Sakura glanced to Ginme that was about to try to stand and Sakura growled at the woman. She once again forced chakra in to her fist and walked towards Ginme who looked up to her.**

**"Curse you! Curse you, ugly bitch! I hope you and your whore child die!" Ginme yelled while spitting out blood.**

**"But you will never live to see it..." Sakura said to her and punched Ginme between the shoulder blades that Kakashi had told her to do. Sakura could feel the spine getting crushed by the hit and the ground collapsed beneath her. "Take this your ugly whore..."**

**A 'poof' and the silver colored beast disappeared and Sakura limped to Kakashi's side and looked down to him.**

**"Sensei?" **

**No respond.**

**"Sensei... Oh god... No..." Sakura looked at him in disbelief and warm, salty tears came running down her cheeks and she hide her face in his chest. She stopped to sob. "You... YOUR BASTARD!"**

**She smacked Kakashi in the head and he gave away a loud groaned and opened his black eye.**

**"Oww...What was that for...?" he moaned.**

**"For making me believe you was dead... You- uggh... You fucking stupid ASSHOLE! Don't you ever do that again... ever...!" she said to him and he smiled soflty up to her behind his mask.**

**"If you are done with telling me what an ass I'm, can you please began to heal me...? It hurts... A lot actually..." Kakashi told her and watched how she began to work with his mess to arm.**

**"What about the other womens...?" Sakura asked still a bit annoyed with him and looked down to his bloody arm.**

**"Pakkun took care of them... They are in safety..." Kakashi mumbled and felt how painful the healing of his arm began to be, but he didn't care. He had been through worse, much worse.**

**"Good..." Sakura said and saw how Kakashi had passed out on the wet grass and she smiled down to him. "Sensei..."**

_**`You have become the light in my tunnel of endless darkness... So, don't die just yet...´**_

**Author note:**

Sakura has accept that her Perv to Sensei means something to her, even if it just the hormones that is playing her a trick at the moment. Kakashi is as he always has been, a bit over protecting that is. :D

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**An no Kuni* **= Red Bean Jam Country

**Doton* **= Eart release

**Ginnin* **= Silver-nin

**Han* **= Team or squad

**Joketsu* **= Amazon or brave woman.

**Kekkei Genkai* **= Bloodline Limit

**Ginton: Ginshi Kisei* **= Silver release: Silver threads of Death (Note: This Jutsu is something I came up with. May not be literally.)

**Ginton: Ginpaku*** = Silver release: Silver leafs (Note: This Jutsu is something I came up with. May not be literally.)

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu* **= Summoning Jutsu

**Kuchiyose: Ginton: Ginhikyuu* **= Sumoning: Silver release: Silver Hikyuu (Note: This Jutsu is something I came up with. May not be literally. Hikyuu is some kind of ferocious leopard-like beast)

**Suiton: Suiryuudan****no Jutsu*** = Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: My Obsession


	8. Chapter 8 My Obsession

Answer to lovesharingankakashi: Thank you! ^-^ I'm sorry to have making you wait this long. But here it is! Enjoy and Take Care! :D

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Eight**** - ****My Obsession**

**Sakura growled at the blond Hokage in front of her, who looked down to some papers on his desk.**

**"Why do I have to continue my ANBU training while Kakashi-Sense-... -pai, is in hospital...?" she asked and her eyebrow twitched.**

**"Technically you don't need him any longer... You cleared your first 'ANBU' mission and that means I can place you with another ANBU memeber if you want too..." the blond Hokage said a bit calmly then usually.**

**"I don't want another memeber from ANBU to train me... Do you hear that? No one else!" Sakura growled even deeper and glanced deadly to the Hokage. She didn't even hear the door open behind her.**

**"There did you really breaked my heart, Sakura..." a familiar voice said behind her and she turned around.**

**"Ya-Yamato-Taichou?" Sakura burst out.**

**"Thank good that you came...!" the Hokage said and looked at the brown haired man in front of him. "She was about to kill me at any moment..."**

**"I doubt that, Naruto..." Yamato said in a bit of disbelief and the blond Hokage smiled to him.**

**"Wait a sec! If Yamato-Taichou is here, does that mean he is my new team mate...?" Sakura asked and looked from Yamato to Naruto.**

**"Ah, as clever as usual, Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said and Sakura frowned.**

**Why was she always putted with her seniors? The matter of Kakashi she could understand, he had after all 'known' her since she was Genin, but with Yamato she still couldn't understand why.**

_**`Well, anything is better then Genma I suppose...´**_

**"I will leave her to you, Taichou..." Naruto said to the brown haired man, who nodded. "And by the way Sakura, some woman droped by my office yesterday. She told me to thank you for helping them..."**

**"Really...? What was her name...?" **

**"She didn't tell, but she told me that I should greet from 'Falling Star'..." Naruto said and Sakura began to smile.**

**So Hidama had been passing by Naruto's office just to say thanks. Somehow Sakura was a bit glad to hear that.**

**"That smile on your face tells me that you know who this woman is..." Naruto said and placed a signed paper form on a pile to his left. "And..." he pused. "And have you gain some weight? You look a bit fatter..."**

**Sakura looked to Naruto and she was stuned. What should she tell him.**

**"Um... I... I have just been eating a lot of dangos recently... and I haven't exercise that much..." she lied and hopped that would cover her.**

**"Oh... I guess that what Kaka-Sensei told me about you was true then... You really loves sweets..." Naruto said with a smile and Sakura looked dumbfound to him.**

**She had got away with that, by telling him a really bad lie. **

**"Eh... Let's go Sakura..." Yamato suddenly said and looked down to her with a bit of anxious expression on his face.**

**He almost pushed Sakura out of Naruto's office and then they where out in the street.**

**Sakura looked up to the grey-blue winter sky and felt how the December sun was warming her face. It felt really nice, but yet she was troubled.**

**She sighed.**

**"Is something troubling you?" Yamato suddenly said and glanced at her.**

**"No, nothing..." she answered him.**

**"Nothing? Why do you have a frown in your face then...?" Yamato asked and Sakura looked at him.**

**Suddenly her stomach gave away a loud grumble noise and she blushed, while Yamato sweatdropped.**

**He had totally forgot that she was pregnant.**

**"Maybe we should eat something..." Yamato offered and began to walk away with a blushing Sakura after him.**

**When they had ordered, got seats by the window and finally got their food, they began to eat.**

**Sakura (who had ordered a little more) eat with a quite good appetite.**

**Yamato wathed her in amusement and after a little while he began to eat too.**

**"So, how are things going nowadays...?" Yamato asked her and she looked up to him from her food.**

**"Fine... I think... Life couldn't be much better..." she told him and putted her chopesticks aside. "Why do you ask...?"**

**"I though that I needed to catch up..." he told her and glanced at the frowning Sakura. "Anyway, finish up and then we are going to do some light training together... Does that sound good to you...?"**

**"I guess so..." Sakura mumbled and Yamato nodded to her.**

**"Good."**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura trowed herself down to the slightly stiff grass under her favourite oak and she panted slightly.**

**Yamato was a real slave-driver and she glared at him. He was barely sweating.**

**"That's not fair..." she muttered and he looked down to her.**

**"You will catch a cold if you lay down too long on the ground..." Yamato told her and she huffed.**

**"I'm tired... If you don't want to carry me home, you better let me lay down here for awhile..." Sakura mumbled and felt how Yamato walked up to her side and leand over her.**

**"I will not carry you home..." he told her and she narrowed her eyes. "Just answer me this, will Kakashi-Senpai be by your side... when it's born...?"**

**Sakura looked confused up to Yamato with big emerald eyes. **

**How could he know?**

**"I-I don't know what you mean..." Sakura said and tried to focus on something else.**

**"Sakura... I know that you are with child... Kakashi told me..." Yamato said and Sakura snapped her eyes to him. "I promies, I will not tell anyone about it... And I don't even think I could do that with out having **_**him**_** in my heels..."**

**"I didn't know he told you about my state... And I don't know, he haven't talk much about it and neither have I..." Sakura told him. "To tell you the truth, I don't won't to talk about it either..."**

**Yamato nodded in understanding and smiled down to her.**

**"Then I will ask you this... Do you want to be a part of me? Be a part of my life...?" he asked.**

**Sakura blinked and looked in to his dead serious face. He did really mean does words he had said.**

**"...But you... Gomen*, but I can't be with you..." Sakura said and pushed herself up from the ground. "I... I have to go..."**

**She walked away from Yamato, who smiled slyly.**

_**`This is going to be interesting...´**_

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura stopped outside of nursing room 102 and looked at the name on the door. Should she just stay here, outside of the door or should she enter? **

**She was right now really confused and she couldn't believe what Yamato had told her just a moment ago.**

_**`He must have been joking... He must have...´**_

**She decided to open the door and walked in to the room and she closed the door behind her. The view that met her was that silver haired Jounin, sitting in the bed, reading one of his Icha Icha books and he glanced to the newcomer.**

**"Sakura...?" he suddenly said and putted down his book to his lap. "I didn't expect you today..."**

**"And neither did I..." she mumbled.**

**"Is there something you want...?" he asked her and she sat herself down to the stool beside the bed.**

**"Well, Yamato-Taichou become my new team mate from ANBU and..." Sakura suddenly stopped. She couldn't (somehow) tell Kakashi what Yamato had said to her.**

**"And what...?" Kakashi looked at her.**

**"And he brought me lunch..." Sakura smiled and Kakashi frowned.**

**She only smiled like that when she was hidding something. Why would she hide something from him? If it wasn't something that concerned him that is. He was a bit annoyed about that.**

**"Was that all?" he asked.**

**"Well, he worked me to tears too..." Sakura said and then she could hear the door open behind her.**

**"Ah! There you are, Sakura..."**

**She stiffened.**

_**`God must really hate me today...´**_

**"I figure you would be here... She didn't disturb you too much, Senpai...?"**

**"Ah, not at all, Yamato..." Kakashi said and smiled with whole his face.**

**Yamato walked up behind Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Hokage-Sama want to see us..." Yamato told her and bent down to her ear. "Right now..."**

**Sakura (who hadn't been ready with Yamato's sudden move) blushed and knot her hands in her lap.**

**Kakashi looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Yamato was definitely too close to her for his own good. Sakura belonged to him, none else and Kakashi was the one who would make it be like that.**

**Yamato looked up to his Senpai and he smirked inwardly.**

**Even if Kakashi was the master of master to hide his emotions, Yamato could see that his eye burned with jealousy and even a bit of rage. That confused and even surprised Yamato slightly and he wanted to know why Kakashi acted in this way towards him and in front his former student. **

**Well Kakashi had shagged her, but that didn't mean that he cared for her in that way. The only thing Yamato could think of was that Kakashi was jealous of him, because he was spending time with his former student. But that was really a long shot and what about that bit of rage his eye showed. **

**Yamato wanted to know why, so he placed his cheek against Sakura's (who began to blush even deeper) and hopped to see something to confirm his suspicions. But it never came. Kakashi was as impassive as ever, almost like he was ignoring a scold from his angry parents. Kakashi had always amazed Yamato in every way he could think off, even now.**

**Sakura, on the other hand, was fidget. What was happening to her? If someone (even someone she knew) would have done that before, she would have hit him to the next kingdom to come.**

**The only reason she could come up with, was that her body was exhausted and she was after all pregnant. Her 'normal' hormones had taken a break and she was left with those other hormones that could compete with Kakashi and even Jiraiya of being the perverted one.**

**"Should we go, Sakura...?" Yamato said and brushed his lips agains her cheek. Still trying to get some kind of reaction from his Senpai.**

**"Ha-Hai...!" Sakura squeaked, raised from the stool and walked out of the room as fast as she could.**

**Yamato smiled after her and turned his face to Kakashi.**

**"She is a nice girl, isn't she...?" Yamato said and Kakashi gave him a glare.**

**"She isn't a girl anymore..." Kakashi told Yamato with a impassive voice, matching his similar appearance. **

**"You are right... She isn't, she has become a young lady... a pregnant one..." Yamato told him and saw how Kakashi looked away from him. "I need to go now, Hokage wanted us to go on a mission together..."**

**With does words Kakashi looked back to Yamato, who saw his crimson eye watching him. This was the second time Kakashi had showed him his Sharingan in that way he did now. Kakashi was threatening him. Telling him to not touch what didn't belong to him. Not to touch Sakura.**

**Yamato find that kind of amusing and even strange, but this made him more sure that his suspicions was more then just suspicions. Kakashi had a **_**thing**_** going on with his pupil.**

**"I'm not like you..." was the only thing Yamato said before he walked out of the room.**

**Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. Had Yamato just smirked at him?**

**"He is up to something... That sly bastard..." Kakashi growled and glanced to the curtains that was pulled over the window. **

**Yamato had taken the wrong girl to lay his eyes on.**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura couldn't concentrate to what Naruto said to her and Yamato. Everything was just a big mess. Why was her life so fucking troublesome?**

**"Sakura... Oi, Sakura-Chan!"**

**"Huh?" Sakura looked to Naruto.**

**"What's the matter with you? You are starting to goof out like Kaka-Sensei..." Naruto said. "Is that a side-effect of being with him almost everyday? If I had known that, I hadn't let you be with him that often..."**

**"Eh... I was just thinking about stuff..." she said and waved her hand to Naruto in a just-forget-that manner.**

**Naruto looked at her with his blue eyes and then he smiled.**

**"Good, because I don't think I would survive two Kakashi..." Naruto told her with a grin and then he looked to Yamato. "As I said before, I would have send someone else, but I didn't have others to send to this kind of mission..."**

**"Excuse me, but what kind of mission are we about to do...?" Sakura asked and Yamato looked down to her.**

**"We have been asked to look up this man..." Naruto said and took up a picture from the desk.**

**"But, but isn't he a lord...?" Sakura asked.**

**"He is, but his people is suffering due to his greediness..." Naruto said.**

**"We have got permission from that country Daimyo to assassinate him..." Yamato told her.**

**"But how can we successes to do that...? He is most likely to have guards everywhere..." Sakura said.**

**"Well 'sneaking' in wouldn't be a problem, because I have fixed so that you and Yamato-Taichou are married and that you two are very influential in Hi no Kuni*..." Naruto told her. "You will be his guests..."**

_**`Why does this feel like a déjà vu?´**_

**"That's how you will come neare this man, he likes people with power and money..." Naruto continued.**

**"And nice looking womens as well, that is what I have heard..." Yamato told Sakura who frowned.**

_**`Indeed... This is definitely going to be like the last time I was on a mission like this... But I'm not going to shag Taichou or that man... Never!´**_

**Suddenly the door burst open and the silver haired Jounin Hatake Kakashi leaned on to the door frame.**

**"Huh? Kaka-Sensei...?" Naruto said and watched how the Jounin clenched to the door, panting. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital...?"**

**Sakura looked towards Kakashi who was (obviously) not yet in form to be out walking.**

**"I-I will go with them..." he panted and Naruto raised an eyebrow.**

**"Hah? But you are still not recovered..." Naruto said and Kakashi sighed.**

**"I will be... Just... Just let me go with them..." Kakashi said and the three of them looked at him.**

**Naruto with a questioning look, Sakura was more worried (her medic instinct) then questioning and Yamato hide a smirk, but he too was a bit worried for his Senpai.**

**Naruto sighed and he knew that Kakashi was stubborn as a mule, so he gave up.**

**"Hai Hai... Go with them, but don't exert yourself too much... You can dismiss. Sensei, can you stay for a second?" **

**Kakashi nodded and saw how Yamato and Sakura walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.**

**"Sensei, it's unusual of you to walk out of the hospital just after have waking up and then demanding a mission. Has something happen...?" Naruto asked and watched his Sensei closely.**

**"No, nothing speciall... I'm just worried about Sakura..." Kakashi said.**

**"Worried about Sakura? She can take care of herself and she has Yamato-Taichou with her... There is no need to be worried..." Naruto said and Kakashi thought that Naruto sounded too much like his father when he had said that.**

**"I know that she can take care of herself, but this mission... I think this is too much for her, she is still recovering from the last seducing mission she was on. That one with Shinkou..." Kakashi said, but that was totally a lie. He just didn't want that lord to touch her and he was a bit worried about Yamato too. She was his and only his.**

**"But that was like months ago and she didn't look like she even minded this mission..." Naruto said.**

**"She hasn't any other choice..." Kakashi looked to Naruto. "You are our Hokage, we take the missions you ask us to do even have much we rather don't want to. Sakura is doing the same as everyone else have done for generations..."**

**Naruto looked away from Kakashi and glanced to a pille of paper on the desk.**

**"I know that..." he mumbled. "She wasn't my first choice... If I could, I would have send Ino..."**

**"Why not send her? She is much more fitting for missions like this..."**

**"I just said that **_**if**_** I could, but she is pregnent and..."**

**"She is pregnent?" Kakashi said a bit surprised.**

**"She is and believe it or not, Sai is the father..." **

**Kakashi looked even more surprised.**

_**`That would explain why he walked in to my own home and threatening me like that... He is going to be a father to Ino's child... He knows exactly what Sakura is going through and that's was maybe way he asked me to do that to her... To protect her...´**_

**"Sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi looked up to him. "Are you still going to ask me to send someone else...? If you are, I will have to send Anko and Gai to this mission..."**

**"Anko... and Gai...?" Kakashi looked in disbelif to Naruto. "I think that maybe Yamato and Sakura is more suited to this mission after all..."**

**"I thought so too..." Naruto said and took up a paper and placed it in front of him. "Just so I know... What will you be?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Yamato and Sakura is supposed to be married and influential, so what will you act as?" Naruto asked and began to scribble something down on the paper.**

**"I will act as Sakura's bodyguard... After all, she is a very 'important' person..." Kakashi said and smiled.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura sighed and watched the two males in front of her. One with brown hair and nicely clad, the other with unruly silver hair and dressed as a guard, with the ANBU katana stuck to his waist.**

**It had been a tough journey from Konoha and she wondred why. Well, the weather was much warmer here then in Konoha, (they had to stop on the way to change in to less warmer clothes) but it also could be her pregnancy or just the fact that the 'boys' was annoying her to no end. **

**She thought back to that day they had left Konoha for this mission.**

_"All right... Hokage-Sama has ordred me to be Taichou for this mission..." the brown haired man said and rolled out the scroll. "We will dress in fineries, but we will have our ANBU gear with us. It's after all a stealth mission, no one can find out that Konoha was involve..."_

_"Yamato-Taichou, shouldn't we wait for Kakashi-Senpai?" Sakura asked._

_"He is late as always and he can read the scroll later, anyway our target is Lord Iyagaru Kusari... He is, as you have heard, greedy and he is most likely cheating on his wife... If you could snare him, it would be a good thing..." _

_"Do I have to have sex with him...?" Sakura gave Yamato a worried look._

_"Eh no... I don't think so..." Yamato said and then he smiled slyly. "But if you want, we could-..."_

_Yamato's head suddenly shoot forward and he looked up with tears in his eyes._

_"Sen-Senpai!" Yamato burst out._

_The silver haired Jounin/ANBU stood behind him and looked like he was ready to kill._

_Sakura had seen her Sensei like that before, but not towards a friend and she guessed that he was doing it to protect her. After all, he had promised her once to always protect her, that meant maybe even from ridiculous statement from others as well._

_She sighed. He was taking this to seriously._

_"Kakashi, was that really necessary?" Sakura asked the silver haired man, who still had that 'killing' chakra all over him._

_"Aaa, it was..." Kakashi said and looked at Yamato who took his distance from his Senpai._

_She sighed again._

_`There he go again with that look of a lovesick teenager...´_

_"Here, Senpai..." Yamato said and tossed the mission scroll to Kakashi. "Read through it... Come on Sakura, let's go..."_

_Yamato lay a arm around Sakura's shoulder (in a friendly way Sakura thought), but Kakashi let out a low growl behind them, almost like some kind of dog guarding its possession._

_Sakura glanced to her Sensei that had 'kill' written all over his face expression._

_`Why is he so overprotecting?´_

_"Alright, Alright... You and Kakashi will walk together and I will walk alone..." Sakura told them firmly and pushed Yamato to Kakashi's side and she walked through the gate annoyed, followed by two __astonished_ _team mates._

**It had been four days since then and Kakashi hadn't let Yamato near her and she couldn't even have normal chats with her Taichou, before Kakashi had appeared between them and telling them a really bad excuse. Those things had made her almost lost it.**

**Well it could be worse, he could have began 'sleep' with her under the very same quilt (well he had apparently done it before, but she couldn't remembered that) and even began to feed her with his own food from his plate. Those things would be the end for the Copy Ninja and Sakura was the one who would make sure of it.**

**"Sakura, you are falling behind..." the brown haired man said and glanced at her.**

**"Of course she is falling behind, we have walked for almost a day, Yamato..." the silver haired man said (always had he come to her defence). **

**"But we are almost there, Kakashi..." the brown haired Yamato told the silver haired Kakashi.**

**"I know. But we can't let **_**Hime-Sama**_** pass out in the middle of these woods..." Kakashi said.**

**Sakura looked at them. Arguing about something stupid like that, was really pathetic for being two grown up males. But Kakashi had a point.**

**They had almost walked for a day and she was about to pass out soon.**

_**`Good what I hate to be pregnant... Always tired, hungry, grumpy and your body feels like you are carring stone with you all the time...´**_

**"Come on Sakura... I can carry you on my back, until we comes to the place..." Kakashi offered and she looked up to him.**

**"Me, piggy ride on your back..." Sakura mumbled and suddenly she got the disturbing mental image of Gai giving Kakashi a piggyback ride. "Eh... No thanks... I think I will just walk..."**

**"All right, suite yourself..." Kakashi said and then he looked to Yamato, who couldn't help to laught slightly at Sakura's expression.**

**~oOo~**

**"I'm going to die..." Sakura grunted and she almost fell on her own feets.**

**"Watch it!" Kakashi said and grabbed her arm, so she wouldn't fall down to the ground. "You need to be more careful, or else Ino will kill me..."**

**"Ino, killing you? Seriously, that most be a joke..." Sakura mumbled and glanced at Kakashi.**

**"You don't know how scary some womans can be, if they got angry..." Kakashi told her.**

**"Actually, I do..." she said and thought of her Shichou.**

**"Sakura, you should stay close to me... Our mission begans now, so we need to act like a couple..." Yamato said to her.**

**"Hai..." Sakura answered and walked up beside Yamato.**

**Kakashi, on the other hand, walked behind them as the loyal 'guard' he was. But he was a bit uneasy to see Yamato beside **_**his**_** Sakura, holding her hand in his.**

**Sakura looked around the town. It was a quite big town, with a lot of shops, inns and restaurants. She couldn't remember last time she had been in a town like this during a mission and she was pretty sure it had been before the war and before Sasuke's death.**

**This was just great. She had to start to think of Sasuke again. Thinking of him during a mission was not a good thing for her to do. She had always been a bit absent-minded while thinking of him and in the end almost get killed thanks to it. But while trying to get her first love out of her head, a second person was trying to get in and she wasn't particularly glad that it would be him taken up the place.**

**"Sakura... Keep your mind focus on the mission..." Kakashi said in a low voice behind her and Sakura glanced to him.**

**"I was just admiring the town..." she told him and he looked down to her.**

**"You wasn't... You had the same look when you are thinking of something that is troubling you..." Kakashi said to her still in a low voice. "Is something troubling you?"**

**"No, nothing more then that I have notice that people are looking at us..." she said in a similar low voice and saw how Kakashi was looking around.**

**"They are just curious..." Yamato suddenly said beside Sakura who glanced up to him. "Don't mind them, they have obvisoly never seen people from this far away..."**

**"What do you mean...?" Sakura asked him.**

**"The town of Kirizai hasn't have foreign notable in a really long time, due to the new regime of Kusari..." Kakashi suddenly told them. "I was here once, trying to find out who had killed, at that time, the lord... But I found nothing, I still believe it was a work of a Shinobi and Kusari had just been promulgate to succeed the former lord. I have never liked him... Anyway, Kusari is very solicitous to have everything he 'owns' in his possession. He only sells their paulownia trees and woods to Hayashi no Kuni* and I believe that's way this town is suffering... This town need to export to survive or else Kusari will be this towns doom, by taking money this town don't really have..."**

**Sakura looked to Kakashi and she felt sorry for this town people that lived in this town. But suddenly she thought of something.**

**"If this town is suffering, why is there so many restaurants, shops and inns...?" she asked.**

**"Is is due to the money the former lord left behind, in his will he gave the people of this town his money to built and restore buildings..." Kakashi said and watch Sakura. **

**"So this town is actually this big because of the former lords money to the people..." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded slightly. "He sound like a great man..."**

**"He was. It's a shame that he got killed for almost twenty years ago..." Kakashi said and Sakuras jaw drop.**

_**`Twenty years ago! That lord must have been really rich or the people have keep the money in a tight leash until it was needed... But that could also mean that the money is probably already been spend...´**_

**Sakura looked to a woman that was dressed really nicely and she whispered to a woman beside her. She couldn't hear what they said, but their way of looking at her, almost like Sakura was something dirty that had been dragged in to the best room, made Sakura think that it was due to her hair color or even her kimono that Sakura didn't think was that awful.**

**"Are you hungry?" Kakashi suddenly asked her and she jumped a bit.**

**"No, why do you ask...?" **

**"I thought I heard your stomach growl..." Kakashi teased and Sakura glared at him. "Or is it something else?"**

**"Well thoes womens... They were looking at me and it felt really uncomfortable..." Sakura mumbled and this time Yamato looked down to her.**

**"Don't worry Sakura... They will not harm you..." Yamato told her and squeezed her hand and Kakashi huffed behind them.**

**"But they did said that they thought Sakura was to young to walking around with a much older man and they even commented her hair..." Kakashi said and received a glance from Yamato and Sakura. "And then they feel sorry for that girl to be pregnant in her age with that much older man..."**

**Yamato cough and glared to Kakashi.**

**"I didn't know that you could hear them...?" he said to Kakashi who looked back to him. "And how the hell could they see if Sakura is pregnant? Me myself can't barely see it..."**

**"Call it a womans intuition..." Kakashi told Yamato who frown at him.**

**~oOo~**

**"You must be our guests... Welcome! Kusari-Sama isn't back yet, but I will take you to his wife. She will take care of you instead..." a older maidservant said to them.**

**"Arigatou*." Yamato said to the woman and bowed.**

**The older maidservant leaded the way to where they would meet Kusari's wife and Yamato had hooked Sakura's arm with his and followed the woman, with a slightly sullen Kakashi behind them.**

**"What exactly are we suppose to do here anyway...?" Sakura mumbled to Yamato.**

**"As Senpai told you before, this town has the biggest market when it comes to paulownia trees and we are interested in by some of their trees..." Yamato said in a low voice.**

**"That can't take very long..."**

**"Well Kusari isn't the one who trust foreigner and it can take some time to make him trust us and then go through with the deal... That will give us a lot of time, to do what we are supposed to do..." Yamato mumbled and saw how the older maidservant stopped in front of a shoji door.**

**"I will announce your presence..." the older maidservant said and slide the door open and disappeared in to the room and slide the door close behind her.**

**"Wonder how his wife is?" Sakura mused and looked to the shoji door and suddenly the door slide open and the older maidservant told them to come in.**

**"Hinoki-Sama, your guests..." the older maidservant said to a woman in the middle of the room and she looked up to the three people entering the room.**

**"Ah, excellent Chiyoko... You may leave..." the woman in the middle said with a soft, but yet with a slight authority in her voice.**

**The old maidservant bowed and walked out of the door, sliding the shoji door close behind her.**

**Sakura looked to the woman in the middle and she saw the most beautiful woman she ever had seen. The womans long dark ebony hair made her skin look almost like snow and her dark chocolate eyes was warm and friendly. She was a very pleasing woman to look at.**

**"Welcome, you may have a seat..." the woman Hinoki said to Yamato and Sakura and showed them two zabuton* on the floor opposite her.**

**Yamato bowed, dragging Sakura along with him and then they took the seat.**

**"We are honoured** **to be in your beautiful home, Hinoki-Sama..." Yamato told the woman who smiled to him. "This is my wife, Hashidoi Tara..."**

**Sakura made a quick glance around the room and saw how the paper walls was covered with painting of cherry trees and mahogany panel. A suddenly soft nudge in her ribs, took Sakura back to presents.**

**"Go-Gomennasai*, Hinoki-Sama... I was fascinated by this lovely room..." Sakura said and bowed politely to the woman in front of them.**

**"You have a lovely wife, Deigo-San..." Hinoki said with a bit of a laugher in her voice to Yamato who frowned a bit. "And she is really beautiful too, I beat you are watching her like a hawk..."**

**"Well, that's why we have one of our guard with us... He is Tara's personal gaurd..." Yamato said and Hinoki looked to the silver haired man in the corner of the room and she blushed slightly.**

**"He looks really loyal..." Hinoki said to Sakura who looked to her.**

**"Oh, he is..." Sakura confirmed.**

_**`Too loyal...´**_

**"My husband should be here very soon, but would you like to have some tea before he comes?" Hinoki asked them.**

**"Yes please..." Yamato said.**

**Sakura could understand why Naruto had send them to this mission. **

**Yamato had always been very polite and very eloquent too (when it comes to his manners), that was probably why Naruto had send him. And when it come to Sakura herself, she could only think of that she maybe had better 'manners' then most of the other kunoichi's and she worked pretty well with Yamato as well.**

**Hinoki glanced to the maidservent Chiyoko (that had entred the room) and she had began to place three senchawan* on the table and then poured hot tea in the cups. After that Chiyoko walked away and Hinoki lifted her cup to her mouth, before she gave the silver haired man in the corner a soft smile.**

**Kakashi glanced to the people sitting beside the low mahogany table. He just had that feeling that the woman Hinoki, was looking at him time to time and it was quite annoying actually. He wasn't interested in her and and she had a husband (who was obvisually cheating on her). **

**His eye stopped at Sakura and saw how she unnoticed sniffed on her tea and Yamato did the same, before they drinked the tea. He prised her inwardly for being such a good student and that she actually had listen to him during her days as Genin. It was more then Naruto and even Sasuke had done. The two of the boys had been too busy with themself and arguing about stupid thing that they hadn't even care to pay attention to their (back then) 'awesome' Sensei.**

**As every Shinobi know, poison could be a Shinobi's worse enemy. But Kakashi didn't thought that Hinoki and her husband would poison their guest that had obvisaly a higher status then themself. They would gain nothing by poison them.**

**"So Deigo-San... Why do you want our precious trees for?" Hinoki asked Yamato who glanced at her.**

**"Um well..." Yamato began, but he didn't know what to say.**

**"My husband and I have recently open a big inn in two different places in Hi no Kuni and we have overheard about the lovely trees that exist here and we wanted to buy some to place in the garden and also use to our furniture as well..." Sakura said with a such sweept move that Yamato had to thank her later for thinking out this and Kakashi smiled to himself.**

**"That's really interesting and my husband and I, feel very honoured to have you here for just that ****reason****..." Hinoki said with a smile to Yamato and then she gave Sakura a strange smile.**

**Sakura didn't like that smile Hinoki gave her and she was thankful that the shoji door was pushed open and Hinoki glanced to the person walking in.**

**"I'm sorry that I'm late..." a mans gruff voice called out behind them and that made Sakura jump and turned around.**

**The man was as tall as Kakashi, if not even taller and he had broad shoulders, light brown hair, stern empty brown eyes and he had the beardiest face Sakura ever had seen and she noticed that Kakashi had made a quick glance to the man and then he had looked down to the floor.**

**"Something came up and I had to fix it..." the man said and when he came closer, Sakura could see faint scars in his face and that made Sakura sure that he once had been a warrior or something like that.**

**Yamato raised up, dragging an unsteady Sakura along and they bowed to the man who had walked in.**

**"It's a honour to see you, Kusari-Sama..." Yamato said and looked up to the man Kusari who smirked down to Yamato. "My name is Hashidoi Deigo and this is my wife, Tara..."**

**Kusari looked to Sakura with eyes that Sakura recognized as pure lust. She felt already uncomfortable with that mans presence.**

**"Such a lovely little flower to wife you have..." Kusari said and took Sakura's hand in his and kissed it, longer then necessary.**

**Kakashi shifted on his spot. If he could, he would forcly remove Kusari's lips from Sakura's hand and tell him to fuck off. But right now he was just a simple guard, he couldn't do anything, as long as he didn't find it abusing to Sakura. And he was pretty sure when she began find things as abusing to her.**

**Sakura was a bit disgust by Kusari and after he had let go of her hand, she rubbed it against her kimono unnoticed.**

**"Deigo-San, why don't we talk business elsewhere...?" Kusari said to Yamato, who looked to him. "And let the women have their talk as well..."**

**"Why not..." Yamato glanced to Kakashi and told him to keep an eye on Sakura, before he had left the room with Kusari.**

**Hinoki looked at Sakura over the brim of her cup and she sighed.**

**"Well, aren't you a bit young?" she suddenly said and Sakura turned around to face Hinoki.**

**"Excuse me...?" Sakura said and glanced to Hinoki who smirked.**

**"Don't you think you are a bit too young? To be married and even to carry a child...?" Hinoki said and Sakura looked a bit surprised to her.**

**"How did you...?"**

**"Oh please... I have also been pregnant, so I sould know..." Hinoki said and placed the cup on the table. "And you didn't answer my question..."**

**"I'm old enough to make my own decision..." Sakura told the woman who gave Sakura a false smile.**

**Sakura was sure of one thing. She didn't like this woman and apparently, this woman didn't like her either.**

**"And your child... Your husband, he isn't the father to that child, is he...?" Hinoki said and Sakura froze.**

**She didn't know what to say right now and the only thought that crossed her mind was to flee out of this room.**

**Kakashi watched the two woman and he saw Sakura freez to the spot. He knew that Sakura didn't want to talk about her pregnacy and that woman had said the right things to make Sakura uncomfortable and even a bit scared. **

**It had been his fault that Sakura had been too ashamed to talk about her state. Was she too regretting what they had done and the result of their act? He would never found that out, because she had refused to talk more then necessary about her pregnacy.**

**However, Kakashi decided to end this conversation before Sakura would faint of illness or something like that.**

**"Excuse me, but I can see that my mistress is tired, Hinoki-Sama..." Kakashi suddenly.**

**Sakura glanced thankful to him, but she wasn't stupid to miss those protective glances he cast her.**

_**`Why should I even bother to care anymore...?´**_

**Hinoki looked at Kakashi from her position and she looked questioning at him.**

**"You shouldn't let your guards talk too freely... At least not to people with higher status then himself..." Hinoki said to Sakura who looked a bit embarrassed.**

**"Sumimasen*... He is quite new... It will not happen again..." Sakura said and glanced to Kakashi who looked to her.**

**"I hope not... But I guess he is right, you should take some rest..." Hinoki said. "Kiku, take Tara-**_**Chan**_** to their room..."**

**"Ha-Hai..." a small voice said somewhere in the room and a thin younger woman appeared out of no where and walked up to Sakura.**

**Sakura bowed to Hinoki before she was escorted out of the room by the young woman Kiku, followed by Kakashi in her heels.**

**Kiku's long black hair swayed back and fort in a very seducing why (Sakura thought), while she walked them to the room and Sakura glanced to Kakashi behind her.**

**"Close your mouth, perv... I know what you are thinking and I'm not going to let you impregnate some poor servent girl as well..." Sakura growled to him and he looked down to her with a questioning look. **

**"Is that what you really think of me...?" he mumbled to her and she looked away from him. "Just so you-..." **

**"Just shut up..." she barked in a low tone to him and stopped in front of the maid Kiku, making Kakashi walk in to Sakura's back. "Oof... Watch it..."**

**"Suman*..." Kakashi mumbled and backed away from Sakura.**

**Kiku looked a bit concern to Sakura, but decided to open the mahogany door to the room.**

**"Her is your and your husbands room, Tara-Sama..." Kiku said and took Sakura in to the room and Kakashi followed along.**

**"Thank you... It's really a lovely room..." Sakura said to Kiku who smiled faintly.**

**"Is there anything you wish for, Tara-Sama...?" Kiku asked and Sakura looked thoughtful down to the floor.**

**Well, Sakura was craving for aubergine in miso (oddly enought Kakashi's favorite food) or some lemon ice cream with carrots sticks and she couldn't explain the carrots on her lemon ice cream, it felt just felt like she wanted those carrots on her icecream. **

**"No thanks... I believe dinner would be served soon..." Sakura said to Kiku who nodded and walked out of the room.**

**When the door was closed, Sakura turned around to face Kakashi.**

**"What the hell was that!" she growled.**

**"Was what?" he asked as calmy as usually.**

**"That thing you said back in that room, to Hinoki... You are just some simple guard to her, you have no right to talk!" Sakura hissed.**

**"But I saw that you began to be uncomfortable of what you was talking about, so I thought that I would end the conversation right there..." Kakashi said to Sakura who frowned.**

**"Well, I was uncomfortable with that talk, but that give you no right to interfere like that... It's exactly like the last time!" Sakura told him. "Do you want everything to be exposed?"**

**"No, but I just told **_**that**___** woman that you was tired. I'm after all supposed to look after you..." Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact voice and came closer to Sakura.**

**"And I have never heard of a guard that would care for the one he is watching, not in that way at least..." Sakura told him and Kakashi sighed.**

**Well he couldn't argue with that, because she was right about that fact and he couldn't help to be worried for her as well. Like he always had been. **

**He sighed and turned his head away from her.**

**"I guess... I guess I will head out to find **_**your**_** husband..." Kakashi said and then he left her alone in the room.**

**Sakura was really annoyed right now. Not just that he maybe had blown their cover, but in the way he had emphasis Yamato as her husband.**

**What was his problem?**

**"I swear... Sometimes I really wonder if he is pregnant as well..." Sakura muttered and walked in to the room beside and laid herself down to the bed.**

**She looked up to the wooden ceiling and she sighed deeply.**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura wasn't the one who was that picky about her food, but today she had rather turned on her heels and walked out of the dining hall.**

**This food wasn't really proper for her stomach, that still had a tendency to spill the guts out. But Sakura tried to be as polite as she could, until they all had finish their food and Sakura was escorted by Kiku (once again) to their room with Yamato beside her and Kakashi walking behind them.**

**She had hopped that Yamato would ask them to get another room to him, but he hadn't and Sakura understand it was because they where supposed to be married. And everything had been stupid Naruto's fault. If he hadn't put Yamato as **_**her**_** husband and Kakashi as **_**her**_** loyal guard, she maybe had enjoyed this mission a little more.**

**Kiku bid them goodnight and Yamato opened the door to the room and Sakura walked in first, but Yamato was stopped by a sharp thing, glowing deadly in the silver light of the moon.**

**"What do you want, Senpai...?" Yamato asked in a low tone and glanced to his right.**

**"I was just making sure that you keep your hands to yourself... Or else it will be one more that won't be happy tomorrow..." a cold, but yet calm voice said from the shadows.**

**"Why would I even think of touching her like that..." Yamato mumbled. "As I told to you before, I'm not like you..."**

**No respond.**

**"See you tomorrow, Senapi..." Yamato said, before he 'waved' away the glowning katana in front of him and walked in to the room, closing the door behind him.**

**Yamato walked in to the bed room to his right and saw that Sakura was already laying knocked out on the bed, with the quilt covering most of her body. He shrugged and began to undress himself down to his underwear and he knew that Sakura would began to bitching about his presence in the bed, but it was to much fun to tease this Kunoichi.**

**He walked over to the bedside and sat himself down to the bed. Sakura shifted and rolled over to face Yamato who bit the inside of his chin.**

**She wasn't doing it easy for him. Not when her dressing gown was not covering parts that should be covered.**

**He sighed. **

**He could slip into Kakashi's room and 'borrow' his bed, but then he remembered that Kakashi didn't have a room and he was sleeping outside of this very room, as Sakura's guard.**

**He could sleep in the sofa in the next room, but then yet again he remembered that the room beside the bed room didn't have a sofa, just two small armchairs.**

**"Stop ogling my breast..." Sakura suddenly grounted and Yamato looked at her.**

**"I'm not-...!" he began.**

**"You are... You shouldn't harass your pregnant student... Kakashi-Sensei..."**

**"Ka-Kakashi...?" Yamato looked away from her with a raised eyebrow and glanced around in the bed room, like he would find his Senpai sitting in the dark corner of the room. But be calling by her perverted ex-Sensei's name, annoyed him deeply. He wasn't like him and he wasn't a pervert, well not as big as his Senpai, but still far from him.**

**"Um... Sakura, can you take-..." Yamato began (not looking at her), but Sakura cut him off.**

**"I'm not going to sleep with you again..." Sakura muttered and Yamato who never had blush (if he wasn't drunk), felt how his cheeks began to be warm. He didn't want to hear this. Not from her soft lips, saying this like she saw a part of some smutty porn movie.**

**He couldn't stand this. He needed to get out of this room, but he couldn't ask the maids to give him another room. They was supposed to be married.**

**"This sucks..."**

**Author note:**

Sakura is on a mission with Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi is quite protective when it comes to Sakura and Yamato find himself in a situation he didn't think he would find himself in. :)

It may contain some spelling errors...

Sorry if this took so long to put out. I have been working a lot and now I have been home from work due to my back problem. If you think some parts is odd, it's due to the medication (I have had a hard time to keep my thoughts thoughter as well as keeping my eyes open, while writting with shaky hands). But now is chapter 8 out and a bit longer then usually, I think. :D

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou* **= Thank you

**Gomen* **= pardon (your pardon)

**Gomennasai*** = I beg your pardon

**Hi no Kuni* **= Fire Country

**Hayashi no Kuni*** = Wood Country

**Senchawan* **= Small porcelain cups used for fine-quality steeped green tea

**Sumimasen* **= Sorry

**Suman* **= Sorry

**Zabuton* **= A Japanese cushion for sitting

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Behind The Crimson Door


	9. Chapter 9 Behind The Crimson Door

Answer to lovesharingankakashi: 'Thank you! ^-^ Yes poor Yamato and it only has begun... kuku... :D I was a bit faster on this one, wasn't I? Take Care!'

Answer to nickule: 'Thanks! :D I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well! Take Care!'

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Nine - Behind The Crimson Door**

**"What's the matter? You look like shit..." Kakashi said to the tired looking man, sitting beside him on the stone bench in the lovely garden of Lord Iyagaru Kusari manor.**

**"Really? Do you think so...?" the man grunted and leaned his head to the stone wall of the manor. "Then you have no idea how my night have been..."**

**"She ain't that bad... She doesn't toss in her sleep..." Kakashi began.**

**"But she talks! And... and..."**

**"And what?"**

**"And she showed parts... Parts from her **_**more**_** womanly side of her...!" the man said, almost like he have seen someone be killed.**

**Kakashi glanced at the man.**

**"You didn't... You didn't do anything towards her...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Why would I? She is pregnant and I'm not like a certain **_**man**_**, who would screw his own student, just to satisfied his own **_**needs**_**..."**

**"**_**Former**_** student..." Kakashi corrected him. "And don't bring this up again, Yamato... I have finally began to forget everything about it..."**

**"How can you? You have been with her almost every day and you are watching her **_**baby**_** grow inside of her..." Yamato told him. "How can you try to forget something that stupid you did towards her...?"**

**"Alright... Maybe I haven't forgot it... But I have tried to..."**

**"Did it worked...?" Yamato looked to Kakashi.**

**"No... Because someone decided to bring this up again..." Kakashi muttered.**

**"Well exuse **_**me**_**..." Yamato mumbled and looked away from Kakashi who sighed.**

**"We need to go back, before she wakes up..." Kakashi told Yamato and looked up to the early morning sky that still was a bit pink and golden. "She can began to panic if she wakes up alone somewhere she isn't used to be..."**

**"Has she always been like that...?" Yamato asked and glanced to his Senpai.**

**"Well, not like this... She got worse, when she got pregnant..." Kakashi said and Yamato raised from the bench.**

**"You can wake her up... If I haven't shown up after breakfast, I have probably crashed in to the nearest broom closet..." Yamato mumbled and began to walk away from Kakashi.**

**Kakashi tilted his head a little to watch Yamato drag his feets after him and he disappeared around the corner of the manor. He sighed and decided that it was better to wake up Sleeping Beauty before Sleeping Beauty woke herself up.**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi opened the door carefully and walked in to the little room that was more like a lobby then a living room.**

**He looked to his right to see a shoji door and he slide it open to see the pregnent, pink haired Kunoichi laying ****entangled in the sheets.**

**Kakashi couldn't remeber that Sakura had been that messy in the bed when she slept or maybe she was dreaming something that made her sleep a bit stressful. Anyway, he walked in to the bed room and stayed at the end of the bed, looking down to her.**

**"Sakura, is time to wake up..." Kakashi said and began to tug in the quilt.**

**"Leave me alone..." Sakura growled and dragged the (entangled) quilt closer to her and hide her head under the pillow.**

**"You will miss breakfast if you don't drag your ass out of the bed... You know how grumpy you will be if you miss breakfast..." Kakashi told her and Sakura growled once more. "Don't force me to do something, neither of us want to do..."**

**"You are really a pain in the ass, do you know that...?" she muttered and glanced to him under the pillow. "And I do **_**really**_** hate you..."**

**"I know that you don't mean it..." Kakashi said and crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his left upper arm. "If you don't go up know, Yamato will kill me..."**

**"He is welcome..." Sakura growled and Kakashi frowned.**

**"Fine, stay in the bed... But don't come to me when you are hungry..." Kakashi walked out of the bed room and out from the little living room and closed the ****mahogany door behind him. He leand on to the wall and waited for her to change her mind, because he was pretty sure that she would do so.**

**Suddenly Kakashi could hear footsteps coming his way and he glanced to his left to see who that person in question was.**

**He was a bit surprised to see that person was just a young man (probably in Sakura's age or even a bit younger) and he was 'stunning' or eye candy (as Ino would put it, Kakashi thought). His messy ebony hair fell over the upper part of his face and covered most of his eyes, but what Kakashi could tell about this mans eyes was that his eyes was icy-blue and expressionless.**

**The man walked past Kakashi, like he hadn't noticed him and then he stopped.**

**"I haven't seen you around before..." the young man said with a careless tone. "Are you a new guard...?"**

**Kakashi didn't look at the young man, when he spoke to him.**

**"No. I'm the personal guared to Tara-Sama..."**

**"Oh, to my **_**fathers**_** guest..." the young man said. "Well, if you still want your mistress in one pice before you leave this place... I suggest you should watch her more carefully..."**

**"What do you mean...?" Kakashi asked and this time he looked to the young man.**

**"Haven't you heard...? Womens have been abducted and... and have been later found raped and killed... Womens that have been guests in this very house..." the young man said still with his careless voice. "Thought you wanted to know..."**

**With that, the young man walked away. He had not even bothered to turn around when he had talked to Kakashi, who find this young man really weird. Well, everything in this manor was weird.**

**Kakashi pushed himself away from the wall and turned to face the mahogany door. He knocked softly two times on the door. No answer.**

**"Sa-... Tara-Sama... Are you ready?" Kakashi asked but received no answer.**

_**`Kuso*...!´**_

**"Tara-Sama!" Kakashi said and knocked once more on the door and he was getting a bit worried when he still didn't get any answer or was he just being silly, to imagin that something had happen to her. She was a Kunoichi for god sake. A pregnant Kunoichi. "I'm coming in..."**

**Kakashi opened the door slowly and glanced to see if he could see something out of order. When he didn't see anything, he walked in to the room and looked around. **

**Nothing seemed to be knocked down or be putted to another place. The only thing that was a bit disturbing to him was the shoji door to the garden was 'wide' open and so was the shoji door to the bed room, but no Sakura in sight. **

_**`No...! This can't be happening...´**_

**Kakashi moved in to the bed room, just in case she was laying under the bed, but she didn't. He hadn't expect to find her there either.**

**One thing was he sure of. Naruto was so going to kill him for this and where the hell was Yamato when you needed him?**

**Kakashi moved out of the bed room and slide the shoji door closed and moved over to the other shoji door (that was open) and peeked out and took a look out in the peaceful garden, to see if he could find some footprints and unfortunately he didn't.**

**This was getting more and more disturbing to him and he didn't want to believe in that **_**boys**_** story, even if he right know was doing exactly the opposite. **

**Suddenly a scraping noise could be heard and Kakashi dragged a kunai out of his hidding waist pouch and trowed it behind him.**

**A thud from the kunai hitting the wall and a shriek of surprised behind him told him that he had missed, but also that he had find what he had search for.**

**"You freaking idiot!" a young womans voice yelled to him and he turned around a bit relieved. "You could have killed me, you fucking asshole!"**

**Kakashi sighed and looked down to her with a soft gaze, while dragging his hand through his unruly silver hair.**

**"Eh... Warui*..." Kakashi mumbed and slide close the shoji door behind him and saw how she dragged the kunai out of the wall.**

**"And why are you here? I thought you had left..." she glanced to him and he raised an eyebrow to her.**

**"Oh... Eh, I thought I heard something... so I was just checking it out..." Kakashi lied to her and this time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.**

**"You heard something? And what was that, if I may ask...?"**

**"I-I don't really know... So, where have you been...?" Kakashi looked up to the towel wrapped pink haired woman in front of him.**

**"Obviously, I have been taking a shower and if you excuse me... I need to change..." **

**"Sakura... I'm sorry if I just barge in like that, but you should be careful and maybe not have the shoji open like that..." Kakashi told her and she frown.**

**"What are you talking about? Why would I want to have the shoji open? It's hot, but not that hot..." Sakura told him and Kakashi gave her a worried face expression. "Are you going to leave?"**

**"No..."**

**"No? If you are considering to began to talk about that **_**I**_** haven't anymore to show you, I'm not going to buy it... So leave, now!" Sakura growled and pointed to the door.**

**"I will not leave and you have your clothes in the bed room and I won't peek..." Kakashi told her and she frowned again.**

**"Okay, what is it? You look like you have seen someone sneak in to this room..." Sakura said and tugged the big fluffy towle closer to her.**

**"Um, nothing... You will catch a cold if you don't hurry to dress yourself..." Kakashi told her and looked away from her.**

**"Um... Okay... I will go and put some clothes on and if it's something wrong, I want you to tell me..." Sakura told him before she disappeared in to the bed room.**

**Kakashi did a quick look around the little living room and tried to see if he would find some kind of bug sitting one the furniture, fortunately, he didn't find any in this room and he would have to ask Yamato later if he could look for it in the bed room.**

**The shoji door to the bed room slide open a bit and Kakashi looked up.**

**"If you don't mind-... What are you looking for?" Sakura said and looked down to her Senpai.**

**"Nothing..."**

**"Okay... Well, you wouldn't mind helping me with the kimono?" Sakura asked, while trying to figure out what her Senpai was up to. "Well, I understand if you wouldn't care to help me... You have obviously other things to do..." **

**"I would loved to help you..." he cut her off and saw how Sakura moved out of the bed room and walked towards him.**

**He was glad to have her out here with him, so he could keep an eye better on her and the plus was that he could touch her with out she beaten the hell out of him for doing it.**

**"Don't tie too hard around the stomach... It's really sensitive..." Sakura mumbled to him and he nodded.**

**"Sorry, about what I said to you... About your stomach, you don't look that... fat..." Kakashi mumbled to her and she glanced to him.**

**"Eh... Thanks... I think... But you were right... That kimono did kind of show that I was pregnant and it was way to short too, so I bought some new ones..." Sakura mumbled back. "But I guess every kimono I wear will show that I'm pregnent... "**

**"Perhaps..." Kakashi said and tied the obi and stepped away from her. "Well, if you don't show yourself in profile, no one will ever notice..."**

**Sakura slapped him over his chest and he chuckled a bit and turned around towards the door.**

**"Breakfast?"**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi stood outside of the dining hall (he wasn't allowed to enter), leaning on the wall and heard the chatter from Sakura and another woman some years younger then Sakura.**

**The other woman was just babbling on like a broken recorder and Kakashi could hear that Sakura was a bit annoyed, but the woman seemed to not care about the way Sakura tried to say to the woman (in a polite way) that she wasn't interesed. In the end Sakura gave up and let the woman keep on with her talking.**

**Kakashi was surprised that Sakura could hold on this long. If it had been someone else, Sakura may had just hit that person or told him/her to fuck off. Being with Sakura was sure amusing in every kind of way.**

**"Ohayou*..." someone said in front of Kakashi who turned his gaze to that someone.**

**"I didn't believe that you would wake up at all, Yamato..." Kakashi mumbled. "You still look like shit, though..."**

**"Well, you haven't spend some time trying to sleep in a broom closet..." Yamato grunted and rubbing his ****aching back. "Is she up?"**

**"Aaa... She is right now being terrorized by the youngest daughter of ****Iyagaru Kusari..." Kakashi told Yamato who looked to him.**

**"Really? I didn't know that he had a daughter or any child at all..." Yamato said and glanced in to the dining hall and saw a ebony haired younger woman beside Sakura, who looked like she could kill someone. **

**"And neither did I..." Kakashi mumbled. "I have heard that he was a eunuch..."**

**"Ouch... That must be a really blow to his pride..." Yamato muttered and looked back to Kakashi. "But knowing that he has a daughter, that is maybe just rumour..."**

**"Maybe..."**

**"You looked a bit troubled... Is there something you want to talk about...?" Yamato asked and Kakashi glanced to him.**

**"It is... But I don't think that would be suited to talk in the open..." Kakashi muttered and Yamato nodded.**

**"Should we say beside the old maple in the garden?" Yamato asked and Kakashi shook his head, making Yamato look confused to him.**

**"Somewhere we can have **_**her**_** close and mean time not letting **_**her**_** hear us..." Kakashi told Yamato.**

**"Is it that bad..." Yamato frowned and glanced to Sakura once more to see her almost breaking the chopsticks in her hand. "We can maybe talk about it later... I think that I need to make a move, before she kill someone..."**

**Kakashi nodded and watched how Yamato slipped in to the dining hall and Kakashi sighed.**

**He could hear Yamato bidding Sakura good morning a bit stiffly and Sakura began to talk to him, almost like he was her savior and then he could hear the softly and almost alluring voice of Hinoki.**

**"Good to see you Deigo-San..." Hinoki said and she putted down her tea cup to the table. "I was just thinking of taking you and your lovely wife down to show you our famous market... Would that be interesting to you? Well, I could absolutely understand if you would find it a bit boring..."**

**"Well, we would love too... I believe my wife would find it very interesting and I could talk to your husband about the deal..." Yamato said and looked to Hinoki.**

**"Unfortunately, my husband has been forced to attend to one of his cousins funeral, he will be back tomorrow..." Hinoki said and putted her chopsticks a top of her bowl. "But why don't see this as a little vacation from your business... Please, escort me and your lovely wife around the market..."**

**Yamato looked a bit concerned, but he didn't let it show.**

**"I would be honoured to, Hinoki-Sama..." Yamato finally said.**

**"Excellent... Be ready to leave at eleven O'clock... and don't be late..." Hinoki said.**

**Kakashi smirked at this. This was almost the perfect oppertunity to talk to Yamato while keeping an eye on Sakura.**

**~oOo~**

**Yamato looked down to the two womens on ****each side of him, one was clinging in to his arm like she possessed him and the other one was just walking beside him (still holding an arm in his), but she was far to interesed in the market.**

**Yamato glanced back to the silver haired guard that followed them in a careless stroll behind them, along with three of the guards from ****Iyagaru court.**

**He gave Yamato a raised eyebrow and Yamato cursed him inwardly.**

**"Hinoki-Sama, would you have the honour to show my wife the market more closely... I need to do some buisness alone..." Yamato said to the ebony haired woman that clung in to his arm possessively and she smiled to him.**

**"Oh... Of couse, Deigo-San..." Hinoki said and let go of his arm and looked to the pink haired woman beside Yamato. "Tara-Chan, your husband want some time on his own. Would you mind to join me and take a look around...?"**

**The pink haired woman looked to Hinoki and then up to Yamato, who nodded his approval.**

**"Why not..." she said to Hinoki and let go of Yamatos arm and both of the woman walked away from Yamato, followed by the three guards. "So, what has happen...?"**

**The silver haired guard appeared soundless beside Yamato and he glanced down to him.**

**"Well, apart from that this place is more then just creepy, a lot I would say..." the silver haired guard said and Yamato frown.**

**"Like what?" Yamato asked and they began to walk slowly along the crowded road.**

**"When I walked out of the room after have waking Sakura up, I encountered a strange young man... He told me something really disturbing..."**

**"Disturbing? In which way?" Yamato looked up to the silver haired guared who was ****pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kakashi...?"**

**"He told me that people have been killed... Well, actually not just any sort of people, womens to be more correct..." the silver haired Kakashi said and frowned a bit. "They had been raped and murdered and he more or less gave me a warning... To keep Sakura under close watch..."**

**"Why haven't we been notified about these murders...?" Yamato asked.**

**"I don't know... These murders on those womens could be connected to the court of Iyagaru... Because these womens was their guests" Kakashi mumbled and Yamato looked worried to him. "They could have it covered up, in just a short time... Like that time with the former lord..."**

**"You are kidding, right?" Yamato said and Kakashi shook his head. "This is going to be much more then just an assassination..."**

**"And there is more... I got a bit worried, so I walked in to the room again and find Sakura nowhere. The shoji door to the garden was open and I find it a bit odd, but didn't care to much about it..." Kakashi told Yamato who nodded. "And then Sakura came out after have taken a shower and I told her to not have the shoji door open like that and she told me that she hadn't open it..."**

**"She hadn't open it...? And before you ask, no I didn't open it before I left..." Yamato informed him. "Any sign of an intruder?"**

**"Nothing... Not even a bug, well I only checked the living room and I want you to check the bed room before you go to bed tonight..." Kakashi told Yamato who nodded once again.**

**"What about Sakura? Should we tell her?" Yamato asked and looked to Kakashi who was watching the pink haired woman beside a booth.**

**"No. I don't want her to be more worried then necessary..." Kakashi mumbled and Yamato didn't look to sure about his decision.**

**"Kakashi, she is after all a part in this mission... We can't let her stand in total darkness to what is happening..." Yamato told him. "If someone is after her, she must be notified about it..." **

**"You don't know her as I do..." Kakashi snapped to Yamato, who stopped to glance at Kakashi.**

**"Well maybe I don't, but at least I know that she wouldn't want to be left behind..." Yamato told him and Kakashi stopped too and turned around, looking a bit annoyed. "She isn't a that little Genin anymore, she is Jounin and even ANBU... You don't need to protect her like that..."**

**"I don't want her to know, because I want to protect her... It's more that she..." Kakashi looked down to the cobbled street and bit his lip. "She gets upset for very little and before the last mission she was bleeding..."**

**"Bleeding...?" Yamato looked a bit baffled.**

**"Aaa... From **_**that**_** place..." Kakashi nodded downwards.**

**"Oh..."**

**"Anyway, before we left for that mission with her, I consulted with Kurenai about it... She told me that my pregnant **_**friend**_** should take it easy and don't get to upset about thing that she would find upsetting... And telling her a thing like that, **_**is**_** upsetting for her..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"So, you are telling me that Sakura was about to lose it...?" Yamato looked worried to his Senpai.**

**"Maybe... I'm not surprised if she was about too, she was in distress and I worked her body kind of hard... Her body was telling her to take it easy and I don't know how much it will take before it will happen to her again..."**

**"So, did Kurenai say something more about it...?" Yamato asked and glanced to the pink haired woman that had been dragged away to the next booth.**

**"Nothing more then that she should take it easy for couple of weeks forward..." Kakashi mumbled and Yamato sighed.**

**"She is more or less not fitted for this mission...?" Yamato asked and Kakashi nodded slightly. "This is great, she will just get in the 'way' as it's right now..." **

**"Do you still want to tell her...?"**

**"No, I guess not..." Yamato sighed once again. "This is your fucking fault! And I'm the one who is suffering, because of it..."**

**"I seems to have that effect on you..." Kakashi smiled. "Oh! And maybe you should buy Sakura something. It would look strange if you come back with empty hands..."**

**"I deeply hope that Heaven still has a place left for people like you ..."**

**~oOo~**

**"What about that one...?"**

**"I don't know... Too much laces on it..."**

**"It would look cute on a little new born girl, don't you think...? My first born daughter looked like a walking ****crotcheted**** tablecloth-..."**

**The pink haired woman beside the chuckling ebony haired woman, look down to the baby-pink dress on the table. **

**She wasn't actually enjoying this. She had (when she was much younger and Sasuke still was alive) chattering and giggling with Ino about this kind of moments, when they would look at baby clothes and other stuff like that, with their man (that was Sasuke of couse). And how everything was just perfect in their little fantasy world. **

**But standing here now in the present, with this woman that was more interested in the boys passing them then in the baby clothes and with an annoying father to this **_**thing**_** inside of her, that didn't care a shit if the child would turn out to be a goldfish instead of a human child, was more then she ever would believe could happen to her. What had happen to **_**her**_** dream? **_**Her**_** perfect fantasy?**

**She hated this.**

**"Tara..."**

**The pink haired woman turned around and saw a brown haired man behind her, holding out something that looked like a dark pink colored bag. She looked surprised to him.**

**"What is that...?" she asked him and he looked a bit troubled.**

**"Well... It is... It is..." he mumbled and got unnoticed elbowed in the back by the silver haired guard behind him. "It is a gift... to you..."**

**"A gift...?" she looked up to the brown haired man and then back to the bag in his hand.**

_**`Why would Yamato even care to buy a gift to me...? If it isn't something else then just a gift...´**_

**"Thank you, Deigo..." she mumbled and took the bag from Yamato's out reach hand.**

**"You are welcome..." Yamato said, sounding exactly as troubled as he looked like.**

**"Oh! Look at the time! We should hurry back to the lunch, I'm sure that your wife is starving by now..." the ebony haired woman suddenly said and looked to Yamato. "Would you mind to escort us back, Deigo-San...?"**

**"I would love to, Hinoki-Sama..." Yamato said and the woman Hinoki grabbed Yamato's arm and he looked to the pink haired woman. "Tara...?"**

**"Oh... Please, go ahead, I will catch up with you later..." she told Yamato who nodded and began to walk away with Hinoki.**

**She turned her head back to the baby clothes. **

**Somehow she was enchanted by this small clothes and she somehow, wanted to take a closer look on this clothes, alone. Feeling the soft fabric in her hand.**

**"Are you consider to buy something?" a deep soft voice said behind her and she jumped in surprise.**

**"Kakashi? God, you almost gave me a heart attack there..." she barked to him and he gave her a soft smile under his mask. "And no... I was just looking..."**

**"Looking, huh...?" the silver haired Kakashi mumbled and peeked down to the baby clothes over her head. "Will those really fit? They look kind of tiny..."**

**"That's the point... Or else they wouldn't be called baby clothes, baka*..." she growled to him.**

**Kakashi tilted his head, almost like a dog that was looking at something curiously and then he grabbed her shoulder.**

**"Well if you aren't going to buy something, we need to go back..." Kakashi told her and she bite her lip.**

**"Kakashi pick out something..." she suddenly said to him and she felt how his hand on her shoulder softened.**

**"E-Excuse me...?" he stuttered and he looked like he had find out that some one had burned all his signed Icha Icha. "Sa-Sakura... I-I..."**

**"I want you to pick something... I can't decide what I want..." the pink haired Sakura told him and frowned slightly.**

**"Sakura, we... We should go back now..." Kakashi said to her and looked a bit anxious.**

**"Just pick something...! Please... Sensei..." she mumbled and he glanced down to her.**

**"Don't call me that... I don't deserve to be called that by you..." he whispered in to her neck and she felt how her skin began to react to his warm breath, by producing goose bumps. "Don't force me to pick something to **_**your**_** child, something you probably would trow away anyway... It's your child after all..."**

**"If you... If you feel like that... Could you at least pick something as my friend..." Sakura mumbled and he gave away a sigh.**

**"I guess... I guess I could do that..." he told her, sounding a bit tired and walked up to her side and looked down to the many clothes in front of him. "Why so many different colors? I can't even remeber my own mother dressing me up in those kind of colors..."**

**Sakura giggled slightly and looked up to him.**

**"You know... Things have change since when you were born..." she told him and she received a snort from him. "That really reminds me how old you really are..."**

**"Don't be so cheeky..." he muttered to her. "What about that one...?"**

**"Honestly... Do you want it to be dressed in that color?" Sakura said and frowned.**

**"You told me that I was old, so how is I suppose to know what is 'chic'..." he told her and Sakura shook her head.**

**"But I don't want you to dress it like Naruto..." Sakura said and saw how he glanced over the table once more. "Just don't pick the boring black one... or the white with laces..."**

**"Is it you or I who was going to pick...?" he asked her and looked down to her blushing face.**

**"Gomen*..."**

**"Alright, that one will do..." Kakashi suddenly said and told the seller what he wanted and Sakura was (somehow) pleased by his choice.**

**"I like it... It's very... natural..." Sakura said and looked down to the little soft beige babybody with a panda bear on it, before the seller laid it in a bag and Kakashi tugged up his wallet. "What are you doing...?"**

**"It looks like I'm paying..." he told her and she blushed.**

**"You didn't have to..."**

**"Well..." Kakashi gave the money to the seller and handed the bag to Sakura. "...I have more money then you and it is not more then fair that I should pay for this..."**

**"I don't know what to say..." Sakura mumbled a bit embarrassed.**

**"A thank you would do just fine... Should we go back then?" Kakashi asked and Sakura nodded and they walked back to the manor.**

**~oOo~**

**"I'm soooooo tired..." Sakura sighed and fell to her back on the bed, beside her slightly stiff Taichou.**

**"It's only eight O'clock... You shouldn't be tired..." he said to her and glanced to her.**

**"But I am... This whole day have been so tiredsome..." she yawn and glanced back to him. "I should thank you again for your gifts... It was a very... good thing to have..."**

**"You should thank Kakashi... He was the one who thought it would look good if I had been gone alone to buy you a gift..." he mumbled. "And he was the one picking those thing to you..."**

**"Oh, really? Well that would explain those panties... But I liked the bra, it didn't fit yet though, but I guess it would do sooner or later..." Sakura said with a soft smile and her Taichou smiled back.**

**Sakura was actually in a really good mood, even if she was tired and she looked to her Taichou once more.**

**"So, what would our next move be...?" she asked him and he sighed.**

**"Who knows..." he said a bit weary. "Sakura, you should be really careful... We don't want-..."**

**"I will be just fine, Yamato... You don't have to tell me to be careful..." Sakura told him and he sighed again, but much deeper this time.**

**They were quiet for a while and the only sound that could be heard was the tapping sound from the bamboo fountain out in the garden.**

**"You know... I'm still standing firm about what I offered you, almost a week ago..." Yamato began and she looked to him. "If you wanted to be a part of my life..."**

**Sakura forgot to breathe for a slight moment and when she began to realise that she needed air, she took a very deep breath.**

**So he hadn't been joking back then. He had really asked her to come and live with him and Kakashi had also told Yamato that she was pregnant with someones child and it still hadn't scared him off.**

**Most pregnant single womens that Sakura had encountered with during her days in the antenatal clinic in the hospital, had told Sakura that most men hadn't even spare them even a glance and not even after the child was born.**

**So why was Yamato offering her to stay with him? Right now she didn't know and it did annoyed her somehow.**

**She liked Yamato, but only as a friend and if he liked her in another way, she couldn't do much about it and to be honouest, she was a bit flattered. But she couldn't say yes to his offer, even how much she felt that she needed comfort and a safe place to return to, it wouldn't be with Yamato. It was with someone else.**

**"I-I need some air..." she suddenly said and pushed up from the bed and walked out of the bed room, leaving a confused and even a bit surprised Yamato behind.**

**Yamato could hear the mahogany door close and he sighed. **

**Well, he had never been good with womens and obviously not with pregnant womens either. But with Sakura it was a bit differently, he liked her and he cared for her in the same way that he knew Naruto and even Sai cared for her. Well, maybe a little more then just a sister thing. She was attractive (he had notice), but that didn't mean that he would do the samething that his perv to Senpai had done to her. It wasn't really his thing to seduce a poor young woman to have sex with him and knocking her up and then let this poor young woman take this heavy burden all alone.**

**No, he wasn't like that and he was the one that would 'correct' his Senpai's mistake, by asking Sakura to be a part of his life, because his coward to Senpai wouldn't do it. Do it to protect her.**

**But Sakura was obviously, not intesested in her Taichou (why would she?). She was interested in someone that was either dead or alive and Yamato was pretty sure whom that man was, that man that still was alive.**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura walked down the lonely halls in the manor and she was a bit annoyed, confused and still even a bit surprised by his offering.**

**She needed to be alone for just awhile and think this throught carefully. **

**Sure, she was a bit tempted by his offering. She was sure that he would take care of her and even the child, but that was all he could give her. Just a home and a shoulder to cry on, but not love and she wasn't sure that the other one could give her love either, but she felt (oddly enough) things for this man, things she hadn't felt since Sasuke and he was (most likely) the father to this unborn child. **

**But still she didn't love him, she wouldn't accept that. He was too laid back and even annoying for her to even like him at all. He wasn't even her type for the first of all. The second thing was that he was her Sensei and third **_**He**_** didn't liked her or the child she was carrying.**

**A soft moan could be heard and Sakura stopped in her track and turned her head slightly to her right.**

**A crimson colored door that she never had seen before, stood slightly ajar and Sakura was about to walk away when she heard someone speak.**

**"...Ginrei..." a womans voice could be heard from the room with the crimson door. "What a strange name..."**

**Sakura recognized that voice at once and she decided to see what that **_**woman**_** was up to, if it could be to any use in the mission, Sakura wouldn't feel so useless to the 'boys' anymore. **

**She pressed herself up against the wall and peeked in to the room behind the crimson door. What she saw shocked her gravely and she didn't know if she wanted to stay or run. And in the same time she was confused.**

**In front of the graceful, ebony haired woman stood a silver hired man with his mask down and he kissed that womans lips with such passion he never had kissed Sakura with.**

**She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly that she let out a croaking sound of pure devastation. **

**The silver hired man broke from the kiss and he looked at the door with his dark grey eye and the woman placed her soft palm on his cheek.**

**"Just a cat... Don't bother..." she purred to the silver hired man and she leaned in to kiss him again.**

**Sakura dragged her hands to her mouth and tried to stop herself from breath to fast and heavy, but it was no use and then she could see how the woman eyed back to the door and she gave away a smirk.**

**She had seen her! **

**Sakura pushed herself away from the wooden wall and turned around to run back to her room. She tried to rub away the tears, but it was no use. It kept on coming how much she just wanted it to stop.**

_**`Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying... He can kiss who ever he wants... But why can't I stop crying? Chikishou!* I hate her, I hate that woman...! How could you... Sensei...´**_

**Author note:**

Kakashi finds out something that annoyes him and he has a little talk about it with Yamato. Sakura (on the other hand) is trying to be a bit 'civil' with Kakashi and is trying to 'bond' with him in some kind of way. Yamato trys again with his offer to Sakura who (once again) reject his offer on her own way. And now Sakura is faced with a new problem.

It may contain some spelling errors...

I was amazed that chapter 8 was a little more then 8000 words! It's the most I have write ever and I often just write about 4000-6000 words (and I think that is a lot) lol! Anyway, hopped that you enjoyed this chapter!

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Baka*** = Idiot

**Chikishou* **= Damn it!

**Gomen* **= Pardon (your pardon)

**Kuso*** = Shit

**Ohayou* **= Mornin'

**Warui* **= Sorry

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Friends, Lovers Or Nothing


	10. Chapter 10 Friends, Lovers Or Nothing

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Ten - Friends, Lovers Or Nothing**

**Kakashi walked down the halls of the manor, heading back to Sakura's and Yamato's room.**

**He had been in search for a futon, but had after many wrong turns and a slightly embarrassed situation, he finally found a maid.**

**The maid (that had been Kiku), had told him that every room had (in case of need) a futon ready be used and could be found in a big wooden case under the bed. **

**So that was why Kakashi was heading back to the room, a bit sullen that he was forced to enter the very bed room that Sakura and Yamato slept together in, to find that futon. But at least now he wouldn't be forced to 'sleep' standing, leaning on the uncomfortable wooden wall.**

**Even a hard-ass Shinobi like himslef, would finally give in to the comfort of a futon and Kakashi was more or less not the first to complain about things like comfort.**

**Kakashi suddenly stopped and glanced backwards.**

_**`This must be my not so very lucky day...´**_

**"Oh... Hello there..." a sweet voice said behind him and Kakashi turned around and tried to look surprised to see her.**

**"Konban wa*... Hinoki-Sama..." Kakashi said to the ebony haired woman in front of him and bowed slightly to her and she gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen on a woman. And he was afraid if he tasted her, his teeths would fall out.**

**"Well, Konban wa to you too..." Hinoki said. "I see that Tara-Chan has given you some manners advise..."**

**Kakashi didn't answer her and Hinoki raised an eyebrow to him and smirked slightly.**

**"Well, you don't seem to have anything to do right now, so you wouldn't mind to walk me to my room...?" Hinoki asked and smiled that sweet smile of hers again.**

**Yes, he would mind to walk her to her room. He had other, better things to do then walk this woman to her room.**

**"I would be glad to walk you to your room, Hinoki-Sama..." Kakashi answered and felt a bit shocked over what he had said.**

**He had intended to say no, but instead he had said yes and he had no bloody idea to why he had said yes. **

**It was something with this womans chocolate eyes, her sweet smile and her alluring voice that had enchanted him. And he still had no bloody idea how she had ended up at his side and taken his arm in hers.**

**"Should we go then...?" she said and and Kakashi smiled down to her.**

**"Aaa..."**

**Kakashi stopped in front of a crimson colored wooden door and she opened the door slightly, she then turned her head towards him and smiled again.**

**"I don't think Tara-Chan would care if I borrowed you for a little while..." she suddenly said to Kakashi, who looked a bit confused.**

**Well **_**Tara-Chan**_** would care if she borrowed him, at least he thought so.**

**"Perhaps not..." Kakashi answered and felt how his body just wanted to turn and leave, but he found himself not able too.**

**He was trapped.**

**Hinoki opened the door wider and almost dragged Kakashi inside and he find himself in a room with dim light and no windows, just a big double bed to his left and an antique armchair to his right.**

**"This is my personal chamber..." Hinoki said almost in a whisper and Kakashi watched how she paced back and fort like a hungry wolf ready to strike. "I usually don't chose people like you, but I will do an exception this time..."**

**She licked her cherry-red lips and Kakashi swallowed. She moved towards him and he tried to move away from her, but found himself walking closer to her.**

_**`Fuck...!´**_

**Hinoki placed her hands on his chest and played with the collar to his shirt, making Kakashi frown in discomfort.**

**"My husband is a eunuch and I need to take things in my own hands..." she finally told him and Kakashi looked down to her in a bit of shock. "My only son isn't the right person to take over after when my husband, well... has past away... and my oldest daughter has that stuff my only son needs, but she is a girl after all, she can't take over after my husband..."**

**Hinoki looks up to Kakashi who still is looking shocked down to her.**

**"You know what I want..." Hinoki smiled to him and pulled down his mask from his face and she smiled even more. "I don't have to be worried that my child would be ugly..."**

**She leaned closer to him and nibbled on his ear lobe, making him gasp in surprise.**

**"What's your name...?" she whispered softly in to his ear and Kakashi tried really hard to focus on something.**

**"Eh... Ginrei... My name is Ginrei..." he stumbled and felt how her warm (still dressed) body came closer to his and his body was reacting to her.**

_**`Oh God...´**_

**"...Ginrei... What a strange name... " she said and glanced up to him. "Alright then Ginrei... Let's play a bit shall we..."**

**She leaned her face closer to him and all Kakashi wanted to do, was to run away. Run away from this woman. **

**Their lips met and Kakashi couldn't break the kiss, even how much he wanted too and he found himself kissing this woman with such passion that even surprised himself. **

**Suddenly a strange sound could be heard outside of the room and Kakashi broke the kiss to turned his head slightly to look behind him. **

**No one was there, but he could have sworn that he had heard a kind of gasping sound just outside of the room.**

**Hinoki placed a soft and warm palm on his cheek and forced him to look at her.**

**"Just a cat... Don't bother..." she purred to him and she leaned up to kiss him again.**

**But Kakashi wasn't sure that it had been just a cat. A cat didn't sound like a human, that almost was on the brink of crying. And cats didn't have chakra like that (if it wasn't a Ninbyou*) and he thought he recognized that chakra signatur, but it was mixed with someone else chakra as well. It really annoyed him that he couldn't recognized that chakra signatur.**

**"Ginrei... You are spoiling the mood..." Hinoki murmured to Kakashi who glanced down to her. "That's better..."**

**Hinoki unbotten the white shirt made of linen and was faced with that navy-blue tank top of his, she frowned a bit, but let her hand trace over his clothe covered chest.**

**"Don't you want to feel my body against yours...? " Hinoki said to him with a dangerously soft voice, that made his body shiver.**

**No, he didn't want to feel any part of her body against him. But his body was still responding in the wrong way and he couldn't say no to her.**

**Kakashi untied the obi and let it fell to the ground, soon enough the kimono as well. She was more woman underneath the kimono then she looked to be. He swallowed hard and tried to close his eye, but he just couldn't. **

**She pushed him down to the bed, straddled him and began to kiss him again and then got permission to play her tongue with his. Kakashi let out a frustrated groan and she rubbed her cunt against his still clothe covered groin.**

**"You want this, don't you...?" Hinoki mumbled to him and Kakashi looked up to the ceiling, trying to think about something really boring.**

_**`When I come back to Konoha, I'm going to-... OH SHIT!´**_

**Kakashi glanced down to the woman (that had open his zipper to his pants with her mouth) and she was hovering dangerously close to his fun spot.**

_**`Not good... Not good at all... Think... Think... No use... Why can't I think while she is doing this to me...? Oh... I think I got it...´**_

**"Kai..." he murmur under his breath.**

**Hinoki hesitated and looked up to Kakashi that was looking back to her. **

**Why was she hesitating?**

_**`Oh, maybe because of that...´**_

**Kakashi was feeling a bit more 'clear' headed and his body didn't feel like it was on fire, well not so much anymore and that made him think of something.**

**He smirked to himself and watched how Hinoki tried to 'woke' up his little fellow down there (that was going back to 'sleep'), she wasn't doing a great job on that one.**

**Kakashi had never met one before, he had only heard of them. A clan that could turn your thoughts and feelings into the opposite. **

**If you had kill in your thoughts, that clan member would turn that thought to the opposite. Like this woman had done with him, just that his thought of not want her, had made him want her and he couldn't resist her. But this kind of jutsu was a kind of Genjutsu and a simple **_**'Kai'**_** would end everything, or at least he had thought that it would work and lucky for him it had.**

**"You have stumble over the wrong guard to mess with, Hinoki-Sama..." Kakashi said and pushed her off and she looked down to him with a scowl on her beautiful face, collecting an armful of quilt and covered herself with it.**

**"Your little twat! Get out! NOW!" she yelled to him and Kakashi raised from the bed, zipping the zipper up on his pants.**

**"With pleaser... My Love..." he said with a smirk and walked out of the room, avoiding a lamp crashing in the the opposite wall in the hall.**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura slammed the mahogany door open (after have walked in to ten different rooms and then walked away, still crying, to yet again be faced with ten other rooms still not even her own) and slammed it close behind her and walked to one of the armchairs. She curl up in the armchair and cry her heart out.**

**She had still no idea to why she was crying this badly, just to have seen her Sensei been kissing that awful woman.**

**"Fucking hormones..." she sobbed and rubbed her (still flowing) tears away with her sleeve to her dressing gown. **

**The shoji door to the bed room slide open and a brown haired man walked out and looked down to the crying woman in the antique armchair.**

**"Sakura..." he said softly and she looked up to him and tried to hide her tears.**

**"Taichou..." she mumbled and watch how the man walked up to stand in front of her and then he crouched down, looking in to her tear filled eyes. **

**"Sakura... What's wrong...?" he asked her and her underlip began to tremble.**

**"...Yamato..." she cried and toss herself around his neck and began to cry in to his chest. "I hate him... so much..."**

**"Who? Kakashi?" Yamato asked and she nodded slightly. "Did he hurt you?"**

**Yamato looked down to her with a stern look and she was still crying in his chest, not able to answer him.**

**"It's alright Sakura... Everything is going to be just fine..." Yamato mumbled softly to her and began to stroke her head and down her back. "Everything will be just fine... Try to calm down..."**

**She rubbed off her tears in Yamato's chest and glanced up to him and he smiled faintly down to her.**

**"I will carry you to the bed..." Yamato said to her and she felt how he lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her the the bed room and placed her on top of the bed. "I will not force you to tell me what he did to you, but I will listen to you if you want to tell me..."**

**She nodded faintly and he sat himself down on his side of the bed and watch her closely.**

**Her soft on putted make-up was almost gone and the mascara had given Sakura fake bags under the eyes, but still she was looking beautiful in that not so cheap dressing gown. And the way the moon cast its light over her, made Yamato suddenly think that she almost looked like a fairy princess, well a pregnant one.**

**They stayed silence for a really long time and before Yamato could open his mouth to say something, she spoke.**

**"I'm just being a nuisance to you..." she murmur and he looked to her a bit surprised.**

**"You are not and you will never be..." he said and she rubbed away some more tears. "You are... You are pregnant... I can't even imagination how hard this must be for you... And I believe this isn't a easy road for you to walk on and you are almost carrying this burden all alone... But I think you are a strong woman, Sakura... Not many womens would be able to carry this burden all alone and doing almost a S-ranked mission in the same time..."**

**Sakura looked up to Yamato with a surprised look. He had praised her before and this time it was a bit more personal, but he had always been like that towards her.**

**"To tell you the truth Sakura... I envy you..." Yamato said with a soft smile and she couldn't help to smile back, feeling a little better now then she had done before.**

**"...Yamato... I have been thinking..." she suddenly said and he raised an eyebrow to her. "About the offer you told me about..."**

**"You have...? Sakura, you don't need to give me your answer right now..." Yamato said to her and she smiled once again up to him, but this time looking a bit tired.**

**"I know... But I really want to give you my answer... I think I have finally made up my mind..." Sakura was still smiling tiredly up to him and Yamato swallowed. "Yamato... I say-..."**

**Yamato cut her off by placing two fingers on her soft lips.**

**"Ssh... I though I heard something..." he mumbled and Sakura looked worried up to him. "I will go out and see if I can see something... Go to sleep, Sakura... You really look like you need it and I will come back soon, so don't worry..."**

**She nodded softly, placed her head against the pillow and watched how Yamato walked out of the room.**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi walked quite firmly back to Sakura's and Yamato's room and he opened the mahogany door to the room as quiet as he could and walked in.**

**The little (not even worthy to be called) living room was empty and he glanced to his right and saw the shoji door to the bed room a bit open. Not much, but he could at least hear the sound of two people talking to each other inside of the room.**

**And a soft, melodious female voice caught his attention.**

**"...I have been thinking... About the offer you told me about..." the female voice said.**

**Kakashi looked curious to the shoji door and walked closer, while concealling his chakra signature.**

**"...Sakura you don't need to give me your answer right now..." a male voice answered the female.**

_**`Wait? What offer have he given her?´**_

**Kakashi looked a bit shocked to the shoji.**

**"...I really want to give you my answer..." she sounded a bit frustrated. "I think I have finally made up my mind... Yamato... I say-..."**

**Kakashi didn't like what he heard or what she was about to say, so (as quickly as he could) he let out a little amont of his chakra. Just enough so Yamato would take notice of his present.**

**"Ssh... I though I heard something..."**

**It had worked, to Kakashi's pleasent.**

**"... Go to sleep, Sakura... You really look like you need it and I will come back soon, so don't worry..."**

**Kakashi hurried away from the shoji door and sat himself in one of the antique armchairs closest to the shoji facing the garden and watched how the shoji to the bed room slide open and a brown haired man walked out of the room. He slide the shoji closed behind him.**

**"Yo..." Kakashi greated with a smile on his maskless face.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" the man growled and stormed up to Kakashi who looked a bit troubled by the mans intimidating look.**

**"Well... I was just checking things out-..."**

**"**_**Hell**_** you were!" the man growled. "You have that guilty-as-hell look on your face and I know that you did something to Sakura tonight! What did you do?"**

**"Sa-Sakura...? What-What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked and looked confused. "I haven't even met her tonight and if I have, somehow, insulted her earlier today... In that case I'm sorry for that..."**

**"If you haven't even met her today, why was she crying like she did? Why did she tell me it was because of you...?"**

**"Yamato, I don't even know why she told you that... I haven't met her tonight... I have been-..." Kakashi looked up to the brown haired man a bit shocked.**

_**`It was her chakra I could feel outside of that room... Hinoki had me so enchanted by her charm that I couldn't even recognized my own students chakra...´**_

**"Senpai...?" Yamato looked to Kakashi with a frown in his face. **

**"I think I have done something..." Kakashi mumbled and Yamato sighed.**

**"Done something? Like what?" Yamato asked him.**

**"Like almost get raped by Hinoki, while someone was looking..." Kakashi answered. "And that someone happened to be Sakura..."**

**Yamato frowned again and he didn't look like he believed what Kakashi had told him.**

**"You... Almost getting raped by Hinoki? **_**That**_** must be a joke..." Yamato said and glanced down to Kakashi in the armchair.**

**"Why should I be joking about a thing like that?" **

**"Because you just happen to be one of Konoha's biggest womanizer... And I'm not lying about that fact..." Yamato told him and Kakashi frown.**

**"I **_**was**_** one of Konoha's biggest womanizer, but I haven't been that for a very long time now..." Kakashi muttered and Yamato leaned on the chest of drawer and looked down to the floor. **

**"I haven't notice..." Yamato responed.**

**"I haven't been that since..." Kakashi pused. "Not since I took Sakura back, after she had been beaten by Sasuke... And I didn't have time with womens during the war and everything else that was going on..."**

**Yamato looked up to him and he then remembered his friend suddenly change.**

**Kakashi had always been very protecting about people he cared for, Yamato know that, but the way he had treated Sakura back then it had been more the just protecting. It had been genuine affection and even a bit possessing and it was Kakashi's bad way of showing those things to her, that had driven Sakura away from him and even Team 7. Kakashi wasn't the easiest man to get to know and when you finally thought you knew him, you had been wrong. Very wrong.**

**"Senpai... I know that you care for her and so do I... But I'm not convinced that you have stopped being a womanizer, just because you began to care more for Sakura..."**

**"Sakura was unstable... She needed someone that could keep a closer watch on her..." Kakashi said and Yamato still had that I-don't-believe-a-shit-what- you-are-saying look.**

**"Anyway... If I would believe you, how the hell did you almost get raped by a women that you are twice her size? And you are a Shinobi for god's sake...!" Yamato almost yelled to Kakashi who didn't look up to him.**

**"You are maybe not familiar with the Hikizuru Clan..." Kakashi began.**

**"Well not really... But I heard a thing or two about that clan just after I had join ANBU... It wasn't pleasent, though..." Yamato said and Kakashi nodded. "But I thought that clan was forced out of their own country and then killed by our own ANBU at our border..."**

**"They were... But obviously not everyone... My former ANBU Taichou and his team was the one who fought them and killed everyone. The only problem was that they all were males and not even as strong as they were told to be..." Kakashi said and tried as quickly as possible end this conversation. "The only thing that Yami-Taichou didn't know back then was that only the womens got this special 'power'..."**

**"So you are telling me that Hinoki may be a survivor of this clan...?" Yamato asked and frowned.**

**"She could be... Haven't you felt a bit wierd around her? Almost like you couldn't say no to her or resist her...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Well, now when you mention it... I have. But I haven't thought much about it, sure she is an attractive woman, that was all I have notice..." Yamato said. "But that still doesn't explain why she would choose to rape you...?"**

**"I can only explain it like this, she wanted a heir..." Kakashi told him shortly.**

**"A heir? But she has her husband..."**

**"Who is actually a eunuch... She told me and I figure that she probably had chose their male guests as her mate... That's is why they have children..." Kakashi murmur. **

**"But she has already a heir... Why would she want one with you of all people...?"**

**"How the hell would I know that? She told me that she wasn't happy how her only son was turning into... I can't blame her, he is a bit creepy..." Kakashi said with a sigh. "And I don't think I have to explain to you how she got me in the first place... And when it comes to Sakura... I didn't even know she was there... I felt a chakra signature, but I couldn't recognized it was hers..."**

**"But still, it doesn't explain to why she was upset with you...?" Yamato told him.**

**"How would you react to a person you have almost known since you were a kid and trust, almost screwing the targets wife...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Well, I don't know... I'm not a woman and I'm not pregnant... How would I know...? Maybe a bit angry, but nothing more..." Yamato glanced to Kakashi. "Or maybe she was just shocked, you are after all the fath-..."**

**"**_**Not**_** !"**

**"...-to her child... I wouldn't want the man that knocked **_**me**_** up, to fuck another woman in front of my own eyes... Even if how much I hated him..."**

**"Are you done?" Kakashi asked and looked up to a frownig Yamato. "If you are, could you please bring me the futon that is lying in the case under the bed? I'm tired..."**

**"No, I'm not done with you! I will tell you this-... Did you just say futon...?"**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura woke up and opened her eyes slowly. It was still quite dark outside, but she could see that the sun was about to raise. She growled silencly. **

**She had recently began to wake up early in the mornings, feeling almost feverish and it was the same this morning and she coulden't fall asleep again before she had take of her dressing gown or open the window, or in the worse case doing both. She was lucky that Yamato wasn't the one who would peek and he had stayed on his side of the bed, facing the wall, not even cared if she got up to open the window or taken of her dressing gown. **

**She began to slide towards the edge of the bed, but felt that something was holding her down just beneath her waist and dragging her back agains a warm and naked chest.**

**She was a bit surprised by this move Yamato had done. He wasn't likely a person that would move much in his sleep, not when Sakura new that (if he could) he would stay on the same spot the whole night through and now he was pressing her against his body. **

**Maybe he didn't even know what he did or maybe he had fall asleep like this while comforting her. But then again, she couldn't even remember him coming back, she had been so tired and was still feeling like she would cry any moment, that she had almost cried herself to sleep. Not hearing him walk back in the room.**

**She closed her eyes and breathed in and the scent that met her nostrils was like a calming drug to her. The smell of fresh spring grass that still was covered with dew, but yet very manly. Just like him. Just like Kakashi.**

_**`Kakashi?´**_

**Sakura open her eyes wide and turned her head slightly to look behind her.**

**There was he lying. Holding her waist like he possessed her and even drooling a bit on the pillow.**

**She frowned furiously and tried to move away from his gripe around her waist.**

**How dared he? How dared he lay here in this bed and holding her like this?**

**"...Don't... go..." he murmur into the pillow and dragged her closer to him.**

**Sakura felt how she began to blush and he nuzzled up against her neck, hearing him breathing in her scent and letting out a soft, pleasant moan in to her neck. She felt how something down in her private area, begun to tingling and then she felt something hard press up against her back.**

**She let out a surprised yelp and then quite forcely removing his arm around her waist and dragged her out of the bed, tugging the dressing gown closer to her body.**

**She turned around to face the drowsy looking Kakashi.**

**"**_**What**_** the **_**fuck**_** are **_**you**_** doing here?" Sakura growled loud and he looked a bit puzzled. **

**"Um... Sleeping..." he answered her and she didn't know if he was being sarky or serious, but she tried to not let her jaw drop.**

**Not because that she was taking aback by his answer, no... But because of his ridiculous gorgeous face. She had almost forget how good looking he actually was and that face made her boiling with anger.**

**"Sleeping? Was that **_**really**_** all?" she asked and glanced down to the area under the quilt that bulged out. **

**He looked questioning up to her and then followed her gaze.**

**"...Oh... That one, I can explain..." he mumbled a bit embarrassed. "That has nothing to do with yo-..."**

**"Really? You sick perv! Why are you lying in **_**my**_** bed?" Sakura looked angry down to him and Kakashi rubbed his neck. **

**"Well... That would be Yamato's fault..." Kakashi began.**

**"Yamato's...? And why would that be his fault...?" she asked.**

**"Well... He has troubles with laying near womans... So, I offered my futon to him..." Kakashi looked up to Sakura that was raising an eyebrow to him.**

**"How the hell could you offer him a futon? We didn't even bring on with us..." Sakura said.**

**"Not my own... The maid Kiku, I think her name was, told me that a futon could be found under the bed..." Kakashi told her and Sakura crossed her arms over her breast.**

**"Why didn't he tell me that he was troubled with being close to me...?"**

**"It hasn't anything to do with you..." Kakashi told her, knowing that it was due to her that Yamato had problem finding some sleep. **

**Yamato wasn't some perv that would take advantage of a sleeping woman and he was a person that would mind if a woman did show him things he hadn't asked for, even if that woman happen to be asleep. Yamato did concider things like that, as taking advantage of this poor woman. Kakashi, on the other hand, would more likely shrug his shoulders and go back to sleep again and not thinking that as a kind of take advantage of a poor sleeping woman. More like a thing that would hunt his dream, in a good way.**

**"He was attacked by a woman he was sleeping beside and after that he has very hard to fall asleep near a woman..." Kakashi lied and Sakura seemed to believe in his story, because she nodded and looked a bit troubled. "Sakura... Just so you know... I didn't do anything with her..."**

**Sakura looked confused to him and then she looked a bit angry again, but hide it with a look that said that she had no idea what he was talking about.**

**"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about..." Kakashi told her and dragged his hand through his silver mess of hair. "I know that you saw us... I'm sorry if I-..."**

**"**_**Why**_** would I care who **_**you**_** screw with...!" she burst out and looked away from him, trying to push away the tears that was threatening to come just by thinking about that night. "You can do it with whom you ever want... I couldn't care less..."**

**"That wasn't what Yamato told me..."**

**Sakura stiffened on the spot, feeling weak and even a bit humiliated. Kakashi wasn't suppose to know that and why had Yamato told him?**

**"I wasn't acting like myself the last night..." Kakashi mumbled and looked up to Sakura that was still looking away from him.**

**Why would he even try to explain to her if she didn't want to listen to him.**

**"Sakura, I can't tell you, if you aren't listening to me..." he said and she didn't move this time either to look at him. "Don't began to do this again... Just look at me when I'm talking to you..."**

**He shoved closer to the edge of the bed and she gave him a short glance, before she looked away again. He sighed.**

**"Nothing did happen and she even trowed a lamp at me..." Kakashi said, trying to joke a bit to get her to smile, but it was just no use.**

**"Serves your right..." she muttered and glared down to the floor.**

**"I... I guess you are right about that..." he mumbled and looked down to the sheets in the bed, not really knowing what to say next. "Sakura... I-..."**

**"What are we...?" Sakura suddenly said and he looked up to her, surprised to find her looking back to him.**

**Kakashi looked questioning to her and watched how she laied a protecting palm on her quite bigger stomach.**

**"What are we, Kakashi...? What are **_**we**_** to each other...?" she asked and looked to him with her big shiny emerald eyes.**

**If it had been in a different situation, Kakashi would have walked up to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. But not knowing were they both stand in there relationship to each other, it could be a move to make her be more reserved towards him. And that he didn't want to risk.**

**"I don't know..." he finally said. "...Friends...? ...Lovers...?..."**

**"**_**Nothing**_**!" she barked out and then she let her tears that she had kept in, flow down on her cheeks. "... We are nothing... And we never were!"**

**Kakashi was taking aback by her words and he couldn't believe what she had said. This wasn't what he had expect to hear from her lovely, soft lips that he adored.**

**He should feel sad, but he didn't. All he could feel was fury. Fury towards her hurting words.**

**"...Nothing...?" he muttered, almost growling it out. "So that time, in the forest... it did mean nothing to you?"**

**"Why should it? I'm just like everyone else you have fucked! Just this time it didn't end as it should have for you!" Sakura cried and this time Kakashi stormed out of the bed towards a Sakura, that was backing away from him until she hit the wall behind her. **

**Kakashi slamed a furious palm into the wall, just above Sakuras head and he looked coldy down to her. His crimson eye spinning threateningly down on her and she shivered slighly in fear. **

**He looked really pissed and Sakura had always find her Sensei as a person that could be and even look terrifying, but it didn't suite his handsome face as much as it would suite Hinata.**

**"Did it mean **_**nothing**_** to you...?" Kakashi asked again with a low tone and lean closer to her face. "Nothing at all...?"**

**She looked up to him unable to answer him. Her underlip was trembling unstoppable and her eyes was letting go of more tears.**

**She wanted to say it had mean something to her, but if she was just a pice of meat to him, she couldn't answer him that it had mean something to her. It would hurt so badly if it was just like that. If she was just a pice of meat.**

**Kakashi was still glaring down to her with his cold and harsh eyes and then he tilted her chin up with his tumb. His face wasn't showing rage anymore and not even an emotional crossed his handsome face. He was just like Sasuke had been that day for more then six years ago and that terrified her. She closed her eyes and felt how he let go of her chin.**

**"Then it's nothing..." he mumbled to her and felt how his lips brushed agains hers and then he left her side. She opened her eyes to see him walking to the end of the bed, picking up his things and the he left the room. **

**She looked to the empty bed in front of her and she began to slide down along the wall until she hit the floor and hide her face in her knees. Crying like she had lost everything she ever had wanted. Lost a part of her own soul.**

**The shoji door slide open and someone walked in to the room and slide down beside Sakura, who didn't care to look up to whom ever had entered.**

**The person placed a warm arm around her shoulders and pressed her closer.**

**"Sumanai*..." the person said and looked down to the crying pregnant Kunoichi beside him. "I should have been with you, not him..."**

**"It's not your fault... Yamato..." she sobbed and lifted her head a bit. "I... I was just so angry with him..."**

**"But that still don't give him right to hurt you..." Yamato told her.**

**"... I made him angry, I guess... And I didn't want to listen to him, when he tried to explain to me..." Sakura mumbled and felt how Yamato pressed her closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. **

**She was so tired. So tired of crying and being hurt by a man that she actually had began to aknowlege and (at one time) even admired. **

**They had been friends. They had been lovers. But all that remaind of that was nothing and that was what they were; Nothing.**

**"...Stay with me..." Sakura mumbled sleepy and Yamato leaned forward to kiss her forehead.**

**"I will always stay with you..."**

**The silver haired man clenched his fist hard and glanced to the floor just outside of the bed room. He turned around on the spot and walked out of the little living room, smacked his fist into the nearest stone pillar, making the stone pillar crack by the impact and leaving him with a crushed and bleeding knuckles and even a broken wrist.**

**He cursed in pain and saw how the blood was dripping down to the cold stone floor, making a little pool of blood and he then leaned on the beaten stone pillar.**

**He had let his frustration turn into anger. Anger towards a girl that was pregnant and was as hard-headed as he himself was. She hated him and he could do nothing to change that. **

**They were and would always be nothing...**

**Author note:**

Kakashi makes a little mistake, Sakura does too and Yamato stands alone in this mess.

It may contain some spelling errors...

I tried to put out this as fast as I could and I had hopped that I could put this out before my birthday, but found myself finish it up on it... :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too... D

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Konban wa*** = Good Evening

**Ninbyou*** = Ninja Cat

**Sumanai*** = I'm sorry

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Wicked Game


	11. Chapter 11 Wicked Game

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Warning! ****Nasty ****contents will occur! I warned you!**

**Chapter Eleven - Wicked Game**

**Two days had passed since that day they had been fighting and neither of them looked or even talked to each other from that day.**

**Yamato had tried to be the peacemaker between them, but his Senpai hadn't even care about what he had said and then he had walked away like an immature teenager. This mission was doomed to fail if they didn't began to cooperate again.**

**And when it came to the issue of Iyagaru Hinoki the wife of Iyagaru Kusari, she was suddenly (yet again) beginning to have a sort of interest in that silver haired guard of Hashidoi Tara, more then she had been before.**

**That annoyed the'victim', as much as the 'victims' mistress. But neither of them said it out loud.**

**The 'victims' mistress was no one else then a pink haired Kunoichi from Konoha. A pregnant Kunoichi from Konoha and she had been placed in the care of the maid Kiku, during her 'husbands' conversation with Iyagaru Kusari the Lord of this manor.**

**It made her a bit restless just to walk around in the enormous big garden with the shyly maid Kiku, who was only walking behind her not saying a word.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi Sakura walked towards a stone bench and sat herself on it, resting her aching back and Kiku stood in front of her, twiddled nervously with her fingers, almost in a Hinata way.**

**"Kiku-San, come... Sit with me..." Sakura said, making Kiku jump on the spot and walked slowly to the bench and sat down beside Sakura.**

**Sakura smiled a bit when she thought this maid was very much like Hinata and that made Sakura think of her state and what Konoha would say about it.**

**"Ano*... Tara-Sama..." Kiku began a bit nervously.**

**"Just Tara, please..." Sakura said to Kiku with a smile.**

**"... Tara... When... When are you expecting...?" Kiku asked and Sakura looked a bit surprised to her and then she frowned a bit. "Go-Gomennasai*! I didn't mean to offending you...!"**

**"It's alright, Kiku... To tell you the truth, I don't really know..." Sakura sighed.**

**"You... You don't know... Tara, haven't you been in the antenatal clinic yet?" Kiku asked a bit shocked.**

**"No, I haven't..." Sakura said.**

**Why should she? She was a medic herself. What could go wrong?**

**"Why not? You should really go. It's always good to check your baby, even if it's still in your belly..." Kiku said with a smile. "And you are wealthy, so you shouldn't have any problem with going to the antenatal clinic..."**

_**`Wealthy...? That's right... They pay for this check ups. Konoha is one of the few places that it's free... But I don't really see myself as wealthy...´**_

**"I know Kiku... But..." Sakura paused.**

**She knew that even if she was a good medic, but it was still things she coulden't see by using her medic chakra only. Like the 'health' of the fetus. That required different equipment. Equipment only an antenatal clinic had and back in Konoha they would found out if she walked in to the antenatal clinic. Well, they would found it out eventlly anyway.**

**"I guess it wouldn't harm..." Sakura finally said and that made Kiku shine up, Sakura had no idea why.**

**"Good! I will walk with you to the clinic, but I think you should take your guard with you..." Kiku said and Sakura sighed.**

**Was she really forced to ask him to join them to the antenatal clinic? She was pretty sure he would avoided her and every chance he had to not go with them, but she hadn't anyother choice. It wasn't like she could walk down the street and kick everyone that attacked her, it would be too risky to do it with Kiku and everyone else looking. So she was now forced to find that man that had hurt her and convince him to follow her down to the clinic.**

**"We can go after lunch and we will meet each other at the gates, thoes that sound good?" Kiku asked and Sakura nodded. "Then we should hurry. I believe it soon will be lunch..."**

**Kiku jumped up from the bench like a overexcited child and dragged Sakura up too. She and Sakura began to walk back, this time talking a bit more then they had done before and Sakura found that she enjoyed Kiku's company.**

**Suddenly Sakura bumped into someone, who took her wrist softly to stop her from fall backwards and Kiku squeak in surprise.**

**Sakura looked up to the one who she had bumped into and she began to frown.**

**"...You...!" she growled and glared to the silver haired man in front of her and he looked back.**

**"Sa-... Tara-Sama..." he said with his deep voice and let go of her wrist, almost like he had burned himself.**

**She frowned even deeper and narrowed her eyes at him, like she expected him to have that little slut accompany him.**

**The silver haired man looked to Sakura's left to see that little black haired maid, that was looking at him a bit nervously and then he leaned down to Sakura's ear.**

**"We need to talk..." he whispered to her. "...alone..."**

**Sakura raised an eyebrow to him, it had been the first time they had been saying a word to each other since two days back and she turned to Kiku.**

**"I will see you later, Kiku..." she said with a smile to Kiku, who bowed.**

**"See you at the gates after lunch..." Kiku said and walked away.**

**The man looked after the maid and then he raised his eyebrow to Sakura.**

**"What did she mean with that...?" he asked.**

**"I will come to that later..." she told him and turned her head away from him. "What do you want...?"**

**"Well, I want to apologize to you..." he said, even if he didn't feel like he needed to. "About that night... I was under her jutsu and I didn't know what I did..."**

**"Under her jutsu...?" Sakura looked to him in away like she didn't believe him.**

**"Aaa... And even how much I wanted to walk away, I couldn't. She had me stuck in her Genjutsu. I tried to tell you that morning, but you didn't let me..."**

**Sakura felt a bit ashamed that she hadn't even let him explain himself at that time and she didn't know if she wanted to hear the rest of it right now anyway.**

**"I did never intended to hurt you and I didn't know that you had seen it..." he mumbled. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry..."**

**Sakura bit her lip and glanced to him with a softer expression in her emerald eyes.**

**"I forgive you..." she suddenly said and he looked to her with a surprised look.**

**He hadn't thought that she would forgive him that easy and truth was that Sakura hadn't really forgive him. She was just tired of being angry and arguing about something (in the end) she couldn't win. And she needed him to follow her and Kiku down to the antenatal clinic. And top of it, they had a mission that needed to be done. They needed to cooperate with each other if they wanted to come out of this alive.**

**There could be no room for any mistakes.**

**"Arigatou*..." he mumbled and held out his arm to her to take it and she took it with a bit of hesitation. **

**He began to walk towards the stone bench she and Kiku and left just minutes ago and he placed Sakura down on it and then he leaned on to the big maple.**

**"So, are you going to tell me what you and that maid is plotting...?" he asked her.**

**"Why would you care what I do with the maid... Kakashi..." Sakura mumbled and glanced to him.**

**"Well, if it concern that you leave the manor, I would care..." Kakashi said. "Because you shouldn't leave the manor when you are pregnant, at least not alone..."**

_**`Well, not while a psychotic killer is on the lose...´**_

**"I can take care of myself..." Sakura told him and looked to the Chrismas Camellia that was bloming with it's blood red flowers. "And yes, we are planing to leave the manor, but just for a while..."**

**"What on earth are you going to do down in the town with the maid...?" Kakashi asked in a tone that almost sounded that he was scolding her.**

**"Well... she convinced me that I should visit the antenatal clinic..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because to check **_**it**_**..." **

**"...Oh..." Kakashi looked dumbfound down to Sakura. "Well, it's maybe better to check on Chibi-San here then back in Konoha, I guess..."**

**"I thought so too... Anyway, Kiku will walk with me to the clinic, that's why we are going to meet each other by the gate..." Sakura said.**

**"And you two is going all alone...?" Kakashi asked her a bit stiff.**

**"I had hopped that my **_**guard**_** would follow me... It would look strange if we got attacked and I beat the hell out of the attackers, when I'm supposed to be a Lady and are even pregnant..." she said and laied her hands in her lap.**

**"I guess you are right about that..." Kakashi mumbled a bit annoyed. "So we are leaving after lunch...?"**

**"Hai... Don't tell Yamato, though..."**

**"Don't worry about that... He is busy right now with Kusari, he won't even notice that you have been gone..." Kakashi said and sighed.**

**"...Right... And by the way... How's things going? Are we close?" she asked Kakashi, who glanced down to her.**

**"Hum... Not really... Me and Yamato has been trying for some time now to infiltrate his bed room, but no use... I began to think he has hired some Shinobi's to set up trappes and other things that will protect him..." Kakashi said in a low voice and Sakura nodded "We are also worried if we take one down, they will maybe notice... And in the end, we could only came up with one idea..."**

**Sakura began to frown.**

**"No... I will **_**not**_** do it again!" she told him and looked down to the fadeded grass.**

**"We don't have any other choice... You are the only one who could do it, without breaking any wards..." Kakashi mumbled to her and she glared to him. "I understand you, I really do, but we can't stay here too long... We can't go through with the deal, because we don't have the money..."**

**"I know that..." Sakura looked down to the grass again. "But shouldn't they be finish with the deal already...?"**

**"They should, but hadn't it been for the lord's cousins death, we would have had less time..." Kakashi said and waved with his right hand in the air nonchalantly. **

**"What have you done with your hand?" Sakura suddenly asked and looked to the bandaged hand.**

**He quickly hide his hand behind his back.**

**"Nothing... Anyway, Yamato have tried to drage out the deal as much as he could, to buy us time. But he can't do that for so much longer..." Kakashi continued while Sakura gaved him a scowl.**

**"Let me see your hand..." she ordered him and he looked down to her.**

**"No... And I'm fine... The cat bit me..."**

**"They don't have cats here... Let me see, now!" Sakura said and raised up and reached after his hand. He flinched away from her. "Stop with that or I will really hurt you...!"**

**Kakashi hesitated for a moment and it was then Sakura saw her chance and grabbed his wrist and he have away a painful hiss.**

**"It's broken... I don't believe a cat could do that..." she told him.**

**"It was a big cat..."**

**"And your knuckles is crushed... If a cat did that, it must have been a really big, stoney cat..." Sakura mumbled and began to wrap off the bandage from his hand and looked down to the wounded and bluish knuckles and the swollen wrist. "It look like you did this for a couple a days ago... What did you do...?"**

**"Bar fight..."**

**She frown.**

**"I don't believe you..."**

**"I didn't ask you to believe me..." he mumbled and watched how she forced some medic chakra to her hand and she began to heal him. **

**"I can't promise... But I will try to charm Kusari..." Sakura suddenly said and looked up to him. "I can only hope that he has tast for a pregnant woman..."**

**She let go of his hand and Kakashi closed his hand into a fist and heard how the joint in his hand cracked.**

**"You don't have to be to worry about that... He has already eyes for you..." Kakashi said with a bit of disgust in his voice.**

** ~oOo~ **

**"Tara-Sama... You are late!" Kiku called and Sakura frowned when she heard that phrase, because her; I-have-every-excuse-to-be-late-Sensei, was already standing carelessly against the wooden wall.**

**"Suman, Suman*... I was feeling a bit sleepy..." Sakura lied and she smiled to Kiku.**

**"Oh... I can understand that..." Kiku said and walked up to Sakura's side. "Let's go then, Tara-Sama..."**

**Sakura walked with Kiku, who was holding on to her arm like she would protect Sakura (even if Kiku wouldn't stand a chance if they would be attacked) and Kakashi walked silencly behind them.**

**They arrived at the antenatal clinic and Kiku 'helped' Sakura to get checked in and Kakashi (to his annoyance) payed for her.**

**Sakura was called in (shortly after) to the examination room, followed by an excited Kiku and a careless-annoyed Kakashi.**

**Sakura didn't know why she began to feel nervous all of sudden and the female doctor looked at Sakura with a curious look and then she turned her head to Kiku and frowned.**

**"Kiku-Chan, I didn't know that you had an elder sister that was pregnant..." the female doctor said to Kiku who began to smile nervously.**

**"She isn't my sister, Keiko-San... She is one of the guests in the manor..." Kiku said and the doctor Keiko looked at Kiku then back to Sakura.**

**"Well then... Because this is your first time here I have some questions to you... Tara, was it?" Keiko said.**

**"Hai..." Sakura answered and Keiko nodded and looked down to a paper and flipped the pencil between her fingers.**

**"So, how old are you...?"**

**"Um... 23..."**

**"23... Are you married?"**

**"No-... Yes! Yes, I'm married..." **

**Kakashi looked to her and sighed in relief.**

**"How long?"**

**"... Eh... About three weeks..."**

**"Okay... Is this your first one?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Do you drink or smoke?"**

**"No."**

**"Any other drugs...?"**

**"No!"**

**"Good. Any healt issus that runs in the family?"**

**"Not what I know of..."**

**"And I have some questions to the father as well..." Keiko looked towards Kakashi who looked back with a raised eyebrow and then he turned his head towards Sakura.**

**Sakura could see that Kakashi was telling her to tell his woman that he was not the father, but Sakura looked away from him like she hadn't notice him at all. Kakashi frowned.**

**"What do you do for living...?" Keiko asked Kakashi who sighed.**

**"I'm working as a guard and the father to this child is not me... He is still at the manor..." Kakashi told the doctor who looked surprised to Kakashi.**

**"Oh, Gomennasai... I thought you were the father... Well of couse you would be the guard... You shouldn't let a young pregant woman walk all by herself..." Keiko said and then she turned her attention back to Sakura. "Well, now I will do a vaginal examination and after that I will look at the fetus with an ultrasound examination..."**

**Sakura nodded. She did know what Keiko would do with her and everything else, but standing here like the patient was another thing.**

**"You can go back behind the curtains and dress off yourself..." Keiko said to Sakura who looked confused to her.**

**"Everything...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Aaa, everything... But I have a cloth I will cover you while I examinat you..." Keiko told her and Kiku lead Sakura behind the curtains.**

**Sakura began to undress the kimono with Kiku's help and after that her underwears was off too. Kiku placed a soft palm on Sakura's stomach and stroke it softly. Sakura looked at Kiku with surprise. No one (apart from herself) had touch her stomach like this before, with a tenderness that Sakura nearly never had seen in a woman before.**

**"I like your belly... It's soft and I believe you will be a great mom..." Kiku said with a smile and Sakura couldn't help to smile back.**

**"You think so...?"**

**"I do... I have never wrong..." Kiku looked to Sakura and then she turned her head away from her. "Guard-San... You will have to leave..!"**

**"No I won't... I need to be sure that Tara-Sama is okay..." Kakashi called and Sakura could see how Kiku flushed.**

**"It's alright, Kiku... He can stay..." Sakura told her and Kiku looked to Sakura with a questioning frown and then she dragged away the curtains.**

**Sakura walked out to see Kakashi leaning on the wall and she could see that he looked away from her (she was thankful for that). **

**"Place yourself on that gyn chair, please..." Keiko said and pulled on rubber gloves on her hands. Sakura did as she was told and it felt really uncomfortable laying there compleatly stark naked and looking up to the white ceiling.**

**She felt a cold and metallic thing been gently pushed in to her private area and she felt how Kiku took Sakura's hand, in a comforting way.**

**"Just relax Tara-San... I will be finish soon..." Keiko mumbled to Sakura who looked annoyed to Kakashi, who still didn't look at her. "There, finish... Now we will take a look at the fetus..."**

**Sakura growled inwardly and felt how Keiko rubbed on some lubricant on her belly and switch on the ultrasound. Keiko placed the little 'reader' on Sakura's stomach and suddenly Sakura could see something small on the screen.**

**"Ah, there we have the head and see, it's sucking on its thumb..." Keiko said to Sakura who just watched the little thing on the screen and she thought that she would soon began to cry. **

**Keiko pushed a button and then a fast beating sound could be heard and Sakura recognized it at once.**

**"Wow! Your babys heart is beating really fast..." Kiku said and looked to Sakura with a smile. **

**"It has a strong heart and I think that you maybe be in week 17 or 18... It's a bit hard to say... The fetus is quite small..." Keiko said to Sakura who couldn't teare her eyes from the screen.**

**Kakashi glanced towards Sakura who looked like she was enchanted by the little moving thing on the screen and suddenly he could hear a fast beating of a little heart. **

**That thing that hadn't been more then just an 'it' to him, had suddenly began to have a heart. A strong beathing heart and Kakashi felt something inside of him. Something he couldn't recognized what it was, it was too unknown for him to recognized. It annoyed him that he couln't recognized that feeling and that he gad beagn to feel it when he heard the 'its' beathing heart.**

**He turned his head slightly to have a better look at Sakura and saw that she was crying.**

**Why was she crying? Was it really that bad to see what **_**their**_** act had turn in to?**

**Well, he couldn't blame her if it was in that case. He too would cry if he saw what she saw and what it would remember to her.**

**Remember her nasty Sensei that was one of them who took her 'virginity', because in her mind (back then) she had still been a virgin.**

**"Would you like to have a picture...?" Keiko asked Sakura and she looked to the doctor.**

**"Is that possible?" Sakura asked and Keiko nodded. "I would love too..."**

**"Then you can show your husband, Tara..." Kiku said and Sakura looked to Kiku with a faint smile.**

**Kakashi frowned.**

**Wasn't it better if Sakura showed the picture to the father? **

_**`Wait! That's me, right?´**_

**Why would he care? He didn't want to get involve in this more then necessary and now he found that he was getting more and more involved in this, more then to his own likings.**

**They left the antenatal clinic, Sakura with a photo in her hand and the maid Kiku looking down to it, while Kakashi (9445 yen* poorer) walked behind them yet again.**

**Kakashi noticed that Sakura hadn't tore her eyes of that photo and a little smile was almost breaking forth in her almost impassive face and he was confused by this.**

** ~oOo~**

**Sakura was undressing her kimono when she heard someone slide open the shoji door.**

**"You could at least knock, Ka-..." she growled and turned her head to the shoji and was surprised to see the one standing there.**

**"I deeply apologize for my rudness, Tara-San... But I need to talk to you in private..."**

**Sakura looked up to the tall, broad shouldered, light brown haired middle aged man with those stern and empty brown eyes.**

**"Kusari-Sama...!" Sakura said and bowed slightly and dragged the half undressed kimono back on. "What do you want to talk to me about...?" **

**"It's about your guard..."**

**Sakura froze. Had he recognized Kakashi some how? This couldn't be good.**

**"My guard...?" Sakura said and Kusari nodded.**

**"Aaa... Your guard is obviously 'flirting' with my wife..." he said and Sakura swallowed.**

**She didn't know what to say to this and what Kakashi had told her this noon, it was something she had to believe in. Even if it all had just been a lie.**

**"What have you for proof that he is doing that to your wife...?" Sakura asked Kusari who had began to walk closer to her and she didn't like his closeness.**

**"My wife's interest in him... She never shows it and that means that he is 'flirting' with my wife..." Kusari stopped in front of Sakura and she looked down to the floor. "I can't accept that someone like him is 'flirting' with my wife, unless..."**

**Kusari stopped to speak and that made Sakura look up to him.**

**"...Unless I can get something in return..." he said and placed his hand on her cheek and stroke it with his thumb.**

**"Some-... Something in return...?" Sakura mumbled and felt how she just wanted to walk away from him, because he was looking down to her with eyes that showed nothing more then lust. **

**"Aaa... I want you in return... I want you to pay with your body, because of your guards sinful way to **_**fuck**_** my wife..." Kusari said in a low tone and grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pressed her hard against his body.**

**Sakura was about to react the way every woman should do if they got touch or grabbed in a way that was uncomfortable, but then Sakura remembred their mission and that was the only reason for her to not began to scream and hit Kusari. **

**She breathed in and looked up to him, in a way that almost was mocking.**

**"Kusari-Sama... We shouldn't do it here... and not now..." Sakura said to him and he looked down to her with a questioning look. "My husband..."**

**"I see..." Kusari let go of her and smirked down to her. "In two days I want you to come to the stables and there I want the rest of the payment..."**

_**`The rest of the payment...?´**_

**He leaned down to Sakura and she could feel his beard tickle her check and then he whispered in her ear.**

**"I have always loved young pregnant womens... And I want some of the payment right now..." **

**Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't ready for this and she bit her lip. What should she do? She couldn't just knock him down and run for her life, that wouldn't be so good to the mission.**

**"...What do you want me to do...?" Sakura asked in a way that she hopped sounded seducing and even a bit girlish innocent. Kusari smirked to her in her neck and laid his hand on her back and began to stroke his way down and then he squeezed her bum.**

**"I want you to suck it..." he said still with a low tone and with his other hand he pulled her kimono down her shoulders and then he bit down in the crook of her neck.**

**She hissed in pain and she began to regret that she had done the deal. But she couldn't retreat now, not now when she was so close to finish this bothersome mission.**

**She let him molesting her soft skin with his teeth and she felt how he left prickling bruises on her skin.**

**She wanted to cry, because she was scared. Scared that he would change his mind and rape her right here, right here on the hard wooden floor. And she could do nothing to stop him from doing it, because they needed to let this man trust her. No mistakes.**

**She could hear who he buckled up his belt and heard how his heavy pants fell to the floor. She shivered and tried to hold in her tears as he bit down on her neck once more and she almost fell to her knees, due to the pain.**

**"Suck my cock your little harlot..." he hissed to her and grabbed her long pink hair and pushed her down to his semi-erect member.**

**She closed her eyes and prayed that this would be over soon.**

**Suddenly she could feel how Kusari let go of her hair and a loud sound of fist meeting jaw could be heard and Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She blinked twice when she saw a man with his mass of silver hair standing threatening above Kusari who looked furious up to the man.**

_**`Kakashi...´**_

**"You little..." Kusari growled to Kakashi who panted slightly and then he lifted Kusari up in his collar.**

**"I don't give a fuck who you are... But I will not let you put your **_**disgusting**_** hands on her..." Kakashi growled and Sakura could have sworn that she had felt his 'killing' chakra just for a moment. "Got that!"**

**Kusari didn't answer Kakashi who shook him violently.**

**"I said, Got that!" Kakashi growled once more and he was so close to Kusari's face that he could easly see Kusari's fear in his eyes.**

**"...Aaa..." Kusari told him and Kakashi let go of him and Kusari took himself up and walked to the shoji and then he turned his head to face Sakura. "Remember..."**

**And then Kusari was gone.**

**Sakura who was still kneeling on the floor, let out a weak sob and fell with her face in her palms. She couldn't believe that she had been able to get away from Kusari thanks to Kakashi. She was really thankful, but she wouldn't get away a second time.**

**Kakashi walked towards Sakura and kneeled down beside her and then he began to tug up something he had in his pocket. And if Sakura had cared to look up, she would have thought that she would see him dragging up his Icha Icha out of his pocket. But she couldn't hear the little devilish book be open, so she glanced out from her pamls to see Kakashi with a little bottle of pure liquor and he began to tear the sleeve from his ****white shirt made of linen and drench the cloth with the ****liquor.**

**"What are you doing...?" she asked him and saw how he reach out to her with the cloth in his hand and he began to dabbing her bite wounds with the cloth. She hissed when the liquor touched her wounds and she bit her lip. "Fuck... It hurts..."**

**"It looks like I'm cleaning your wounds..." he said to her and she hissed again when the cloth met her wounds.**

**"With what?" she hissed.**

**"Um... Shouchuu*..."**

**"Ugh... You gotta be kidding me...?"**

**"Nope... I didn't have anyother antiseptic..." he mumbled to her and she glanced to him.**

**"I don't really call that for antiseptic..." she told him. "And why are you carring liquor with you...?"**

**"It's none of your business..." he told her and pulled her kimono back over her shoulder.**

**Sakura sighed. Maybe it had been true, what Anko had once told her. That Kakashi was addicted to alcohol. But Sakura hadn't give a damn about him back then and if her Sensei wanted to ruin his life with this water from the devil, he was welcome to do so. But now it was a bit differently.**

**"You shouldn't drink that foul tasting thing... It will ruin your life..." she mumbled to him and Kakashi looked down to her.**

**"My life is already ruined... With or without that **_**foul**_** tasted thing..." Kakashi told her and she looked almost regretful up to him. "Don't look so sorry... I have live a long and painful life, those **_**foul**_** tasted things was just a way to get away from the pain..."**

**Sakura looked down to the floor. Why hadn't she seen his bad mannors before? **

**That's right. She had been way too busy with hating him.**

**"You will kill yourself if you don't stop with it..." she finally told him and she could see Kakashi smile a bit to her and then he placed a warm palm on her cheek and rubbed it softly, to her surprise.**

_**`You are the only one that will kill me, Sakura...´**_

**"I'm not really addicted... I don't know what Anko have told you, but really I'm not..." he suddenly told her and she looked up to his dark grey eye. "So if we end that conversation and foucs on something else... Why was **_**he**_** with you and did he hurt you somewhere else?"**

**"I'm fine... And I really don't know what he wanted... He just appeared and told me that he didn't like your way of **_**flirting**_** with his wife..." Sakura told Kakashi who frowned.**

**"Flirting...? I'm certainly **_**not**_** flirting with that awful excuse to woman..." he muttered and Sakura couldn't help to smile slightly. "Did he tell you or did something else to you?"**

**"No... Not more then..." Sakura paused. She had almost gave a blow-job to Kusari and she began to shiver slightly. "Well... He did tell me that he wanted me to pay with my body because of what you did with his wife..."**

**"That shithead..." Kakashi snort and glanced to Sakura who was now looking down to her lap. "If he approach you again let me know... Take a shower... I will wait for you outside the room."**

**Sakura nodded and Kakashi helped her up. She walked a bit unsteady out of the bed room and Kakashi looked away from her to look down to the chest of drawer.**

**On top of it laid the black and white photo that Sakura had got from the ****antenatal clinic.**** He walked towards the chest of drawer and took up the little picture from its spot. **

**At first Kakashi couldn't understand what was so speciall with this photo, but when he looked a bit closer he could make out a little body and then a head. He then saw how that little thing was sucking on its thumb. Kakashi almost felt like he wanted to cry. Why he wanted to cry he didn't know. But looking down to this picture made him feel somehow vulnerable.**

**It was **_**his**_** mistake he was looking down to. His mistake with his student and it didn't feel right to looking down to this picture and feeling those things he felt now. The feeling of some kind of joy. A joy he couldn't explain even to himself.**

**He putted down the photo back to the chest of drawer and gave it a last glance.**

_**`I wounder if it's a boy or a girl... Stop those stupid thoughts! You shouldn't get involve with this child, you will only hurt her and her child...´**_

**Yes, hurting Sakura. Hurting her child. Hurting **_**his**_** child.**

**No. It was not his child. Not until someone could prove it to him, it was not his child.**

** ~oOo~**

**As they had done every other day since they had come to this place, Yamato had escorted Sakura to their room after a late dinner and Kakashi had followed them, still with a annoyed look on his face.**

**Yamato opened the mahogany door and walked in after Sakura and Kakashi closed the door behind him. He glanced to Yamato who had sat himself down in the ****antique armchair and looked a bit troubled.**

**"Where is Sakura...?" Kakashi asked Yamato who pointed to the well hidden bath room door.**

**"She is taken an bath..." he told Kakashi who walked to stand in front of him.**

**"Good... We need to talk..."**

**"If it has anything to do with what happen **_**that**_** night, I don't want to talk about it..." Yamato told him and rubbed his temple.**

**"I'm sorry that I gave you the cold shoulder, but **_**he**_** has made his move..." Kakashi told Yamato who looked up to him.**

**"He has...? When?"**

**"Today, when Sakura was in her room to change kimono..." Kakashi said to Yamato who frowned. "He ****approached her-..."**

**"Wait... He approached her, in our room?" Yamato looked shocked up to his Senpai.**

**"Aaa... Anyway, he hurted her and-..."**

**"He hurted her! Wasn't you with her?" Yamato asked and looked a bit angry at Kakashi.**

**"No I wasn't... I was searching after things that could connect thoes murders with them..."**

**"What a guard you are... Did you find anything?"**

**"Nothing. And when I asked some of the servants they was shocked that it had been murders her in this manor... I don't think they even knew that it had been murders here..." Kakashi said and Yamato began to look troubled again.**

**"That could explain why we hadn't heard anything from the first place..." Yamato mumbled. "But that doesn't explain how that creepy son to Hinoki knew about it..."**

**"Or it never have been murders in the first place... He was maybe just scaring us..." Kakashi mused. **

**"But you saw that the shoji was open..."**

**"That could be just a coincidence... And what I understand, it was no bugs in none of the rooms... and nothing was stolen..."**

**"That's right... No bugs and nothing was missing..." Yamato said and sighed. "We should just drope this and focus on our mission..."**

**"I can't just drope this! If Sakura is in danger, we shouldn't just stand here and see it happen, we should try to find this murderer as well."**

**"But it's not our mission!" Yamato told Kakashi. "If we finish this mission, we can go back to Konoha as fast as possible and Sakura would be just fine... And you said it yourself, it could be just a coincidence..."**

**"But if something would happen to her I-..." **

**"Nothing **_**will**_** happen to her. She has **_**us**_**! As long as we are with her she will be just fine." Yamato said firmly and Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, Kusari was with Sakura and?"**

**"Kusari... Right... He forced Sakura to do something sickening and after I told him to fuck off, he said to Sakura that she should remember something... But I don't know what it was..." Kakashi told Yamato who was rubbing his temple again.**

**"Then we should ask her what it was that he wanted her to remember..." Yamato said and then he turned his head towards the bath room door that had began to slide open. "Speak of the devil..."**

**Sakura walked out and dryed her long pink hair with a white soft towel.**

**"Ah... That felt nice..." she sighed and looked to the two men in front of her, who looked back to her. "Um... Have something happen...?"**

**"Nothing..." Kakashi said and looked down to the floor.**

**"Actually, it has..." Yamato suddenly said and that made Sakura look to him with a raised eyebrow. "Kakashi told me that you and Kusari had met each other today..."**

**Sakura looked to Kakashi, who ignored her glare.**

**"So?" Sakura said and countinued with drying her hair.**

**"What is it you and he is up to? What is it you was supposed to remember?" Yamato said and looked worried to her. **

**"It's none of your buisness..." she told him firmly and looked away from them.**

**"Sakura, you have to tell us! If it has something to do with the mission, you shouldn't do it all by yourself...!" Yamato told her and she glanced annoyed to him.**

**He was acting just like Kakashi right now and she hated to be looked down as weak. She could do this all by herself. She wanted to prove them wrong. **

**Even if she was pregnant, she was still a Kunoichi and she could still do this. Even if that meant to sacrifice her body and maybe even the life that was growning inside of her. She could still do this!**

**"DON'T INTERFERE!" she barked to them and stormed towards the bed room and shut the shoji close behind her.**

**"Nice work Yamato... Now she will never talk..." Kakashi sighed and looked to the shoji. "And no... I will not share with you..."**

**"Do you expect me to sleep on the floor?" **

**And before Kakashi could answer him a terrified yell could be heard from the bed room and Kakashi who was closest, run towards the shoji and slide it open with a loud smack.**

**"Sakura!" Kakashi called and looked in to the room and he felt a cold shiver down his spine.**

**"Kakashi?" Yamato's voice sounded behind him. "...Oh Fuck...!"**

**Kakashi could feel how Yamato back slighty away from the room ****entrance**** and Kakashi couldn't blame him. It was not a lovely sight to behold.**

**He entered the bed room and walked forward to the frozen body of a young pink haired woman, standing right in front of the bed.**

**Kakashi turned her around and pushed her towards his chest and embraced her hard, avoiding pressure against her stomach.**

**"...Close your eyes and don't try to look... Sakura..." he ordered her softly and he could feel how her body began to losen up a bit and how she grabbed the back of his shirt with her fingers. Then she began to sob in to his chest.**

**Kakashi hushed her and patted her back in a comforting way and then she sank to the floor, dragging Kakashi with her.**

**Kakashi looked down to Sakura and kissed her head softly and then he could hear Yamato entered the room.**

**"This is... This is just too sick to even look at..." Yamato said in a nauseous tone and walked to stand beside Kakashi and Sakura on the floor.**

**Kakashi nodded slightly and looked up to the wall opposite them. **

**There hanged the body of what was left of a young woman. Her body was decayed to that grade it was almost nothing left of her skin. Only the cruly long brown hair that was covering most of the ****hollowed**** face was left. And it looked like she had died while screaming in horror. **

**But it wasn't just only that, who made Kakashi all cold inside. It was the words on the wall behind the corpse.**

**Writing in blood, big angry letters could be seen on the wooden wall;**

YOU WILL BE NEXT, WHORE!

**The Game had began...**

**Author note:**

What will they do now, when Sakura has been target by some unknown people? Can Kakashi and Yamato protect Sakura and solve this before their mission is over?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Ano*** = Errr, well, um

**Arigatou*** = Thank you

**Gomennasai* **= I beg your pardon

**Suman* **= Sorry

**Shouchuu* **= Japanese liquor similar to vodka

**9445 yen*** = It's about 106,28 US Dollar

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! It always make my day much better after I have read it! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you so much! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Inside The Fire


	12. Chapter 12 Inside The Fire

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Some mature contents will occur! I warned you!**

**Chapter Twelve - Inside The Fire**

**Sakura woke up, feeling feverish as she usually did early in the morning. The room was still quite dark and she rolled over to drag herself up from the bed to open the window, but was faced with something she hadn't expected.**

**She let out a low yelp of surprise.**

**"...It's really early... Sakura... You should go back to sleep..." a muffled voice said behind her and she turned around slightly to be met with another surprise.**

**She blinked twice, before she let out an annoying groan.**

_**`No wonder I'm warm...´**_

**There she was, laying between two half sleeping men, one that was brown haired and the other one was silver haired. And the thing that annoyed her the most was that (once again) her silver haired Sensei was invading her private space.**

**"...Sensei..." she growled in a low voice.**

**"...Hum..." the silver haired man gruff.**

**"I'm feeling a bit warm... Could you please take **_**your**_** arm away from me!"**

**The man glared up to Sakura from his position on the pillow, but didn't move a muscle.**

**"If you are warm, take off your dressing gown..." he muttered.**

**"No...! I will **_**not**_** take off **_**anything**_** while I'm laying beside a perv...!" Sakura growled still in a low voice.**

**"Suite yourself..." and with that, the silver haired man turned his head back down to the pillow and fall to a light sleep.**

**"Bastard..." she growled once more and turned her face to the brown haired man that had his back towards her and was almost laying on the floor...**

_**`On the floor?´**_

**Sakura looked around and saw that they where sleeping in the little living room on a quite big futon.**

**Why was all three of them sleeping together on this futon? Had they had some '**_**fun**_**' and Sakura hadn't even remember that?**

**Well no... They couldn't have. She was still dressed in that dressing gown she had dressed in after she had taken that bath and so where they (well, not in a dressing gown, but they had at least underwears on).**

**"Taichou...? Yamato-Taichou..."**

**"...Mmm..." the brown haired man answered.**

**"Why are we sleeping on a futon and in the living room...?" Sakura asked.**

**Yamato lifted his head slightly to look at her and raised an eyebrow.**

**"You don't remember...?" he asked.**

**"Gomen... But my memory have been really bad since I got pregnant..." Sakura mumbled a bit ashamed.**

**"Can we talk about this when we are a bit more awake... Try to get some sleep and if you are warm, just take of your dressing gown. I will not peek or... touch you..." Yamato said and settle himself back on the pillow.**

**"...I'm not concern about you..." she muttered and fell back to the futon, starring up to the ceiling. She was feeling really annoyed and warm, but she didn't want an excuse for her Sensei to grope her while she was sleeping. **

**But then again, he had already seen her naked. So why should she care if he saw little more of her, but that was not just that. The thing was that she would feel really exposed if she would concider to take of her dressing gown in front of them. She wasn't and would never be feeling easy to undress herself in front of others, even if that others was her best friend and female. She had alway hated her body and she didn't even look like a woman. Well her pregancy had change parts of it, but now she was more sickning of her own body. Now she looked just fat and those who didn't know that she was pregnant would call her ugly and fat.**

_**`Maybe even Kakashi thinks I'm repulsive...? Why do I CARE if he thinks that of me? But it would hurt...´**_

**And once again Sakura started to wonder why the three of them was laying on this futon and not in the big much more comfortable bed. Had Kakashi maybe used a Katon* and burned down the bed? That would be just ridiculous, but he could have.**

**"...Just sleep, Sakura..." the silver haired Kakashi mumbled and dragged his arm away from her waist.**

_**`Thank god... Finally...´**_

**"Can we open the shoji?" she asked Kakashi.**

**"No..." he answered.**

**"No? But I'm warm..." **

**"Then take off your dressing gown..." Kakashi muttered and glanced up to her.**

**"Why can't we just open the shoji? It would be nice to have some fresh air..." Sakura told him.**

**"But think about me... I lay nearest the shoji, I will be cold and maybe even get a cold as well..." Kakashi mumbled and he could hear how Sakura turned to lay on the side and she looked down to him with an annoyed face.**

**"You... Get a cold...? You haven't have the cold since I don't know when, not even the flu..." Sakura hissed to him. "You are the healthiest man I ever have met... So don't try to argue about you will get a cold, just to get under my panties..."**

**Kakashi lifted his head from the pillow and come face to face with Sakura, who had a frown in her face.**

**"I'm not trying to get under your panties... And besides, I have already **_**succeed**_** that..." Kakashi said in a bit annoyed-mocking tone, making Sakura frown even more.**

**"And I'm not going to let you do it again..." Sakura assured him and he raised an eyebrow to her.**

**"Really...?" he said still with an annoyed-mocking tone and he looked to her with a hidden amusement.**

**"Really..." she told him and looked in to his eye, not sure what she could see in it.**

**Suddenly she could feel his hand began to reach after the sash around her waist, under the quilt and began to tug it loose and after that she could feel his big warm hand over her slightly bigger belly. **

**She could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable with stroking her belly in the way he did, but then he traced his hand from her stomach and stopped at the edge of her panties. She froze and saw how he came closer to her.**

**"Wasn't you the one who wouldn't let me do it again...?" he whispered in her ear and she could feel how she began (strangely enough) to shiver with lust. **

**Why was she reacting to him like this? When he just had his hand on her panties and the way he had whispered in her ear. It was strangely indeed, but she didn't take off his hand from its position and she could feel how he began to go lower down.**

**"Are you not going to stop me...?" he mumbled in the crook of her neck and let his hand travle further south, until he stopped at her labia and teased with his finger at her entering.**

**She shivered again and felt how she began to be wet down there and her face grow all hot.**

**She didn't want to feel this **_**thing**_** she felt when he touched her like this and she cursed herself that she had began to get all wet.**

**"...Oh, why are you getting wet...?" Kakashi teased her still having his face down in the crook of her neck. "Do you want this...?"**

**He pushed his finger inside of her cunt and she let out a soft, muffled moan, while getting wetter.**

**"Stop it..." she hissed to him and then she let out a surprised moan when he pushed in one finger more.**

**"You are not saying it like you mean it..." Kakashi murmur to her and nibbled on her neck softly, making her moan a bit louder**

**A loud cough beside them brought both Sakura and Kakashi back to reality and they both looked down to the brown haired man beside Sakura.**

**Sakura began to blush hysterically and hide her face in her palms, while Kakashi (who had lifted his head from her neck) looked down to the brown haired man with a smirk.**

**"Do you want to join, Yamato...?" Kakashi asked him and right then Sakura whised she just could die.**

** ~oOo~**

**The breakfast was a pain in the ass. Not just because she was getting small looks from a certain middle age male, but also because she still was embarrassed that Yamato had caught her and Kakashi doing something she even didn't want to think of. And looking at Yamato made her blush in every single shade of red that existed.**

**And she was tired, because one hour after that incident she couldn't sleep any longer and neither could Yamato. So she had decided to take a quick shower and it was right after that Sakura had got a cold shiver down her spin.**

_She walked out of the bath room and was heading towards the bed room to pick out a fresh kimono to wear and when she was about to reach out to slide the shoji to the bed room open, Kakashi had grabbed her wrist._

_"...Sensei...? What do you want...?" she said annoyed._

_"Eh... You shouldn't go inside of that room..." Kakashi said and looked a bit troubled._

_"Don't tell me that you really Katon the bed...?" she said with an amused smile on her face, when Kakashi gave her a raised eyebrow._

_"Nani?*" Kakashi looked surprised and he could hear a low chuckle behind him. "Did you tell her that, Yamato?"_

_"No I didn't, but I find it quite funny... And shouldn't you tell her __why__ she shouldn't go inside of that room...?" Yamato told him and she looked confused to Yamato and then to Kakashi._

_"Is there something wrong?" she asked and looked a bit worried to Kakashi and back to Yamato._

_Kakashi gave Yamato a scowl and the looked to Sakura and sighed._

_"You have been target..." he told her firmly and she raised her eyebrow to him._

_"What is that supposed to mean...? Why am I target? And by whom?"_

_"We don't know why and we don't really know by whom..." Yamato continued. "But Kakashi believes that it could be someone who lives inside of this manor..."_

_"Then it could be anyone!" Sakura said agitated and turned to her Sensei. "How long have you know this?"_

_"Not very long... And I didn't know that they would actually target you. Last night, though, changed my mind..." Kakashi told her and she let out a low frustated growl._

_"Then __what__ happened last night? I don't remember a thing!"_

_"They left something behind..." Kakashi mumbled._

_"...In the shape of a young womans corpse..." Yamato told her and Sakura frowned._

_"A corpse...? Are you seriously?" Sakura asked like she didn't believe them._

_"If we wasn't... Why would we even bother to tell you...?" Kakashi asked._

_"Just to scare me or... just to make me spill what Kusari wanted with me..." _

_"And talking of that man... I don't think you should be with him alone anymore..." Kakashi told her. "He is after all one that could be behind it..."_

_"And why do you believe it could be him? Do you have any proof?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed._

_"Just one..." Yamato said. "All the other victims have been rapped before they got killed..."_

_"Wait... Did you just say it have been more that have been target...?" Sakura asked and Kakashi gave Yamato a killing glare._

_"Aaa... And as Yamato said, they have been rapped and then killed... And Kusari is the one who fits the profile perfectly and if you are planning something with him alone, we need to know... So we can be there..." Kakashi told her._

_"You are doing it again Kakashi... Don't you think I can take care of myself?" Sakura growled._

_"It has nothing to do with that you can take care of yourself. If he is a bloodthirsty killer, you will be no match to him even how strong you are and your..." Kakashi paused. "And your chakra control isn't that perfect, due to the little thing inside of you... Yes, I have notice..."_

_Sakura closed her mouth right after his comment._

_So he had noticed._

_"Just show her, Senpai... She maybe have to see it to believe it..." Yamato told Kakashi who frowned slightly._

_"See what?" Sakura asked._

_Kakashi looked annoyed, before he slide the shoji open and Sakura looked inside. She gasped out loud and glanced to Kakashi who looked at her with a stony gaze._

_She then began remembered why she had those nightmares. It had been because of that body of that young woman, that hanged from the ceiling and those words;_

_YOU WILL BE NEXT, WHORE!_

_At first she hadn't believed it. She couldn't believe it. And now she was faced with this hideous shight again. A thing she never could take out of her mind and it would follow her to the end of her life._

_"... Who could be so cruel to do such a thing...?" Sakura looked down to the floor and Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder._

_"We have been faced with many horror filed things throught our missions, Sakura... Mankind is cruel and you should know it... You, yourself have experienced it..." Kakashi said and Sakura looked up to him, with a flash of anger._

_"Aaa...! I __do__..!" she snapped to him and stormed back in to the bath room._

**Sakura was still angry with him. He (if someone) should know, what hell she had been throught. She got rapped and beaten to a bloody mess twice and a top of it, she got pregnant with a man that doesn't even want to acknowledge her unborn child or even herself. A man that was her Sensei. **

**Yes, she hated him with passion right now. But still she couldn't just trow him out of her mind and life, not just yet. She still had unfinish business with him, until her child was born, after that she could trow him out.**

**Sakura smiled darkly to herself and then Yamato tugged her sleeve to her kimono, she turned to look up to him.**

**"What's with that smile...?" he asked her and she looked dumfound up to him.**

**"Um... Nothing..."**

**"Okay... Anyway, **_**He**_** wants to talk to you after breakfast..." Yamato told her.**

**"With **_**He**_**, do you mean him..." Sakura glanced to Kusari. "... or do you mean erojiji*...?"**

**"E-Erojiji...? Well, hai..." Yamato said and she frown.**

**"Then I don't want to talk to him..."**

**"Don't began with this again..." Yamato sighed. "I who began to think that you two had finally began to be more friendly with each other... But maybe I was mistaken..." **

**"We where only 'friendly' with each other, because we needed too..." Sakura hissed to Yamato and raised from the chair. "I'm done... I will see you later..."**

**"What.. Wait... You shouldn't go alone..."**

**"I can take care of myself..." Sakura told him and walked away from Yamato who frown.**

**Why had her rage over her Sensei, burst out over him? It wasn't fair. All he just wanted was her to be safty. **

_**`Just like Kakashi-Senpai want...´**_

**But he and his Senpai was two different people. What Kakashi thought of protecting was something else to Yamato and that was why they wasn't a great team while they were together on a mission. But still they were good friends, when Kakashi didn't try to kill him or doing something improper with him and he couldn't understand why Sakura was so cold to him (well he could understand, he had hurt her obviously), but she could at least try to be a bit more cooperative with Kakashi during this mission (like Yamato tried too).**

**Yamato sighed and looked down to his plate of half finish breakfast.**

**"Problem with your woman..?" a husky voice said behind him and Yamato looked up to find Kusari leaning his hand on Yamato's chair.**

**"Kind of..." Yamato answered for lack of anyother thing to say.**

**"She will come around... eventually..." Kusari said and hide a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Yamato. "Between us men... All she need is just a good screw, after that she will be as gentle as a lamb..."**

**Yamato hide his snort and nodded to Kuasri with a bit of consideration. **

**"Just give it a shot..." Kusari said and slapped Yamato in his back and walked away.**

**"...Target one is moving out of the dinning hall..." Yamato mumbled to the well hidden wireless radio in his clothes and didn't wait for an answer berfore he too walked out of the dinning hall.**

** ~oOo~**

_**"...Target one is moving out of the dinning hall..."**_

**Kakashi looked up from his thoughts and answered quickly to the call from the little wireless radio.**

**"Wakatta*..!"**

**He glanced down to the floor and watched how Kusari walked passed him and he was eying that pink haired, pregnant woman that had stormed out just a minute ago. If Kakashi had deared, he would have killed Kusari just because he was looking at her in the way he did right now.**

**But he decided to just follow Kusari in the shadows and not bring to much attention to himself. As he walked down the halls, his mind drifted to the moaning pink haired Kunoichi he had earlier almost gave an orgasm to and he regreted that he had teased her so that he almost had lost it, because of her impassive way to say things. And he who had promised himself to not touch her in that way again. But she had responded to him in the same way she had done back in ChimaChima (when she had crashed in to the inn and crying over the fact that she had killed a family). He had a hard time this morning to restrain himself from not 'ravish' her, because he wanted her so badly and he didn't know how long he could restrain himself if they was to spend one night more on that futon.**

**If Yamato hadn't been there, who knows what he would do to her. Kakashi known himself to be not so gentel when he grew sexual frustrated and he would hurt her more then necessary if he got what he wanted from her. She had become a drug to him, a much better drug then the saké or the shouchuu* and she satisfied him more then just a common prostitute at the pleasure quarters in Otafuku Gai. But he couldn't compare her with a prostitute. She was so much more then just that, she was his former student, his equal, someone he cared for and she carried something he never could have imagien she would do in her age. Something that was made out of his stupied need. She was maybe carring **_**his**_** child and a pice of him died every time when he looked to her and knowing what would happen to her if **_**they**_** would find it out. And yet he could do nothing to stop or change that.**

**Kusari suddenly stopped and so did Kakashi.**

**Kakashi pressed himself up against the cold stone wall and was hidden from veiw thanks to the shadow of a big antique vase that had been recently filled with fresh flowers from a far away country. Kakashi watched how Kusari began to talk to someone Kakashi couldn't see and just to be on the safe side he suppressed his chakra and dragged up the navy-blue bandana (he had folded to a headband) and reviled his Sharingan.**

**He tried to read Kusari's lips, but didn't get much out of it, due to the fact that he was most part mumbling. But Kakashi did find out that Kusari was interested in one thing and that was Sakura, well Tara and the reason why he was interesed in her, he didn't yet know. For Kakashi it could be anything, her body or worse, seeing her dead.**

**Kakashi decided it was best to go back to Sakura and Yamato who was (most likely by now) sealing the corpse inside of a scroll until they could bury her proparly. He pushed the headband over his Sharingan, stepped away from the wall, making sure that Kusari hadn't seen him and then he walked back to the hallway he had come from.**

**He hadn't walked more then half of the distance to Sakura and Yamato's room when he suddenly heard someone behind him. He stopped and began to frown.**

**"What do you want... Hinoki-Sama...?" Kakashi asked the woman that had appeared out of the shadows and was now walking up behind him.**

**"I just want a little chat with you..." Hinoki said with her silky voice and caressed Kakashi's muscular back. "I just want to know how a simple and low ranked guard like you, could know that I used a jutsu... Just that have made me very interesed in you..."**

**Kakashi didn't turn around to face the woman, because he knew that her eyes was more enchanting then her voice and even lips.**

**"I was once a Shinobi from Ame*..." Kakashi began. "I began to work for Deigo-Sama's father as his guard and adviser... Later I began to work for Deigo-Sama as well..."**

**"A Shinobi you say..." a cold laught could be heard from Hinoki. "That would explain a lot I guess... But that doesn't explain why your **_**mistress**_** said that you where new to the job..."**

**"I have just began to work as Tara-Sama's personal guard..." Kakashi said and felt how Hinoki began to press annoying close to his back.**

**"Alright... I will believe that you are a former Shinobi from Ame... But I will have to keep my eyes one you, after all you are a Shinobi..." Hinoki traced her soft lips against Kakashi's ear, before she whispered in to his ear. "I have never **_**had**_** a Shinobi before... Maybe you will be my first...?"**

**"I will never be your first..." and with that Kakashi walked away, leaving a smirking Hinoki behind.**

**"We will see about that..."**

** ~oOo~**

**Sakura patted the back of a petrified maid and looked towards Yamato who just had walked out of the bed room with a scroll in his hand.**

**"Are she alright?" Yamato asked Sakura, who nodded her head.**

**"I think so... Poor Kiku, how could **_**He**_** asked her to clean the bed room..." Sakura said a bit angry and looked back to the black haired maid Kiku who just rocked back and forth on her heels on the ****tatami* in the living room.**

**"Don't ask me... That man is, sometimes, not thinking at all..." Yamato said and hide the scroll in the backpack of his Senpai. **

**"But he must at least know that he couldn't just send a poor maid to clean up this mess..." she said and looked up to Yamato again, who shrugged his shoulders. It was then something struck her. Maybe it had been his opinion to send Kiku in to this mess, but that would be really far-fetched she thought.**

**Why would he send a maid to the the very room there a corpse laid in? Why send Kiku?**

**As Sakura's head was filed with speculations (while comforting the rocking Kiku on the floor), the door burst open and a silver haired man walked carelessly inside.**

**Yamato looked up to him and looked a bit annoyed, while Sakura still was glancing down to the floor, still thinking about a million things in her head.**

**"What is she up too?" asked the silver haired man and looked down to Sakura.**

**"She is comforting the poor maid that you send to clean our room..." Yamato said and the silver haired man looked confused.**

**"Nani*...? I haven't even talked to this maid today or even ordered any maid to clean the room... I'm not that cold hearted to send a maid to do **_**our**_** work..." he said to Yamato.**

**"Then why did she tell us that you had send her to clean the room? Well, to be honoust, I thought that was kind of odd for you to do such a thing..."**

**"It is odd for me to do such a thing... And I would never even do it." the silver haired man said and looked down to Sakura once more. Then he walked up to her and crouch opposite of her. "Saku-..."**

**SMACK!**

**"You sick perv! You awful excuse to a man!" Sakura yelled and the silver haired man rubbed (shocked) his hand against his stinging cheek. "I should just castrate you!"**

**Yamato looked shocked to Sakura who had slapped the man in front of her and he began to move away from Sakura and the man.**

**"Please don't..." the silver haired man groan in pain and he was still rubbing his stinging cheek and now aching jaw and then he glanced to Yamato. "...And don't you dare walk away..."**

**Yamato stopped and glanced down to the floor, annoyed.**

**"Why the hell did you tell Kiku-San to clean my room when you knew?" Sakura growled.**

**"I didn't tell her to clean your room!" the man growled back. "I haven't even met her today! So how could I possible even tell her to clean your room!"**

**Yamato watched the pair as the argueed like an old married couple and it was almost like watching a game of ping-pong. The arguees was flying from one mouth to another and no one was winning in the very end.**

**Finally Yamato had have enough.**

**"Will you two please stop it!" he almost yelled to them. "You are scaring that poor girl more then necessary!"**

**Sakura and the man looked to the still rocking Kiku and both looked a bit ashemed, but niether of them opened their mouth to say something, making Yamato frown and sigh heavly.**

**"I'm not going to discuss this while the maid is still here..." Yamato said and looked to Sakura who tried to cheer Kiku to raise from her spot on the floor.**

**She did it with unsteady feets and her legs shaked like jelly and she glanced up to Sakura with fear in her eyes.**

**"...Ta-Tara-Sama... I-I want just... to-to go home..." Kiku sobbed and Sakura patted her back.**

**"There, there, Kiku... I will ask them if you could take some days off..." Sakura said friendly to Kiku.**

_**`Or the reast of this year...´**_

**Sakura walked out of the room with Kiku and one hour later, Kiku was asked to resign herself from the post of being a maid of Iyagaru court and Sakura was really upset with that.**

**"That's not fair...!" Sakura growled when she had entered their room again and crashed down in the antique armchair and Yamato and the silver haired man looked to her.**

**"What is not fair...?" the silver haired man asked and glanced to her from his position on the tatami, looking out throught the shoji that was a bit open to relive the garden, before he closed it.**

**"That Kiku was forced to quite because of what she had seen...!" Sakura said and the both man raised their eyebrows.**

**"Did she tell Kusari what she had seen?" Yamato asked.**

**"No, well... I tried to convinsed Kiku that everything had just been a dream and Kusari came to me after he had talked with Kiku and asked me if it was true what Kiku had seen and I said no..." **

**"Good... I think that if you had say anything else, it maybe had cause problems for us..." the silver haired man said and stood up. **

**"I'm not stupid, you know..." Sakura growled to the man. "I feel so mean to poor Kiku... And can you answer me just one thing, Kakashi?"**

**"And what is that...?" the silver haired man asked.**

**"Why did Kiku say it was you who had asked her to clean the bed room?"**

**"How would I know...? I haven't even talked to her and-..." Kakashi paused and looked a bit shocked.**

**"What is it...?" Sakura asked.**

**"I think I got it..."**

**"Got what...?" both Sakura and Yamato asked him.**

**"Kusari... I saw him talking to someone just after breakfast... He must have hired some Nukenin* to do his dirty jobs..." Kakashi said and looked from Yamato to Sakura, both looked confused to him.**

**"Kakashi, you do understand that Kusari don't need to hire some Nukenin to do his dirty jobs... That man is capable to kill a tiny woman without consideration..." Yamato told him. "I have spend much time with that man to now a thing or two about him and as I said he is not the type that would hier a Nukenin to kill defenceless womens..."**

**"And what make you think that?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Because he told me that he once had been a warlord... He has killed before, so why not now?" Yamato looked from Kakashi to Sakura. "You should be careful Sakura..."**

**"I'm always careful..." she told him and earned a cough from Kakashi. "I'm!"**

**"Anyway, as I was about to say, even if Yamato don't believe my theory that Kusari have hired some Nukenin. Someone must have Hengen him- or herself to me!"**

**"Either you are right or you have become mental..." Yamato muttered and looked to his Senpai that looked to Sakura.**

**"That maid, Kiku... She has become very close to you, hasn't she Sakura?" Kakashi asked Sakura.**

**"Aaa, she has... And she has been with me most of the time when you haven't been around and we have become friends..." Sakura told him.**

**"Exactly! The only way to get closer to you was to get rid of that maid... And of couse, she is a young woman and she has never in her life seen a **_**thing**_** like that before... Of couse she would freak out and tell her master... And to not spread rumours, she was forced to leave, making it even more simple to target you, Sakura..." Kakashi finally said.**

**"Wow... You have really think this throught, haven't you?" Sakura said and glanced to Kakashi whit a sceptical expression on her face. "But still I think it is too vague to just accuse Kusari to be a killer, well he is just like Neikan and even Shinkou when it comes to **_**that**_** thing, but I can't really see him as a killer..." **

**"Shinkou was a killer, what makes Kusari not...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"I-I don't know... It's something with his eyes... Those was not the eyes of a killer..." Sakura told him and looked down the her feets. "He maybe have killed before, but I don't think he have done it to those womens... Maybe raped, but not killed..."**

**"What ever he has done or not done... I think we should keep you on a shorter leash now forward..." Yamato suddenly said, making Sakura frown to him. "It's for your own good... I still have to buy us time with him, so Kakashi has to be with you for the most part..."**

**Sakura was about to open her mouth to protest, but Yamato was quicker.**

**"Deal with it..."**

** ~oOo~**

**Kakashi looked out to the now dark and rain drenched garden and he leaned his head to the wall and took a deep drag on the cigarett he had in his mouth and blow the smoke out through his nostrils.**

**He was annoyed with this situation they were in and he didn't feel like Yamato or even Sakura took her threats seriously. If she become hurt by someone, Kakashi wasn't the one who would say; "Didn't I tell you so". If both of them was being too careless, it wasn't up to him to 'save the day' or at least he hopped they in the end would listen to him. Or had he just been paranoid? **

**Maybe the threat hadn't been towards Sakura. Maybe it had been towards Hinoki and the 'Killer' had walked in to the wrong room, this place was after all quite big. But Kakashi find it not very likely.**

**Kakashi looked down to the wooden deck he was sitting on just right outside of their room and watched how the ash fell from his cigarett and landed on the deck****, making a hissing noice as it met the wet wood.**

**And Sakura had still not yet told them what she and Kusari was up to and that was only making things more complicated to watch over her. And Kakashi knew very well that Sakura wasn't someone that would accept help that easy, if she didn't ask for it herself and that was the only reason to way Yamato had told him to watch over Sakura. To find out what she was up to and of couse Sakura didn't knew about that.**

**The Shoji slide open more and someone walked out the deck, making the wood creak under the person walking out to sit beside Kakashi.**

**"Are she sleeping...?"**

**"Aaa... And since when did you began to smoke...?" the person asked Kakashi who glanced to a brown haired man beside him.**

**"Today... Because I can't drink..." Kakashi told the man who frown.**

**"I don't think Sakura would like to see you smoke as much as she like you to drink..." **

**"She don't rule my life... If I want to smoke, I smoke. If I want to drink, I drink..." Kakashi mumbled and stub out the cigarett on the wet wood, making it hiss angry and leaving a black mark on the wood. He tossed the ****butt carelessly out to the garden and the man beside him sighed.**

**"Why do you even believe that Kusari is the killer, Kakashi...?"**

**"Don't you find him strange, Yamato...?"**

**"Well not stranger then everyone else I have met throught my days as ANBU..." Yamato mumbled and Kakashi looked to him. "I think you are over reacting... If he had wanted to kill Sakura, he could have done it yeasterday... But I don't really understand why the poor maid was to get involve in this...? It makes no sense..."**

**"I agree with you..." Kakashi said.**

**"You were the one who came up with that stupid idea that the maid was just a pice of this 'game'..." Yamato said.**

**"I know... But I was just brainstorming... I could be wrong, but it still don't explian why someone hengen in to me to tell Sakura's maid to clean the bed room... I can't stop thinking that who ever did it wanted the maid gone..."**

**"Even if you believe it, that still doesn't expalin why the 'killer' wanted her gone..." Yamato said and looked to Kakashi.**

**"Didn't I tell you and Sakura that before... The maid was almost with Sakura everyday, the 'killer' couldn't risk to have the maid close to Sakura if he wanted to kill her..." Kakashi muttered.**

**"The 'killer' could just have make it easy for him- or herself... He could have just killed the maid, before going after Sakura..."**

**"But don't you think that Sakura would ask after that maid...? And then some people would look after the maid and if they found her dead, it would maybe be harder to take Sakura... It would explian if the 'killer' did tell the maid, in my form, to clean the room we yet hadn't clean out... The maid wouldn't handle to see such a thing..." Kakashi told Yamato who nodded.**

**"That is just one problem... How could the killer know that we hadn't clean out the room yet...? Any normal person wouldn't have stayed, even if you slept in the room beside..." Yamato said. "Maybe we have been seen throught...?"**

**Kakashi looked away from Yamato and looked to the wet grass and sighed.**

**"Maybe we have been..."**

** ~oOo~**

**Sakura woke up early in the morning as she usually did and glanced first to the brown haired man beside her and then to the silver haired to her left, who still was having his arm around her waist as he had have those two nights they had slept on this futon.**

**She was still a bit annoyed about the way he held her against him and how he always ended up with his arm around her. Not even Yamato did it (well he was apparently not very found of laying near womans, that could explain it), but still he didn't try anyting.**

**Sakura looked away from the silver haired man that was snoring down on his pillow and she sighed deeply. She glanced to the chest of drawer that stood opposite of them and she saw something that hadn't stood there before. **

**She pulled the silver haired mans arm away from her and he let out a displeased groan, but was still sleeping and then she raised up from the futon, her joints in her back cracked a bit and she hissed in pain, while walking towards the chest of drawer and it was then she saw it.**

**She raised a eyebrow in surprise and looked down to the thing on the chest of drawer. It was a Wara Ningyo*. The most creepiest Wara Ningyo she ever had seen and it had a needel stuck in to it's 'chest' and a little piece of paper attach to it.**

**She knew what a Wara Ningyo was used for and she didn't like how it had appeared in to this room, while they had been sleeping and she didn't knew if she even dared to read the little piece of paper stuck on it.**

**She reach out a shaky hand and grabbed the little Wara Ningyo and she began to read the piece of paper. Her heart froze and she dropped the Wara Ningyo to the floor and she began to breath heavly and faster, almost in a panting sort of way.**

**It was those breathings that had woke up the silver haired man, who almost jumped out of the bed and dragged Sakura closer to him and she could feel how he froze on the spot.**

**He had noticed the Wara Ningyo on the floor.**

**And he pressed Sakura closer to him and she could hear the fast beathing of his heart and she felt somehow safe in his kind of embrace.**

**"Are you okay...?" he asked her with his deeply manly voice and she could hear the concern in it.**

**"...Hai..." she mumbled in to his chest.**

**"Good... Should I burn it...?" he asked and looked down to the thing on the floor with a bit of contempt in his face.**

**"Please do..." she mumbled and closed her eyes.**

**She could still see the words written on the little piece of paper.**

'For each day I will bring you a new one... For each day you will lose something importent... For each day you will die inside... For each day I will count down to the days you have left... I will began with your lover...'

** ~oOo~**

**Sakura walked out of the manor and walked down the muddy road to the stables. It was dark and the bitter winter winds was tugging on her kimono as she walked down the road. The heavy rain that had falled the previously night was on some places laying as a thin layer of ice that cracked as she walked on it and the moon light left its reflektion on the ice.**

**The stables was warm, much warmer then she thought it would be in this time of the year and the horses was chewing on some hay or nickering to each other and Sakura find herself sitting on a hay bale with her chin in her palms.**

**She sighed deeply.**

**"...Wonder were Kusari is...? I know I was late, but he is even later..." Sakura mumbled to herself and looked down to her feets. "Maybe Kusari just got tired of waiting and walked away... And whose fault is that if he did..."**

**Sakura looked annoyed up to the ceiling and almost slamed her head in to the stall behind her.**

_"NO WAY!"_

_"But Sakura, you have to tell us..." Yamato said and looked down to a Sakura, who was pouting like a spoiled child._

_"I don't have to tell you anyting! What I do with Kusari is my buisness...!" she told Yamato who frown._

_"No it's not! I'm Taichou of this mission! I can't send you out, when some creepy person gave you a Wara Ningyo...!" Yamato told her. "Tell me so at least we can protect you!"_

_"I can protect myself, thank you!" Sakura growled._

_"Right now you can't! Sakura-...!"_

_"Yamato... Just let her do as she wish..." Kakashi suddenly said out of no were and grabbed the brown haired Yamato's shoulder. "If she believe that she can handle it, then just let her go..."_

_"Sen-Senpai? What have flew in to you all of sudden...?" Yamato asked and looked surprised to the silver haired man beside him._

_"Nothing... I just believe in her, that's all..." Kakashi said and looked to Sakura with a crinkled eye. "Or shouldn't I believe in my own __student__?"_

_Sakura looked to Kakashi. _

_The way he had said __student__, had began to annoye her. She wasn't __his__ student, well she had been, but that had been a long time ago._

_"I'm __not__ your student anymore!" she barked._

_"You will always be my student, Sakura..." Kakashi told her, still with a crinkled eye. "That will never change..."_

_Sakura looked to Kakashi and gave away a low growl._

_"No wonder I still __hate__ you..." she muttered and saw something flashing past his rather calm face._

_It could have been a flash of hurt, but it was still hard to tell, because he gave her soon afterwards a impassive expression._

_"You should go now, Sakura... or you will be late..." Kakashi told her and then he was gone with a 'poof' and Yamato cursed him for being himself._

_"I will take my leave... Don't dare try to follow me..." and with that said to Yamato, she walked out of the room._

**Sakura sighed once more and she felt somehow happy that Kakashi had finally bagan to believe in her own power. But something bothered her deeply.**

**It was the fact that Yamato had mention the Wara Ningyo and it was then she came to think of the note.**

'... I will began with your lover...'

**Sakura frown and wrinkled her nose.**

**"...My lover...?" she mused and began to pull the seam in the sleeves of her kimono absentmindedly.**

_**`Who is my lover? I had one, but it was only once... Well twich...´**_

**The tread in the fabric got lose and the hem began to show on her expensive kimono.**

_**`Kakashi... He was the only one, but I don't belive they could be after him... or could they...? And if they were, how the hell could they know that he once had been my lover...?´**_

**A soft nuzzle on top of her head brought her back to reality and she looked up to be faced with the soft muzzle from a grey horse. Sakura gave away a shriek of surprise and even fear. **

**She had never liked horses. They were big and scary and who knows what was running throught their minds?**

**Sakura had seen much while she worked at the hospital. Head injures, broken bones, crushed tail bones and even nasty bite wounds. And most of those injures was from none Shinobi's working with horses in some kind of way.**

**And yet she couldn't understand why those who had been wounded could be so calm and blame themself for gotting these wounds. Wounds caused by a horse.**

**She flew up from her position on the hay bale and began to walk away from the horse, that was actually looking at her while she walked away.**

**"Strange creature..." she muttered while walking away.**

**When Sakura came closer to the middle of the stable, she looked around but she didn't see anything or Kusari by the way. But suddenly she could smell a sweet smell and she began to follow it curiously. **

**She couldn't really put the finger on where she could have smelled that smell before, but she was certain that she had smelled it somewhere before.**

**For once she was thankful to have evelope a keener smell due to her pregnancy, but yet it was far from Kiba or even Kakashi's and even if it was like that, it didn't stop her from follow the faint sweet smell from somewhere in this stable.**

**The smell got stronger and stronger the closer she got to the end of the stable and then she found herself standing in front of the place the hay was placed on after its journey down from the hayloft.**

**She frowned and looked down to the stack of hay that was laying on the cold cobblestone floor. The source of the smell came from the hay and Sakura began to feel sorry for the horses, that was given (obviously) decayed hay.**

**But something didn't feel right about the smell, from the stack of hay. It didn't look decayed and Sakura wasn't even sure if decayed hay smelled like this smell she could smell. And the cold moon light from the stable window made something under the hay to glimmer and it was then Sakura's incurable curiosity to take over her mind and she bent forward to push away some hay to get a better view at that glimmering thing.**

**Her hearth froze in her throat and she looked down with shock in her eyes to something that was far from glimmering. **

**It was a hand.**

**Author note:**

Everyone is more certain that Sakura is the one that is being target, by an unknown person or as Kakashi suspect Kusari himself. But protecting Sakura is proven to be more complicated then both Kakashi and Yamato have thought and it doesn't make it easier when Sakura is being stubborn about that she can take care of herself. And what will Sakura do know when she is stuck with a hand in the haystack?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Ame*** = Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village)

**Erojiji*** = Dirty old man or pervert

**Katon* **= Fire Release

**Nani* **=What

**Nukenin* **= Missing-nin

**Shouchuu* **= Japanese liquor similar to vodka

**Tatami*** = Tatami mat (Japanese straw floor coverings)

**Wara Ningyo*** = Japanese voodoo doll made of straw

**Wakatta* **= I understand or All right.

Sorry everyone that this chapter have taken sooooo long! I have been very busy with my job and now when my vacation have started I still ended up with no spare time to write (due to my I-can't-sit-still-for-one-minute boyfriend, who forced me to drive to every single place on the west coast he could think of! Sorry, I just felt I had to get it out... D)

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Thank you all for your reviews! It always make my day much better after I have read it! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you so much! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Lightning Crashes


	13. Chapter 13 Lightning Crashes

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Thirteen - Lightning Crashes**

**Sakura blinked twice and glared (still shocked) down to the hand that was still attached on the body in the haystack.**

**She didn't really know how she should react at the moment and she didn't know if she wanted to call for some help or burry the body somewhere no one could find it. But one question was still running through her head;**

**Who the hell was that person that was laying hidden in the haystack?**

**What Sakura knew, no one was missing and she thought it could be one of the stable-boy's who had been unlucky and fall down from the hayloft.**

_**`Yeah... so it must be...´**_

**But yet she couldn't stop to think of that little note on the Wara Ningyo she had got this morning.**

**"My lover... huh..?" she mumbled and bit her lip hard, drawing blood from it.**

_**`No... It can't be... It can't be my lover... I don't have anyone...´**_

**It was only one way to find out who was laying under the pile of hay and it was to remove every single hay straw.**

**She began to reach after some hay straws, but stopped when someone grabbed her wrist.**

**"Don't touch it...!"**

**Sakura jumped and turned her head towards the voice.**

**"Se-Sensei...?"**

**"What have I told you about that..." the silver haired man behind her growled annoyed and let go of her wrist.**

**"Um... Gomen*... You know what they say... Old habits die hard..." she smiled faintly to him and her Sensei, Kakashi sighed. "And by the way... Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to not follow me...!"**

**"...Eh... I-I didn't really follow you... I-I was already here..." Kakashi told her and smiled anxious. "It was marly a coincidence that you was here as well..."**

**"Seriously... Your lies gets worse and worse the older you get..." Sakura said to him and crossed her arms over her brest. "Did Yamato tell you to follow me? If he did, I swere I will not go easy on nither of you when I get back...!"**

**"If I tell you that it all was his idea... Do I escape punishment...?" Kakashi aked her and tried to lighten the mood.**

**Sakura sighed and turned her head back to the hay stack.**

_**`So much for that I-believe-in-you...´**_

**"Alright... What should we do about **_**that**_**?" Sakura asked Kakashi who looked down to the haystack.**

**"Hum... Well I guess I should take care of it..." he said and Sakura glanced to him.**

**"And me? Shouldn't I help?" she asked.**

**"You should go back. If someone finds you helping me with a dead body, it wouldn't looking that good..." Kakashi said and looked down to Sakura with an expression in his eye she was far too unknown with.**

**"You... You are probably right about that..." Sakura finally said and glanced down to the unknown body in the hay. "But please tell me if you will need my help..."**

**"Um... I will..." Kakashi said and gave Sakura a smirk under his mask. "And by the way..."**

**And then Kakashi grabbed her upper arm and dragged her closer to him and Sakura looked surprised up to him.**

**"...I will looking forward to tonight..." he mumur and kissed Sakura on her lips, still with his mask on.**

**"You- Your asshole!" Sakura growled a bit shocked, yet she was pissed by his sudden action and then she slapped him over his face and slinked out of his gripe and run away as fast as she could.**

**Kakashi looked after her with a bit of amusement in his gaze.**

**"This could get interesting..."**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura stopped to run when she got closer to the manor and she leaned on the stone wall to the manor and panted slightly.**

**She was indeed out of shape.**

**"That bastard..." she growled to herself and wiped her mouth with the front of her hand, while looking up to the stary night sky. "How deared he...! He and Taichou will pay for this... Especially Kakashi..."**

**But then Sakura began to feel a bit troubled and she looked back to the stable.**

**Something was wrong. Very wrong.**

**She looked away from the stable and gazed down to the frozen ground.**

_**`Kakashi... He wasn't as he usually was... And he knew better the try to kiss me like that...´**_

**"...or parhaps not..." she mumbled and thought of that morning some nights ago. "Maybe I'm just overreacting..."**

**"...Sakura...?"**

**Sakura looked up from the ground.**

**"Yamato-Taichou..." she said a bit surprised. "Did you follow me too...?"**

**"Follow you? No... I was just going out to get some fresh air..." Yamato told her.**

**"Getting some fresh air...? You could get **_**that**_** fresh air just by walking outside of our room..."**

**"...And I was just a little bit worried about you..."**

**"I knew it! Why can't you never leave me alone!" Sakura growled and Yamato sighed.**

**"Try to understand... You are pregnant and your chakra control isn't that good right now... You are not fit to be a Kunoichi at the moment." Yamato told her and he could see the hurt look in her face.**

**"Even if-... Even if I'm not fit to be a Kunoichi right now! It doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" Sakura almost yelled and her fist was almost on its way to hit Yamato in his face, but it wouldn't solve anything.**

**"I have acknowledge that your are strong and can take care of yourself, but what good would it be if you put your unborn child in danger as well...?" Yamato looked to Sakura. "Me, myself, wouldn't do it..."**

**"Maybe not you, but as long as I can still fight, I will fight as a Kunoichi..." Sakura told Yamato firmly.**

**"And it will be me and Kakashi who will have to make sure you don't get any 'dirty' jobs again... You can't pretend for ever that you are not pregnet..." he looked away from Sakura who twisted a hair strand between her fingers.**

**"You don't have to worry about it when we get back... This is our last mission and after this we, Kakashi and I, are beginning with our new job as Naruto's counsellors..." Sakura glanced to Yamato, who seemed far more interesed in the stable then in this conversation. "Is something wrong, Taichou...?"**

**Yamato flicked his head to Sakura and smiled a bit worried.**

**"No, not really... I just though I felt Senpai's chakra, but I could be wrong." Yamato told her and she too began to look a bit worried.**

**"Kakashi-Sensei's...? From where?"**

**"Well, from the stable... But it was so quicke that I barely noticed it..." Yamato looked back to the stable. **

**"Well in that case, you are not wrong."**

**"Huh? What are you talking about?" **

**"Sensei... He is in the stable, taking care of a body that I found in the haystack..." Sakura told Yamato.**

**"Really? Whose body was it?"**

**"I don't know. Kakashi told me to not touch it. Well, it would be bad if my fingerprints ended up on the body..."**

**"Sakura, it's bad that you just was in the stable there a body was found... You could be glad that Senpai found you and no one else did..." Yamato said and dragged his fingers through his brown hair.**

**"I know... And by the way, I thought Kakashi acted a bit weird, but it could be my imagination..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"Well, he has always been a bit weird..." Yamato mused.**

**"I hope you are not talking about me?"**

**Sakura and Yamato jumped and turned their heads around.**

**"Sen-Senpai! Where have you been?" Yamato asked the silver haired man standing in front of them.**

**"Oh you know, a little bit here and there..." the silver haired man said and smiled under his mask.**

**"Really..." Yamato looked to his Senpai. **

**"Or would you rather here me say that I have been spending my time down in the town with a hooker...?" he said to Yamato, who looked a bit uncomfortable.**

**"N-No... I wouldn't..." Yamato mumbled and Sakura looked suspicious to her Sensei.**

**Would he actually confess or say such a thing to them or anyone? **

**Maybe he would. He was after all rated as Konoha's (now more) number one perv.**

**But yet that smile it wasn't like how Kakashi usually smiled. It seemed fake in some sort of way she couldn't explain and Yamato didn't seem to take notice of this little change of Kakashi.**

_**`I must just imagine things... Damn pregnacy!´**_

**"We should go inside... It's geting colder..." Kakashi suddenly said and looked down to Sakura.**

**"You are right, Sensei..." Sakura said and grabbed Yamato's arm and he looked surprised down to her. "Let's go inside...!"**

**"You don't have to drage me... I can walk by myself..." Yamato muttered to Sakura as she dragged him inside of the manor with a still smiling Kakashi behind them.**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi blinked twiced and looked up to a ceiling of a semidark and cold dungeon. He shook his heavy head and felt a jolt of pain striking his head and then countined down his spine.**

**It felt like he had been drinking more saké then he sould be and then ended up in a fight, with someone whom had kicked him to oblivion.**

**Just like that time when Sakura had beaten the hell out of him in the bar the same night Naruto had been made Hokage. But this hurted more then Sakura's punch had.**

**"...Why did I just think of that memory...?" Kakashi moaned in pain and saw how the moon howered above him, lightening up the dungeon with its silver light.**

**He sighed and looked down to his hands that was covered with blood and so was the dirty ground. In fact most of his body was covered in blood. His own blood it seemed to be.**

**And one thought was running trought his minde;**

**Where the hell was he?**

**He couldn't remember much and what he could remember after everything went black, wasn't something good.**

_He had followed Sakura to the stable and as fast as he could he had entred the stable before her and Hengen himself in to a grey horse and watched how Sakura had entred the stable._

_She had walked slowly around in the big stable and then ended up on a hay bale, right beside the stall that he had placed himself in (in the horse form) and began to talk to herself some and ripping the thread to the kimono and looking way to depressing for her own good._

_So he did what he could (in the horse form) to chear her up, he nuzzled his muzzle in her soft hair and he regreted it when he saw the hint of fear in her eyes._

_How could he know she was scared of horses?_

_She had jumped of from the hay bale and mumbled something about " Strange creature" and it looked like she was searching for Kusari, but suddenly she had stopped in front of a haystack further down of the stable and she was pushing away some hay and it was then both of them had frozen with shock._

_Sakura had found a hand or rather a hand still attached to a body._

_Then Sakura began to look like she was searching for something again, but she seemed to not find it._

_"...My lover...huh...?" he could hear her mumbled and watch how she began to reach out for the hay straws._

_"Don't touch it...!"_

_He looked horrified to what he saw beside Sakura._

_He saw himself. _

_Himself saying those words and holding her wrist, a little too possessing to his own likings._

_"Se-Sensei..?" Sakura said and she sounded more angry then surprised._

_"What have I told you about that..." the Kakashi beside Sakura said annoyed, but to Kakashi (who was hidding himself as a horse) it sounded more like he was ejoying that Sakura had called him 'Sensei'._

_He watched how himself talked to Sakura and convinced her to leave everything to him and the real Kakashi growled inwardly._

_Why couldn't Sakura see that it wasn't the real him?_

_But it was what he saw later that made his blood boil with fury._

_He__ was kissing her, whit __his__ lips!_

_Lips that wasn't his. Lips that belonged to the real him. To the real Hatake Kakashi._

_"...Your asshole!" Sakura then had growled and then slapped him quite hard and the real Kakashi, could imagin it would hurt a lot._

_"...Deserves him right..." he mumbled under his breath and saw how Sakura slinked out of the fake Kakashi's gripe and run out of the stable._

_The fake Kakashi had watched after her with a smirk._

_"This could be interesting..." the fake Kakashi mumbled and he glanced down the stable aisles. "...Don't you agree, Supai-San*...?"_

_The real Kakashi winced and glanced (in his horse form) to the fake Kakashi and the fake was starring back to him._

_`Im-Impossible...!´_

_"Why don't you show yourself, huh? Let's get on with it, shall we..." the fake him said and began to advance towards the real him._

_The real Kakashi new that he hadn't a chance against this person (playing himself) in this horse form and Kakashi did as fast as he could henge him back to his human form and pushed the stall door open, while building up chakra in his hand._

_A chirping sound, that sounded more like cracking, could be heard and the fake Kakashi looked to the real Kakashi in front of him._

_The fake one wasn't even given away an expression on his borrowed face._

_"So this is the famous Raikiri... One of the most powerful Raiton* Jutsu's that exist... I am impressed..." the fake Kakashi said, still slowly advancing towards the real Kakashi._

_"And why is that...?" Kakashi growled to the fake him and the fake him stopped._

_"I didn't think that such a powerful jutsu, would have such a weak user..." _

_Kakashi looked surprised to the fake him and then he frowned._

_"Big words from someone who doesn't even show his real self..." Kakashi snarled, making the fake to smirk. "And doesn't that mean that you are weaker then me...?"_

_"Big words you say...? And those words comes from a man that is selfish and arrogant..." the fake said and looked down to his right side. "A man that doesn't care for others and just left his team mate to die..."_

_The fake Kakashi glanced up to the real Kakashi, who still had his sparkling blue chakra in his hand, while looking a bit shocked._

_"Wha-What are you talking about...?" the real Kakashi asked._

_"So you don't remember? So you don't remember your dear old friend?" the fake Kakashi said and jerked his head up to look at the still surprised-shocked Kakashi in front of him._

_`...O-Obito...? No... It can't be Obito... Then who...?´_

_"Still at lost I see... Then maybe I should enlighten you..." the fake Kakashi said and looked back to his right side, more correctly his right hand. "Rakurai*..!" _

_A flash of white hit Kakashi in his lower part of his chest and Kakashi could feel the pain and the smell of burned flesh._

_Kakashi lost his focus on his Raikiri and he fell to his knees._

_The bolt of lightning had hit his chest and it had went stright through him._

_"...Rakurai... It's fast, killing rate is high and it can be send meters away to struck its enemy... It's the ultimate Raiton... Do you still not remember me... Kouhai*...?"_

_Kakashi felt how the blood streamed out of his wound and he fell face down to the cold cobblestone floor._

_The fake Kakashi walked towards the Kakashi on the floor and putted his foot on the real Kakashi's head._

_"So you still do not remember me...?" the fake Kakashi said and pressed the real Kakashi's head harder down to the floor._

_Even how hard the real Kakashi tried to remember the man who had hengen in to himself, he just couldn't remember._

_"Just try to remember... Or I will crush you until you remember, that boy you left to die 25 years ago...! T-R-Y!" _

_The real Kakashi glanced up to himself and breathed heavily._

_He still couldn't remember that boy who was supposed to have died 25 years ago._

_"Then I will take what you care for the most..." was the last thing he could hear the fake Kakashi say before he passed out._

**Kakashi looked down to his chest and saw that it was sloppy bandage and blood was visible on it, but at least the bleeding had stopped some.**

**Kakashi tried to sit up, but the pain was too much for him, so he laid himself back to the dirty straw covered floor. Hoping he could come up with something that could take him out of this place.**

**He closed his eye and tried to be as calm as he could be, feeling that his wound had open and the blood was flowing out of it in easy streams.**

**"...Kuso*..." he moaned in pain and opened up his eye to look once more at the moon that hanged above him. "This is my end... huh?"**

_**`Have I done everything that I was supposed to do...? I haven't, or have I...? I couldn't keep my promise to Kurenai and her son or to Sakura...´**_

**"...Sakura..." **

_"...I will take what you care for the most..."_

**Kakashi's eye narrowed and he clenched his teeths in fury.**

**"That-...That son of a bitch..." Kakashi growled and forced himself to sit, while the wound began to bleed even more. "Chikishou*..."**

**Kakashi breathed heavily while supporting himself with his hand on the floor and the other hand pressed on the wound.**

**He needed to get out of here now, so he could reach Sakura before that bastard did something to her, or at least warn Yamato somehow.**

**Hopefully Sakura was clever enough to see that **_**he**_** wasn't the real Kakashi and do something about it, or she wouldn't see it and be killed.**

**He fell forward and groaned in pain when he hit the floor, then he began to slowly crawl towards something he believed was the door. And he had just on thought in his mind; **

**Protect Sakura.**

**Protect her from someone he had no idea who it was and he once again began to think of what that man had said.**

**He said that he had been left to die 25 years ago and 25 years ago, Kakashi had been just a kid, but he had also been a Chuunin. That made Kakashi think of someone.**

**It had been a boy that had been four years older then himself and at that time Kakashi had been replaced in that team for sometime before he had ended up in his Sensei, Minato's team with Obito and Rin. That boy had also been a Raiton user and he had master it two years after Kakashi had joined the team (Kakashi himself was still struggling with master his own Jutsu at that time).**

**And back then that boy's Jutsu had been one of the most feared Raiton Jutsu that ever had been created and Kakashi himself had been impressed by it. That Jutsu could killed faster then someone could blink, but Kakashi (as he always had been back then) saw flaws with this boy's Jutsu. It lacked the power of destruction.**

**Something Kakashi himself had been familiar with in his day's as a kid and it was something he tried to achive with his new Jutsu. Those words had made that boy be angry with him and the boy had began to hate him.**

**He had been a total dick back then. Kakashi understood that now and it was at this moment Kakashi suddenly remember that boy's name;**

**Hirameku Yumiya.**

**Kakashi groned and glanced up to the black iron door, a bloody hand clinging tightly on the doorknob.**

**"I'm sorry... Sakura..." **

**~oOo~**

**Sakura sat outside of the room, looking out over the moonlit garden and was more or less annoyed.**

**Kakashi and Yamato had been having a drinking contest (to Sakura's annoyance) and Yamato had lost and was now sleeping quietly on the futon, while Kakashi was pocking Yamato in his face with a twig from one of the flower arrangement in the room.**

**Sakura shook her head, due to the childish play that was performing behind her and hopped that Yamato didn't sleep that heavy. She wasn't feeling that comfortable around Kakashi at the moment.**

**Suddenly she could feel someone behind her and she turned her head around slightly.**

**"How are you feeling...?" Kakashi suddenly asked and sat himself beside her.**

**"Fine... Just fine..." she answered him and looked back to the garden.**

**"Are you sure...?"**

**"I'm fine!" Sakura almost yelled to him and Kakashi looked down surprised to her. "Gomen... It has been just a thought day... I didn't mean to shout..."**

**"I understand, kitten..." Kakashi told her and she looked up to him with a frown.**

**"Why did you just call me kitten...?"**

**"Well... You are small and cute as a kitten..." Kakashi said and making Sakura frown even more.**

**"...Senpai..." Sakura said and Kakashi looked down to her. **

**"Huh...?"**

**"Are something wrong...? You have been acting a bit weird..." Sakura finally said and Kakashi raised his eyebrow.**

**"Do you think so...? Well, a lot of things have happen recently... You can't blame me for being overprotecting..." Kakashi said and glanced out over the garden.**

**"I-I didn't mean like that... I mean the way you act... The way you say and do things on..." Sakura looked up to Kakashi who still was looking out over the garden.**

**"Well... That could only be explained by one thing..." Kakashi turned his head to look down to her and then his masked face came closer to her. "It's because of you..."**

**"Of-Of me...!" Sakura stuttered and looked in to his eye.**

**"Aaa... You don't understand how much I need you..." the words came out more like a hars and hating whisper then a gentle and loving one.**

**Sakura froze when he brushed away a hair strand from her face and caressed her upper arm. His thouch didn't feel like his own. **

**She shrugged him of and raised herself up from the wooden deck and began to move inside, but was stopped by Kakashi grabbing her wrist.**

**"I'm tired... Just let me go..." she told him, but he didn't let her go.**

**"You won't deny me..." Kakashi told her and pulled her to him.**

**"You are hurting me... Kakashi..." Sakura said and tried to pull herself out of his grip, but his grip was stronger then it usually was and if she tried to move out of his grip with force, she would brake her wrist. "Let me go, Kakashi!"**

**He pinned her down on the cold wooden deck, grabbed both her wrists in his hand and ripped of her dressing gown with his other. Sakura tried to kick him, but then she come of think of that little one living inside of her.**

**If she was too rough with herself, she could hurt or worse lost her unborn. It was something she didn't want to do, but she could lost it by just laying here and watch how she was going to be raped. Raped by Kakashi.**

_**`No... He is not Kakashi... He is just pretending to be... Kakashi wouldn't hurt me...´**_

**That was a total lie. Kakashi had hurt her and was still hurting her. But she was sure of one thing. He wouldn't hurt her in this way, never.**

**Kakashi grabbed her chin harshly and forced her to look at him, while he leaned closer to her.**

**"Fore each day I will bring you a new one..." Kakashi turned her head to the chest of drawer and there Sakura could see a bloody Wara Ningyo*.**

**"...No..."**

**"For each day you will lose something importent..." next he turned her head to the sleeping form of Yamato.**

**"...No..."**

**"For each day you will die inside..." he let go of her chin and traced his hand to her stomach and held it still, like he tired to force his hand in to her stomach.**

**Hot tears escaped her eyes and everything began to be blurry.**

**"For each day I will count down to the days you have left..." she look up to him and he was nothing more the a fuzzy image, as he caressed her stomach harshly. **

**He then leaned even closer to her and whispered softly in her ear and she could feel how he smirked cruelly** **to her.**

**"...I took your lover..."**

**A terrible pain shot through whole of her body and she watched how blood poured out on the tatami* mat...**

_**`This-... This is as far as I go... Sensei...´**_

**Author note:**

Sakura is breathing her last breath, watching the man she trust slowly taking her life...

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Chikishou **= Damn it!

**Gomen **= Pardon (your pardon)

**Kouhai **= Junior (at work or school)

**Kuso **= Shit

**Raiton **= Lightning Release

**Rakurai **= Thunderbolt

**Supai-San **= Mr Spy

**Tatami **= Tatami mat (Japanese straw floor coverings)

**Wara Ningyo **= Japanese voodoo doll made of straw

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Thank you all for your reviews! It always make my day much better after I have read it! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you so much! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Gotta Be Somebody


	14. Chapter 14 Gotta Be Somebody

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Fourteen - Gotta Be Somebody**

**His bloody hand was still clinging tightly on the doorknob and he counted the minutes that had past since he had reach the door. He knew that he hadn't much time left and he would die right here on this filthy floor in this dark and cold dungeon.**

**He began to regret things he had done and not done and he wished that he had just a little more time, time to just tell Sakura those words that was forbidden to say.**

**Say that he Loved her.**

**He had been close to die before and he had embraced it every single time and oddly enough survived every time, but this time it didn't feel the same. This time it really felt like he wanted to live, but he would die and then he would be sitting beside the camp fire waiting (like his father had done), for the person he loved to die so he could move on in peace. But she wouldn't die yet, she would have a kid and then die of old age, that was what he at least hoped for.**

**His tight gripe on the doorknob lessen and then he then let go of the doorknob and slide to the floor, sighing heavily and he knew that he had lost.**

**"...Obito... I guess this time... I will really see you..." he mumbled and began to close his eye. Waiting for death to embrace him. **

**"Hatake Kakashi-San...You shouldn't be so fast to give up..."**

**Kakashi opened his eye and was surprised that he had heard a voice just right beside him. He turned his head slowly and saw a pair of black shiny boots with his blurry sight.**

**"Just lay there and be still... I will heal you as good as I can..." a man's voice said beside him and Kakashi felt how the man, kneeled down beside him.**

**And Kakashi was in for a surprise.**

**"How... How did you know my name...?" Kakashi asked the man who gave him an impassive smile. **

**"Because I was the one who send the Hokage a letter and he later send me one back and write your name, so I would know... But I felt a bit uneasy that he send a woman to this mission..." the man said and Kakashi watched how he pressed his fingertips on Kakashi's wound on his chest and saw how the green medic chakra began to pour through the man's fingers. "I can only close up the wound for you, rest you will have to fix at a hospital..."**

**"Why... Why do you helping me...?" Kakashi asked and groaned in pain.**

**"As I told you... I was the one who asked for Konoha's help... I'm not one of the bad guy's..." the man said and watch how Kakashi tried to think this throught.**

**"But you... but you..." **

**"But I'm the son to the greedy son of a bitch, Iyagaru Kusari... Is that what you was about to say...?" the man said and glanced down to the healing wound.**

**"Um... Hai..."**

**"To tell you the truth... The papers says that he is my father, but my real father was murdered by my own mother, because of what she did to him... I guess you are familiar with it..." the man said and Kakashi nodded slightly. **

**"Then why would you ask us to assassinate Lord Kusari...?" Kakashi asked and his wound didn't feel that painful anymore.**

**"Because he is greedy and he doesn't care about this people in this town... That's why, but you came twenty days too late for that..." **

**"What do you mean...?"**

**"Lord Kusari was killed by a Nukenin*, ordered by my own mother..." the man said and let the medic chakra disappeared from his fingers. "My mother new that Kusari was greedy and so was she... He was a threat for her to control the 'throne' and I wouldn't let her manipulate me like she did with everyone else... And the law of this town say that only male heir is accepted, that was why she tried to take you... To get a new heir..."**

**"That could explain why she told me that about you in that way... But that dosen't explain why you still asked for our help when she had already killed him..." Kakashi said and frowned.**

**"Well I didn't know that she had ordered to kill him then, but this Nukenin mother had a deal with, he began to **_**be**_** Lord Kusari and it was then I noticed it... And if I had new sooner, I wouldn't even have bothered to ask for help... But I'm gald that I did it any way, because this is getting out of hands..."**

**"How...?" **

**"Lord Kusari has been well know womanizer, as I knew you know too... He could rape them, but he wouldn't kill them... That's how I found out that he wasn't the real Kusari... and that was why I told you to keep an eye on that woman you had with you... That Nukenin isn't someone like she could take on by herself... She will be killed..."**

**"Then you don't know her... She won't get down that easly..." Kakashi said and looked up to the black haired man beside him.**

**"I wish I could say that... But that Nukenin, is the same Nukenin who attacked you..."**

**"But he didn't finish me off as he could have done... I knew this Nukenin... He was once a Shinobi from Konoha..." Kakashi told the man beside him and he looked troubled. "He wanted me to suffer... Just like he did..."**

**"Even if you say that you knew this Nukenin... He isn't the same Shinobi he once was or are..."**

**"He is a Nukenin, I don't expect him to be like he was back then..." Kakashi groaned while taking himself up and he felt how his head began to spin.**

**"You don't understand..." the man told Kakashi**

**"Then tell me... What do I not understand...?" **

**The man looked down to Kakashi still with an impassive look, but then he began to look more troubled then before.**

**"Hatake-San... Do you believe in the Devil...?"**

**~oOo~**

**Pain shot through her whole body and she breathed heavily and saw how blood covered the tatami* mat. But it wasn't her own blood.**

**"Are you alright, Sakura...?" a familiar voice said beside her and she turned her head towards the voice.**

**She looked shocked to who she saw and she began to sob in relief.**

**"Tai-Taichou..." she sobbed and saw how her Taichou dragged the katana out of the person, who now was laying slightly beside her on the tatami looking as dead as a dead cold be looking.**

**"Are you hurt...?" her Taichou asked her and pushed the dead body away from her.**

**She looked down to herself to see if she could see any wound, but she couldn't. Then how could she feel that much pain if she was not wounded?**

**"Sakura...?" her Taichou looked worried down to her and began to reach out for her.**

**"Don't-... Don't come near me!" Sakura then shouted and began to drag herself away from her Taichou who looked even more worried.**

**"Sakura... I will not harm you..." he said and tried to reach after her again.**

**"DON'T!" she cried and she hit the corner of the room with her back. She was trapped. **

**"What's wrong...?" he asked.**

**"What's wrong...? How do I know that you is you...?" she told him and he looked a bit puzzled to her. "You killed Kakashi with out hesitate... The **_**real**_** Yamato wouldn't do that...!"**

**Yamato looked to Sakura and he sighed.**

**"I figure you would say that..." Yamato mumbled and looked to the lifeless body of Kakashi. "If I knew he was the real Kakashi I wouldn't have killed him, I would more likely trow him off you..."**

**Yamato looked back to Sakura who didn't look like she believed him.**

**"What can I tell you to believe me, that I'm the real Yamato...?" he asked her and she didn't answer. "Do you remember that time when you was at the Hanami* with Ino and her team..."**

**"That was over two years ago... Was you there?" Sakura said to Yamato who nodded.**

**"I was... And I do remember what happened during that Hanami..." Yamato told her. "A little boy gave you a note on a piece of paper... I know what it said..."**

**"You-... You do...? How?" Sakura asked him and looked a bit surprised up to him.**

**"Because Kakashi was the one who wrote it and I was beside him when he did it..." Yamato told her with a soft look in his eyes.**

**"Then you know what it said..." she said and Yamato nodded once more.**

**"Aaa... It said that he was sorry and he hopped that you could forgive him..."**

**Sakura looked down to her lap and she new Yamato had been right about that note. Kakashi had written dose words on that piece of paper and she had torn that little note in to tiny pieces and told the boy to give it back to the one who had give it to him. The boy had been looking heartbroken when she had given the pieces to him and then he had walked away from her.**

**"I know that you tore the note and gave it back to the boy... Maybe I should tell you this, but that boy was Kakashi himself... He knew that you wouldn't accept anything that he would give you, so he Hengen himself to that boy and hopped that you would take the note..." Yamato told her and Sakura looked ashamed while she still was looking down to her lap.**

**"That would explain that boy's heartbroken look..." Sakura said and looked up to Yamato. "I believe you... Taichou..."**

**Yamato nodded and walked up to Sakura and helped her to stand up.**

**"We need to find Senpai... Let's hurry..." Yamato said and glanced to Sakura who looked like she had problem to breathe. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"**

**"I will manage... Finding Sensei is firts priority..." Sakura said and Yamato nodded once more and began to walked and Sakura followed him.**

**"I'm not done with you... Sakura...-Chan..." a low deep voice said behind them and Sakura froze to the spot.**

**She turned around slightly to see the bloody man, pretending to be Kakashi and he glanced to her with a glowing red eye while raising himself up from the floor.**

**"...Impossible..." Sakura uttered and watched in horror how the 'fake' Kakashi began to walk towards her and her whole body refused to move.**

**"SAKURA! RUN!" Yamato yelled and appeared in front of her, his katana ready to strike.**

**"I'm not leaving without you, Taichou!" Sakura said and looked to Yamato with a frown.**

**"You have to... You are the only one who could find Senpai...!" Yamato told her and watched how the fake Kakashi came closer and closer to them. "I will take care of this one... Please go... Sakura..."**

**Sakura gave Yamato one last look and then she run out of the room out to the hall.**

**"Are you sure that you want to leave her alone...?" the fake Kakashi asked Yamato who's grip hardened around the handle.**

**"She is strong... She can handle it..." Yamato said and looked to the fake Kakashi who stopped in front of Yamato.**

**"If I was you... I shouldn't be so sure about it..." the fake Kakashi mumbled suddenly in Yamato's ear and Yamato glanced shocked to his left, trying to jump away from this Kakashi. But he was too slow.**

**"...Rakurai*..."**

**A flash of white lightning hit Yamato in his chest and he began to cough up blood and then he droped his bloody katana to the floor.**

**"Are you still sure...?" the fake Kakashi said to Yamato as he fell to the floor, blood trickling out on the tatami and then the fake Kakashi walked out of the room.**

**"...Ku-...so*..." Yamato groaned and then everything fell in to darkness.**

**~oOo~**

**"Be-Believe in the Devil...?" Kakashi looked shocked to the ebony haired younger man beside him.**

**"Do you?"**

**"N-No... Not really..." Kakashi said and looked suspicious to the man beside him. "Should I?" **

**"It does matter... Because what I'm going to tell you is true and I will need your help..." the man said and looked to Kakashi with his impassive eyes.**

**Kakashi sighed and looked down to the dirty floor and nodded slightly.**

**"Even if I don't believe in the Devil literally, I will trust you that you are telling me the truth..." Kakashi said and the man nodded.**

**"First I will introduce myself... My name is Kaidanji...Kaidanji Kusachi..." the ebony haired man said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow to the young man.**

**"Kaidanji... Was your father on of the elite warrior in the Third Word War...?" Kakashi asked surprised.**

**"No... My grandfather was, but let us continue... As I told you, the Nukenin killed Lord Kusari and took his form and when you and your frindes came to the manor, he knew right away... That you was that famous Hatake Kakashi and don't ask me how... And then I overheard him and Hinoki talk about it and Hinoki was wondering why you three was here in this manor..." Kusachi told Kakashi who began to frown. "Even how flawless their plan to act as a couple and you as her gaurd, you couldn't fool that Nukenin... He knew you was after something..."**

**"But he didn't knew what..." Kakashi mumbled and Kusachi nodded.**

**"I knew that he was beginning to be dangerous, so I tried to warn you..." Kusachi said and glanced to Kakashi who just looked down to the floor.**

**"So that was then you told me about the murders that had been committed..."**

**"Hai... I just wanted her to leave, because she wouldn't stand a chance against him... But in the end I couldn't get you to leave..."**

**"So you were the one who putted the writting on the wall and the corpse and the Wara Ningyo* in our room as well...?" Kakashi said and Kusachi looked surprised to him.**

**"That wasn't me... It could be Hinoki... She could possible give you a chance to leave, at least the woman..." Kusachi said and Kakashi looked up to the younger man. "But the Wara Ningyo could be the art of the Nukenin... After all, he is the one who likes to play games, like he did with his other victims... Before he killed them..."**

**Kakashi glanced to Kusachi who looked back.**

**"Can I ask you something...?" Kakashi asked him and he nodded. "Why women...?"**

**"Um... I'm not sure, but it could have to do with something like he is feeding on the flesh of a woman..." **

**Kakashi frowned even more and tried to rais himself up from the dirty floor.**

**"What are you doing...?" Kusachi asked and looked to Kakashi with his icy blue eyes.**

**"That Nukenin... He is after Sakura... If he **_**feeds**_** on the flesh of a woman, Sakura is in danger..." Kakashi told Kusachi who sighed.**

**"He will not feed on her..." he told Kakashi with a depressed expression on his face.**

**"What do you mean...?"**

**"He has already been feed..."**

**"Nani*?" Kakashi looked shocked down to Kusachi who raised himself up and supported Kakashi to his feet.**

**"The body that lay in the hay stack... It was Hinoki's... He must have killed her some time ago..." Kusachi said with a careless voice.**

**"How is that even possible... I saw her at dinner today..." Kakashi told Kusachi.**

**"Hatake-San... You are a Shinobi aren't you... So you of all people should know how he did it..." Kusachi looked to Kakashi.**

**"A Bunshin*... Of course..." Kakashi mumbled and felt really stupid at the moment. "But if he isn't interested in Sakura as to feed on her, then what do he want with her...?"**

**"I know as much as you do about it... But at least I knew one thing..." Kusachi met Kakashi's mismatch eyes and then he smiled for the first time since he had set his foot down in this dungeon. "You are the only one who have the power to kill him..."**

**The silver haired Shinobi glanced to the ebony haired younger man who began to go down to his knees.**

**"Please... I beg you..." Kusachi said to Kakashi, while bowing to him on his knees.**

**Kakashi sighed and looked down to the man on the floor.**

**~oOo~**

**She ran as fast as her pregnat body could manage and she didn't dare to look around to see if she was being followed.**

**She needed to find him and she needed to find him quickly, because she didn't know how long her Taichou could hold on.**

**She had never in her entire life felt the urge to find this man (who had made half of her life to a living hell), like she did now. And when she did find him, she would tell him that she needed him to stay close to her and never leave her side again. Never. **

**This was her final resolve.**

**"Sakura!"**

**The pink haired pregnant Kunoichi stopped to run and looked up from her thoughts and she felt how relief suddenly washed over her.**

**"Sen-...Sensei!" she bursed out and walked a bit faster towards the silver haired man in front of her. **

**And she couldn't stop herself to flung her arms around him and he laid an awkward arm around her and pressed her closer to him, in an attempt to comfort her. **

**"Sakura... Are you okay...?" he asked her and she nodded in to his chest.**

**"...Hai..." she mumbled and felt how he let go of her and she looked up to him. **

**"Where is Yamato...?" Kakashi asked and Sakura began to look a bit troubled.**

**"He... He is in our room... We should go back to him and help him..." Sakura told Kakashi who nodded.**

**Sakura turned around on the spot and took one step and then she gasped out in shock and surprise.**

**There stood the very one she was running away from. His linen shirt was almost a rag and it was blood everywere on him and his mess to silver hair was dirty and looked even more like a mess then it usually did and he was holding his chest like he still was in pain.**

**"...Yamato... Taichou..." Sakura mumbled still shocked and she didn't know what to do at the moment. **

**Her Taichou had lost.**

**"Sa-Sakura... Walk away from him...!" the Kakashi in front of her breathed out and began to walk closer to them.**

**"N-No! Don't come any closer!" Sakura yelled to the Kakashi in front of her, who looked like he had been hurted by her words, but that didn't make him stop. "Didn't you hear me! I said, Don't come any closer!"**

**"Sakura... He isn't the real me!" the Kakashi in front of her called and he began to look a bit frustrated as he walked closer to them. "He is the fake one!"**

**Sakura looked to the Kakashi in front of her to the Kakashi behind her and he looked down to her with a worried look.**

**This wasn't going to be easy for her to decide, but somewhere deep in side of her mind told her to stay with the Kakashi behind her and that was what she did.**

**She pushed her back closer to the Kakashi behind her and tried to feel the safeness and comfortness she useually felt when she was near him, but somehow her body wanted to react him.**

**"Baka* Sakura!" the Kakashi in front of her said almost in panic and he tried to move faster. "Ask me anything, Sakura! Anything!"**

**"How can I ask you anything, when I don't know nothing about you!" Sakura cried and the Kakashi in front of her looked like he had been slapped in his face.**

**"Then... Then I will tell you... Then I will tell you about Chibi-..." but more then that couldn't the Kakashi in front of them say before he was struck by a white flash of lightning and Sakura looked shocked down to the Kakashi who fell to his knees, bleeding from a wound on his chest.**

**"Don't you find him quite annoying... ?" a strangers voice said behind Sakura and she got grabbed by her shoulder and was forced to turn around. "Don't you... Sakura-**_**Chan**_**...?" **

**Sakura looked up with big emerald eyes to the face of her Sensei that had that most inhuman smile on his face and she stopped to breathe for a slight moment before she got pushed down to the floor and was held down by his strength that was almost like Sakura's own. Kakashi's usually strenght wasn't anything near her own and that made her began to panic slightly.**

**"He hasn't always been like that..." the strangers voice said from the Kakashi on top of her and he stroke some hair out of her face. "Trustworthy... Caring... Powerful... Those words are exactly what it is... Words... Words that come from the late Yondaime's lips, describing the man behind you... The man who abandon his team mate and left him to die..."**

**Sakura glanced up to the Kakashi above her and she didn't know what to say or do. She just hoped that he would let her go, so she could treat the real Kakashi and even Yamato if he was injured. But she was hoping for too much.**

**"Hatake Kakashi left his dying team mate... Do you think a team mate should do that...?" the Kakashi above her asked and she didn't answer him. "ANSWER ME! DO YOU!"**

**"N-No...!" Sakura answered with tears beginning to fell down along her cheeks. "I-I don't..."**

**"That's a good girl..." he whispered to her and then she could feel the terrible pain shot through her body again. She closed her eyes and this time she knew she was going to die.**

**Then as suddenly as it had begun, it disappeared and she open up her eyes to be faced with a second person standing above her. His grip around the fake Kakashi throat, made his knuckles to turn white.**

**"Don't you ever dear touch her with your filthy hands..." the second person growled to the fake Kakashi and Sakura could hear the serious tone of her Sensei's voice.**

**"Sensei..." she breathed out and tried to move away from the two men above her.**

**"Stay where you are, Sakura... This will be over soon..." the real Kakashi said and she nodded to him. "You can stop to hide yourself, Hirameku... Yumiya... It dosen't work anymore..."**

**The fake Kakashi in the real Kakashi's grip smirked and shrugged, as his Hengen dissapered with a 'poof'.**

**"I didn't think you would still know my name after all this time... Kakashi..." an ash-blond male with weather-beaten skin and light green eyes said still with a smirk on his lips.**

**"Don't talk to me like you still know me..." Kakashi growled and pushed the man up against the wall. "What do you want with her? What do you want with Sakura, Hirameku?"**

**"Tsk... Like I would tell you... And I am not Hirameku Yumiya... Not anymore that is..." the ash-blond man told Kakashi who pushed him harder up against the wall, even if he felt that the blood was pouring out of him with every single push he did. "Hirameku Yumiya died that day for 25 years ago... And I took his shape..."**

**Kakashi hide his surprise and he felt how Yumiya grabbed his wrist and bored his light green eyes in to Kakashi's mismatch once.**

**"...He sold his soul and body to me... Just so he could keep on living, until he finally could kill you, Kakashi... and I will fulfil his dying wish..." the suddenly shrill inhuman voice of Yumiya said to Kakashi who looked shocked to him. "And I need that woman..."**

**"Why...?" Kakashi asked, still not letting go of Yumiya.**

**"She is with child, isn't she...? So you could think that out yourself, without me explaining it to you..." Yumiya told Kakashi who began to feel sickening.**

**"You son of a-...!" Kakashi growled while sounding a bit worried and he looked down to Sakura who glanced questioning up to them.**

**"Kakashi... What... What is he talking about...?" Sakura asked Kakashi, who looked away from her to look at the man in front of him.**

**"He... He tried to take Chibi-San..." Kakashi mumbled, but high enough so Sakura could hear him.**

**"Take Chibi-San...?" Sakura looked shocked as she looked even more questioning then before.**

**"That's right! I need your baby, woman!" Yumiya's still shrill inhuman voice yelled and he trowed Kakashi away from him.**

**Kakashi flew in to the wall oposite of them and he slide slowly down to the floor, moaning in pain while coughing blood.**

**"Kakashi!" Sakura called and then she got pushed down by someone grabbing her throat.**

**"You can scream how much you want, but he will never hear you scream again..." Yumiya said to her and he smiled cruelly down to her. **

**"Please... Not the baby..." Sakura plead and saw how Yumiya traced his hand from her throat down her naked chest and stopped at her abdomen.**

**"Maybe you didn't know this... But for me to live I need to feed on the flesh of a violated woman..." he spoke this words as soft as velvet, while tracing his lips along her soft skin on her face. She winced when he tried to kiss her on her lips. "...But for me to gain immortality... I need to rip out the fetus of a pregnant woman and feed on it... And I choose you..."**

**Sakura feelt the familiar pain shot throught her body once again, as he pressed his hand on her abdomen and she let out hot salty tears.**

**"You should feel honoured, this happen only once in a life time..." he told her and smirked as he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "So you shouldn't be crying... woman..."**

**She couldn't breathe and she didn't know what to do and she felt how distress slowly took over her mind and body and her abdomen began to hurt, not becasue of what Yumiya was up to, but because of her four month old fetus felt her distress.**

**She didn't want to lose it, but right now she would rather lose it, then give it to the monster in front of her.**

**Suddenly a sound of electricity could be heard and it came closer to her and Yumiya and a flash of blue and white hit the back of Yumiya, who didn't move a muscle or yelled in pain.**

**"You..." Yumiya growled and turned his head slightly to look around at the person standing behind him. "You are like a cockroach... You never die..."**

**"I should say the same about you, though I didn't sell my soul to the Devil..." the voice of Kakashi said and Sakura glanced to the silver haired man who had his clenched fist right trought Yumiya's back and Sakura was sure that Kakashi had broken the rib cage as well as he had punctured a lung on Yumiya.**

**"You never change... Kakashi..." Yumiya growled. "Your cocky attitude make me wanna kill you even more...! It's like it was back then, when you left him to die..."**

**Sakura saw how Kakashi's expression in his face softned and he looked a bit sad.**

**"I'm sorry that I left you..." Kakashi said and pulled out his hand out of Yumiya's back and Yumiya was still glancing to Kakashi. **

**"You are sorry... You are years to late for apologize to him..." Yumiya said to Kakashi who was still looking down to him with a sad face.**

**"I know... That is why I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I left you, so you was forced to make a deal with **_**him**_**..." Kakashi said and his face change from sad to serious. "If I only had been a little bit faster to get back to you with an Iryou-nin*, maybe we wouldn't stand here today as enemies..."**

**Sakura could see how Yumiya's smirk dropped and he looked to Kakashi like he couldn't believe his ears.**

**"Ka-kashi..." Yumiya said and this time it sounded more like a normal mans voice, then that inhuman voice it had been before. **

**"I did never really left you to die that day... Sure I was scared, I was just a kid, but I did never want to leave you to die..." Kakashi told Yumiya who shook his head. "But what choice did I have when I couldn't heal you... I'm sorry..."**

**"My will to live so I could beat you was stronger then my will to live on so I could be friend with you... I'm sorry, Kakashi-San... But I will ask you to kill me... That is the only way, so I can't harm anyone or your girl..." Yumiya looked down to Sakura with a soft smile that was a real smile and Sakura looked back to him with a blush.**

**"Who- Who said that I'm his girl...!" Sakura said still with a blush and Yumiya smiled once again, then he turned his head to Kakashi.**

**"Do it Kakashi-San..."**

**"I can't..." Kakashi told Yumiya who frowned.**

**"I'm not me anymore! And I will never be! My soul is suffering and it gotta be somebody! Please, do it!" Yumiya said and looked pleading to Kakashi who was still looking down to him. **

**Kakashi sighed and pulled up a kunai from his waist pouch and glanced down to it.**

**"Forgive me..." Kakashi mumbled and began to charge at Yumiya who didn't move aside.**

**As Kakashi stabbed the kunai in the flesh of Yumiya, but he got the feeling that something was wrong.**

**"Gotcha... Kakashi..." Yumiya glanced up to Kakashi who looked down to his blood staind hand, which Yumiya had grabbed his own hand around Kakashi's wrist.**

**"Fuck..." Kakashi growled as Sakura looked with horror to Kakashi who couldn't move out of Yumiya's grip.**

**"How could I not take advantage of this poor man's whis to die...? And I though you knew, about his split personality..." Yumiya's shrill inhuman voice was back.**

**Kakashi glanced up to his light green eyes and it was then he remembered that time he had followed Kusari and seen him talking to himself. Everything made sense now.**

**But a smug smirk suddenly appeared on Kakashi's masked face and Yumiya looked at Kakashi with a frown.**

**"What is so funny...?" Yumiya asked and Kakashi smirked even more.**

**"Nothing in particular..." Kakashi told him and pressed his kunai even deeper in to Yumiya. "It's just that the hunter became the prey..."**

**"Nani...?" Yumiya's inhuman voice growled and glanced down to Kakashi, still with a frown on his face.**

**"You will see..." Kakashi said and opened up his Sharingan eye. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"**

**Yumiya looked with shock how a kind of black hole apperared out of nowhere and was about to suck his throat off him.**

**"Rakurai...!" Yumiya cried and the flash of white hit Kakashi in his arm who had find Yumiya's shoulder, but even his Jutsu didn't made Kakashi let go or end his attack that was slowly beheading Yumiya. "You-... You little shit..."**

**"See you in hell..." Kakashi panted and with those last words Yumiya's head rolled off and his body fell to the floor and disappeared in to a pile of ashes on the floor.**

**Kakashi panted heavily and placed his hand on his still bleeding wound on his chest and fell to his knees and felt how his chakra was almost gone. He dropped the bloody kunai to the floor and it fell with a clattering sound on the stone floor.**

**Kakashi closed his eyes and felt how he began to fell forward, but he did never hit the hard cold stone floor. Instead his face fell in to something soft and warm, he peered up.**

**"...Sensei..." a womens soft sobs could be heard and Kakashi felt how he began to smile faintly and lifted his bloody hand to place on the womans hand, who had placed it on his cheek. "Don't-... Don't dear leave me yet... Sensei..."**

**He closed his eye and placed his head in her lap.**

**"I hadn't intend to do so..." he mumbled and he felt her chakra began to heal his wound on his chest. "Sakura... You need to rest... Think about Chibi-San..."**

**"It's alright... Chibi-San is strong, it will survive..." Sakura told him softly and stroke his mess of silver hair as she countined to heal him. "...Just like someone I know... Just... Just lay still..."**

**Kakashi smiled weakly down to her lap and he could feel the little burning sensation he always felt when the wound was about to close up. But he knew that he had lost a lot of blood, enough that not even an elite medic as Sakura could do something about it.**

**"Arigatou*... Sakura..." Kakashi murmur still with a smile on his face and then he couldn't feel anything more.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi watched as her Sensei's hand (that had been placed on her own) drope to the floor and she glanced to his calm pail face. Her lips began to tremble and she let out a sound of dispair and forced more chakra to her hand healing his chest.**

**"Live... Live...LIVE!" Sakura's chakra died out and she looked down to the bloody mess of her Sensei, tears running down her cheek. "No... Please... No... Don't leave me alone, Sensei!"**

**Author note:**

Sakura fails and she begans to understand her Shichou's pain to lose someone dear...

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou **= Thank you

**Bunshin **= Clone (in Japanese Bunshin is literally meaning 'One's other self')

**Baka **= Idiot

**Hanami **= Cherry blossom viewing

**Iryou-nin **= Medic-nin

**Kuso **= Shit

**Nukenin **= Missing-nin

**Nani **=What

**Rakurai **= Thunderbolt

**Tatami **= Tatami mat (Japanese straw floor coverings)

**Wara Ningyo **= Japanese voodoo doll made of straw

I have began to study Hiragana and Katakana between my writting, because I need to learn it before I'm going to Japan (in less then four months), so it hasn't been much writting, sorry about that... *-* And I found out that I really sucks when it comes to Hiragana... *lol* But I will do my best to update new chapters when I can... Oh by the way, the name Yumiya (the bad dead Devil guy) comes actually from my cat Yumi and she can be a real devil some times... :P

Anyway, as you all know, I always appreciate your reviews and everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much! ^-^

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Take Care!

Next Chapter: Call Your Name


	15. Chapter 15 Call Your Name

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Fifteen - Call Your Name**

**Kakashi snapped his eye open and breathed in deeply, almost like he hadn't breathed in a really long time. His sight was blurry and everything was to light for him to make out anything at all.**

**The only thing he could remember was the soft lap of his former student.**

**Was she okay? Had she somehow escaped the manor with Yamato?**

**He tried to speak, but nothing came out, as his mouth was too dry.**

**Then suddenly he though that he had heard a soft female voice talk to him, but he could be mistaken, due to the still ringing noise in his ears. But he gattered some saliva in his mouth, swallowed and parted his lips slightly.**

**"Sa-Sakura...?" he mumbled weakly and tried to sit up.**

**"Don't stain yourself..." the soft feamle voice said and he felt how he was pushed back gently to the soft mattress he was lying on.**

**"Sa-Sakura...? Is that really you...?" he then asked the soft female voice, still a bit hoarse.**

**"Hai..." she answered, it's softness and gentleness made him think back to those days when his mother still had been alive. Alive to comfort him.**

**She had the same soft voice and he felt for the first time, since his thirty years alive, safe and even happy.**

**"So I haven't died yet..." he mumbled and tried to glanced to the pink haired woman beside him, who had a concern scowl on her face, when she had seen his smile under his mask.**

**"Ba-Baka* Sensei..." she scold him and she sounded like she had been crying for a really long time. "You could have died! You should be lucky that you didn't!"**

**He smiled even more as he closed his eye, due to the still bright light that made him get a headache.**

**"And you..?" he asked.**

**"Me what?" she asked questioning.**

**"Are you hurt...? And Yamato...?"**

**"We are both fine... Well I should say all three of us... And Taichou was only hospitalised for a week..." she told him.**

**Kakashi opened his eye and looked to her and she was still a bit fuzzy.**

**"How long...?" he asked.**

**"A week..."**

**"No, I mean... How long have I been like this?"**

**"Oh... About four weeks... We where worried that you wouldn't woke up again..." she told him.**

**"Four weeks... It felt like ages..." he mumbled and closed his eye again. "What about Kusachi...?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Kusachi... Hinoki's son..." Kakashi told her and she sighed a bit troubled.**

**"Well, he told me and Taichou about how he had found you and healed the wound you had got... After that he told us the same thing he had told you... About that Yumiya guy..." Sakura looked to Kakashi, who still had his eyes closed, but she knew that he still was listning to her. "Anyway, Kusachi will take over the 'throne' and he will began to make Kirizai a better town to live in... And he told me to send his regards to you..."**

**"Hum... He will be a good Lord to the people of Kirizai..." Kakashi then said and opened his dark eye and glanced to Sakura. "But how could I survive...? I know that your chakra wasn't enough to heal my wounds and I know that I was more dead then alive..."**

**"Well, you should thank Shizune... If she hadn't been their you-... you wouldn't have made it..." she told him and Kakashi looked questioning to her. "To answer your questioning look, Naruto got a bad feeling and send Shizune and a team of ANBU to the manor... I'm glad that he did so..."**

**Kakashi nodded slightly and turned his gaze to the white ceiling. **

**God what he hated hospitals. If it wasn't those steriles white claustrophobic rooms, it was cirten the smell of antiseptic.**

**"Oh! I almost forgot..!" Sakura suddenly said and Kakashi turned his gaze back to her.**

**She began to dig in some plastic bags at her feet and he gave her curious look.**

**"I bought you something..." she finally said and looked up to him. "Something I thought would make you less restless..."**

**"You didn't have too..." Kakashi mumbled and took the paket she had picked up from the plastic bag on the floor.**

**"I think I do... Not just because I feel the need to thank you for all you have done to protect me, but also because I remember how restless you usually is when you end up in the hospital..." she said with a soft smile. "And I didn't really want to break in to your apartment just to get to you a book to read..."**

**Kakashi raised his eyebrow to her.**

**"Didn't want to break in to my apartment, you say... I think it was exactly what you did last time..." Kakashi said and began to rip off the brown paper cover. "And the landlord wasn't overjoyed to have fix my broken door..."**

**Sakura wriggled on the stol and watched how Kakashi's eye narrowed as he looked down to the book in his hands.**

**"**_**Knocked Up: Your Guide From Bed To Cradle**_**..." Kakashi readed out loud and looked up to Sakura who took the book away from him.**

**"Ahahaha... Warui Warui*... That was my book... This is yours..." she gave him a new paper covered book, a bit thinner this time.**

**He ripped off the brown paper once more, but even this book made his eye to narrow even more.**

**"...**_**You Are Dad**_**... Thanks... I think..." he mumbled and looked down to the book with a light green cover, with a father who had his little baby boy on his shoulders. "Why do I have the honour...?"**

**"Well, you did tell me that you wanted to be with me during the child birth... So I thought, why not let you read a little about fatherhood during a birth..." she told him and blushed faintly. "And if you still feel like you don't want to get involve with Chibi-San, I won't push or blame you... I will understand that..."**

**Kakashi looked up to Sakura, who still was blushing faintly. He frowned a bit.**

**"I guess-... I guess it wouldn't hurt to read a little at least..." he mumbled and looked down to the book again. "So, if you are done with your **_**unexpected**_** gifts, can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure... What is it?"**

**"What-..." Kakashi paused and mused over the right words to say to her. He didn't want to sound too nosy. "What was it Yamato offred you...?"**

**She looked surprised down to Kakashi and she began to blush even deeper.**

**This couldn't be any good, Kakashi mused as he saw her blush even more.**

**"I-I thought he had told you..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"He hasn't..." Kakashi told her and she began to look down to the floor, not saying a word. "Why is it such a secret?"**

**"It's really not a secret... And if he hasn't told you, maybe he has his reason..." she told him and Kakashi frowned and felt how jealousy washed over him.**

**"Sakura, we are team mates... We don't hide secrets from each other..." Kakashi said to her with his most teacher to student tone he could conjure.**

**"I know that... But I know that you infact have secrets too and what Yamato offered me, is just between him and me..." Sakura told him with an impassive voice and Kakashi knew he couldn't get anything out of her now. "If he, as I told you, wanted to tell you he would have told you... But he didn't..."**

**"Just tell, Sakura..." Kakashi was about to loose his impatience with her. She (somehow) always sucsseded to do that to him and it had began the day she told him to fuck off. The day he had told Naruto and the others to find Sasuke and bring him back.**

**"If you want to know, you will have to ask Yamato..." Sakura raised from the stol. "I will see you when you are out from the hospital..."**

**Kakashi watched as she walked to the door and grab the doorhandle and then she turned around to face him.**

**"And by the way, Naruto told me to say to you that when you are out from the hospital, he wanted to see us... Happy reading..." and with that said she was gone.**

**Kakashi looked down to the book in his lap and he was surprised that he wasn't particularly upset or even annoyed with her. And then he let out a low chuckle and putted the book under his pillow.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura walked out of the hospital a bit annoyed, but still a bit satisfied. **

**Though, she hadn't find the person she wanted to talk to, instead she had ended up in her Sensei's nursing room and then he had suddenly woke up. She had been surprised that right after she had said those words;**

**"**_**Please wake up...**_**"**

**He had called her name.**

**He didn't ask where he was or if he had died, he had called after her. Her and no one else.**

**She couldn't help to smile to herself when she thought of it and she (somehow) had felt joy and her heart had began to beath faster, because he had said her name. She mentally slapped herself out of her wrong thoughts and began to foucus on her real mission.**

**Finding Shizune.**

**Shizune was the only one that could help her and that she trust enough to keep a secret. A secret that laid hidden inside of Sakura.**

**Suddenly she bumped in with something small that almost fell to the ground, if Sakura hadn't used her Kunoichi reflex to catch the one who was about to fall to the ground.**

**Sakura looked down to see a young boy, probably not older then seven and that child was almost a replica of team ten's late Sensei; **

**Sarutobi Asuma.**

**"Aisoku..." Sakura said and looked down to the child, who had his mothers hair color. "Are you alright?"**

**The boy Aisoku nodded faintly and turned his head around to look at the woman walking towards them.**

**"Kurenai-San..." Sakura looked up to the woman, who looked quite surprise back to Sakura.**

**"Sakura-San... I'm surprised to see you here at all... I thought that you had been assinged to a mission..." Kurenai said to her.**

**"Oh, I was... But I havn't been feeling so well recently..." Sakura told Kurenai and she let go of the boy, who walked to his mothers side and he almost hide himself behind her.**

**Kurenai looked to Sakura and her gaze fell immediately to Sakura's stomach and then Kurenai let out a small smile.**

**"Well, I can see why and I didn't expect you to be the third on of the Konoha 11 to be the lucky one..." Kurenai said to Sakura who blinked surprised.**

_**`What are she talking about...?´**_

**"When are you due...?" Kurenai then asked.**

**"D-Due...?"**

_**`Kuso! She is probably talking about the child...´**_

**"I-I don't really know...?" Sakura told her.**

**"Oh, I see... Does Naruto know about it?"**

**"No... And I want to keep it that way..." Sakura mumbled. "I believe Naruto wouldn't understand..."**

**"Maybe not... Then who is the lucky man? Is it Lee-San..." Kurenai mused while looking at Sakura with a smile.**

**"N-Not Lee-San..." Sakura forced out with an indescribable face expression on her face. "Un-Unfortunately no one..." **

**"No one...? Then who made you pregnat?"**

**"I-I was on a mission a while ago... and it was then it happen... It was after all a seducing mission..." Sakura said and began to thought of that time she and Kakashi had have sex in the forest. She couldn't still get the image or the smell out of her mind.**

**"That... That was sad to hear... Why didn't you do an abortion?"**

**"It was too late..." Sakura lied. "I noticed it too late..."**

**Kurenai looked to Sakura with a bit of suspicions, but she decised to drope it. Sakura was ****obviously lying, so it had probably been something else that had made her to keep it and what ever it was Sakura had a good reason to be lying (even how bad she was at it).**

**"Well, thing like that happen some times..." Kurenai said and then she smiled once more. "You should be happy that you have such a good Sensei..."**

**"Huh? What do you mean...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Didn't you know? Kakashi-San came to me some monthes ago. He wanted advise about his female friend that was pregnet..." Kurenai said and Sakura felt how shock struck her. "I hadn't expeced it to be you, though I shouldn't be surprised... Kakashi-San has always had a soft spot for you..."**

**Kurenai smiled even wider and Sakura didn't know if she should smile too or if she would run. So she remain standing on the same spot and she wished that Kurenai hadn't spotted her stomach.**

**And what was it she had said to her about her Sensei? That he had always had a soft spot for her.**

**That was just insane. Her Sensei just cared for her as his student and friend.**

_**`Well, maybe once Sensei can have a soft spot for once student as well... But for Kakashi to go to Kurenai to ask her for advise, because of my lack of experience... That is something new to me...´**_

**Well Sakura couldn't deny that both of them had crossed the line what was appropriate when it came to a teacher and a students relationship to each other. And they would continued to cross it as long as the child lived.**

**"Sakura-San...?" Kurenai suddenly said and Sakura looked up to the crimson eyed woman in front of her. "Be careful... And if something happen, don't hesitate to come to me... I will help you..."**

**Sakura bit her lip and looked down to the ground before she looked up again.**

**"Arigatou*, Kurenai-San... I will accept your offer..." Sakura said and smiled to her. "By the way, you haven't seen Shizune...?"**

**"Shizune...? Well, when I think of it I could have seen her with Genma at the Dango Shop and if I don't recall wrong, Anko was with them..." Kurenai told Sakura. "And an advise to you... Don't approach Anko if you want your secret to be a secret..."**

**"Alright... Thanks again, Kurenai-San..." Sakura said and looked after Kurenai and her son, as they walked in to the hospital area and then Sakura began to walk away too.**

**~oOo~**

**"Kakashi-Ojisan*!"**

**Kakashi looked up from the book he had got from Sakura and saw how a boy had burst the door open and was now jumping up in the bed.**

**"Aisoku...?" I didn't think I would see you here..." Kakashi said and putted his hand on the boys head and ruffled his black-brown hair. "Where is your mother?"**

**"Right here... Kakashi..." a soft and kind female voice said and Kakashi glanced to the crimson eyed woman in the door way.**

**"Kurenai... I should be honoured to have you and Aisoku here just to visit me..." Kakashi said.**

**"Well, we didn't come here just to visit you..." Kurenai said a bit sterner this time and Kakashi looked to her, while Aisoku giggled.**

**"Then what have you been doing here...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"I have vistit Ino-Obasan*!" Aisoku told Kakashi.**

**"Ino...?" Kakashi looked down to the boy, still with his nad on the boys head.**

**"Aiso has been on his yearly check up and Ino was the one who examined him..." Kurenai explained and Kakashi nodded.**

**"Ino-Obasan has got **_**so**_** big!" Aisoku told Kakashi in an excited way, far to unlike his usually shy manners. "And we met your student!"**

**"Did you met Naruto...?" Kakashi asked the boy, while trying to hide the book under the pillow again.**

**"No... The weird one..." Aisoku explained while getting scold by his mother, to Kakashi's amusement. "You know, she with all that pink hair...!"**

**"You mean Sakura-San..." Kakashi said and tried hard to not chuckled out loud, due to Aisoku's explanation of Sakura as the weird one with pink hair.**

**"Hai! Sakura-San... And you know, she got a big belly too! But not as big as Ino-Obasan's..." Aisoku said in a matter of fact voice and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.**

**"She got a big belly? How could you tell that...?" Kakashi asked the boy who shrugged.**

**Even if Sakura had gotten a bit bigger, it was still hard to tell that she was preganent.**

**"She run in to me..." Aisoku finally said and Kakashi looked down to him.**

**"She did...? You know, she has always been a bit clumsy..." Kakashi said and that made Aisoku to laught.**

**Kurenai began to walked closer to the bed and looked down to the chattering boy and the half listning man beside him.**

**The reason way Kurenai had began to come closer to the pair, was because she had noticed the book Kakashi had tried to hide under the pillow and it didn't look like one of his Icha Icha.**

**With a reflex of a cat, she grabbed the semi-hidden book and Kakashi looked panicked up to her.**

**"What is this...?" she asked him and she glanced to the the book in her hand.**

**"A book, I think it look like..." Kakashi told her and she frowned while Aisoku looked confused up to them.**

**"Sweetie, could you please walk out just for a minute... Okaasan* needs to talk to Kakashi-Ojisan..." Kurenai told her son who looked gloomy up to her.**

**"I don't want to... I want to stay with Ojisan..." Aisoku told his mother and looked up to Kakashi as support.**

**"Listen to your mother, Aiso... And why don't you try to find Ino-San... And by the way, it will be your mission, okay and you need to report back to me when you found her..." Kakashi said to Aisoku who immediately shined up and rushed to the door.**

**"I will be back soon, Sensei...!" Aisoku said and rushed out of the room and the door swung shut behind him.**

**"I have always said that you can handle him very well... I envy you, Kakashi..." Kurenai said and Kakashi looked up to her.**

**"It hasn't nothing to do with me handle him good... He is far too similar to how Asuma was at that age..." Kakashi said and Kurenai looked questioning to him. "His mother... She used to tell us everything about him when whe was at his home as ****kid****s..."**

**"Oh..." Kurenai said and then she remembred the light green book in her hand. "**_**You Are Dad**_**..." Kurenai looked from the book and back to Kakashi. "Did Sakura gave this to you?"**

**"She did... So? Can't she give me a book nowadays...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Of couse she can... But why a book like this?"**

**"You tell me..." Kakashi said while looking up to Kurenai who frowned while making her lips to a thin line in her face.**

**"Maybe because she is pregnant..." Kurenai said and Kakashi looked impassive up to her but Kurenai had learned to read his 'lonesome' eye and it told her everything she needed to know at the moment. "Kakashi... You could read this book a hundred, no a millions of times, but it wouldn't change a thing..."**

**"What do you mean with that...?" he asked.**

**"You will never be ready..." she told him.**

**"Ready with what..." he looked confused up to her.**

**"You will never be ready to support her when her child will be born..."**

**"And why is that..." Kakashi began to get a bit annoyed by Kurenai's assumption on him, not be ready to support Sakura.**

**"First; You can never really prepare for a child birth... Second; It's not your child... It can never be the same as watching your own child be born... Ask Shikamaru..." Kurenai told him.**

**"I know... But I will still be thier for her, as I have promissed her..." Kakashi told her. "So... You **_**did**_** see that she was pregnet..."**

**"I did... It was not hard to tell actually..." Kurenai said and and Kakashi sighed. "She should be happy as long as **_**they**_** don't get a hold of this..."**

**"She should..."**

**"And something has been bothering me since I met Sakura today..." Kurenai told Kakashi who still was looking up to her.**

**"And that is...?"**

**"She lied to me when I asked her who fathered her child..." Kurenai said and Kakashi tensed, but didn't show it. "And I do think she knows who it is... And I think you know it too... You was after all with her during that mission..."**

**"I don't really know..." he told her. "Just because I was with her, it doesn't mean I should know who made her pregnent..."**

**"And it's one more thing... If this was just some unlucky ****coincidence, why did she decide to keep it? And she is a medic, she shouldn't missed that she was pregnent... Not for that long at least..." Kurenai continued, while Kakashi squirmed uncomfortable in the bed.**

**"You know Sakura... She isn't the one who would 'kill' something that would be called a life... She isn't like that... She couldn't even kill a bug if it was so..." Kakashi told Kurenai, but he was pretty sure that Sakura could kill a bug if she needed to.**

**"Perhaps... Or maybe... or maybe the one who impregnent her was some one she was close to..." Kurenai gave Kakashi a stony look.**

**"Wha-What's with that face...?" Kakashi asked Kurenai, who began to look like she had solved a puzzle.**

**"Kakashi, I know that you care for her and I didn't think so much about the friend of yours who was pregnent... And I also know that you never care of other peoples personal matters... But now that I know that your pregnent friend is Sakura... I began to think..."**

**Kakashi looked a bit anxious to Kurenai and then he looked away, almost like he waited for his sentence.**

**"Kakashi... Are you-... Are you the father to her child?"**

**There. She had said those words that had made his perfectly peaceful world of lies to crumble down to nothing.**

**"Have I been too careless if you noticed it that quickly...?" Kakashi mumbled and looked down to his lap, feeling the shame washing over him. "I know what I did wrong and I regret it deeply..."**

**A sudden sharp pain on his cheek told him that he had been slapped in his face.**

**"Stop with saying those stupid things!" Kurenai scolded him. "You did something wrong and you regret it, I understand that you feel like that... But have you for once thought about Sakura and her feelings? I could tell, by just looking at her, that she is hurting and you are totally ignoring her...! She is scared and I beat she feels all alone and you are doing nothing to change that...!"**

**Kakashi clench his jaw and was still looking down to his lap.**

**"It's not that easy..." he mumbled between his teeth.**

**"Is not easy? It is easy... You just need to accept that fact that you are about to be a father, not ignoring it...!"**

**"I'm **_**not**_** going to be a father!" Kakashi suddenly barked and looked up to her.**

**Kurenai looked a bit shocked down to him, but she had (still) a scowl in her beautiful face. **

**"It's time... It's time that you wake up Kakashi!" Kurenai almost yelled to him. "You are about to be a father. You can't change that... The only thing you are doing to her is hurting her. But she needs you... She needs you to be there for her all the time, no one else... That is why you have to choose... Choose between staying or let her go... Right now you are confusing her. You are giving her signals that you care for her, while you are ignoring her unborn child..."**

**Kakashi glanced to the corner of the room and he sighed. He knew that Kurenai was right. But how much he just wanted to let it all go, he found himself not able to. He cared for her too much to just let her go and that was the same reason to way he couldn't choose. **

**"I can't..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"You can't choose?" Kurenai glared to Kakashi. "What are you afraid of? That you will end up like your own father...?"**

**"I'm not afraid of ending up like my father did... Sure, I'm afraid that my kids would end up all alone if I died, but never to end up like my father..." Kakashi told her.**

**Kakashi was for once proud of being son to Konoha no Shiroi Kiba*.**

**"Then tell me what you are afraid of..!" Kurenai demanded.**

**"I'm afraid of being rejected!" Kakashi growled and his eye widened in terror over his own words.**

**Kurenai blinked twice and looked surprised and even a bit worried down to him.**

**"You-... You like Sakura...?"**

**Kakashi nodded stiffly and looked away from Kurenai's gaze. Her look of disgust was the last thing he needed to see at the moment.**

**"She is my student... My subordinate... It's my responsibly to protect her, not ravish her... That's why I think everything is wrong..." he mumbled, surprised to not see any disgust in her crimson eyes, only sadness.**

**"You should have thought of that before you impregnent her..." Kurenai told him with a grim look on her face.**

**Harsh words from a usually gentle woman and Kurenai began to suddenly look tired down to him.**

**"I know..."**

**"Therefor I think you should make it up to her... You should-..."**

**"No! I will not! I told Sai the same, I will not do it... I have made her life to nothing more then shit and I can't do it again... She deserve someone who could love her with all his heart and give her the antention she needs..." Kakashi told Kurenai. "Not someone like me, who never could love someone before..."**

**"That is maybe true, but don't you think her life will be even more like shit if you don't do anything about it?" Kurenai asked and Kakashi looked troubled up to her.**

**Maybe she had a point.**

**"It's your choise... But you know as well as I do what position Sakura is in right now... And it will be getting worse the more you wait..." Kurenai told him and putted the book she had held in her hand down on the nightstand.**

**Both of them stood in silence and nither of them looked at each other and Kakashi knew her words had spooken a bit of truth. The only problem was how he would pressed on, on the road Kurenai had began to build for him.**

**The door slamed open, making both of them jump in surprise.**

**"Kakashi-Ojisan-Sensei!" a shrill voice of laugher ringed in the little nursing room and Kakashi's bed got attacked by the little 'demon', throwing himself under the quilt.**

**"Aisoku!" Kurenai scolded the boy, who peeked out of the quilt. "Please Aisoku, have at least some maners..."**

**"Gomennasai*, Okaasan..." the boy Aisoku mumbled and Kurenai sighed.**

**"So, did you found Ino-San...?" Kakashi suddenly asked, while looking down to the boy under the quilt and who shined up and then he began to looked a little troubled.**

**"No... I didn't..." he answered. "But I found Kabu-San* with a nurse instead..."**

**"You did...?" Kurenai said and looked a bit shocked.**

**"Un*... Okaasan, what does, 'I will put my kunai in your shuriken' mean...? Is Kabu-San teaching her to hit shurikens with kunais?" Aisoku asked his eyes shined brightly.**

**Kurenai looked speechless down to Kakashi to find some support from him.**

**"Well... Aaa... He is..." Kakashi finally said and Aisoku shined up even more.**

**"Teach me, Kakashi-Ojisan-Sensei...!" **

**"Um... Some day, Aisoku... But not today..." he said and looked down to the boy and then up to Kurenai who looked like she could kill that poor Kabu-San, who ever he was.**

**But one thing was Kakashi sure of, he didn't envy Kurenai the slightest, not at the moment. But he was sure he would get his allotted share of this sooner or later. The only question was if he ever would live that long to be a part of it.**

**~oOo~**

**The pink haired young Kunoichi walked down the street, back to her home avoiding the Dango Shop that was on the way to her home.**

**That had made the Kunoichi to be forced to take a different and much longer way back home and she had still not found the one she was looking for. Something that had made her even more annoyed then she was before and the encounter with Kurenai and her son had made things a little bit worse.**

**She knew that Kurenai wasn't someone who would began to gossip about her state to everyone (in that case it would be Ino) and when it come to Aisoku...**

**Well she didn't know the boy that much. But what Sakura have heard, that boy wouldn't talk to anyone more then to those he trused. And by the way, how could he even tell that she was pregnent? She was (probably) just fat to him anyway.**

_**`That's right... Fat and unattractive... Even pregnent Ino would still look sexy compare to me...´**_

**Suddenly she bumped in to someone again and she was the one who got grabbed by her wrist, to not fell to her bum.**

**"Take it easy, girlie..." a slightly seducing manly voice said and let go of her wrist. **

**The pink haired kunoichi looked up and she froze to the spot. **

**This was not her lucky day.**

**"Oh...! It's you..." he said and looked down to her with his warm brown eyes. "You are Kakashi-San's girl, aren't you, kawaikochan*..."**

**"I'm-...I'm **_**not**_** his girl...! And I do have a name...!" the pink haired Kunoichi barked to the senbon chewing man in front of her. **

**"Gomen Gomen... But I don't remember names that well..." he said and was still standing uncomfoting close to her. **

**"Maybe it's because you never ask, before you screw them..." she growled low and he raised an eyebrow to her.**

**"You can be really crule some times... And it still surprise me how Kakashi-San could even put up with you..." the brown haired senbon chewing man said and the young Kunoichi knew he was just teasing her.**

**"Well **_**Genma,**_** if you don't have anything better to do then get in my way, could you please move your sorry ass..." she barked. "I don't have time with you...!"**

**Literally, she didn't want him to notice her slighter bigger stomach. Even if he was a man (and a womanizer), he wasn't stupid and he would notice if he came too close.**

**"You are starting to sound like that old dog Yamato... **_**Sakura**_**-Chan..." Genma said and pushed away some hair strands from her face and tugged it behind her ear. She flinched slightly by his action.**

**"Talk for yourself, Genma..." an other mans voice could be heard and Sakura turned her face to that voice.**

**"Tai-Taichou..." she said and watched how he stopped beside her and looked down to her.**

**"Are you okay...?" he asked her and she nodded. "Good... Can't you see that you are bothering her...?"**

**Genma looked a bit surprised to the brown haired wood user and spun the senbon between his lips.**

**"Well... How could I...? She looks botherd to everyone she mets, so how could I see that, Yamato...?" Genma said and the brown haired wood user Yamato moved in between Sakura and Genma.**

**Sakura was surprised by Yamato's suddenly action to move in between her and Genma, almost like a wall that protected her from Genma.**

**She didn't need his protection, she could handle this by herself.**

**"Taichou-...!"**

**"Sakura... Let's go..." he suddenly said and grabbed her wrist and began to walk the oposite way Sakura was heading at. Leaving a slightly bewildered Genma behind.**

**"Taichou, let go of my wrist...! I'm not a child, I can walk by myself...!" Sakura said and glared at Yamato who didn't let go of her until they was closer to the streets of her own block.**

**"Why was you walking down that street, when your home is on the otherside of the village...?" he asked and turned his face towards her.**

**"Why would you care? Can't I walk were ever I want these days? Has Sensei told you to spy on me...?" Sakura growled to him.**

**"No he hasn't... And what would you do if you had met someone else... Someone 'smater' then Genma...? I was just trying to protect you..." Yamato sighed and glanced to her and he could see that she was biting her lip, drawing blood from it. "Don't hurt yourself... It's just that if you want it to be a secret, you shouldn't walk around and show it of to everyone to see it... You should just had walked stright home..."**

**"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I can't take care of myself... And beside, I was avoiding the Dango Shop..." Sakura told him and he raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"You were avoiding the Dango Shop...?" he looked at her like he didn't believe her.**

**"Aaa... And you don't have to look at me like that! I can avoid eating sweets if I want too, but this time it was out of other reason to why I was avoding it..."**

**"And those reasons was...?" Yamato asked as they came closer to the Dango Shop.**

**"That reason is gone now..." Sakura said and glanced to the Dango Shop in relief.**

**"So Anko was **_**that**_** reason..." Yamato said and glanced from Sakura to the Dango Shop. "Pretty understanding reason... And how, if I may ask, did you know that **_**she**_** would be there...?"**

**"Kurenai..." Sakura answered simply and was still glancing at the Dango Shop. "She told me..."**

**"Are you telling me that Kurenai knows about your condition...?" Yamato asked and Sakura nodded. "Well better her then Anko, I guess..."**

**Yamato stopped when Sakura didn't followed him any longer and saw that she was still glancing at the Dango Shop.**

**"No Sakura, we are walking stright home..." Yamato told her and he saw how she began to pout.**

**"I'm not a child any more... And I'm hungry..."**

**"But you are acting like one..." Yamato mumbled under his breath. "Fine, I will buy you some and after that we will go home... You stay there..."**

**"I'm not a dog either..." she called after him as he walked in the Dango Shop and she began to smile to herself. **

**If a pregnecy meant that she would be attended like some fragil doll, she could live with that throught her whole pregnecy. But she refused to be protected by them, she could take care of herself and she wanted to show them that even if she was pregnent she was still strong. **

**But somewhere back in her mind told her that she wasn't that strong as she wanted them to think she was. **

**She had been raped, tortured and almost killed and almost every time **_**he**_** had showed up. Showed up to protect her like some knight in his shiny armour. She had began to depend on him to save her. But for how long? Until he couldn't save her anymore? Until she wasn't weak anymore? Weak?**

**Yes, she was weak, but she still was refusing to believe in that. Her pride wouldn't allow that. And yet she was. She was weak. If she had have any sense at all, she would just kept her mouth shut that day she found out she was pregnent and done an abortion. Then nothing of this would ever have happned.**

**She would still hate him, a bit lesser though, but still hate him or would she? Could she really hate him after all he had done to keep her alive until they had got back to Konoha? She couldn't. She couldn't hate him and even how much she had denied those strange feelings she had felt during that time when she had laid in the hospital after their mission to ChimaChima, she couldn't stop to feel them whenever she was near **_**him**_**. **

**She sighed heavily and looked to the ground and saw a little lizard looking at her before it crawl passed her. She sighed again.**

_**`Maybe I'm really about to fall-...´**_

**"Sakura! Let's go...!"**

**Sakura was brought back from her thoughts by Yamato standing in front of her with a carton of dangos, looking down to her with a little smile.**

**"Let's go... Sakura..." he said once again and she nodded.**

**She shook away her recently thought out of her head. It had been after all, a really stupid thought.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura slide down on her three seat sofa in the living room and sighed deeply.**

**The Dango carton was still standing on the kitchen table, but it was now empty and her Taichou had left her home four hours ago (after that he had made sure that her half dead plants in the kitchen had got some water). And now she was sitting alone in the semi-dark living room, just watching the awful brown flower wallpaper (she never had cared or had money to redo when she moved in here, at that was more then three years ago).**

**God what she missed her old home and her own room. She had always thought that her room was the best and she had even a balcony. What had she now? She had a front garden. A tiny front garden that growed like crazy and she was pretty sure that someday the neighbours would began to complain that they had been attacked by a tiger.**

**"And here are you going to grow up, little one..." Sakura mumbled and putted her hand on her stomach. "Even if Kaachan* hasn't a big place, I will make sure that you will grow up happy... Just like I did..."**

**A suddenly knock on the front door could be heard and Sakura jumped slightly in surprise.**

**She raised from the sofa and walked towards the front door and open it slightly. She wasn't surprised to have late visitors, Ino and even Naruto had always been those who had vistit her on late nights and even Kakashi at one unhappy occasion.**

**"Don't waist my time... I am not in the mood..." Sakura said to the person stading on the doorsteps.**

**"Is that how you greet dear old friends...?"**

**"Shi-Shizune...?" Sakura said a bit surprised to see that ebony haired woman, who looked at the pink haired woman with a faint smile.**

**"Can I come in?" she asked and Sakura stepped aside. "Thanks... Wow, you have a really nice home... Much better then my place..."**

**"You think so...? I have always found your place better then mine..." Sakura said and showed Shizune to the sofa.**

**"Well, it isn't that bad, it's just too small..." Shizune said and sat herself down. "Anyway, I was working the evening shift at the hospital and not to my very surprise I found Kakashi-San trying to discharge himself... And what I heard he had woke up around noon today, so he shouldn't be out walking..."**

**"Tsk... Try to tell him that... I mean, not even if you tempt him with Icha-Icha he would stay..." Sakura mumbled and Shizune laughed slightly.**

**"Yeah... You are right about that... He is just like that I guess... However, he told me that you had been looking for me, so hear I am... Was it something importent you wanted?" **

**"Well, I wanted to ask you for a favour..." Sakura said and Shizune nodded. **

**"Sure, just tell me and I will do it..." **

**"It's kind of private, so it needs to be done in secret..."**

**"Oh... Are you attempting to do a new secret posion or something like that...?" Shizune asked and leand closer to Sakura.**

**"No, nothing like that... It's just that I-... I need you to be my... nurse... My nurse to do my gynecological examinations..." Sakura said and Shizune's jaw dropped some.**

**"So you are... You are..."**

**"Hai... I'm pregnent..." Sakura said and Shizune gave away a squeak of joy and hugged Sakura hard.**

**"I knew it! You lucky girl... Look at you, you are looking marvellous and healthy... I envy you so much..." Shizune said and let go of Sakura who was a bit shocked of Shizune's suddenly 'attack' and she blushed. "Who is the lucky one? Is it some mysterious dark man maybe...?"**

_**`Or a mysterious pervert more likely...´**_

**"I don't know who... It was an accident during a mission..." Sakura said and she tried to hide her sadness and Shizune's suddenly smile of joy disappered.**

**"I'm sorry to hear that... So it was during that mission in ChimaChima, when you had been raped..."**

**"Hai..." Sakura lied and she thought it was funny how easy this lie came out of her mouth. Well, it wasn't really a lie.**

**"Don't worry... Everything is going to be just fin and I would be glad to be your nurse..." Shizune said and hugged Sakura once more. "Why don't you came in to the clinic in four weeks... I know that the clinic isn't used on that friday, so drope in around six... Is that okay?"**

**"Hai..." Sakura answered and watched how Shizune spoiled her stomach with gently hand strokes and talked to her stomach in ****baby talk** **and it for once felt good to have some one whom she trusted to care about her in this way.**

**Just like old days...**

**Author note:**

Kakashi is still alive, even if he took a lot of beating from Yumiya. Then Kurenai scold Kakashi for his "stupidness" and more or less tell him to make up his mind, just like Sai and even Yamato have told him to do for some months ago. And Sakura is still troubled by her mysterious feeling for a certain man and Shizune is over joy by Sakura's little secret. Can Sakura keep her secret much longer? Or will she finally spill it?

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou **= Thank you

**Baka** = Idiot

**Gomen **= Pardon (your pardon)

**Gomennasai **= I beg your pardon

**Konoha no Shiroi Kiba** = Konoha's White Fang

**Kawaikochan **= Cutie or Sweetie

**Kaachan **= Mom

**Kabu-San **= Mr Turnip literally. Aisoku doesn't know their neighbours name and because their neighbour is growing turnips he gots the name Kabu-San. Real name is Koshiki Kosho... *lol*

**Kuso **= Shit!

**Ojisan **= Uncle

**Obasan **= Aunt

**Okaasan** = Mother

**Un** = Yeah

**Warui **= Sorry

Chapter 15 finally out! I have been on a business trip to Denmark, so this have been done really fast I think... And when it comes to chapter 14 it have done it really sloppy (I know) I just wanted it out before I went to Denmark and finish that 'mission', I'm sorry about that... I really am... I hope this one was better (I think I am about to lose my touch)... And now I'm going to bed...

I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much! ^-^

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: I Will Be Waiting


	16. Chapter 16 I Will Be Waiting

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Sixteen - I Will Be Waiting**

**January had past as fast as it had come and February hadn't been any slower and that had the silver haired Jounin experienced, to his annoyance.**

**"You go on a mission and suddenly you have missted alot of valuable time..." he muttered to the pink haired Kunoichi beside him as they walked slowly towards the Hokage's mansion. "My life isn't getting any longer..."**

**"Why do you have to talk so gloomy...? And what could be that important to you that you are complaining about that you have too little time...?" she asked and looked up to him.**

**"Reading porn..."**

**"I thought that much..."**

**"Seriously speaking, I have suddenly got a lot of things that needs to be done..." he said and rubbed his neck annoyed.**

**"And you didn't have it before...?"**

**"I did... But now it has began to pile up all around me... More then it was before..." he said and glanced to the pink haired Kunoichi, who walked unconcerned beside him.**

**She had (obviously) no clue that **_**she**_** was the main problem to everything he had to do before it was to late. He just hopped that he could get a little more time.**

**"You are really quiet today, Kakashi..." the pink haired Kunoichi said.**

**"I'm usually quiet..." he answered.**

**"No... Well yes, you are... But I mean more then usually..." she mumbled. "Is is something wrong..?"**

**"No, nothing is wrong..." Kakashi said and looked away from her. "Sakura, you don't have to worry so much about me... I can take care of myself... You should be thinking about yourself, not me..."**

**"B-But..."**

**"Just because I haven't speaking that much today, it doesn't mean that something is wrong... Stop worring..." Kakashi told Sakura who nodded dejected. "Anyway, care to grab a meal after we have talked to Naruto...?"**

**"Sure... But Taichou told me that I shouldn't walk around too much in the open... He said something about if I wanted it to be a secret..." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.**

**"He is right about that, though, you can't hide yourself... It would just attract unwanted publicity or get Naruto to be worried..." Kakashi said.**

**"Why don't we buy some food at the store on the way home...? I haven't have a **_**real**_** home-made cooking for a really long time..." Sakura said and Kakashi looked troubled down to her.**

**"Well... I don't know... I don't cook that well, you know..." Kakashi mumbled and stopped at the stairway to the Hokage's mansion.**

**"Don't worry about that, I will cook..." she told him and walked pass him and began to walk up the many stairs. "Aren't you coming...?"**

**Kakashi shook his head slightly and smiled under his mask. **

**She had change since last time he had walked with her to Naruto. She was (somehow) more cheerful when she was with him now, then she had been before. It confused him slightly, but he guessed it all was due to her pregnency. She had after all become a bit weird the longer her pregnency had proceeded.**

**He sighed and began to follow her, walking the stairs with a bit of distance between them.**

**~oOo~**

**"Sakura-Chan!"**

**"What have I told you about using **_**Chan**_** after my name... It's annoying and think of Hinata-San..." the pink haired Sakura said and deprecating Naruto's suddenly 'attack' hug, by stepping aside, making Naruto crash in to the silver haired man behind her.**

**"Sakura-Chan... Why did you move...?" he mumbled in to the silver hired man's chest.**

**"Because I didn't have the strength to hit you..." she told him and watched how Naruto got pushed away from the sligthly annoyed silver haired man's chest.**

**"Hi-Hit me...?"**

**"Aaa... You don't attack your friends, Naruto..." Sakura told him, but it hadn't been the main reason to why she had moved aside. **

**"I wasn't going to attack you, just give you a hug... That is what friends do, right?" Naruto said and looked to Sakura, while keeping a safe distance from her, just incase if she should change her mind and hit him.**

**Sakura snorted at him and crossed her arms over her chest and muttered something nither Naruto or the silver haired man could hear.**

**"Naa* Kakashi-Sensei..." Naruto said and the silver haired man looked to his blond former student. **

**"What is it Naruto..." Kakashi said carlessly and Naruto frown a bit.**

**"You have done something to Sakura-Chan, have you...?" Naruto said and Kakashi flinshed a bit by his suddenly accusation.**

**"Wha-What do you mean? I-I haven't done anything to Sakura..." Kakashi mumbled and Sakura glanced to Kakashi how began to look really uncomfortable by Naruto glaring at him.**

**"She have began to be like you!" Naruto suddenly burst out. "She have began to be antisocial, just like you! You haven't began to teach her to read that Demon book as well?"**

**"A-Antisocial...? Demon book...?" Kakashi glared to Naruto and Sakura suppressed a chuckled. "Naruto, if I don't recall wrong... Sakura have never really accepting your hugs, or am I wrong...?"**

**Kakashi looked to Sakura who shook her head.**

**"And beside, my books isn't a Demon book... It is a really good-..." **

**"Hai Hai... Stop ranting, Kakashi... Or I will join force with Naruto about that book..." Sakura said and glanced to him and he could see a bit of mischievous in her emerald eyes. And he had know clue to why. "Naruto, why don't you tell us what you are suppose to say, so we can continue with our lifes... "**

**Sakura glared to the blond young man beside Kakashi and looked like he was thinking really hard.**

**"Naruto..." Sakura growled annoyed.**

**"Ah! I think I got it...!" Naruto finally said and Sakura looked to him.**

**"Got what?"**

**"Period..."**

**"P-Period...?" Sakura looked confused to Naruto.**

**"Aaa. You got your period, that's why you are so pissed and fat..." Naruto said and both Sakura and Kakashi looked to him, both of different reasons. "I remember that Hinata always got mad for no reason and she get a bit fat too during her period-..."**

**"Na-ru-to..." Sakura growled pissed, cleched her fist hard and was on her move to beat the hell out of him.**

**"I think it's best that you keep your mouth shut, Naruto..." Kakashi said and moved to the other side of the room and appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her wrist softly. "Take it easy, Sakura..."**

**"Let me go so I can kill him..." Sakura growled and then she felt how Kakashi leaned closer to her ear.**

**"Sakura... Think about your state... It isn't good for you to get pissed or do punshes that could kill... Am I not right...?" Kakashi whispered in to Sakura's ear and she automatically lowered her hand.**

**"You-You are right..." Sakura mumbled and Kakashi let go of her wrist.**

**Naruto looked baffled to them and rubbed his head.**

**"I don't know how you did it, Sensei... But I believe that you just saved mylife..." Naruto said and began to grin to them. "So let's go down to business..."**

**Sakura and Kakashi sighed and glanced to Naruto, who walked back to his chair behind the desk and sat himself down on it.**

**"Sakura, you have finish two S-ranked missions, actually one A-ranked and one S-ranked, anyway... We, I and Shikaku, have decided it is time for you two to step in as my counsellors..." Naruto said and looked to them a bit more seriously then before.**

**"What about the other two...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Well... They are asked to retire from their position as counsellors and they will slowly began to withdraw from their posts. And with that give you two more room to help me develop Konoha to something better to live in..." Naruto said with a grin.**

**"I beat the will put up a fight before that ever will happen..." Sakura mumbled and remembered very well how that hag and that geezer had made it very hard for Tsunade to 'rule' Konoha as she wanted it to be ruled.**

**"Indeed..." Kakashi said and looked to Sakura. **

**"Well that is maybe true..." Naruto sighed.**

**"And after all, it was thanks to them that made Danzou to get better access to Konoha..." Sakura said and looked to Naruto. "They always sussced to pull some strings to make them back in to the game again..."**

**"Aren't you a bit overreacting about this, Sakura-Chan...?" Naruto said and looked back to her. "Well, they aren't trustworthy, but they did what they believed was right for Konoha at that time... We can't blame them..."**

**"And things was a bit different during Sandaime time as our Hokage..." Kakashi said. "After all they grew up with him and therefor they trusted him to make the right choices... But I do remember that your father had a bit of problem with them as well, just like Tsunade-Sama had..."**

**Kakashi looked to Naruto as well and Naruto sighed.**

**"Then what should we do if they would put up a fight...?" Naruto asked.**

**"Well let them be a part of it..." Kakashi said and Sakura and Naruto looked shocked to him.**

**"You can't be serious..." Sakura said annoyed.**

**"I'm... If we don't let them get involve in what we do, they would probably just began to complain to the Daimyo* that we don't do our jobs..." Kakashi said and closed his eye. "So it would be best to let them think they are involved with what we are doing and then they will, hopefully, withdraw when they think their job is done..."**

**"I hope you are right..." Naruto mumbled. "However... Sensei, I need you to do me a favour..."**

**"And that is...?" Kakashi asked and glanced to Naruto, who looked to Sakura and then back to Kakashi.**

**"I need you to sign this papers, could you stay just for a minute..." Naruto said and Kakashi looked suspicious down to Naruto.**

**"Sure... I guess it is a part of my new **_**job**_** nowadays..." Kakashi said and stepped forward to the desk.**

**"And what about me? Shouldn't I also sign some papers...?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked up to Sakura.**

**"No... These papers is for Sensei to sign, so you can go home... okay..." Naruto said and Sakura didn't look to happy to hear it.**

**"I will see you later, Sakura..." Kakashi said and looked to her and she was still looking quite annoyed.**

**"Haven't you forgot something...?" she asked him.**

**"Wha-... Oh, that... Well, in fifteen minutes, at Hayato's..." Kakashi said and Sakura smiled sligthly to him.**

**"Alright and don't you dear to be late..." Sakura told him and walked out of the office.**

**"What are you two going to do at Hayato's...?" Naruto asked and Kakashi looked to him.**

**"I promised Sakura to go shop with her... Not what I really wanted, but a promise is a promise..." Kakashi told Naruto, who nodded understanding. "Well, you didn't want me to stay because you wanted to talk about what Sakura and I are going to do at Hayato's or that you wanted me to sign some papers... And don't you think this little meeting was a little bit short?"**

**"Well maybe it was a little bit short, but we have a lot of time to talk more later and you are right... I didn't want you to stay to sign some papers..." Naruto said and pushed away the 'false' papers in front of him. "I just wanted a reason to make Sakura leave, without sounding too offending... You know how she can be..."**

**"Oh I do... But this won't make her curiosity to lessen, I am afraid..." Kakashi mumbled and Naruto nodded once again. "Okay, what is it that I can do for you? If you are asking me to go on one of that suicidal missions again, I will have to decline..."**

**"Well in that case I have good news to you... It's nothing like that, I just want to know how Sakura is doing..." Naruto said and Kakashi raised his eyebrow at him.**

**"Why...?"**

**"Just wondering... She hasn't been like herself recently..." Naruto pointed out and his silver haired (ex-)Sensei glanced to him.**

**"And why do you think that? Sakura is, as she always have been this last five years..." Kakashi told Naruto who looked doubtful at him.**

**"You don't reallt believe in that do you...?" Naruto told him and frowned. "Sakura is somehow more... happy... I would say... She hasn't been like that since Sa-... Since Sasuke was in the team... And she is also acting more like she was before the war... That's why I was wondering how Sakura is doing..."**

**So Naruto too, had noticed Sakura's suddenly change of behavor.**

**Her change of behavor hadn't been that alarming to Kakashi, but to Naruto (who was caring for her like his own sister) it was alarming. Especially when the Sakura he had learn to know was gloomy and could bite when not needed to (well she still did sometimes).**

**Kakashi on the other hand, had learn to see the woman behind Sakura's cold and protecting walls and it was that woman he had began to fall in love with.**

**"Naruto... Sakura is changing, just like everyone else has... War change many people, not just Sakura and even if you haven't noticed it, it have change you as well... You was forced to grow up..." Kakashi told Naruto who looked a bit surprised to his former Sensei. "It have change me as well, if it's to the better I can't tell..."**

**"I know that the war and Sasuke's death changed her. But why, all of sudden, has she began to be like she is now...? Are you telling me that those four years that she was hating us to that grade that she could kill us, has suddenly just vanish? I can't believe that..." Naruto said and Kakashi sighed. "She is planing something..."**

**"Why do you think she is planing something...?" Kakashi asked him.**

**"Because she was looking exactly the same that day she decided to look for Sasuke by herself... Like she was planing something... She looked happy outside, but her eyes was just as sad as they had been that day Sasuke left Konoha..." Naruto said and closed his eyes. "That's why I'm worried about her..."**

**"Are you worried that she will go and kill herself...?" Kakashi asked and Naruto looked up to him.**

**"Hai..."**

**"She won't kill herself... If she haven't done it these last five years, she want do it now..." Kakashi told Naruto and Kakashi was pretty sure why Sakura, as Naruto had explained it, looked like she was planing something. Everything could have to do with Chibi-San and its future here in Konoha as much as her own.**

**"She won't...? Are you sure about it...?" Naruto asked him.**

**"I am... Listen, can't you just accept that Sakura have finally found some peace in her life and that she finally have began to accept us... You should be happy about that..." Kakashi said. "So don't worry so much about it... She is just fine, trust me..."**

**"All-... Alright... I believe you... But can't you just keep one eye on her, just in case..." Naruto said and looked up to the silver haired man in front of him.**

**"I will... Was that all what you wanted...?" Kakashi looked back to Naruto.**

**"That was all..."**

**"Then I will take my leave..." Kakashi said and began to form some seals. "Until next time, Naruto..."**

**"Sensei! Before you poof away, just make sure Sakura don't eat too much sweets... She has become really fat you know... I don't know how good it's for her health..." Naruto said to Kakashi, who smiled under his mask.**

**"I will try... Jaane*..." and with that Kakashi was gone with a poof.**

**The blond Hokage looked to the spot his former Sensei had stood on and sighed.**

**This time he couldn't trust his Sensei's words. **

**Something was wrong with Sakura, but he didn't know what and he would make sure that he found that out before she did something stupid.**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi appered a little bit outside of the Hokage mansion and began to walk towards the little shop Hayato's Groceries, while reading his Icha Icha Tactics.**

**"Senpai..."**

**Kakashi stopped, looked up from his book and glanced to the brown haired man in front of him.**

**"Tenzou... Nice to see you..." Kakashi said and looked down to his book again.**

**"Please, it's Yamato not Tenzou..." the brown haired man growled and began to walk beside his Senpai. "And why are you still reading those books? Shouldn't you began to find some other books to read...?"**

**"You know that I never got tired of reading them and find other books with the same level as this is really hard..." Kakashi said and began to walk again, making Yamato to follow him. "Why are you following me?"**

**"Why? Can't your Kouhai* have a talk to his Senpai...?" Yamato asked.**

**"Of couse he can... But today isn't the right day..." Kakashi said, still reading his book.**

**"I heard that you and Sakura was with Naruto..." Yamato said, ignoring Kakashi's earlier statement that he wanted to more or less, be left alone.**

**"We was, so..." Kakashi sighed and glanced to Yamato. "What about it?"**

**"Was it something important he wanted to talk to?"**

**"No... Nothing more then we are today, beginning to be Naruto's counsellors..." Kakashi told him and Yamato looked to him with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Really... Well that was good news..." Yamato said.**

**"Seriously, if it isn't any important you want, could you please talk to me another day... I have my hands full today..." Kakashi said and began to get put out by Yamato.**

**"Oh... I see... You are going to meet Sakura right now, aren't you... That's why you are being so rude..." Yamato said and tried to hide his smirk.**

**Kakashi stopped and looked to Yamato once again.**

**"What if I am... Are you going to stop me...?" Kakashi asked him and Yamato looked surprised at him. "And by the way **_**Yamato**_**, I have a question to ask you..."**

**Yamato once again looked surprised at him, but he didn't have the time to anwser Kakashi before Kakashi opened his mouth to speak again.**

**"I know that you offered Sakura something and I want to know what it is... And don't try to wriggle yourself out of this..."**

**"I thought she had told you by now, I guess she didn't..." Yamato swallowed and looked up to Kakashi, who glared at him. "I-... I asked her to... To move in with me..."**

**Kakashi looked to Yamato with shock and surprise writting all over his face.**

**Could this be the reason to why Sakura had began to be so cheerful. I would make sense, because it had started just after they had got back from this mission. But it couldn't explain why she had given him that book.**

**Well it could be because of his promise to her.**

**"You- You asked her to move in with you...?" Kakashi asked and Yamato nodded.**

**"Hai, I did..."**

**"Why?" it wasn't a question that Kakashi had come from his lips, it was a demand.**

**"You know the reason, Kakashi..." Yamato told him. "I am protecting her... If you aren't going to do it, someone else has to do it... And that someone has to be me... "**

**Kakashi was still glaring at Yamato, while slapping his book close and somewhere deep inside of him, Kakashi felt how fear boiled up inside of him. Fear of what she had said to Yamato. Fear that he would lose her.**

**He couldn't accept this. He just couldn't and Kakashi felt it was his duty to protect Sakura, not Yamato's or anyone else for that matter.**

**Kakashi had finally made up his mind.**

**"You aren't the right person to protect her, Tenzou..." Kakashi finally said and looked away from Yamato and then he smiled slightly. "And I know why you did it and I'm grateful for what you did, but it's my problem not yours... You aren't the one who is suppose to correct my mistakes... I thought I had told you that already..."**

**"Suman*... I think I have forgot that..." Yamato said and watch his Senpai looking down to the ground. "So what are you going to do now?"**

**"I'm going to stop being such a coward and began to take care of my own mistakes... something I should have done years ago, though..." Kakashi told Yamato, who couldn't help himself to smile to his Senpai.**

**"Is that your resolve, Senpai...?" Yamato asked, glad that Kakashi finally had began to open his eyes slightly.**

**"I think so..." Kakashi answered.**

**"Then I will not get in your way anymore..." Yamato said and began to walk back to the manison. "But just so you know, I still stand firm about my offer to her, so if you should screw everything up, she will at least have a shoulder to cry one..."**

**And with that Yamato was gone and Kakashi frowned.**

**"You little son of a bitch..." Kakashi growled and began to walk again towards Hayato's Groceries to meet Sakura.**

**~oOo~**

**"You are thirty minutes late, Sensei!" Sakura barked to Kakashi who rubbed his head and looked down to her with a ****sheepish grin under his mask.**

**"Warui Warui*... But you see, a group of teenage girls began to attack me and-..."**

**"Kakashi, it's no use for you to lie to me... And why would a group of teenage girls attack you? You don't have anything that they would want to have anyway..." Sakura told him and Kakashi felt like that was a ****hit below the belt.**

**"You can be really crule sometimes, you know..." Kakashi mumbled and Sakura gave him a smile.**

**"I know that and I do enjoy it..." she said and turned around to walk in to the grocery shop and Kakashi followed her. "So, have you any request?"**

**"Well as long as it isn't any sweets, anything is fine to me..." Kakashi said and watched how Sakura looked at some chicken fillet.**

**"I haven't eaten chicken for some time now, so why don't we do Teriyaki chicken...?" Sakura asked Kakashi who shrugged. "You aren't too much help..."**

**"Whatever is fine I told you..."Kakashi mumbled and it felt weird to walk around in this shop with Sakura beside him. **

**Well, he guessed he needed to get use to it, after all Naruto had asked him to watch her.**

**"Hai Hai..." Sakura mumbled and putted the packet with chicken fillet in the shopping basket.**

**After they had get everything they needed and Kakashi paid once again (to Sakura's annoyance), they began to walk back to Sakura's home.**

**Sakura putted the groceries on the ****kitchen bench and began to pick up the saucepan and then the frying pan.**

**She groaned when her back began to ache and she glanced to Kakashi who looked around in the kitchen, almost in a way that he was trying to find a way to escape.**

**"Kakashi, could you please help me to cut the chicken... My back is killing me..." Sakura asked him and Kakashi jumped on the spot, looking down to her.**

**"Su-Sure..." Kakashi walked towards Sakura who gave him a kitchen knife and he took it. "How big do you want me to cut them?"**

**"Oh, about 2 inch..****." Sakura said and filled some water in the ****saucepan and putted it on the stove and then she began to prepare the Teriyaki sauce.**

**"Should you really use saké...? Think about your state..." Kakashi said and watched how she poured some saké in the frying pan along with someother stuff.**

**"It's okay... It is just a small amount anyway..." Sakura told him and Kakashi sighed.**

**After a while she poured the rice in to the saucepan and then later she began to fry the chicken, before she poured the Teriyaki sauce on the chicken bits.**

**"It smells good..." Kakashi said behind Sakura and looked down to the frying pan. "And it looks good too..."**

**"You think so..." Sakura mumbled while blushing, because of his closeness and his voice was just like a tiny whisper in her ear, made her whole body to sake with lust.**

**Why did she react like this? It had began to get really annoying.**

**"Could you please lay the table... It's the cupboard to the right..." Sakura said and Kakashi walked away from Sakura and began to take out the plates. "You know, Kakashi... I do really enjoy this..."**

**Kakashi was forced to grabe the plate he was holding in his grip harder, to not drope it to the floor.**

**"Re-Really...?" he asked surprised. "How come...?"**

**"Well... It maybe sound silly, but when I was younger, Okaasan* and I always cooked together... It was really fun back then..." Sakura said and smiled to Kakashi. "I wonder if Chibi-San and I will cook together, like Okaasan and I did..."**

**Kakashi looked to Sakura, who had turned her back to him and he couldn't help to feel a bit lonely, but at the same time he was happy for her. Because he knew how much this little thing inside of her, meant to her and Kakashi wasn't surprised that she hadn't made any space for him. He woudn't have a part of her life after her child was born, that was what they had agreed too. **

**"I'm sure you will..." Kakashi mumbled and looked down to the birch table.**

**"****Chikishou*****... I think I burned the rice..." Sakura suddenly burst out and Kakashi began to laught slightly because of her suddenly outburst.**

**"That is just like you..." Kakashi said to Sakura who frowned at him. **

**They sat down around the table and began to eat the meal Sakura had cooked to them and small talked, while laughting slightly at each others jokes or other stupid things.**

**And Kakashi found himself enjoying the meal as much as he enjoyed Sakura's company. After all she was very intellectual and that was what Kakashi found most lovable about her.**

**"...Are you serious? Did Kurenai's son really found ****Koshiki-San with a nurse in the hospital...?" Sakura said surprised while laughing slightly.**

**"He did... And Kurenai wasn't very happy to here it..." Kakashi said and putted down his chopstick to the table. It was finally time to ask her something that had been nagging on his mind for some time now. "Sakura... It is-..."**

**"That's right! I almost forgot to ask you!" Sakura said and Kakashi looked surprised to her. "Oh, sorry... Was it something you wanted to say...?"**

**"Eh, no... So, what was it you had forgot to ask me...?" Kakashi said and watched her closely. **

**"Right... I come to think of it when we began to talk about the hospital..." Sakura began. "I heard from Shizune that you had told her that I had looked for her, but I don't recall that I told you that I was looking for her..."**

**"Oh... Well, Kurenai was actually the one who told me... She told me that I was probably the only one that would see her soon enough..." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded. "And so I did, she caught me trying to escape from the hospital the very same day..."**

**"I know that... She told me that you was trying to discharge yourself... And I am glad that they kept you as long as they could..."**

**"Two really long weeks and the service was awful..." Kakashi half joked.**

**"What did you expect... A five star hotel or something like that...?" Sakura said and looked to him with an amused smile on her face. "Anyway, what I was about to tell you was that I'm going to one of those gynecological examinations with Shizune next week and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me like some kind of support... You don't have to! But I would be grateful if you did..."**

**Kakashi sighed and glanced to Sakura, before he dragged his hand through his silver mass of hair.**

**"I guess I don't have any choice in that one, do I...?" Kakashi mumbled and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, still glancing at Sakura. **

**"I said that you didn't have too follow me, if you don't want too... I do understand that in that case..." Sakura said almost in a whisper and Kakashi sighed once again.**

**"If this is important to you, I will show up... That is what I at least can do..." Kakashi said and leaned back to the chair and looked to Sakura, who looked like she didn't know what to say or do. "But don't hope for too much, if Naruto call me in to go on a mission and then I will have to go..."**

**"I know that... Thanks anyway..." Sakura mumbled and smiled to him. **

**Kakashi shook his head a little and wondered what he had got himself into. But he guessed it couldn't get any worse then this.**

**~oOo~**

**The pink haired pregnent Kunoichi, Sakura sat beside Konoha's Hokage, Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen and Naruto looked at the eating pink haired woman beside him, who already was on her thired bowl of Ramen.**

**"No wonder you have become fat... You eat like a horse..." Naruto said and got smacked in the head by the pink haired Sakura. "Ouch!"**

**"I'm not fat! I have just gain some weight..." Sakura told him and putted the chopstick down.**

_**`Naruto can be so unconscious some times... Well as usually I would say...´**_

**"Why did you hit me...?" Naruto whined.**

**"Because you called me fat..." Sakura growled.**

**"But Kaka-Sensei called you fat once, but you didn't hit him... Why can't I say it?" Naruto asked.**

**"Baka* Naruto! Do you actually believe he got away with it?" Sakura said and she knew the answer.**

**Yes, he would get away with it.**

**"But it can't be any good to your health if you continue to get fat..." Naruto said concirned. "You aren't like Choji, you know..."**

**"I know that... But it will disappeare..." Sakura told Naruto.**

_**`About three mounts or so...´**_

**"Anyway, if I had know that you would eat that much, I wouldn't have treat you..." Naruto mumbled and looked down to his wallet in his hand.**

**"You can be so stingy some times, Naruto..." Sakura said and smiled in a good natured way to him.**

**"Humph... Anyway, could you and Sensei drope by after he is back from his mission, it could maybe be tomorrow... I have some reports that I need to be finish with and Shikamaru have asked for help and I couldn't think of any other better then you two helping him... I would be grateful if you could help him..." Naruto said and Sakura looked to him.**

**"Of couse... I will tell Sensei when he gots back..." Sakura said and Naruto smiled.**

**"Arigatou*... Oh, and by the way... Hinata asked me to ask you if you would want to come to us tomorrow and have dinner with us..." Naruto looked to Sakura who looked a bit surprised.**

**"Well, I would love to... That was really nice of her to ask..." Sakura finally said and looked down to the bowl in front of her.**

**"Sakura! There you are!" a female voice suddenly called behind them.**

**Sakura and Naruto turned around to look at the light blond heavy pregnent woman, who stopped behind them.**

**"Ino..." Sakura said and looked questioning at her.**

**"You are late to your appointment..." Ino said to Sakura.**

**"Appointment...?" Naruto repeted and looked confused to Ino.**

**"Aaa... Your check up on your baby-..." Ino began and then she looked shocked and began to curse herself for what she just had said. **

**Ino had totally forgot that Naruto was stitting right beside her best friend, Sakura.**

**Naruto glanced back to Sakura, who was white as a sheet.**

_**`It was only a matter of time...´**_** Sakura told herself.**

**"Sa-Sakura-Chan... You are-... You are with baby..." Naruto said shocked. "How the hell did that happen?"**

**"I'm not going to tell you how it happened... You can probably figure that out yourself..." Sakura told him and glanced to her blond whisker-faced friend.**

**"**_**Who**_** did that to you...?" Naruto growled.**

**"I-I don't know! It just happened during a mission..." Sakura mumbled and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"It justed happened..." Naruto repeat. "Things like that doesn't just happen!"**

**"As I said, it just happened... Okay..." Sakura said once again. "You know that I got sexual abused, so it could be one of those guys... But both of them are dead now..."**

**Ino looked to her pink haired friend. Sakura had always been bad at lying and she was lying to Naruto right now. Obviously he hadn't noticed that. That made Ino wonder even more who the father to Sakura's future child was and Sakura had been as good as any other ANBU, to not spill a word about who it could be either.**

**"You know that I will rippe of their heads if I just got the chance..." Naruto growled. "I will protect you Sakura..."**

**"Naruto, I can take care of myself... I don't need your protection..." Sakura told him. "All I ask of you is your support... I will be very happy if you could just do that for me..."**

**Naruto turned his face from Sakura, bit his lip and sighed.**

**"How many are they...?" he suddenly asked.**

**"How many they are? Are what?"**

**"Who knows that you are pregnent..." **

**"Oh... Well, Ino and Shizune knows and Sai and Kurenai figure it out and I think that even Yamato-Taichou knows..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"What about Kaka-Sensei? Does he know...?"**

**"He-... He knows it too..." Sakura told him and she began to feel a bit uncomfortable.**

**Naruto glanced to Sakura and he finally understood why Kakashi had said those things he had said about Sakura, that day he had asked Kakashi to watch Sakura. He knew that she was with child.**

**"I guess I don't have any other choice then to accept this..." Naruto told Sakura who looked surprised up to him. She hadn't thought that he would accept this that quickly. "And I am really happy for you... Just be careful, Sakura..."**

**"I will, Naruto... And thank you... I have to go now, I will see you tomorrow..." Sakura said and Naruto nodded to her, while she raised from the stool to walk away.**

**"Sakura!" Naruto called after her and she turned around to look at him. "You have to promise that I will be the godfather to your child when it's born!"**

**Sakura looked wide eyed at him and then she began to smiled softly.**

**"I don't know if I could find any better godfather then you, Naruto..." Sakura told him and then she began to walk away with Ino, leaving a grinning Naruto behind.**

**~oOo~**

**"I'm so sorry Sakura... I forgot that Naruto was with you as well..."**

**"It's okay Ino..." Sakura mumbled. "He needed to know it anyway... Even if it wasn't at the right moment..."**

**Sakura and Ino finally came to the hospital and Ino took farwell of Sakura and left Sakura behind.**

**Sakura sighed and began to walk in to the hospital area and it was then she felt someone behind her.**

**"Do you always have to sneak up like that..." Sakura growled annoyed and turned her head slightly around, to almost coming face with face with that silver haired Jounin.**

**"Who said I was sneaking...?" he asked and smiled slightly to her.**

**"Why are you here...?"**

**"I'm here to support you..." he said and looked surprised to her. "But I can leave and go to report to Naruto and then get a new mission, if you want to..."**

**"No please stay... I didn't mean like that... I just thought you would be back tomorrow..." Sakura said and stopped at the door. "I would be glad if you stayed, Kakashi..."**

**Kakashi smiled to her and opened the door and she entered and he followed.**

**She stopped outside of room 245, which was furthest down of the hospital and they waited for Shizune to come.**

**Kakashi glanced to Sakura and he frowned a bit.**

**"Have something happen...?" he asked her and Sakura looked down to him.**

**"No, nothing... Nothing more then it usually does..." Sakura told him and he could see that she was not telling him the whole truth. "Anyway, Naruto told me that he wanted to see us when you got back, but it can wait until tomorrow... I beat that you are tired..."**

**"A little I guess... But I still need to go to Naruto with my report... But I think that can wait until tomorrow too..." Kakashi said and leaned on the wall in the hall. "But something other is bothering you, isn't it...?"**

**Sakura looked to him and then she began to laught sligthly.**

**"Ahaha... You got me there, Sensei..." she said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow to her. "I beagn to think that people have began to notice this one..." she stroke her stomach gently. "I mean it have began to got really big and it is hard to hide it even with a kimono... People have began to talk behind my back..."**

**"People are like that... When they see someone that is with child and they knew that she isn't in a marriage or have a man, they began to talk..." Kakashi told her and sighed. "Especially when you don't know who the father is... Anyway, do you know which week you are in...?"**

**"Oh... Let's see... If Keiko back at the antenatal clinic in Kirizai was right, I should be in week twentyseve-... Oh..." Sakura stopped and jumped slightly in surprise. **

**"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked and walked closer to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Are you hurt?" **

**"I'm okay..." she smiled to him and placed her free hand on her stomach. "Feel..."**

**Kakashi looked unsure, but Sakura grabbed his other hand and placed it on her stomach.**

**"Can you feel it?"**

**"I don't fee-..." Kakashi began, but then he looked baffled to Sakura. "It-It kicked!"**

**Sakura nodded at him and something washed over Kakashi. Something that was more or less alien to him. A feeling he couldn't grip even if it had been just in front of him, but now he finally thought he could do that.**

**It was the feeling of becoming a father.**

**"Sensei... It didn't matter how much I counted, I still got the same result... You... You are the father..." she told him.**

**"I'm the father..." he mumbled, still with his hand on her stomach.**

**She nodded once again and Kakashi closed his eye.**

**"You are sure..." he asked with an unsteady voice.**

**"Hai... You were the only one I was with in that kind of way back then... That day I couldn't remember that we did it..." Sakura told him and he could hear a faint tone of regret and her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted to hear..."**

**Kakashi took away his hand from her swollen belly and then he putted his hands around her chin and stroke away her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.**

**"Don't be sorry Sakura... I can't stand seeing you sad, because of this..." Kakashi told her and looked in to her emerald eyes. "All this time with you like this, have given me time to think about this ocassion and I'm scared of all this... But I will take my responsibility... I will support you through all of this and I will ask you if you would want-... If you would want to move in with me..."**

**Sakura looked shocked-surprised up to her Sensei. **

**Had he really asked her to move in with him?**

**She grabbed his hands, that was still holding her chin and she lowered them down to hang on each side of his body, but she was still holding his hands in hers.**

**"Sensei..." she mumbled and looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Sensei... I-..."**

**"Sakura!" Shizune's voice suddenly called behind them and Sakura let go of Kakashi's hands and brushed away her tears. **

**"Shizune..." Sakura said and tried to sound cheerful.**

**"Let's go in shall we..." Shizune said and opened the door to room 245 and walked in.**

**"Sakura... You don't have to answer me right now... Just think of it... I will be waiting..." Kakashi whispered to Sakura, who nodded and saw how Kakashi was about to turn and walk away.**

**She took his hand, making him to turn around to face her.**

**"Didn't you say that you wanted to support me...?" Sakura murmured to him.**

**Kakashi sighed and let Sakura drag him inside of the room and Shizune looked surprised to them.**

**"Kakashi-San...? What are you doing here?" Shizune asked.**

**"Supporting..." he told her.**

**"Oh... Um okay... If you rather want, you can wait outside..." Shizune said to him. "Becasue I will undress Sakura and I don't think it is appropriate for you to see her..."**

**"It's okay Shizune... He doesn't mind..." Sakura told her and let go of Kakashi's hand.**

**"You did never ask for my opinion..." Kakashi mumbled and watched Sakura walking towards Shizune.**

**"Well, if you are okay with it Sakura, I'm okay with it too..." Shizune said and glanced to Kakashi, before she told Sakura to undress herself.**

**Kakashi (who was leaning on the wall) turned his head away blushing faintly.**

**"Your baby must have grown so much these last four weeks, since I last saw you..." Shizune said, while stroking Sakura's stomach softly and Kakashi turned his head curious towards them.**

**What he saw made him want to turn his face back again, pretending that he hadn't seen anything. But Shizune had already spotted him looking at them while Sakura had climbe up on the gyn chair, so Kakashi began to glare down to the floor blushing even deeper.**

_**`Why am I blushing? I have seen her before... Well not like this, but I have still seen her naked...´**_

**"...I could feel it's first kick today... It was really faint though..." Sakura said happily, while Shizune examined Sakura's lower area.**

**"Do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl...?" Shizune asked and switched on the ultrasound.**

**"Well..." Sakura looked towards Kakashi, who was still glaring down to the floor, blushing. "Hai... I would want to know..."**

**Shizune smiled to her and putted the little 'reader' on Sakura's stomach and both of them looked to the little screen and both of them smiled to each other.**

**Kakashi (whos curiosity had got the better of him) began to walk slowly towards Sakura and Shizune, to see what they was smiling at. He stopped when he was just behind Shizune, who began to smile even wider to Sakura.**

**"It's a boy..." Shizune said excited.**

**Sakura looked at Kakashi, who had had come closer to them and she could she a smug smile under his mask. Almost like he told her; **_**"Ha, I told you so!"**_

**Sakura smiled softly up to Kakashi and heard how Shizune was writing somthing down on a clip board.**

**"You can dress yourself Sakura, we are finish..." Shizune said and Sakura nodded. "And Sakura... Are you sure that you don't know who the father is...?"**

**Sakura stopped to dress herself and looked to Shizune a bit stiffly.**

**Why was she asking, when she already knew the answer...? **

**"No I don't..." Sakura told Shizune and continued to dress herself.**

**Shizune sighed and looked a bit worried to Sakura.**

**"I was just wondering, because your baby boy has a chakra signature that resembles someone who lives in this village, but I just can't remember whoms..." Shizune said and Sakura looked shocked to her Shichou's first apprentice. **

**How was it possibly to feel a chakra signature that didn't resemble her own, when her child wasn't even born?**

**Sakura had heard that children can take after some of the fathers or the mothers chakra signatur after they are born, but Sakura had never heard that you could even feel it before the child was born.**

**Could it be that bad that Shizune recognized her unborn childs chakra signature with Kakashi's?**

**Sakura glanced from Shizune and then to Kakashi. **

**Should she tell Shizune?**

**Kakashi, who saw what battle Sakura had inside of her head, putted a friendly hand on her shoulder and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.**

**"You can say what you want... But it's better if everything just came out..." **

**Sakura glanced to Kakashi and nodded.**

**"I'm sure that I don't know who the father is..." Sakura said and Shizune looked troubled but nodded.**

**Kakashi turned his head away from Sakura. Why didn't she just tell Shizune the truth?**

**That he had fucked her fellow apprentice and knocked her up. Sakura would (in the end) gain nothing by not telling Shizune the truth. It would only be Sakura's own down fall.**

**"Shizune-San, I-..." Kakashi began, but got elbowed in the ribs by Sakura, who was still dressing herself in her kimono.**

**Why was Sakura trying to prevent him from telling Shizune the truth?**

**"Did you want something, Kakashi-San...?" Shizune asked him.**

**"Eh... N-No... Well, I was just wondering how Sakura's child was doing..." Kakashi said after have received a deadly glare from Sakura.**

**"Oh..." Shizune said and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, her baby boy is doing just fine and it quite surprised me... After all, Sakura have been through a lot..."**

**"Indeed..." Kakashi said and looked to Sakura who was trying to tie the obi around her waist, with out much luck.**

**"Kakashi-San... Can I ask you something...?" Shizune began and putted the clip board on the desk and Kakashi looked to her. "Is that a possibility that you-..."**

**"Ah! Look at the time!" Sakura suddenly burst out and Shizune and Kakashi looked to her. "We better get going... Don't we Kakashi?"**

**"Eh... A-Aaa..." he said and got pushed out of the room by Sakura.**

**"She you next time, Shizune!" Sakura called to Shizune, before Sakura too was out of the room.**

**"See you!" Shizune called after Sakura, who waved at the ebony haired woman, with the obi in her hand. "I just hope it will be a next time..."**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura sighed and looked up to the early evening sky.**

**"That was a close call..." she mumbled and looked to Kakashi, who was helping her with the obi and he thought it looked kind of strange to do it right outside of the hospital. "Sensei... Why was you about to say it...?"**

**"Sakura, I think they should know..." Kakashi told her and sighed, while putting his hands in the pockets. "It's just a metter of time before they will notice it..."**

**"It's about thirteen weeks left... So it can wait..." Sakura told him and corrected the obi Kakashi had helped to tie.**

**"Sakura... You don't understand... It can't-..."**

**"Haruno Sakura...!"**

**Both Sakura and Kakashi turned around and saw to their surprise a ANBU with a black cloak, behind them.**

**"Haruno Sakura... Hokage-Sama wishes to see you, now..." the ANBU said and then he disappeared.**

**Sakura looked a bit worried and bit her lip.**

**"Tsk... I guess I should be going then..." Sakura said and began to walk out of the hospital area.**

**"I will go with you..." Kakashi said and began to follow her.**

**"No! I mean... You don't have too..." Sakura said and Kakashi began to look suspicious down to her. "Naruto wanted to see me... It could just be something simple like that dinner he and Hinata invited me to..."**

**Sakura smiled up to Kakashi, a smile he always associate to her when she told everyone she cared for to not worry. A smile that was so much like his own.**

**"Jaane..." she said to him and began to walk towards Hokage's mansion, leaving Kakashi alone to his own problems.**

**Problems he couldn't solve on his own.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and then she entered.**

**"Why did you have to send ANBU after me, Baka...!" Sakura growled and then she froze to the spot.**

**"Haruno-San! That is not how you speak to the Hokage!" the hag Utatane Koharu said stony and looked to the pink haired Kunoichi in front of her and the blond Hokage looked forgiving to her.**

**"Um... Gomennasai*..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"And Hokage-Sama didn't send the ANBU..." the geezer Mitokado Homura said. "We did..."**

**"You... You did...? Why?" Sakura asked and she began to feel how her anger began to raise.**

**"Because we have heard disturbing news..." Koharu said sharply.**

**"Disturbing news...?" Sakuar repeated confused.**

**"Aaa... About what's lives inside of you..." Koharu continued and Sakura looked shocked to them.**

_**`How could they possibly know?´**_

**"I'm sorry Sakura... I kind of screamed my joy to Hinata and they-..." the blond Hokage Naruto began and then he looked away, too ashamed to even look at Sakura. "I understood that you wanted it as a secret... I'm sorry..."**

**Sakura sighed and looked down to the floor, biting her lip.**

_**`What now...?´**_

**"Haruno Sakura... We must force you to leave ANBU and also as Hokage-Sama's counsellor..." Homura said and looked to Sakura, who looked up to them shocked.**

**"What?" both Sakura and Naruto burst out.**

**"We can't have a pregnent ANBU running around here in Konoha and we certainly don't need a pregnet counsellor who is carrying a whore child...!" Koharu said and Sakura's mouth fell sightly open in surprise. "This is a disgrace to the whole society of Konoha!"**

**"You can't talk to Sakura like that!" Naruto told Koharu who gave the young Hokage a glare and Naruto become silent.**

**Sakura who was still too shock to even speak, just stood there and looked down to the floor. Waiting for them to tell her doom for carrying a child that was made out of a mistake. Her mistake.**

**"Haruno Sakura... Because of this event, you can no longer be a Shinobi anymore..." Homura said and this was those words that made Sakura to look up to them again.**

**"But... But being a Shinobi is my life! You can't take it away from me!" Sakura told them.**

**"It can't be helped... You have to choose... Either you leave your child and you will continue as a Shinobi after your childs birth..." Homura told Sakura and she swallowed hard. "Or you keep your child and you will have to face with the consequence... It's all up to you..."**

**Sakura looked to Naruto, who looked back to her.**

**She couldn't leave the child she had carried for all these months and began to feel something for, to some stranger that she didn't know. The stranger could be someone who couldn't give her child the right care or upbringing.**

**She had made her choice and her choice ment that she at least could see her friends, even if it wasn't out in the battlefield.**

**"I have made my choice... I will keep **_**my**_** child..." Sakura told them stony and the two elders nodded to her.**

**"Then we don't have any other choice in this matter..." Homura said and sighed. "Haruno-San, on Mars the 28th we need you to leave Konoha..."**

**Sakura looked confused to them, but didn't say a word, instead Naruto opened his mouth.**

**"What is that supposed to mean...?" Naruto asked with a frown.**

**"It means, Hokage-Sama... That Haruno Sakura is no longer a citizen of Konoha..." Koharu told Naruto who glared confused to the hag.**

**"Haruno Sakura! On Mars the 28th you are to travel to your new home and to your future husband..." Homura told Sakura, who just glared to them.**

**"Future... Husband...?" she mumbled.**

**"Aaa... The on you have been proposed to..."**

**Author note:**

Sakura's dreams is about to get crushed, while the elders is about to get more power...

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou **= Thank you

**Baka **= Idiot

**Chikishou **= Damn it!

**Daimyo **= Japanese feudal lord

**Gomennasai **= I beg your pardon

**Jaane **= See you

**Kouhai **= Junior (at work or school)

**Naa **= Hey

**Okaasan **= Mother

**Suman **= Sorry

**Warui **= Sorry

Chapter 16 out! Phew, this was a really long chapter and I was up whole night just to be finish with it... And now I am going to bed and go up agin in 5 hours...

T-T, but what wouldn't I do to all my readers! *lol* ^o^

I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much! ^-^

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: Need You Now


	17. Chapter 17 Need You Now

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Warning! Bad language or mature contents will occur! I warned you! **

**Chapter Seventeen - Need You Now**

**The silver haired Jounin entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. Leaning on the door as he took off his sandels and left them untidy at the doormat and walked stright to the kitchen.**

**He stopped at on of the cupboards, grabbed the knob to the cupboard and was on his way to open it, when he suddenly stopped. **

**Why did he suddenly need a drink? Things hadn't gone that bad yet and Sakura was still talking to him. But it was that other little problem he was faced with, well it wasn't really his problem, it was more Sakura's problem and in the end it had been his problem too he figure.**

**The cupboard door slowly opened and the saké bottle was soon on the kitchen table and so was even the silver haired Jounin.**

**He glared silencly at the saké bottle and counted the seconds that had been passed since he had put it on the kitchen table, while the clock on the kitchen wall ticked loudly, making him feel slightly annoyed and the craving for the saké grow even worse.**

**The thing he had told Kurenai about, that he wasn't afraid of becoming like his father, it had been a small lie. He was afraid of becoming like his father. The alcoholic father that had commit suicide after having drinking too much that night when he had just turn eight. The silver haired Jounin didn't want to be like that, even how good his father had been to him (even in his drunken state).**

**He closed his eye and prayed that those little demons in his head could just stop to leading him to this kind of drinking. But it was hard, really hard.**

**If he couldn't even keep himself from not drinking when he actually didn't have any reason to drink, he couldn't take care of Sakura and nither could he take care of her litte newborn baby.**

**The silver haired Jounin raised violently up from the chair, making the chair fall to the floor with a loud clatter, stormed to the cupboard and grabbing every single alcoholic liquid he could see and poured out the contents in the sink. He then turned to face the last saké bottle on the table and walked towads the table to grab the bottle.**

**He then turned around to walk to the sink, but a suddenly banging on the door made him jump in surprised and he dropped the saké bottle to the floor, braking it to millions of pieces on the hard wooden floor.**

**"Fuck...!" he growled and by mistake walked on the broken glass pieces. "Ouch... This is fucking perfect...!"**

**The banging stopped and the door was slowly being open.**

**"Kuso*... Don't come in here! It have happen an accident...!" the silver hired Jounin called and sat himself on a chair next to him, trying to pick out the pieces of glass in his foot.**

**"Sensei...? Kakashi-Sensei...?" a soft female voice called and he could hear the door being pushed close. "Are you alright?"**

**The silver haired Jounin Kakashi looked up from his injured foot and saw the pink hiared Kunoichi standing in the entrance to the kitchen.**

**"Sa-Sakura..." he said and tried to stand to walk to her, but his injured foot didn't take him any further then to the next chair.**

**"You are bleeding!" she said and began to walk towards her silver haired Sensei.**

**"Be careful... It's still glass on the floor..." he told her and she kneeled beside him and took his foot in her hand.**

**"How did this happen to you? Have you been drinking again...?" she asked and he sighed.**

**"No. I haven't been drinking and this happen because I was surprised by your suddenly knock on my door..." Kakashi told her and she blushed slightly. "I mean, how often does I get visitors one O'clock in the night or should I say morning... Almost never, they are too afriad of me to even dare knock on the door..."**

**"Well I should be too, if I was being met by this kind of greeting..." she told him and he huffed at her. "Do you have a tweezers?"**

**"Maybe in the medicine cabinet, I'm not sure..." he said and Sakura raised to walk to the closet on the otherside of the little kitchen, that Kakashi had pointed at.**

**She opened it and was met by something she wasn't sure how she should react to this.**

**"Ka-Kakashi... Is that what I think it is...?" Sakura said and was still looking surprised to the thing in the closet.**

**Kakashi looked up and he too was surprised by her finding.**

**"Fuck..." he growled and he wished that she hadn't seen it. "That, I can explain-..."**

**"Kakashi, I don't care how or what you do with, when you have sex... But please, try to hide it there people can't find it..." Sakura said and felt how a blushed creeped up and she hurried to find the tweezer in the medicine cabinet.**

**Kakashi smacked his palm in his face and growled low to himself. Why had he asked Genma to help him to move things out from his apartment, when somethings seemed to come back again, but on a different spot.**

**"Do you really believe I would have sex with that thing...? I would never do it! Genma and Raidou gave that to me when I turned thirty, just their thing of a joke..." Kakashi told her and watched how she closed the closet door and began to walk back to him, cheeks that burned red. "And I believe Genma was the one who putted it there when I asked for his help to move out things from my apartment two weeks ago..."**

**"Don't you think they are quite old to think that a inflatable sex doll is a great thirty present...?" she took Kakashi's foot in her hand again and began to pick out the rest of the galss in his foot.**

**"Genma will never grew up, not even if he was forced to do it..." Kakashi told her and putted his chin in his palm, watching the pink haired Kunoichi who had putted away the tweezer and had began to heal his bleeding wounds. **

**It was then he saw the sadness in her eyes and he began to wonder what had happen to her after they had went separates way seven hours ago. **

**"There... You are all healed..." she told him and raised from the floor, while holding her back (due to her back pain).**

**"Are you okay...?" Kakashi asked her and she looked to him.**

**"Un*...I'm fine... Just some problem with my back..." Sakura mumbled and took some steps towards the crushed glass on the floor.**

**"Don't bother with that, I will take care of it later..." he told her and she nodded. "And I didn't mean your back pain, I meant if it had happened something to you... You look a bit down..."**

**"Oh... Well I'm fine, just tired that's all..." Sakura said and smiled faintly to him and he didn't believe her.**

**"If everything is fine, what are you doing here then?" Kakashi told her and she open her mouth to say something, but closed it again when she didn't know what to tell him. "Go in to the living room, I will get us some tea..."**

**Sakura walked out of the kitchen a bit gloomy and sat herself down in the sofa and sighed.**

**Awhile later Kakashi walked in with two steaming cups of tea and he gave on of them to Sakura, who took it while smiling softly up to him.**

**"So, are you going to tell me why you are looking so down..?" he asked her and putted the cup on the coffee table, while sitting himself down beside her in the sofa.**

**"Why do you believe I'm feeling a bit down...?" she told him and sipped on the tea and find to her surprise that this was her favourite tea. She sipped on it some more.**

**"Because you have had those eyes since I saw you at the hospital this evening... Something was bothering you back then and still is... And I would say that this time, whatever was bothering you then, is now hurting you..." Kakashi told her and glanced to her. "As your Sensei and friend, I want to know what is hurting you..."**

**"Nothing is hurting me... I'm just tired..." she told him and held the tea cup close to her lips.**

**"I know that you are lying, Sakura... Just tell me and I will not bother you anymore about it..." he said and she knit her eyebrows.**

**"He find it out..." she finally said and Kakashi looked questioning down to her.**

**"Who? Naruto?" he asked.**

**"Hai... He brought me dinner at Ichiraku's and I was late to the appointment with Shizune, so Ino came and said to me to go to the hospital... Well she kind of yelled it and Naruto heard it of couse..." Sakura told him.**

**"So that was why Naruto asked for you... Because he found it out..." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded, still with the tea cup close to her lips. **

**He didn't believe her. Well some of what she said was true, but she was still hidding things from him. But he wasn't stupid to ask her anymore, because of her well known temper that had got awfully short every since she got pregnent (even if he saw that she tried to suppress it sometimes).**

**"Kakashi-Sensei..." she mumbled and glanced anxious up to him.**

**"Sakura, what have I said about using that honorifical word to me..." he said and she looked down to her tea cup.**

**"Gomen*..."**

**"And don't apologize... What was it you wanted to say to me...?" Kakashi looked down to her and he felt the tension in the air between them and she squirmed beside him in the sofa.**

**"Well... Could I-... Could I stay here... Just over the night..." she asked him and he looked surprised down to her.**

**"Why...? I thought you was staying with Yamato..." Kakashi said and looked down to the surprised Sakura beside him.**

**"What do you mean...? Didn't you remember that we ate at my place a week ago... Why should I be staying with Yamato-Taichou if I have a own home to saty at...?" Sakura asked him and then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh... You-You asked him..."**

**"I did..." Kakashi said and turned his gaze away from Sakura. "So, you didn't say yes to him...?"**

**"No I didn't... But I was about to..." Sakura said and began to blush slightly, when she thought back to that time.**

**Her Taichou had been so nice to her then and at that point she was about to say yes to him, but now she didn't know what she wanted. Now when her former Sensei had asked her the same question.**

**"Okay... Maybe we should talk about something else..." Kakashi mumbled a bit annoyed, after he had seen her blush.**

**"Like if I could stay over the night..." Sakura said and he looked down to her again. "I could take the sofa..."**

**"Like I said the last time you slept here, I will take the sofa and you will take my bed..." Kakashi told her and putted an arm above her shoulder, by pure impulse and Sakura began to blush even deeper by his sudden action.**

**She was still holding the tea cup close to her lips and her grip on the cup hardened, the longer Kakashi had his arm around her shoulders.**

**"I guess I should go to bed...! Night!" Sakura suddenly burst out, putted the tea cup to the coffee table and was on her way out of the soffa when she got grabbed by her wrist.**

**"Who said I was done talking to you...?" Kakashi told her and pulled her little too forcefully back down to the sofa. But instead of landing in the sofa she landed in his lap and she looked surprised up to him.**

**His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath against her burning cheeks.**

**This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all, because she began to feel the same feeling she had felt that time he had teased her on the futon at Iyagaru's manor. How her heart began to flutter and how her whole body screamed out her need. Her need for this man. But she couldn't give in to her bodys insane reaction to him.**

**But she was in the end losing to her own bodys screaming needs, because she found herself reaching out to touch his mask covered lips and she could feel how he placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles on her kimono covered back, while his warm even breathing was on her soft skin of her fingertips. She then (very slowly) pulled down his mask and looked to his gorgeous face and she (as always) was stunned by his handsome 'boyish' face. **

**Kakashi (who was looking at her with knit eyebrows) leaned forward and putted his forehead in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet vanilla fragrance and breathed out deeply.**

**"...Sakura..." he murmured in her neck and she glanced down to him. "You know what this is going to lead to..."**

**"I know..." she mumbled to him and let her fingers glide through his unruly velvet soft silver hair and he quivered slightly.**

**"...I don't know if I could hold my resistance much longer... And I don't want to hurt you more then I already have done..." he told her still with his forehead in the crook of her neck. **

**"You won't hurt me... Not this time..." Sakura said and felt how a tear was on its way down her cheek. "I will forgive you if you do hurt me..."**

**Kakashi's hand on Sakura's kimono covored back, grabbed the soft fabric of her midnight blue kimono and he pressed her closer to him. **

**"I can't..." he mumbled.**

**"Kakashi... I want this and I need you... I need you now..." Sakura told him and he stiffened.**

**Those words was almost exactly like those words she had said last time Sakura had wanted to stay close to him and he had made love to her... No, not made love... He had screwed her in that little room in ChimaChima.**

**"I will only hurt you..." he mumbled to her and raised his head from her neck and looked up to her and his dark eye met her emerald eyes. **

**"Kakashi, I don't regret what we did back then and you shouldn't either... You are not hurting me and why would you? I'm not expecting anything from you, because we made love with each other... I only expect one thing from you and that is that you never will regret this..." she told him and came closer to his face, close enough for their lips to almost touch. "Because I want you to want this too-..."**

**Her soft spoken words was the last thing Kakashi needed for him to ravish her lips with his own and her sweet taste made him groan in to her mouth with pleasure. He stroke her back softly with his free hand and with the other he untied the datejime and let it fall to the floor. He stroke her jaw, down her neck and began slowly remove her kimono from her upper part of her body. He suddenly stopped when his fingers touched her nowadays much bigger stomach and he retreated from her.**

**"Sumanai*..." he mumbled and looked away from her. "I can't do this... What if I hurt him..."**

**"Him...?" Sakura said a bit confused, while breathing heavily in arousal. "Oh... He will be fine... You can't hurt him... Kakashi, I don't know why you are so tense... But I promise you, you will not hurt me or Chibi-San..."**

**Kakashi glanced up to her and he could see her eyes was almost dim with arousal and she breathed like she had a really high fever and he guessed he almost looked the same.**

**Kakashi closed his eye and sighed deeply. He wanted her so badly and yet it was an invisible force that kept him away from her. Away from this kind of things, but today he found that what ever that had held him back, was now almost disappearing to nothing.**

**He once more laid his forehead in the crook of her neck and traced his fingers along her spin and she shivered by his light touch.**

**"Do you remember what I said last time...?" he asked her and nibbled her neck and she let out a soft moan, while shook her head. "I told you that last time... would be the last time we ever would do it... That was what we agreed too, both of the times..."**

**He could feel how Sakura shifted in his lap and he could tell that she was looking at him, while he was still assaulting her soft skin on her neck.**

**"Then I want to brake those agreements..." she told him and he stopped what he was doing with her neck and looked up to her.**

**Of couse he knew that she would say that. She hadn't been listing to him back then and she would certainly not listening this time either. When she wanted something really badly, she would do what ever it took to get it. It was just how she was and he knew that. Then why was he trying to tell her things she already knew? Tell her to think before she acted. Was it because of his own assuring that he had done everything in his power to stop her to do this thing with him? Do things that he wanted her to do with him.**

**He was such a bad Sensei to her.**

**"You want to break them...?" he asked and he was still looking up to her.**

**"Hai..." she mumbled and looked back to him. "And I know that you want it too..."**

**He looked shocked-surprised up to her and then he could feel how she grind her hips in a way that her bum rubbed his increasing erection. He suppressed a groan and grabbed her hips, that made her stop her movements.**

**"Sakura... I-..."**

**"Kakashi, I won't say it again... I need you and only you..." she told him softly and leaned closer to his face. "I need to feel your touch against my skin, I need you to be close to me... And I don't know why I feel like this... but it make me feel safe... I just-..."**

**His lips met hers once again and he kissed them with more passion then ever before.**

**"Sakura... You are babbling..." Kakashi groaned, still kissing her soft lips and then he grabbed her in his arms and carried her in bridal style, into his bed room. **

**He putted her gently down on the bed and sat himself beside her and looked down to her. She was looking more like a woman now then she had done before and much was thanks to the little thing inside of her. And he couldn't help to smile softly to himself. Never in his life, could he have imagin that he would have the woman he loved in his bed. Not in this way.**

**"Why are you smiling...?" she asked him with a muffled voice and he smiled even wider as he bent down to lay beside her.**

**"I was thinking of you and how heavy you have become..." he said with a playful smirk on his perfect lips and Sakura smacked his arm, while pouting.**

**"And whos fault is that..." she mumbled to him and snuggled up closer to him, while tugging on the hem to his navy-blue, polo-neck jumper. "You have almost dressed me off completely, so why are you still dressed...?"**

**"Because I haven't been able to dress myself off..." he told her, his lips was still showing that playful smirk. "Something have kept my hands busy..."**

**"Why didn't you ask for help...?" she purred to him and let her hand travle up under his jumper and along his abs. He was surely a heavenly sight to the eye, to bad that it was a little too dark in the room to see his muscles on his abdomen play under her fingertips. But at least she could see his face because of the moon light that cast its silver light into the room and she wasn't disappointed.**

**"I didn't think of it... But maybe I could ask you now, if you could help me with it..." he said softly to her and began to kiss her jaw and down to her collar bone.**

**Sakura smirked to him and let her hand travle down to the hem of his jumper once again, then she slowly (with his help) dragged him off the jumper and let it fall to the floor and soon afterwards even his pants follow suit, just like the rest of her kimono did.**

**Kakashi had never laid down with a woman like this before. Just looking at each other and stroke each other affectionally, while kissing passionately and slowly. Feeling the heat from each other bodys as they was entwined with each other and even if Sakura's stomach was quite big, it didn't stop him from pressing her as close as he could.**

**Sakura was enjoying his kisses and the way he caressed her skin and even the soft spoken words he whispered into her ear and she couldn't help to smile to herself slightly. She had always dreamt of having sex in this kind of way, not being raped or having just some sloppy sex just because she needed to know how it felt, just slowly, gentle and yet fiery love making. Just like they did now.**

**He dragged off her panties and tossed them to the floor and he did the same to his boxers. Somehow it felt a bit awkward to lay here beside her and to be looking into her emerald eyes. Those same emerald eyes he had been looking into these last eleven years and he never got use to that feeling of doing something wrong and he knew that he was about to do something very wrong.**

**But it couldn't be helped when his body said something else.**

**Kakashi traced his hand down to her lower area of her body and pressed two fingers at her entering, feeling how his two fingers easily slipped inside of her wet cunt. She let out a muffled gasp and pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck, while panting slightly.**

**He knew that she was ready, but it didn't mean she actually was ready for him.**

**"Sakura..." he said with a husky voice and she glanced up to him. "Can I...?"**

**She looked a bit questioning up to him, before she finally understood what he ment.**

**"Un*... But I have a request... I want you to spoon me..." she mumbled and she felt how her face grew all hot. "I read it in a book and it said that-..."**

**"Sakura... You are just babbling again... And if you want me to do it, I will do it..." he told her and stroke away some pink strands from her face. "I guess it's the easiest way for you at the moment..."**

**She nodded to him, watched how he crawled over her and pressed his warm body against her slightly colder back. Feeling how his big, warm, slightly calloused hand sliding down her arm and then to her back. He undid her bra and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the clothes and then gently massage her much bigger breast. **

**"...You are beautiful..." he whispered in to her ear and let his hand travle down from her breast to her stomach, there his hand lingered for a while, before he continued down to the inside of her thigh. **

**He had never had sex with a pregnet woman before and it felt weird to caress her stomach (that had been flat last time they had have sex), but somehow he find it quite sexy and it turned him on even more.**

**"...So beautiful... Sakura..." he whispered to her again, while tracing his lips against her soft skin of her neck. "Are you ready...?"**

**She nodded faintly with a blush on her cheeks and he lifted her leg up slightly, so he could get a better access and then he slowly pressed his erect member inside of her cunt. She moaned softly when he began to thrust gently into her and he lowered her leg and correct his own position, so he could thrust in her even deeper while grabbing her hips.**

**Their sex was slow, gentle, passionately and even caring. This was the right way Kakashi always had wanted to do with her and he was enjoying every muffled moan or soft gasp she let out and his lust for her grew even bigger, just like his erection inside of her did.**

**Sakura felt how her release was building up and was soon to burst free. She had noticed since she got pregnet that she got aroused much easier and therefor her orgasm come much faster and easier then before. And it seemed like Kakashi had noticed it too, because he pressed into her a little deeper hitting her g-spot and tracing kisses along her neck.**

**"Let it go..." he purred into her ear and she let it all go. **

**She trembled slightly when her release came and she let out a soft, but yet a quite loud moan and Kakashi had a hard time to not let his release come as well. She panted slightly and glanced to Kakashi, who was looking at her and then he caught her lips with his. Kissing her while he continued to thrust into her slowly.**

**She loved the way he made love with her. It was so different from the other time he had made love to her (if it could be called that), back then it had been more rough and not this gentle. But yet he was thrusting into hard and almost a bit dominating, but she still was enjoying it. Too much actually.**

**"Sakura... I want you on all fours..." Kakashi groaned into her mouth and she looked to him with a raised eyebrow.**

**"On all fours... now...?" she asked him and he nodded to her.**

**"Now..." he mumbled and pulled his member out of her cunt and watched how Sakura (uncertainly) stood on all four and she glanced a bit embarrassed to him. **

**He kissed her shoulder and traced his hand along her back, down to her bum and stopped at her thigh. He grabbed her hips with his free hand and with the other hand (which was now not on her thigh anymore) he helped himself to press his member into her cunt.**

**She gasped out loud when he thrused his member deep into her cunt and she burried her face down into his pillow, while moaning and panting into it. Kakashi squeezed her bum gently with his hand and watched how her breast swayed back and forth with each thrust he did. He was close. He closed his eye.**

**"Sakura... Say my name..." he panted, still thrusting into her with one of his hand holding a hard grip on her hip and the other one was caressing her back and down her waist. He was really close now.**

**"...Ka-Kakashi..." she moaned out and there was no hesitation in her voice when she said his name. Or was she just too high with arousal to even care what she said?**

**He thrusted one last time and groaned muffled out her name, while releasing inside of her. He panted heavily and let his member slide out of her and then he laid himself down to the bed and rolled to his back, with an equal panting Sakura beside him. **

**He sleepily played with her long pink hair and tried to wash away the satisfied smirk on his lips.**

**"I hope you are not smirking because you got me into your bed..." Sakura mumbled and turned around, to put an arm over his slightly sweaty muscular chest.**

**"And why do you think that...?" he mumbled and glanced down to her, with his sharingan slightly open. **

**"Just a hunch I got..." she mumbled and felt how he pressed her closer to him. She snuggled up against him and breathed in his smell of fresh spring grass that still was covered with dew and even a little bit of Choji oil. That smell had always acted as a calming drug to her, but right now she just felt like she wanted to cry because of it. But she held in her tears and let him continue to play with her hair.**

**She glanced up to him and saw that he had closed both of his eyes and the silver light from the moon made his face features look even more divine then before. He was so handsome and she was just plain ugly. How could he ever wanted to do this things with her or even say that **_**she**_** looked beautiful, when she wasn't. But yet he had done it and he had been so gentle towards her and it was one of the reason to why she had began to feel what she felt for him.**

**She couldn't deny it anymore. She was feeling something for him and that something was almost what she had felt for Sasuke, but this time it was a feeling even stronger then the feeling for Sasuke. Feelings she had to erase from her mind and heart.**

**She closed her eyes and heard how Kakashi began to breath slowy and heavier and it told her that he had fallen asleep. She moved her arm away from him and pushed herself up and turned her head to look at the big window to her left. The moon was still shining through the window and casting creepy and sinister shadows up on the moss-green colored walls of his room.**

**Sakura embraced her legs and putted her forehead on her knees and began to sob quiet to herself.**

**Why was her life so fucked up?**

**~oOo~ **

**A silver hiared Jounin walked on a dirty road just right outside of the centre of the village of Konoha. It was raining and his chuunin vest was sitting heavy on his body, while his pants and polo-neck jumper was glued to his body.**

**He was annoyed right now and most because of an event one week ago. An event that made him toss and turn in his sleep restlessly.**

**What had gone wrong? Had he done something wrong? Had he hurted her without noticed it? No, he couldn't have. She had told him that if he would hurt her, she would forgive him.**

**Then why had she been gone the morning he had woke up? Why hadn't she told him or left a note that told him that she had walked home? Why wasn't she answering his knock on her door at her home, when he knew that she was at home? And why wasn't she greeting him when he had called to her on the street? Why?**

**The more he thought of it, the more he asked himself why and the more he got annoyed by her behaviour. She had began to be like a jigsaw puzzle to him (again) and when he though that he had found the right piece, it turned out to be the wrong one anyway.**

**He stopped suddenly at an old dark wooden gate that was covered with green algae and the gate creaked in the light breeze of the wind. It was surely a old shabby gate in to the even more shabby looking garden. **

**He opened the gate that gave away a creaking noicy of complaining and he walked in to the over grown garden. The path (that had once been covered with white gravel) was now covered with weed and grass that had run wild all over the place. He sighed deeply and began to walk on the (none existing) path in front of him. **

**He then stopped at some stairs and looked up and he wasn't surprised to see a slightly broken shoji door almost laying on the veranda. He looked up to the dilapidated Sukiya styled house and he sighed heavily. Twentyseven years of neglecting hadn't done this house any good and the only thing that actually had surprised him was that this house had escaped Peins attack seven years ago (with only a few scratches).**

**This house was his childhood home. The house he had been born in and the house he had left after his fathers death. He hadn't many good memories from this house and if he had any good memories, he couldn't remember them.**

**He walked up the three stairs, moved the shoji door aside and walked into the house. It was exactily as he remembered it. The white walls with the mahogany panel in the hall and the red walls with the same mahogany panel in the guest room to his right. He walked slowly down the hall, avoiding the kitchen and even his old room and then he walked in to the living room that was right in front of him. **

**The room was in a mess like the other rooms also was and he walked towards the little wooden altar that laid broken on the tatami* covered floor. He grabbed the framed picture that was laying beside the altar on the floor and brushed the dust from it.**

**He looked down to a smiling woman with long black hair and chocolate eyes. It was his mother, Hatake Touka. **

**She had died during a mission when he had been three and his father had been devastated by the news of his wifes death. And then he had been lied to by his own father. His father telling him lies that Okaasan would soon return home. **

**He had been three, but he wasn't that stupid to not understand that his mother had died and maybe it had been that reason to why he had already been Chuunin at the age of six. Because he was too smart for his own good, simple to say.**

**He knew that his mother wouldn't return to them and he understood why his father was forced to leave him alone in this house. Leave him to take care of himself and his own nightmares.**

**He putted the picture down on a chest of drawer and his gaze fell one another picture on the chest of drawer. It was showing three people in it. One was a little boy not older then two at the most. **

**His mother (in the picture) was smiling down to the two year old boy (that was himself) and he began to see from who he had got that smile from and his father was holding a hand on the little boys head, looking as proud as ever and he noticed where he had got that patting head thing from. It was ironical how like his own father he had began to be and was.**

**He sighed again and turned around to look at the shoji that was facing the garden with the pound and the peach trees and the old red maple that could be seen from the house entrence. **

**The only reason to why he didn't walk towards that shoji was because of the old blood stain on the tatami mat. **

**This had been the room his father had commit suicide in. The room he had found his father dead. **

**It was now he began to wonder why he was here at all. Why he had walked all the way up here to look at his old childhood home. The home that hunted him even now in his dreams. **

**And it was when he turned around to look at the picture of his mother and father with him as that two year old boy, that he remembered why he was here. It was all because of Sakura and his offer to her.**

**He knew that he couldn't have her to live in his small apartment when the baby was born. She needed space and so did the baby. It had been a real impulse thought that had crossed his mind two days ago.**

**The thought of maybe that this house was still standing and how this house maybe could be the new home to her and her child. But he hadn't thought that maybe this house would just bring back old memories how he had found his father on that cold stormy October night. **

**But for Sakura he would at least try. Try to forget about these memories and just start over.**

**The first thing he would have to do, was to make this house livable and then everything else would solve itself, at least he hopped it would do. **

**He still needed to talk to Sakura about what he had done wrong and talk about this house with her, after all he still needed answer from her about his offer to her.**

**He was still glancing down to the picture and he smiled down to it. He could imagin himself in that picture and he for the first time since this fucked up mess had started, he was waiting. Waiting to be idolized and loved by someone that was his own flesh and blood. Just like he had once loved and idolized his own father...**

**Author note:**

Kakashi and Sakura has some fun and Sakura is then crying over it... And Kakashi is turning up in his childhood home, to (hopefully) turning it in to Sakura and her babys home... But he is still annoyed that he can't talk to her about what he maybe have done wrong.

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Gomen **= Pardon (your pardon)

**Kuso **= Shit

**Sumanai **= I'm sorry

**Tatami **= Tatami mat (Japanese straw floor coverings)

**Un **= Yeah

I will have you all to wait a bit longer to find out what happened between Sakura and the elders... But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway (it was a pain in the ass to write, because I'm a little bit handicapped at the moment... I have hurted my hand... *lol*)

I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much! ^-^

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: A Beautiful Lie


	18. Chapter 18 A Beautiful Lie

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter ****Eighteen - A Beautiful Lie**

**Sakura walked slowly down the wet street of Konoha and she was feeling more ****miserable then she usually did. Not because of the really gloomy, wet, early spring weather they had got, but because of what she did two weeks ago.**

**She was feeling guilt. Guilt over what she had done to Kakashi and what she still did to him. She hadn't meant to run away like that in the middle of the night, leaving him alone in his bed after they had made love and after he had fallen asleep. But she couldn't stay with him any longer, not after what they had done. It would hurt even more if she stayed longer then necessary.**

**Why had she been so stupid? She knew that he had warned her and yet she had turned a deaf ear to him and begging him for more. Knowing it would hurt her just more. That was why she had began to avoid him after she had fled his apartment that night. And now, when he come knocking on her door, she refused to open and pretended that she wasn't at home (obviously he knew she was at home, because he had shouted through her front door, saying that he knew she was at home and if she didn't turn her pretty little ass out right at the moment, he would break down the door and drag her out), but he had never broken down the door like he often threatened her with. And maybe he was learning that he wouldn't get far with it, but yet it bothered her that he suddenly just stopped to wait for her outside of her home and stopped to knock on her door. He had even stopped to call after her when he had spotted her out in the steet.**

**Well, she hadn't answered him either on that one. She had more or less ignored him, like she had done five years ago. But she was still, somehow, deeply missing him calling her name when ever he was near. But she knew that he was always close by, because he had always let out some chakra when she came close enough to him (even if she didn't see him) and she felt safe when he did so. But now, even that had stopped and she began to feel even more guilty then before. She could understand if he hated her at the moment and maybe that was a good sign, because if he did hate her it would be much easier to just let everything go.**

_"...Haruno Sakura! On Mars the 28th you are to travel to your new home and to your future husband..." Homura told Sakura, who just glared to them._

_"Future... Husband...?" she mumbled._

_"Aaa... The on you have been proposed to..."_

_Sakura glanced to the old hag Koharu in shock. She didn't know what to say anymore._

_"You-You can't be serious?" Naruto suddenly shouted, making the shocked Sakura to jump slightly. "You can't take Sakura-Chan away from Konoha! We need her to be here, with us! Here in Konoha!"_

_"Konoha doesn't need her if she is pregnant..." Koharu said sharply to Naruto who didn't wince the slightes. "It's what Konoha's laws says..."_

_"Screw the laws! We need Sakura here!" Naruto growled. _

_"Aren't you a bit selfish, Hokage-Sama...? We can't change the laws, just because she happened to be one of your team-mates that you haven't been spoken to for the last five years..." Homura said and looked to the blond furious man beside him. "And we have already agreed to leave Haruno-San to him... He is after all one of the Lords in Tsume no Kuni*... We would hazard Hi no Kuni* as much as we would hazard Konoha if we stopped the engagement between her and that Lord..."_

_"A Lord? Why would a Lord be interested in a Kunoichi from Konoha...?" Naruto aksed them and Sakura was asking herself the same question. _

_"How would we know that. He asked for her and he got her, end of question..." Koharu said and glanced from Naruto to Sakura, who still hadn't spoken since she had got the awful news. "And as Homura said, if we take her back, it could lead to an unwanted war between Tsume no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. And I believe people have had enough of wars as you probably understand..."_

_Naruto growled low and bit his lip, annoyed about everything he had heard._

_"As we have told you Haruno-San..." Homura began and turned his gaze to Sakura who glanced to the old man in front of her. "He is a Lord. A high respected Lord of Tsume no Kuni, what ever you do during your stay with him before your marriage while be crucial to both Konoha and Hi no Kuni. Any wrong step could lead to war..."_

_The way they told her those things, made Sakura to have no other choice then to accept her fate with this Lord of Tsume no Kuni. And she, who now had began to feel a little more for a certain silver haired man, was now forced to rethink her feelings for him and maybe it wasn't meant for her to be with him in the end (even after he had asked her to move in with him). _

_She hated this. And she found herself unable to move out of this mess. It wasn't like a mission she could just shrug at after have done a half-hearted job and turn back to Konoha with no worries of her own village. Now she was forced to go into a 'mission' that she couldn't walk away from or do half-hearted, if she did it would be no good to either Konoha or Hi no Kuni. She had no choice in this matter and she had to accept that. _

_She had accept it._

_She looked to Naruto who was really breathing heavy, because of his anger and she saw that he was about to say something to them to (hopefully) change their minds, but Sakura knew it was impossible to change their mind as it always had been, when they was settled with something. They where almost like a horse with blinders, when it comes to things like these._

_"Naruto... It's okay..." Sakura mumbled and Naruto looked to her._

_"Sakura, it's not okay! You can't accept this! I can't accept this and I don't think Kaka-Sensei would accept this either...!" Naruto told her and it pained her when he had said Kakashi's name._

_"Everything is okay, Naruto... And you know why I have to do this..." she told him a bit sharper. She didn't need him to tell her what she had to or not had to do. It was her life. Her life that would be destroyed._

_Naruto could see the pain in her eyes and he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Whatever it concerned an escaped team-mate, to a lost beloved one. He just couldn't face her, without feeling the same pain she felt and he knew she was in lot of pain right now._

_"Who is he?And when do I have to leave..?" Sakura finally asked and watch the satisfied look on Koharu and Homura's face, especially Koharu's face. They had finally break the apprentice of Godaime*._

_"His name is Ryuusei Sange... And you will have to leave in two weeks..." Koharu said and looked to the young pink haired woman in front of them. "You can say goodbye to your friends, but they can't know that you are leaving... Is that clear..."_

_"Hai..." Sakura mumbled and looked down to the floor, hidding her tears of anger and despair._

_She was forced to leave all her friends without saying goodbye to them and it hurted a lot and even to leave the silver haired annoyance she had finally began to get along with. If she had felt weak before, then that was nothing what she felt right now. It was like everything she had work for had tumbled down on her and it could never be rebuilt again._

_Naruto walked away from the desk he stood behind and began to walk towards Sakura, who was still glaring a hole in the floor._

_"Sakura... I'm sorry..." Naruto began and tried to grab her hand in his, but she flinched away from his hand and glanced up to him._

_"Don't touch me...!" she hissed to him and then she turned around on the spot, stormed out of the office and slammed the door shut behind her._

_Sakura leaned on the door, leting her tears finally release in a full cascade and she could hear how Naruto began to shout to the elders again, behind the closed door._

_"Are you happy now? You have just send away Konoha's brightes and strongest Kunoichi to a far away country and you didn't even conciser if it was a wise choice...?" Naruto barked to them._

_"We don't need her... She is pregnant and she if for crying out loud carring the child to a Nukenin*!" Koharu barked back. "And Konoha have a lot of bright and strong Kunoichi's. She won't be any loss to us..."_

_"That is not true! And you judge her because she got knocked up by some scumbag! It isn't right!" Naruto yelled. _

_"What is done is done... And even if she would stay here with the child, she would still have a hard time to both take care of a child and earn money..." Homura said. "She would have a better life with the man we found to her. He is rich and he will at least have a roof over her head."_

_"She could easily found someone here in Konoha to marry and who would love her...!" Naruto told them. "And this isn't what she wants... This is what you want and how could she be happy with that?"_

_"Some marriage is never done out of selfish happiness or love... Some marriage is due to the will of others and of power..." Koharu said and Sakura could hear the cold tone in her voice as she said it._

_"Leave... now!" Naruto told them firmly and Sakura pushed her up from her leaning position on the door and hurried out as fast as she could out of the mansion of the Hokage. Hopping they hadn't seen her escaping out through the doorway._

**And this was the reason for her to the beginning to seek comfort in the arms of the silver haired man and it was also the reason to why she was avoiding him. It had hurted too much for her to stay with him and watch him sleep soundlessly in the bed beside her, so it was why she had left him in the middle of the night. And she could still not get the guilt she felt to vanish away.**

**She was still walking down the wet street, feeling like she just wanted to give up everything and die...**

**"Sakura!"**

**She suddenly stopped. Surprised by the suddenly call and then she began to walk again, totally ignoring the one who had called her name. This day couldn't get any worse it seemed.**

**"Sakura!" the voice called agian and she kept walking, like her legs was on aoutopilot. "Sakura! Please, stop!"**

**She was suddenly grabbed by her wrist by a strong hand and she looked up to the face of a concerned looking silver hiared Jounin, who had jerked her closer to him.**

**"Kakashi...?" she said as calm as ever and she tried to hide the pain she felt when looking up to him, but his eyebrows knitted when he looked down to her.**

**"What's the matter, Sakura...? Are you hurt?" he asked her and eyed her up and down, trying to see any hint of harm on her body.**

**"No... I'm fine..." she growled to him and turned her head to look at some children that was playing on the street. "Let me go... I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now... And I'm in a bit of a hurry..."**

**Well, she was in a hurry, but the truth was that if she began to talk to him now it would be harder to let everything go.**

**"Sakura... You haven't been honest with me..." Kakashi suddenly said and Sakura turned her head towards him, with a raised eyebrow. **

**"What do you mean...?" she asked him and she tried to play dumb.**

**"Don't start to play dumb with me, Sakura... I know... I know what is bothering you..." he told her in a low voice and her eyebrow rasied even more. "Come one..."**

**He dragged her in her wrist and she was then placed in a little alley between two small shopes and she looked questioning up to him, as he let go of her wrist.**

**"It's the elders, right...?" Kakashi suddenly said and she tensed on the spot.**

**"How did you-...?"**

**"I am not stupid Sakura... You havn't been at the mansion since that day you told me Naruto had find it out..." Kakashi told her and she looked down to the ground. "So it only makes sense to me that the elders found it out too... That's why you aren't with Naruto as you should be, because they won't let you..."**

**Sakura snapped up his head to him. Surprised and worried that he knew that much about something he hadn't seen or heard off.**

**"You- You have no idea... what they did..." Sakura said low and she began to sob. "Kuso*..."**

**She had told herself over and over agin that she wouldn't began to cry over this on the street there people could see her. And now she had done just that, even if the only person who could see her was her former Sensei in front of her. But still, she didn't want to look weak.**

**Kakashi, who looked down worried to the sobbing woman, began to reach out to her. But she flinched away from him like she had been burned by him.**

**"Sakura...?" **

**"Don't touch me!" she cried. "I can't stand you touching me! Just-Just leave me alone...!"**

**"If you are sad, I shouldn't leave you alone..." Kakashi said to her, but she didn't seem to listen to him as she walked past him and then she stopped.**

**"I need to get far away from everything... I need to get away from you..." she said and glanced to Kakashi, who was looking at her with a hurt expression on his all too often unreadable face.**

**As Kakashi looked to her, he felt like his heart had turned into ice. Why was it feeling like this? **

**"Get away from everything...? Get away from me...? Why?" Kakashi asked and she didn't answer him. "Well, I know that I'm not that rich and my apartment isn't that big... But I promise you, I will take care of you and even your baby..."**

**"You will **_**not**_** take care of me! You will **_**not**_** take care of the baby!" Sakura cried and turned around to glare at the confused looking Jounin in front of her.**

**"You-... You don't want my offer...?" he asked and looked even more confused then before. Why had she acted like she had two weeks ago? If she didn't want to be with him, then why had she let him make love to her? **

**"It has-... It hasn't anything to do with your offer..." she mumbled to him and turned away from him. "I-I need to go, Kakashi... I can't see you anymore..."**

**She began to walk away, but her hand got grabbed by a big, warm and quite callous hand and she stopped.**

**"If it hasn't anything to do with my offer, then why are you walking away from me...?" Kakashi said and she didn't turned around to look at him.**

**"You wouldn't understand..." she told him and that made him turn her around to face him.**

**And what he saw made him knit his eyebrows once again. Her eyes was filled with tears and he just looked at her, uncertain what to do or say.**

**"I wouldn't understand...?" he mumbled and was still looking down at her. "Sakura... we have been through a lot... And I probably wouldn't understand all of your feelings at this moment, but at least let me try to understand just a little..."**

**She looked once more down to the ground and then she looked up to him again.**

**"How could my perv to Sensei understand me now, when he never did try to understand me before..." she told him stony and let a tear roll down her cheek. "I can't see you anymore, there isn't anymore to tell you then that... Please... Let me go..."**

**He looked down to her tear filled emerald eyes and he began to look at her even more confused and worried then before.**

**"I won't let you go... Not until you have told me why you don't want to see me anymore... I think I really need to know that, because of your sudden disappearance two weeks ago..." he told her and he really had that demanding tone in his voice. The tone she couldn't handle.**

**She was still looking up to him and she hated how he looked down to her with that concern look in his eye. She felt like she didn't deserv that kind of concern from him and it also enraged her because he looked down to her like she was weak.**

**"It's because I have been betrothed!" she cried out in anger and Kakashi looked down to her wide eyed.**

**Shock wasn't the right word to describe what he felt at the moment, it was more like he was surprised.**

**"Be-Betrothed...? So sudden..." he mumbled and Sakura looked to him with a raised eyebrow in her angry face.**

**"What do you mean with that...?" Sakura asked him and Kakashi bit his lips and glanced down to the ground, with an expression that told her that he had said something he shouldn't have had.**

**"Kuso..." he growled low to himself.**

**"You-... You knew? You have knew this all along?" Sakura looked at him with a bit of shock, disbelief, hurt and even more anger.**

**Kakashi couldn't blame her for feeling the last thing towards him.**

**"Aaa... I knew... But I didn't want you to know that, at least not yet... I wanted you to choose without thinking of the laws regarding a pregnant Kunoichi..." Kakashi glanced back to her. "I wanted to protect you as long as I could..."**

**"Protect me...? If you think that not telling me **_**that**_** importent thing, is your way of protecting me. You are wrong!" Sakura growled to him. "And even if I had knew about that **_**law**_**, I would probably have kept it anyway. And maybe **_**It**_** would have a much better and more caring **_**father**_** then it has now!"**

**Kakashi heart felt like it had been stabbed with a katana a tousend times in only a second. It had been feeling much worse then been stuck in Itachi's Tsukuyomi for seventy-two hours. And he suddenly felt all the thrill that he had felt to have Sakura and her future child to live with him, had just suddenly broken. Like a glass, shattering to tiny pieces when it had hit a stone floor.**

**Why hadn't he acted faster? If he had, Sakura wouldn't have left him that night two weeks ago and she would certainly not to have marry another man beacuse of the village pride.**

**Sakura's unborn child was a bastard and it would be treathen like one too and she would be seen as the black sheep of the village, with her way of a whore. **

**Kakashi had known this all along, but he had still choose to not tell her and see what it had cost him. All because he was a coward.**

**"Why did you want me to move in with you, when you didn't even care to tell me about that law...? Why even bother to ask me when you knew what would happen to me...?" Sakura asked him and she began to cry again. "Why...?"**

**Kakashi didn't know if he could answer honestly to her question. He knew that if he told her she would probably hate him more and if he didn't tell her, she would be married off to some slimy prick without knowing his **_**true**_** feeling towards her.**

**"I care for you... I care about your future son... I want to put everything right again..." he told her softly and she frowned.**

**"Why is that so important to you now, when you from the beginning didn't even wanted me to be pregnant... Why would you care now...?" she asked him coldly and he felt how he began to be frustrated.**

**Why didn't she listened to him, when he told her that he really cared for her and her unborn child now. Back then he had been different about this and even scared. But he wasn't that anymore.**

**"Why Kakashi... Just tell me why...?" Sakura continued when he hadn't answered her for along time and she could see that frustrated look in his eye. And his gaze began to rove, until it stopped on her once more.**

**"It's because-... It's because I Love You!" he hadn't meant to shout those words out loud to her, but he had done it in his state of frustration and he could see the frown she had, lift from her face and be replaced with a surprised look.**

**But that surprised look suddenly vanish and she looked at him with stony, emotionless emerald eyes. And he began to regret deeply that he had said those words to her. After all, those words was forbidden words to utter to her.**

**"You-... You love me...?" Sakura sounded a bit surprised, but she didn't hide the disbelief in her voice and she was still frowning at him.**

**She couldn't believe him. She just couldn't and she saw how he nodded shortly to her and began to walk closer to her.**

**"I have been in love with you for a really long time now..." Kakashi then said to her and he hoped that she would come crashing into his arms, but she looked up to him with sceptical in her eyes and she didn't move a muscle. "Sakura... I want to be with you and only you... I want to share every single moment with you... I-... I want to raise your child... Our child, with you..."**

**Sakura looked down to the ground. She didn't know what to believe or what she would say. All she could do was to shook her head to him in a dismissive sort of way.**

**"Sakura... I will talk to the elders... I will tell them everything... I will make them change their minds..." Kakashi told her and moved his hand towards her cheek, but she shrugged it off.**

**"It's already too late for that...!" she barked to him and tears began to emerge from her eyes again. "It's too late... I'm leaving... tomorrow..."**

**"You are leaving? Tomorrow?" Kakashi glanced down to her with a questioning look in his eye.**

**Why was she leaving? And who would be her future husband and stepfather to her son? Their son?**

**He couldn't accept this. He couldn't let the elders do this to her and he didn't understand why she had to leave Konoha. And what he knew about this sick law, was that every pregnant Kunoichi (without a husband) was forced to leave the child or be married. And most of the Kunoichi Kakashi had known, had chose to marry a man from Konoha. A man the elders had picked for them. **

**But why was Sakura so different from them? Why couldn't she be married to a man from their own village? Or was it something else. Something political?**

**Kakashi didn't really know and he didn't really care. All he did care for was to have Sakura for himself and that was the only thing he really could kill for. **

**"I-I have to leave, Kakashi... I need to pack the last things and say goodbye to Ino..." Sakura looked away from him and began to fumble with the Rose Quartz in the black leather chain around her neck. It had began to be anxious habit of hers.**

**The necklace... Hadn't it been a 'gift' from Kakashi?**

**She needed to give it back to him. She couldn't have things with her that would remind her of him.**

**Sakura took it off, held the leather chain in the palm of her hand and held it out to him.**

**"Take it... It was after all yours..." Sakura said and watched how Kakashi took her hand in his own and closed her hand around the necklace.**

**"It was a gift... And the gem originally belonged to you... Sakura..." he told her and looked into her still moisty eyes. "As long as you keep it with you... I will always be thinking of you... And I will keep on loving you..."**

**He let go of her hand (that still was closed around the pink little stone in the black leather chain) and stepped away from her.**

**"You don't have to love me anymore... I will leave you and everything else behind and I will start a new life... So you should be doing the same..." she told him and her gaze met his.**

**"I know..." he mumbled and he had a hard time to keep his emotions in check. He then bent forward and kissed her forehead with masked covered lips. "I wish you all happiness... Sakura..."**

**His words wasn't taken from his heart as he had said it. It was stiff and Sakura had heard the agonize in his voice and yet she couldn't really understand why he felt what he did for her. He was after all her Sensei and he couldn't love her, or could he?**

**And why was it so hard for her to just turn around and leave? She had walked away from him before without any problem and now she found herself not able to even do that. **

**She knew she couldn't love him and she probably never would. Because they were too different and he only continued with telling her hurting lies and was still acting as he knew her. But he had never knew her and he still didn't knew her.**

**"Gomen*... It's the best way... Not just for me, but for you and this child as well..." Sakura mumbled and then she turned around. "I'm really sorry... Sensei..."**

**She cast him one last glance before she began to walk out of the alley and she closed her tear filled eyes. Trying really hard to get that image of him, looking at her with that hurt expression on his face. It was killing her deep inside when she had noticed that expression on his face, when he usually didn't show any kind of expression on his face. It was that look she only could have imagine in love novels with a man that could show his emotions. Not in this Shinobi, that had lived his life on the battlefiled and she wished that she could just stop and turn around to run back to him. But she couldn't. She couldn't turn back to him. She had made her choice already and her choice was not him.**

**~oOo~**

**"Oi! Forehead!"**

**Sakura looked up form her dreamy expression and glanced to the light blond woman in front of her that held a tea cup out to her.**

**"What's with that face...?" the light blond woman asked and watch how Sakura took the tea cup from her.**

**"It's none of your buisness... Ino-Pig..." Sakura told her and sipped on the bitter tea. **

**Ino had never been any good at making tea. She was always leaving the tea leaves in the hot water too long and her food wasn't much better.**

**"None of my buisness...? Well, is their a reason for you to look all gloomy? You can tell me..." Ino said and sat herself down in the armchair opposit of Sakura. "That is what you have friends for..."**

**Sakura looked to Ino and putted the tea cup down to the coffe table in the living room.**

**"Well... It's a lot of things that is bothering me right now and some of it I can't tell you... You know, the new job with Naruto..." Sakura lied and Ino didn't seem to have noticed her little lie.**

**"Oh... That's right... It must be hard now when you are pregnant and what do Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei think of it...?" Ino asked her innocent and Sakura frowned.**

**"Well... Naruto, as you already know, is happy for me and Kakashi..." Sakura paused for a slight second and looked down to the tea cup on the table. "Kakashi-Sensei is as he always has been... He doesn't care the slightes..." **

**"Really...?" Ino said surprised. "I mean, I though I saw him with you that day you was checking on your baby... But I could be wrong..."**

**Sakura huffed and looked to the big window in the living room. It had surly turned out to be a nice afternoon, even if had been raining in the morning and the early spring flowers that was planted in a wooden 'pot' just out side of the window, was still covered with small raindrops that glimmered in the beam of the spring sun.**

**"Ino... When are you due...?" Sakura suddenly asked Ino who looked to Sakura, who was still looking out through the window.**

**"Wha-...? Oh... I think the nursed said in April, between the eleventh or maybe the thirth..." Ino told Sakura who nodded her head.**

**So she couldn't be with her best frinds when she would giving birth to her child. She would have to ask Naruto before she left, to ask Ino to send her some pictures when the child was born.**

**"And you? When are you due...?" Ino then asked Sakura who glanced to Ino.**

**"June the tenth I think... And I really hope I don't ** **overdue..." Sakura said and Ino nodded.**

**"Me either... My mom told me that she was overdue with me... She told me it was really a pain in the ass..." Ino said and sipped on her tea and making her lips in a thin line in her face, due to the teas bitterness. "Sakura... I may be blond... But I'm not stupid... Something else is bothering you... It's obvious something that isn't worked related, or am I wrong...?"**

**Ino looked worried to her best friend who sighed and leaned her back on the back of the armchairs, looking out through the window once again.**

**"You aren't the first one to have said that to me today..." Sakura mumbled and glanced to Ino, who looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "Ino... Can I ask you something...?"**

**"Sure... Whatever gossip you have, you can spill it to me..." Ino said with a smirk and Sakura sighed again.**

**"It's not really gossip... And I would appriciate it if you didn't tell somebody else about it..." Sakura mumbled and Ino nodded.**

**"My lips are sealed... Come one spill it..." Ino said curiously and Sakura closed her eyes, rolling her tongue in her mouth in annoyance.**

**"What if-... What if someone suddenly told you that he loved you..." Sakura said and looked to Ino, who looked back.**

**"What? I thought it was something more juicier then Lee-San confessing his undying love to you... again..." Ino said and snorted. "That was no fun... It thought it could be Naruto who finally had confessed to you... It would be a great love triangle, wouldn't it? I can almost see the headlines; Hokage-Sama in love with-..."**

**"Stop with your stupid nonsess, Pig...! Naruto hasn't or will never confess his love to me, because he is in love with Hinata..." Sakura growled and cast Ino a nasty glare. "And it was nither Lee-San for that matter..."**

**"Oh~ Now have you made everything more interesting... Then who confessed his love to you...?" Ino asked and came closer to Sakura, who began to be annoyed.**

**"Please Ino... It's a really serious matter, because I don't know what to do anymore..." Sakura told Ino who once began to look serious. Well it was really not true that she didn't know what to do. But it always felt good to hear another persons point of view. "If someone told you that he loved you... Someone that shouldn't love you, but still does... What should you do...?"**

**"Well... if he was a hunk I had go for it..." Ino said and Sakura gave her a glare. "Fine... Honestly I don't know... But if you feel the same for him as he does for you, so why not take a chance? You know how hard it is for pregnant womans to find herself a man..."**

**"But the thing is, I don't know what I feel for him... He shouldn't be loving me, but yet he does... It's just confusing me..." Sakura told Ino who sighed. "He lies... He makes up excuses... He is always la-..."**

**Sakura stopped and looked down to the floor. She had almost said that he is always late for everything and that would make Ino know exactly who this man (who had confessed to her) was. That was something Sakura couldn't risk to expose to this chatterbox in front of her.**

**"...He-He is always annoying me to no end... How could I love him?" Sakura then said and Ino shrugged her shoulders.**

**"I don't know... It sound to me that you are quite infatuated by this stranger..." Ino said and sipped on the tea, trying to not make a face by the bitter taste. **

**"Me? Infatuated? By him? What have you been smoking?" Sakura said and looked to Ino, who was rolling her eyes.**

**"Forehead, Forehead... I have known you for some time now, haven't I? And I recognized that voice you did when you talked about his bad habits and I asume it was his bad habits... You **_**are**_** infatuated by him..." Ino said and putted down her cup to the table. "I, personally, think that you should go for it... If he loves you and you kind of like him too, so why not..."**

**"But... But he is **_**old**_**... **_**Really**_** old..." Sakura whined, trying to persuade Ino that she was wrong about trying to take a chance on him.**

**"You know our Shinobi life can be short, so age doesn't matter I think... And it isn't wrong to have someone who loves you close, even if you don't feel the same for him right now... Who knows, maybe you began to love him too sooner or later..." Ino said and Sakura looked back to the floor. "Who ever this stranger is... He has choosen a good girl to fall in love with... That is what I at least think..."**

**Sakura shoot her head up and looked to Ino with teary, surprised emerald eyes. **

**Now Sakura really regreted that she had come to Ino's place and she found that she would miss Ino more then she ever could admitted. Like with the rest of her friends.**

**"By the way Sakura..." Ino said and Sakura acknowledged her. "I know that this is maybe a little bit late too tell you, but me and Sai... We are going to get married..."**

**Sakura looked shocked to Ino and then she began to laught slightly.**

**"Wow... That is... That is great Ino... I wish you all happiness..." Sakura said and Ino looked questioning to her.**

**"You don't have to talk like it would be the last time you ever would see me again..." Ino said and watched how Sakura raised from the armchair, to hug her. "After all, I want you to be my bridesmaid..."**

**"Really...? I would love too! When is the wedding...?" Sakura asked and tried to smile, but her smile didn't really reach her eyes.**

**"On April the fifth... I had hopped that I could be married before the child is born..." Ino told Sakura and the two womens let go of each other.**

**"April the fifth... That is like in nine days... Have you prepared everything?" Sakura asked and hide her sadness, behind her mask of 'fake' joy. **

**"Of couse I have...! Mother have helped me alot with the preparations for the wedding... It's not going to be a big wedding anyway... Just the closest one to me and Sai..." Ino said and looked to Sakura who rubbed away a tear from her eye. **

**"But that is like everyone..." Sakura said and Ino giggled.**

**"No no... Baka* Sakura... It's only those who have been really close to us... Like Shikamaru and Choji and their familys and everyone else from Konoha eleven..." Ino told Sakura who nodded. "And Sai told me to bring Yamato-Taichou and Kakashi-Sensei as well... He told me that you would be happy if I did invited them..."**

**Sakura looked down to the floor. Sai was so going to die when she got her hands on him. But she figure that it was probably not necessary anymore, after all she would be leaving Konoha tomorrow. And yet she had accepted to be Ino's bridesmaid on a wedding she wouldn't even be at. It sure felt weird to sit with Ino and discuss what kind of kimono Sakura should wear and other wedding realted things.**

**As they talked, the time just flew by and the suns warm beams was slowly being exchange to the full moons cold silver light.**

**Sakura yawn tiredly and looked to the clock on the kitchen wall.**

**"Oh god...! It's already twelve! I should be going, it's a day tomorrow too..." Sakura said to Ino, jumped out of the armchair and walked to the little hall, followed by a sligthly confused looking Ino. "Thanks for your time, Ino..."**

**"You are welcome..." Ino said and smiled to her best friend. "And remember what I told you... About that stranger of yours..."**

**"What about him?" Sakura asked, as she took on her sandels.**

**"Have you gone demented? I said that you should give it a try... It's about damn time that you found someone who loves you, with all of your flaws and your famous temper..." Ino said with a smirk on her lips and Sakura couldn't help to growl annoyed to Ino. "And this makes me really wonder who have confessed his love to you... It's obviously someone who knew you pretty well and you him..."**

**Sakura looked to Ino and tried to find a way out of this conversation. But she found it harder then it should be.**

**"So... What if it is...?" Sakura said and Ino was still looking to Sakura with that smirk on her lips. "Do you have a problem with that...?"**

**"No... It's only making me more curious to who it could be and I knew a lot of men in this town..." Ino said to Sakura, who snorted.**

**"Of couse you do... You aren't called Konoha's own tramp for nothing..." Sakura said in a good-natured/teasing sort of way and Ino scowled at her.**

**"I'm certainly not a tramp...! At least not anymore...!" Ino told Sakura who sniggered. "Then who is your mysterious knight...? If it is Gai, I am going to the psychiatric clinic with you at once..."**

**"It's **_**not**_** Gai! That I can assure you..." Sakura said, holding her hand on the doorhandle to the front door, ready to move out in any second. "Just face it Ino-Pig... You will never figure it out..."**

**"Humm... How about Kakashi-Sensei...?" Ino then said and glance to her pink haired friend that didn't even move a muscle after her statment. "He is old and you have grown some closeness to him, just like he has grown closeness to you... Or am I wrong...?"**

**Sakura looked to her light blond friend and Sakura didn't really know what she would say. Ino was for once right about that thing. It had been Kakashi.**

**A slightly smile broke forth in the pink haired Kunoichis face and a deep unnatural giggling noise rolled out over her soft lips. And Ino looked questioning to her friend that couldn't stop to giggle.**

**"Kakashi-Sensei? Why should **_**he**_** even confessed his love to me? When he is as emotional as a rock!" Sakura began to giggle harder, until her giggle turn to laughter. "Seriously Ino... You know him as well as I do... He isn't that kind of guy..."**

**It was a lie. A beautiful lie, to make Sakura forget about his words. Words she couldn't brush off. And Kakashi had turned out to be just that kind of guy, who wouldn't hide his emotions under the same rock forever. She had been proven how much she knew about him, and that would be nothing at all...**

**"Yeah... You are probably right about that.." Ino mumbled thoughtfully and Sakura looked relieved to her. "But you never know Sakura... One day he maybe be proven you wrong..."**

**Sakura sighed and she already knew that she had been proven wrong and she couldn't really accpet that fact that she had been wrong about what he really felt for her or that he wasn't like an unemotional war machine, not anymore that is.**

**"Don't get this over your head, Ino-Pig... I will believe it when I hear it or when pigs really can fly..." Sakura said and laughed slightly. A laught that didn't belong to the 'real' Sakura. "I will see you tomorrow..."**

**"I hope so..." Ino said and watched how Sakura stepped out of her apartment. "And Sakura..."**

**Sakura looked to Ino with a raised eyebrow.**

**"If there is something you want to talk about, please don't be afraid to come to me... I won't tell a soul about it... Just don't go and dig yourself down in your problems again... You have friend that is here for you and will help you..." Ino said a bit worried, by Sakura's suddenly lack of presence during her stay. "Sakura... We care-..."**

**"Ino... Arigatou..." Sakura mumbled and looked up to Ino with a stony face. "But some problems can't be shared by friends... Sumanai..."**

**Sakura turned on her heels and began to walk out to the moon lit street, shrugging off Ino's worried gaze and even the sharp unknown gaze of a pair of mismatch eyes, as she walked back to her home to pack and to cry a bit more...**

**~oOo~**

**The pregnant pink haired Kunoichi glanced up to the still darkened sky, but the sun would soon be up over the horizon and let its warm beams to shine down to a new day in Konoha.**

**She looked over to the guard booth at the main gate and saw how Hagane Kotetsu was sleeping with his head down on the 'desk', while a mischievous Kamizuki Izumo poked him in his head, trying really hard to not fall asleep as well.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi could understand their nonchalant way of 'guarding' the main entrence. After all they had been stationated there since Godaime's time and she too would began to not take her roll seriously if it never happened anything during a watch. Even after the war, things had almost got back to normal. Missions coming in to the village to be carried out by the village Shinobi's. Transpots with load was rolling in to the village as well as out of the village and people coming and going. And everything needed to be checked and then been written reports on and she (who once had been the one to pick up the reports) did know how boring their job was even if it was an important thing to the village safty.**

**She sighed and decided that it was time for her to walk out of her hidding place. She had pondered on this the whole night and because of that hadn't got much sleep and she had finally made up her mind.**

**She would escape Konoha before her ANBU escort would show up and she would first travel to Suna there she could repack and get some food and other supplies as well. And she knew that Gaara or the others wouldn't tell anyone of her whereabouts in Suna or where she would be heading next. Even if she would be running from ANBU for some times, she would be at least free and could do what ever she wanted too with her life.**

**The pink haired Kunoichi cast Kotetsu and Izumo one last glance before she was certain that they was busy with what ever they were doing and she took one steep outside of the main gate.**

**"Huh? Sakura-San! What are you doing?"**

**The pink haired Kunoichi Sakura, froze on the spot and she turned stiffly around to face the one who had called out to her.**

**She was surprised to see that it had been Kotetsu who had called her and she smiled to them and rubbed her nack a little bit sheepishly. **

**"Eh... I was just-... I was just... sleepwalking..." Sakura said and she knew that was a lame excuse for a lie.**

**"Sleepwalking...?" Izumo looked baffled to her. "With that kind of bag with you...?"**

**His gaze fell on the massive backpack she had on her back and then she knew that she had been stupid to even choose that big bag. But she couldn't leave most of her 'life' back here in Konoha. Those things that told her who she really was and why she was leaving her home.**

**"Eh... Un*... I was having this weird dream you see... And it must have made me pack in my sleep..." Sakura stuttered and she cursed herself for being such a bad lier. She was even worse then her Sensei was.**

**Izumo and Kotetsu looked questioning to each other and Sakura began to concider to knock them into unconsciousness. But the only problem was that she was pregnant and due to that, her chakra control wasn't that perfect anymore. She doubted that she could knock them both out with one blow and then run for it. But she could at least try.**

**She gattered a small amount of chakra in her fist and began to walk slowly towards Izumo and Kotetsu who sniggered to each other about Sakura's unknown habit of sleepwalking.**

**Suddenly Sakura could feel a hard substance wind itself around her wrist and fist and she stopped to look down to it.**

**She was a bit surprised to see a small branch around her wrist and fist and she knew who had done it. She glanced to her right and saw a pair of ANBU's standing not far from her, one was holding his hands tight together and the other one was standing with a scroll in his left hand and an ink brush in his right.**

**She sighed and looked down to the cobbled ground and smiled slightly.**

**"Why am I not surprised..." she mumbled and glanced to the ANBU's, before she let her chakra covered fist fade. "Aren't you two a little early?"**

**"Early? We was told to be here when the dawn was coming..." the brown haired male ANBU said and Sakura raised her eyebrow to him.**

**"But that isn't now..." Sakura told them.**

**"Take a look again..." the ebony haired one then said and Sakura looked to the mountains to see how the sun was almost over the mountains.**

**"Kuso..." she growled and began to wonder how she could have been mistaken the time with almost one hour.**

**The brown haired ANBU with the Tiger mask appeared suddenly beside Sakura and she looked up to him.**

**"Sakura... Do you really want to end up as a Nukenin?" he asked her and took her fist in his hand and the small branch was slowly disappearing.**

**"Do I have anyother choice? And what do you know about it...?" she mumbled to him and she could hear who he sighed behind the mask.**

**"I know more then you think... And Naruto summoned us yesterday night to tell us about your departure and to tell us that we was chosen by him to accompany you to Tsume no Kuni..." the brown haired ANBU told her and she looked down to the ground again. "Sakura, can you for once stop being selfish and think about your future child... You can't run away from ANBU while carring a child with you... It's insane...!"**

**"But it is also insane that I should be married off to a man that I don't know and whom I don't even love..." Sakura told him and looked up to him. "Could you blame me because of my action to be free...? And if being a Nukenin is the only way for me to be free, so be it..."**

**"Sakura... We don't want you to turn out to be a Nukenin..."**

**Sakura turned her gaze to the ebony haired ANBU, who had spoken and he walked closer to her and the brown haired ANBU.**

**"We don't want to hunt you down and drag you back to the village and then you would convicted as a criminal... We don't want that and even if we tell the elders that we failed to bring you back, they would send out other ANBU's that isn't loyal to you and they wouldn't care if they took you back dead or alive..." the ebony haired ANBU said and putted his hand on her shoulder. "So please, rethink your decision... We don't want to bring back your dead body because of this..."**

**"Sa-Sai..." Sakura glanced up to the Ram masked ANBU and she didn't know what to say to what he had said to her. She was somewhat moved by his words of caring and yet she felt like she shouldn't be listning to him. "Sai... Yamato-Taichou... I can't-..."**

**"Do we have to beat some sense into you?" the brown haired ANBU Yamato said to Sakura who looked to him a bit baffled. "If you are still thinking to leave Konoha as a Nukenin, we will have to take special measures to take you to Tsume no Kuni unharmed..."**

**"You can't be serious?" Sakura told them and looked from ANBU Yamato to ANBU Sai. **

**"We are..." Sai confirmed her. "We don't want you to end as another of Konoha's Nukenin's and die by the hands of the elders will..."**

**"You have to go Sakura... It's either that or be killed..." Yamato said and then he leaned closer to her, to whisper in her ear. "You know where to find us and if it would come to that moment when you can't stand to be there any longer... Just send us a bird and we will fight our way to you... Is that a deal?"**

**Sakura looked into Yamato's eyes that was hidden by the mask and then she nodded.**

**"It's a deal..." she told him and Yamato straightened his back to look to Sai, who nodded his head to him.**

**Sai then turned to look to Kotetsu and Izumo, who was glaring to the three of them with their mouths slightly ajar and they couldn't see the little smile Sai gave them under the mask, while forming some hand signs.**

**"Wha-What are you doing?" Kotetsu asked in slight panic and glanced to his companion beside him, who was as shocked as himself.**

**"Nothing that concern you two and it won't hurt that much..." Sai told them and looked to them behind his mask. "Kenboushou No Jutsu*!"**

**"Was that really necessary...?" Sakura asked Yamato, as Sai was walking back to them. "Putting an 'amnesia' Jutsu on them..."**

**"Aaa... If they told someone what they heard... It could mean trouble for us and beside, no one is supposed to know that you are leaving..." Yamato told her.**

**"True... But still, I don't believe those two is the one who would tell anyone about this... Maybe to Naruto, but no one else..." Sakura said.**

**"It never hurt to be careful..." Yamato mumbled and pulled out a scroll under his ANBU cloak. "Give me your bag... I will seal it until we have arrived..."**

**Sakura shrugged of her ridiculous big backpack and Yamato began to seal it into the scroll.**

**"There, finish... Let's move out..." Yamato said and they began to walk out of the main gate of Konoha.**

**Sakura glanced back to the main gate to see Kotetsu and Izumo with their heads on the 'desk' and she felt a bit sorry for them and then she blinked twice in surprised.**

**She could have sworn that she had seen a flash of silver hair, just beside the gate, but it had disappeared as fast as she had seen it. Maybe her mind was playing a trick on her.**

**She shook her head and turned her head back to the road and then she sighed deeply.**

**She had walked out of this gate many times before in her life. But this time she would walk out of this gate to never see her home again. To never see the spring of Konoha, with its sakura trees in full-bloom in the park. To never see the summer of Konoha, with its multicoloured flowers that growed on the meadow. To never expernce the color filed autumn or the cold and almost snowless winter. **

**The village she had cared for and called home the last twenty-four years, had now deserted her...**

**Author note:**

Kakashi tells her his true feelings and she once again is "turning" him down, beause she thinks she knows what is best for them. Ino is on to something, something Sakura totally denies and when Sakura is about to decide that she would rather escape Konoha as a Nukenin, Yamato and Sai stopes her and she makes a deal with Yamato. A deal nither of them know if they can keep and Sakura is now on the road to her new future...

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou **= Thank you

**Baka **= Idiot

**Gomen **= Pardon (your pardon)

**Godaime **= The Fifth (a.k.a Tsunade)

**Hi no Kuni **= Fire Country

**Kuso **= Shit!

**Kenboushou No Jutsu **= Loss of Memory Technique ( I want to call it Blackout -no-Jutsu! XD)

**Nukenin **= Missingnin

**Sumanai **= I'm sorry

**Tsume no Kuni **= Claw Country

**Un **= Yeah

Chapter 18 out! Yay! ^3^ Here you have it, the chapter that you finally find out what had happened between Sakura and the elders! Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, Choji has a family (with a woman that I just call Reika) and (for those who doesn't remember chapter three in Ajiouhuougen) Shikamaru and Temari got twins. Choji got a son February the 8th and ShikaTema got their twins on June the 16th. And I named the children (for fun) to Chouja (Choji's son), Takara and Tamiko (ShikaTema's girls). *lol*

I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much! ^-^ *bear hug*

Do feel free to ask me if you have questions.

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: Say All I Need


	19. Chapter 19 Say All I Need

Wow! Chapter 18 was 9200 words! I couldn't believe it when I saw it, because it didn't look that much. Anyway, read and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review! =D

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Ninteen - Say All I Need**

**The silver haired Jounin sat with an ochoko* in his unsteady hand and looked to it with a blurry sight.**

**Right now his life was nothing more then a fucked up mess and he couldn't understand (at the moment) what had gone wrong. Everything had began so nicely and then she had told him to leave her alone, well more like telling him to fucking disappear out of her life. **

**Why did it always end up like this for him? **

**Screw this! He didn't need **_**her**_** anymore. All he needed right now was a drink and then he would forget everything... Forget everything about her...**

**But the more he told himself that he would forget her when he took the next drink and the next one, he couldn't. He couldn't forget about her.**

**It had pained him deeply to watch her leave and not even the saké was helping him to drown his pain and sorrow.**

**As he watched the ochoko in his hand with a blurry sight (not even knowing how many he had been drinking) a clatter from a chair opposite of the drunk silver haired Jounin, could be heard and the silver haired Jounin didn't take notice of the person who had taken a set opposite of him.**

**"You have been sitting here for almost five days now... How much have you been drinking, Kakashi...?" the person opposite of the drunk silver haired Jounin Kakashi, asked.**

**"Not enough..." Kakashi answered thickly and putted the ochoko down on the little round table and smacked his head down on the table, making the ochoko and the tokkuri* tilt over and pouring its contents all over the table and down to the floor.**

**"...That was obviously too much..." the person muttred troubled. "Mendokuse*... It is a mystery to me how your liver hasn't shut down yet... And I haven't seen you like this in a long time... When was the last time?"**

**"...Don't know... Don't care..." Kakashi grunted to the male opposite of him.**

**"It was like five years ago... After you had been in a fight with Sakura... Am I not correct...?" the male said and Kakashi snorted to him.**

**"I wasn't in a fight with Sakura back then... She told me to fuck off..." Kakashi mumbled, still with his head on the table. "So I did..."**

**"Eh... Right... But I still think that counts as a fight..." he told the drunk Kakashi who didn't look up to him.**

**"You are an annoyance right now, Shikamaru... Just leave me alone, so I can drink and die in peace..." he muttered to the man opposite of him.**

**"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Kakashi... I bet the Hokage wouldn't be too happy with me if I did what you told me..." Shikamaru told Kakashi.**

**"Well... It's not my problem..." Kakashi muttered.**

**"Anyway... Are you really going to just sit here and feel sorry for yourself... or are you going to do something about it...?" Shikamaru asked him.**

**"About what?"**

**"About Sakura... She has left the village to marry someone and top of it all, she is seven months pregnant... And here you are, drunk as a lord and you aren't even a bit concern about her...?" Shikamaru told him.**

**"Why should I? She doesn't need me... She told me before she left, that I should to go and screw myself..." Kakashi hiccupped. "And she isn't my student any longer... She can take care of herself... I couldn't care less..."**

**"That's just bullshit! You are the one who have been most caring about her these last seven years...!" Shikamaru almost barked to Kakashi, who had closed his eye. "I know that you still care for her... I have seen the looks you have given her all those years..."**

**"Then I should began to write my will and wait for Naruto to kill me..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"Mattaku*... All I meant is that you just let her go..." Shikamaru said and looked up to the ceiling. "If you really **_**love**_** her, you shouldn't have let her go with out a fight... It isn't like you to give up this easly..."**

**"I'm old... Even someone like me must some times admit his own defeat..." Kakashi told Shikamaru, who glanced to Kakashi. "I lost this fight..."**

**"But you haven't lost the battle... I know that I shouldn't care, but Sakura is a part of Konoha... A part of a family... **_**Our**_** family..." Shikamaru said and Kakashi opened his eye and glanced to him. "I know that I shouldn't tell you this, but I know who Sakura is going to marry..."**

**"If you shouldn't tell me, then don't..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"His name is Ryuusei Sange... He is one of the Lords in Tsume no Kuni*..." Shikamaru told Kakashi, totally ignoring what Kakashi had told him. "He is the one Sakura is going to marry..."**

**"So...? It doesn't concern me if she is going to marry a Lord of some small country..." Kakashi mumbled and he began to get a bit worried when Shikamaru had said that that man was a Lord. **

**"Tsk... I guess father was right about you..." Shikamaru mumbled and looked down to Kakashi, whose head was still on the table. "Kakashi... Have you ever heard of 'The Bried Reaper'...?"**

**"I have, so...?" Kakashi said and glanced up to Shikamrau, who looked troubled down to him.**

**"There is a rumour that has gone round in Iwa* for some time now..." Shikamaru told him and Kakashi lifted his head slightly, feeling how his silver hair was dripping with saké. "This man, who is supposed to be 'The Bride Reaper', have infiltrate the Daimyo* of a far away country and get a really high status in that country... That country is, what the rumours say, Tsume no Kuni..." **

**"That rumour is almost eighteen years old and no one really knows if this man is still alive..." Kakashi told Shikamaru. "And if he still is alive, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't just sit on his throne in Tsume no Kuni and do nothing... He isn't that kind of man..."**

**"And you know that...?"**

**Kakashi looked silently up to Shikamaru, feeling how the saké run from his wet bangs down on his semi-covered face, to stuck in his bad pulled up mask. He once again had said something he shouldn't have been saying.**

**"Sort of... But it was a long time ago..." he sighed and Shikamaru leaned on the back of the chair, watching the drunk man in front of him.**

**"What if I told you that those rumours are true... What if I told you that our ANBU's have confirmed that this man who is calling himself for 'The Bride Reaper' is still alive and is living as a Lord somewhere in Tsume no Kuni...?" Shikamaru said and then he leaned closer to Kakashi's face. "What if I told you that this man, could be the same man Sakura is going to marry..."**

**Kakashi's sharp dark onyx eye, watched Shikamaru closely. He couldn't detect any lie in his voice or in his movements. But it couldn't be true. That man who had put fear into the many young maidens cross over the Five Nations, was dead. Then why was Shikamaru telling him that this man, whose real name was Rakuseki Kashi, could still be alive and could be the one betrothed to Sakura. **_**His**_** Sakura.**

**"You are lying..." Kakashi told him and Shikamaru sighed deeply.**

**"I am not... I saw the mission reports our ANBU gave to Naruto this morning... And Naruto is oblivious to this as usual..." he told Kakashi. "There is no doubt that this **_**man**_** is still alive..."**

**"ANBU have been wrong before... I should know, I'm after all, one of the ANBU captains..." Kakashi told Shikamaru, but Kakashi knew perfectly well that ANBU wouldn't be mistaken a man like Rakuseki Kashi, for an other man. After all, he had been listed in the Bingo Book as a Nukenin from Iwa about the same time Kakashi had join ANBU. And that was a long time ago...**

**Then why was Kakashi denying the information Shikamaru had given him? Was it because he didn't want to think of Sakura at the moment? Thinking of her, sharing a bed with another man that wasn't him? **

**Denying that her soft skin could be touched by this man. A man that had killed countless of young womans and girls, just to feel the thrill of their pure blood on his skin and tongue. As much as he had enjoyed to get the assurance money from the bride he had killed, he also enjoyed and got aroused to see them suffer for hours before he killed them in their wedding kimono the very same day he had married them.**

**It was sicking to him... And this man, Sakura (**_**his**_** Sakura) could be marry to, if everything was true.**

**"I know what that man did during his time as 'alive'..." Shikamaru said and eyed Kakashi, who was looking down to the saké covored table. "If it's true what he did to those womans and that he is still alive, Sakura could be in grave danger..."**

**"What do you want me to do?" Kakashi barked out in a drunk sort of way and he looked up to Shikamaru, the saké in his silver bangs flew cross over the table to land on Shikamarus face and Shikamaru glared to him bothered. "It's not like I can just barge in to the elders and tell them to take her back! If they married her away to a Lord, it isn't that simple to just take her back! And both of them is too stupid and narrow-minded to even care what they do to others... And they did it because of political reasons, Tsume no Kuni and Hi no Kuni* have never been on any good terms after the war and-...!"**

**"And marry Sakura to a Lord with almost as high status as the Daimyo himself, wouldn't just look good. It would also strengthen the bond between the two countrys... I know that, it's the oldest and easiest way to deal with disputes between countrys..." Shikamaru mumled and leaned his chin in his palm. "But that doesn't change the fact that Sakura could still be in danger..."**

**"And as I told you... What do you want me to do...? What can I do? If I leave the village to save her, I will probably be hunted down by ANBU and then my only chance to take her back is gone forever..." Kakashi glanced down to the round table once more and sighed deeply. His intoxicated mind wasn't ready or even suited for this kind of talk with that brilliant mind of the man in front of him. "And she could got killed because of me, then who is going to take care of her child...?"**

**Shikamaru rubbed his temple and looked to Kakashi. **

**He didn't look like himself anymore. The man Shikamaru had known as the great man who had lead them through the war almost unharmed. Was now a broken man. Shikamaru could never have imagine the day he really would see the hard-ass Shinobi (Kakashi was), finally break down. Be broken by the only woman he ever had loved and still did.**

**Shikamaru felt sorry for him. He really did. He knew how hard the elders had been to him and Temari once they had found out that she was expecting, but his father Shikaku had stepped behind them and supported their rights. After all, both of them knew that Shikamaru himself was the father to their baby girls. **

**It was a little bit different with Sakura's case. The elders thought that she had been 'raped' by a Nukenin* and then decided to keep a child of a Nukenin. But Shikamaru knew. He knew what Sakura had tried to hide from them, he wasn't that stupid to not have noticed it. And Sakura hadn't want to tell them the truth, because she was afraid of being hurted and she wasn't that kind of girl who would force someone to do something against someone else will. She was too kind some times. But what she had done had certainly hurted another instead. Hurted the man in front of him.**

**Shikamaru raised from the chair and looked down to his semi-wet pants (thanks to Kakashi's saké misfortune) and sighed. It was sure troublesome to talk to this man, last time he had tried to 'cheer' up this gloomy 'old' man, he had been dragged away by Genma to one of the allies camp to look at some... um... nudity... Temari had almost killed him the day after.**

**"Kakashi-San... It's your choice... But think about what I have told to you... Because you may regret it for the rest of your life if you don't do anything about it..." Shikamaru said to him and he leaned closer to Kakashi. "And as a father... I know what you are through... It isn't a easy road, who said it was? But it's hell worth it... When you get the 'result' in your own arms..."**

**He began to walk to the bar entrence and before he had stepped out of the bar he turned around to Kakashi. **

**"Oh, and by the way... Kurenai told me to tell you, that she wanted you to watch Aisoku for her..."**

**"Aisoku..."**

**"Aaa... So I suggest that you walk home, clean yourself up and get some sleep..." Shikamaru said and looked to the drunk man. "She will be on a mission with me for some days forward, so you will have to pick him up tomorrow after school..."**

**Kakashi looked to him and then he nodded his head, feeling how the saké finally had taking over his body and then he slide off the chair, crashing down to the hard, polish wooden floor with a loud smack. In a really ungraceful way for being that famous Sharingan no Kakashi, one of the war heroes during the 4th Ninja War.**

**"Mattaku..." Shikamaru muttered with a frown in his face and watched how the bar manager pointed to him to take that drunk son of a bitch out of the bar right now. "I guess that his misfortune **_**is**_** contagious..." **

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi stood leaning on the tree trunk right outside of the academy. His head hurted really bad and he had still a bump on his head after that far too embarrassed fall he had done in the bar (even if he barly remembered it). **

**It had been about six days since Sakura had left the village and he was getting depressed and he was also feeling a bit annoyed. Most thanks to Shikamaru...**

_"...And as a father... I know what you are through... It isn't a easy road, who said it was? But it's hell worth it... When you get the 'result' in your own arms..."_

**Why had Shikamaru said those words to him before he had annoced that he would have to take care of Aisoku? Had someone told him? No, no one could have... Sakura had been too anxious about it and even Kakashi himself had wanted to keep it as a secret. Then who could have told him? It couldn't be Kurenai, she wasn't the one too tell others about what she had found out (as long as it didn't concern Konoha). Or was it just that Shikamaru had been too smart for his own good?**

**The later was probably correct, he mused.**

**Kakashi could hear the academy bell ring and he watched how childrens of different ages walked laughting out of the building. He couldn't help to smile to the whole scene in front of him.**

**He wondred if he would stand here too one day and watch his son walking out of this place.**

**His heart ached when he thought of it. His son. His son that he would never met and even if he did, his son wouldn't know who he was. That he was **_**his**_** father. It hurted too much to even think of it and Sakura. Was she alright?**

**"Kakashi-Ojisan*!"**

**Kakashi turned his head to the voice who had called and saw the brown-black haired boy standing beside him. Looking up to him like he asked permission to hug him.**

**"Come here..." Kakashi then said and hugged the boy (who let go rather quickly) and gave Kakashi a genuine, yet shy smile. "Are you hungry, Aisoku...?"**

**"Un*..." the boy Aisoku said and looked up to Kakashi, still with that smile on his face.**

**"Do you want some ramen...?" Kakashi asked, oblivious to the fact that this boy wasn't his ex-student Naruto.**

**"Okaasan* have told me that I can't eat ramen in the middle of the week, it is not healthy..." Aisoku said and Kakashi smiled down to him behind his mask.**

**"What your Okaasan doesn't know, won't hurt her..." Kakashi told the boy who smiled up to him again. "And it's just this time, okay..."**

**"Okay..." Aisoku said and followed Kakashi, who had began to walk out from the academy area.**

**Well, Kakashi wasn't that particularly found of ramen (like his blond ex-student) and during his years as Naruto's Sensei and mentor (before and even after Jirayia-Sama's death) it have been quite a lot of ramen for Kakashi, more then he even could count. Even if Kakashi had rather stopped by his favourite 'restaurant' and take a drink while eating a meal of 'adult' food (in Aisoku's eyes), nothing could compare to eat a bowl of Ichiraku's (nice tasting) Ramen. Even Kakashi had to admitt its tast was almost devine.**

**Aisoku sat on the stool to the little Ramen Shop and he began to look down to the menu he had got from Teuchi's charming daughter, Ayame while she did some small talk to the shy boy.**

**Kakashi, who waited for Aisoku to decide what he wanted to eat, looked down to the boy in the stool beside him. Kakashi once again pictured himself sitting just like he did now, but with his own son beside him.**

**He shook the imagie out off his mind. He couldn't think like that. It wasn't suited for him to think of a child that wasn't his anymore. A child that would grew up in a rich surrounding, with other people raising him to (maybe) be the next Lord and he would probably be a spoiled child (well, he would probably be spoiled even here, Kakashi mused). He could not interfear with Sakura and her soon-to-be husband, he couldn't be selfish right now, it could cost Sakura everything and even for Konoha if he acted out of his own selfishness.**

**Even if his heart still was craving her and no one else. He couldn't give in to his own selfish need.**

**"Kakashi-San...? Kakashi-San...?"**

**Kakashi looked up from his own thoughts and looked to the one who had called his name.**

**"Kakashi-San... I didn't know that you had a son...?" Ayame said and she looked a bit disappointed to him and Kakashi had now idea why she looked so disappointed.**

**"Eh... He is not my son... He is Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma's son..." Kakashi told Ayame, whose disappointed almost vanished from her face.**

**"Old Asuma-San... Then you should be proud, kiddo... To have such a great father as he was..." Teuchi said to Aisoku who began to blush slightly.**

**"I am..." Aisoku mumbled a bit embarrassed.**

**Kakashi knew that Aisoku was indeed proud of his father (even if he hadn't got the chance to meet the man) and Aisoku had spend a lot of time with those who had been close to Asuma (like Kakashi himself and Shikamaru) and asked them to tell storys of the son to Sandaime*. **

**"Kakashi-San... When are we going to see you walk down the streets with kids of your own...?" Teuchi asked him curious and Ayame looked curious to Kakashi as well.**

**"Eh... Um... Don't know..." he told Teuchi and rubbed his neck a bit troubled. "Maybe someday..."**

**Ayame gave Kakashi a fast glance and pushed her hair in a really seducing sort of way, while she took their orders and Kakashi noticed her suddenly action on he could smell the faint smell of her womanly hormons be released. He glanced down to the ground, feeling a bit annoyed about this situation. He wasn't interesed in Ayame and he needed to tell her that with out hurting her (because he was really good with hurting womens).**

**So he thought quickly and hopped that no one would noticed the little half truth he was about to tell them.**

**"My girl is pregnant... So it wouldn't be that far away with seeing me with a kid walking down the street..." he told Ayame more then to Teuchi, who had been the one to asked that question and Kakashi noticed that angry and disappointed expression in her eyes, but then she smiled to him like she hadn't heard him.**

**"Then who is your girl? I haven't seen you with a pregnant girl...?" Ayame told him and Kakashi growled low to himself. **

**This girl should maybe concider to began as a Shinobi. Because she was beginning to turn the tables on him and what could he possibly be answering to that? He did know a lot of 'girls' in Konoha, but most of them had already a husband/boyfriend or they didn't want to talking to him at all (for obviously reasons. One; he been an ass to them in the bed and Two; he didn't understand the womans heart at all, earning himself a slap or two to his masked face).**

**Maybe he should tell them who this girl was? After all, he was tired of lying and everything had just began to go wrong everytime he had began to lie anyway.**

**"Kakashi-Ojisan's girl is really nice!" Aisoku suddenly said and Ayame and even Teuchi looked to the boy. "She works at the hospital and she usually gives me a sticker after my visits there. And she is so good that she is often out of the village to heal other people! She is a really nice!"**

**Kakashi thanked God that this boy had got Kurenai's quick brain and Asuma's way of telling an innocent lie to sound as it was truth, something that had fascinated Kakashi about Asuma, when he still had been alive. And it surely was fascinating in this boy too.**

**"Really?" Ayame said and Kakashi was surprised that she believed Aisoku (well, Kakashi wasn't the one who would be taken seriously when he told someone a story like this). And then Ayame turned to Kakashi once again. "Then she shouldn't be out in the field..."**

**"I trust her to know when her limets is reach..." Kakashi told them and watched down to the bowl of ramen that had been placed in front of him by Teuchi. "She is stubborn and she wouldn't listen to what I told her... And if healing people makes her happy, I will not stop her..."**

**Kakashi smiled to himself. Those words was exactly the same words he had told the elders when Sakura had began to act as a workaholic during the war and the elders was afraid of loosing their best Iryou-nin* they had at the moment. **

**"Itadakimasu*!" Aisoku said and Kakashi looked down fondly to the boy, who was slurping noodles in a manor that was far too like Naruto's.**

**He looked away from Aisoku and down to his bowl of ramen. Shikamaru's words was still ringing in his head;**

_"...What if I told you that this man, could be the same man Sakura is going to marry..."_

_"...It's your choice... But think about what I have told to you... Because you may regret it for the rest of your life if you don't do anything about it..."_

**Kakashi sighed and glanced to Aisoku, who was laughting with Teuchi about something funny Ayame had told and it was suddenly then it had hit him.**

_**`That sly bastard...! Making me take care of Aisoku, so I would began to open my eyes... That Shikamaru... If I ever get a chance, I will kill him slowly and painfully...´**_

**And to Kakashi's annoyance, Shikamaru's annoying plan had worked. And Shikamaru had said everything Kakashi had needed to hear.**

**The fight was maybe over, but not the battle. His battle had only started... **

**~oOo~ **

**The pink haired pregnant woman looked up to the big brick wall that surrounded the big white sukiya styled castle and she hated this place already...**

**The three traveler suddenly stopped at a big dark oak gate and two guards appeared in front of them, their Joumonji Yari* pointed at them and the two dark cloaked maksed males beside each side of the pink haired woman, drew their katanas and pointed towars the gaurds.**

**"State your business here, strangers!" on of the guards, with dark eyes and 'rat-blonde' hair, said to them in a low growling voice.**

**"We are here to 'deliver' Lord Ryuusei-Sama's fiancée..." the brown haired masked man said almost in the same growling voice as the guard.**

**"Can you prove it? Because you both guards look like ANBU to me..." the 'rat-blonde' guard said to the brown haired masked man.**

**The pink haired woman knew how much the citizens of Tsume no Kuni still didn't trust Shinobi's or for that matter ANBU. So the guards reactions to them would of couse be hostile.**

**"Please lower your wepons..." the pink haired woman told the two ANBU and placed a hand on each shoulder of them.**

**"But if they attack, we wouldn't-..." the brown hiared ANBU said and looked to the pink haired woman.**

**"Trust me, Taichou..." she whispered to him and the brown haired ANBU nodded to her.**

**Both of them lowered ther katanas and placed it in their sheaths, not feeling really okay with it and watched how the pink haired woman took a step forward to the guards that began to show a bit of fear in their eyes.**

**"Sta-Stand ba-back!" the other guard, with short cut jet black hair, stuttred to the woman, who looked a bit sad down to them.**

**She had really wanted to gain their misstrust, so she would be forced to turn back home again. But even after her home village had abadone her, she loved her village and she couldn't turn back home, to be faced with the elders of her village and the pinch the village would be in if she did return. So she did what she had to do. **

**"We will not hurt nither of you..." she told the guards, who looked doubtful to the pink haired woman in front of them. "Could you please send words to your Lord, that his fiancée; Haruno Sakura, have arrived..."**

**Even how much it hurted to say those words, she was firmly determined to do this. To do this for her village safty. But back in her mind she still wanted to flee and turn in to a Nukenin if so needed to be. But her Taichou had told her about what consequences it would be to her and to her friends. She would hurt them more then she could ever believe she would and they had more or less told her that they had rather wanted to see her alive (even if it didn't make her happy) then see her turn up in the village dead.**

**"Ha-Haruno Sa-Sakura...?" the guard with short cut jet back hair, still stuttered and the pink haired woman Sakura, began to believe that this guard was suffering from a really bad case of stammering."Are-Are yo-you **_**tha-that**_** Ha-Haruno Sa-Sakura? The I-Iryou-nin?"**

**Sakura nodded politely, feeling like it was unnecessary to frighten them more, then they (obviously) already was. And she couldn't blame them, she had after all built herself a hell of a reputation during the war. A reputation that had almost surpassed her Shichou's. A reputation that said that she was even more fearsome then Tsunade herself was and that her skill as an Iryou-nin had even surpassed Tsunade (which was almost true).**

**But Sakura had stopped to listen to everything that had been said about her during the war and not everything was even true after all. Not even that little rumor that had said that she alone had took out a enemy base of fivehundred enemies. It hadn't been fivehundred, it had been fifty and she hadn't been alone. She had have Kakashi with her during that night raid and she had barly came out there alive. She had have Kakashi to thank for still being alive.**

**She slapped herself mentally. Why was she thinking of him right now? She had to concentrate on those two guards in front of her, who still looked to her with fear in their eyes.**

**"Will you please let us in now?" Sakura asked as politely as she could, even if she felt like to storm her way past them and break up the oak door with pure force.**

**After some glances to each other the guards finally opened the oak door, when they saw how Sakura was beginning to look more like a tomato in her face, the more they questioning her about that **_**she**_** really was the fiancée to Lord Ryuusei Sange.**

**They walked inside of the big brick wall and they looked up to the big white sukiya styled castle that was built on top of a hill in some kind of terrace style (surely with a great view over the vally and the ocean) and Sakura growled annoyed when she saw that her future 'home' was domed with plenty of steps to the front yard to the manor and then to actually come face to face with the door to the main entrance, you had to walk twenty more steps.**

**She frowned and glanced to the ebony haired ANBU, who looked questioning back to her behind his mask.**

**"Na-Nani*...?" he asked a bit uncertain.**

**"Stairs..." Sakura grunted to him.**

**"Oh... What do you exactly want me to do about that...?" he asked, still looking questioning to her behind his ANBU mask and Sakura sighed.**

**"Sai, she wanted you to help her up the stairs..." the brown haired ANBU told the ebony haired on who let out an 'Oh' and saw how the brown hiared ANBU took a step closer to Sakura. "I will support you, Sakura..."**

**She began to blush slightly when she could feel his warm arm around her waist and she blushed even more when he pressed her closer to him. Why was her hormones playing with her like this? **

**"Um... Arigatou*, Yamato-Taichou..." she mumbled a bit emberassed and he looked down to her behind his Tiger mask.**

**"That is what I at least can do for you..." Yamato told her and they began to walk up the many stairs. One step at the time.**

**The ten days travel had began to catch up to Sakura as she walked up the stairs with Yamato as her only support. It was surely really troublesome to be pregnant and she never ever wanted to be pregnant again. Never!**

**"Are you-... Are you going to miss me?" Sakura asked them while panting, as they had cleared the last stairs and was now facing a rather big black iron door.**

**"Konoha wouldn't be tha same without you..." Yamato told her, still holding a firm grip around her waist and Sakura smiled to him. "If we only had known a bit earlier that you would leave us, then maybe we could have forced them to let you stay... I'm really sorry about this Sakura..."**

**"It's okay, Yamato... Even if you did try, I don't think the elders would give up about this..." Sakura said and looked down to the cobbled ground. "Konoha and Hi no Kuni had reasons to marry me away to this man and... and I needed to come away from Konoha as well..."**

**Yamato removed his ANBU mask from his face and looked down worried to the sad looking woman beside him. He knew that something had been bothering her the whole trip to Tsume no Kuni, but he didn't really know what and she didn't look like she wanted to bring it up either. So he had just let it go during their trip, but now it was really bothering him and he couldn't leave her looking like that.**

**"It's too bad that you couldn't be with us when our baby is born..." Sai then said to Sakura and he too took of his ANBU mask. "I know Ino would want to show you our baby..."**

**Sai looked to Sakura and he smiled to her and this time it was a real smile. Sai had surely improved much during his days with them and Sakura left Yamato's side to sling her arms around the neck of a surprised Sai and she hugged him hard.**

**"Please tell Ino that I'm sorry that I runied your wedding and that I couldn't stay to be her bridesmaid... And tell her that she will always be my best friend..." Sakura mumbled to Sai, who putted his arms around her to hug her briefly back.**

**"I will..." he told her and let go of her, while giving her a small smile before she turned to Yamato, who still looked at her with a worried expression on his face and she walked back to Yamato and folded her arms around his neck too, hugging him a little harder then she had with Sai.**

**"I will miss you..." Yamato mumbled in to her neck and placed his arms around her to pull her in to an even closer hug, while stroking her back soothingly. It was hard to press her any closer then she was against his body, due to the fact that she wasn't as slender as she had been seven months ago, but nevertheless he still hugged her and refused to let her go and he was sure that his Senpai would kill him if he even saw him hugging her in this way. **

**"I will miss you too, Yamato... I will miss everyone of you..." she mumbled in to his chest, not letting go of him. "He told me..."**

**Yamato glanced down to the back of her head and he could hear the sadness in her voice. Who had told her what? And if that one had hurted her in some way, that person would be really sorry when he got back to Konoha...**

**"He told me... He told me that he loved me..." Sakura continued and he could feel how she trembled slightly in his arms. **

**Was she crying?**

**"Who told you that?" he asked softly, but he was pretty sure who this person was.**

**"...Sensei... He told me that he loved me...? He made me so confused and I didn't know what to tell him... All I could feel was this boiling anger, anger because he had keep quiet about stuff he should have told me..." Sakura told Yamato who let out a deep sigh.**

**"I'm sorry Sakura... It's all my fault..." he murmur and Sakura glanced up to him, not leaving his embrace. "I told Senpai that he should tell you... And I really believed that he would tell you before this happened, but I guess I was wrong... I should have told you... I should have told you from the beginning, when I found out that you where pregnant... I'm really sorry Sakura..."**

**"It's not your fault, Taichou... And you did tell me, well you asked me to move in with you... But I declined your offer, so don't blame yourself for this outcome... It is my fault as well..." she said almost in a whisper and leaned back to his chest. "And as I said before, I needed to come away from Konoha... I could never remain in Konoha, when I left behind someone I know I have hurted and I know I can't repair that bond again... Because I don't-... I don't love him like he loves me..."**

**He was not mistaken now. She was crying softly into his chest and Yamato could almost feel her pain and sorrow, but he had also heard a lie be uttered from her lips. Who was she kidding when she said that she didn't love him? Yamato knew and had knew for a really long time, that she was indeed having feelings for a certain silver hiared Shinobi, whose social life was centred around a little green-blue smut novel. **

**Yamato himself had only been a shoulder to cry on, he knew that and if that could bring some happiness to her, he would continue to be a shoulder for her to cry on. But now Yamato believed that she needed more then just a shoulder to cry on. She needed the only one who **_**really**_** loved her, the one she had pushed away and Yamato felt sorry for his silver haired Senpai. He knew that he had taken her dismissal in a bad way and it had (finally) broken the 'old' Shinobi's already worn heart. **

**Even how hard his Senpai had tried to distance himself from everyone around him and reject his emotions, his Senpai couldn't reject his slowly growing feelings for a certain pink haired woman (who was rubbing off every single tears that she had shed on to his chest) and Yamato had just recently find out what his Senpai Kakashi, really felt for Sakura. **_**He**_** did really Love her. And she (without she really knowing it) Loved him too.**

**It was really the irony of fate that had brought them together, but it had also been the one to separated them from each other. Life was cruel, but love was even crueler sometimes. And Yamato didn't envy them the slightes.**

**"Sakura..." Yamato finally said and let go off her to push her up from his chest and he brushed her tears away from her cheeks. "I know this might not cheer you up as I wished it would, but as long as you think of us, we will always remain here..."**

**Yamato placed his warm hand on her chest and Sakura looked up to him, with a faint smile.**

**"...You will always remain in my heart..." she mumbled and she knew that she had heard those words before, only those words had been said in a different way and by another man. But it still warmed her to know that she still was 'loved' by them and would always be. **

**She could then feel how Sai laid his palm on her shoulder and she turned her head to look up to him. He was, again, smiling down to her.**

**"And as Yamato told you, if you should grew tired of this place, send us a note and we will come rescue you..." Sai said and he tried hard to sound like Naruto would and Sakura couldn't help to laught slightly at him.**

**"I wish that you could... But I don't want you to get in trouble..." she told him and her smile faded, when she suddenly thought of her silver haired ex-Sensei.**

**He had always said that he would come to her need and rescue her from what ever danger she would be facing. But she knew that he wouldn't come, like her knight in shiny armour on his pure white steed to take her away from this place. This time she had accepted that he wouldn't come for her...**

**Sakura was snapped back to reality when Yamato took out the scroll he had sealed her backpack in and he undid the seal and with a 'poof' the backpack appeared on the cobbled ground.**

**"We should be going soon..." Yamato told Sakura, who nodded shortly and then suddenly they could hear the big black iron door began to creak and the three of them watch how the big door slowly swung open. **

**Sakura looked up to Yamato and met his gaze, in a way of telling him to listen to her last words, before they would be parted away... Forever... **

**"Tell Naruto that I love him and that he will always have a special part of my heart..." Sakura told Yamato, who nodded to her.**

**"And Senpai? Should I-...?" Yamato become quite, seeing the sad look in her emerald eyes and he knew that he shouldn't have mention him.**

**"Tell him... Tell Sensei, that I have always admired him... That he have been a good father figure to me, when I lacked one myself..." Sakura told Yamato, not really believing her own words and Yamato nodded once more, before slipping on his ANBU mask and Sai did the same, stepping away from Sakura's side.**

**The black iron door stopped to creak and was wide open to show a big white hall and Sakura, Yamato and Sai watched how a tall, well muscled, yet slender dark brown haired man walked out of the hall to meet them.**

**Sakura looked to the man in front of her. She would dare to say that he was looking quite handsome as he walked towards them with a composed posture and his eyes met Sakura's and she at once flinch by his gaze up on her.**

**She had never believed she ever would see those eyes again. Even how much his dark chocolate eyes radiate warmth, she could still see how his dark eyes was cool and impassive. Just like the eyes of that 'boy' she had called her First Love and Sakura knew those eyes, because she herself had fell victim by the person whose those black and cold eyes belonged to. Uchiha Sasuke. And this man in front of her had the same eyes. Eyes that was filled with coldness, hate and contempt. And Sakura knew that she couldn't be close to this man, because he frighted her more then even Uchiha Sasuke ever did. **

**She didn't know why she felt like she did and she was sure that she didn't want to know either.**

**The man stopped in front of Sakura and she eyed up to the man, whose dark quite short cut brown half wavy hair was combed backwards, letting only a single lock hung down over his forehead (almost down to his left eye) and Sakura shivered when his eyes met hers once again. And then he let out a dazzling smile, but Sakura was fast to compare this mans smile with her ex-Sensei's and Sakura preferred her ex-Sensei's lazy grin then this mans far too white, toothy smirk. **

**"Ah! You must be Sakura-Chan..." the man said to her and if Sakura hadn't known better, she would have though that this man was her ex-Sensei who had spoken. But this man in front of her lacked the wartm and the tender baritone voice her ex-Sensei had and Sakura could faintly hear this mans cold and harsh voice, behind the charming and the authority his voice yet held.**

**She felt confused by him. She had never met someone that she felt safe with and yet not. And she frown to him when he took her hand and kissed her soft skin on her upper part of her hand She wanted to recoil, but her body refused to move. **

**"You are even more beautiful then they told me you were and your pregnant body suits you so well..." he said with a silky baritone voice and Sakura couldn't help to still think of her ex-Sensei once again.**

**Why was she thinking of him right now? She had told herself over and over again during the travel, that she was done and over with him. But this man in front of her just let her mind to drift to her silver haired annoyance.**

_**`God... Did I just think **__**my**__** silver haired annoyance...!´**_

**Then the man let go of Sakura's hand and let it travel up around her shoulder and he pressed her closer to his black sateen suit-like covered body and looked up to the two ANBU standing in front of them and then he smirked to the two ANBU.**

**"You must be terrible unlucky to not have this little young lady to remain in Konoha, she seems to have a **_**special**_** place in everyones **_**heart**_**..." the man said and glanced down to Sakura, while the ANBU with the Tiger mask clenched his fists hard and then the brown haired man looked back to the two ANBU in front of them, his smirk was even wider. "But I bet you had your little fun on your way here, didn't you..."**

**Sakura looked confused up to the man beside her and the Tiger masked ANBU took some steps forward, but got stopped by the ANBU with the Ram mask and the brown haired man behind the Tiger mask growled low while frowning to the man holding a possessing grip around Sakura's shoulders.**

**"She is a fellow citizen of Konoha... A fellow comrade... We wouldn't harm or do anything improper with her..." Yamato told the man in front of them and Yamato could see how Sakura's eyes widened slightly in surprise and confusion.**

**"And if **_**you**_** hurt her in anyway, you will regret it..." Sai said to the man and saw how the dark brown haired man just smirked even more to them.**

**"Really...?" he drawled, while looking mockingly down to them. "Then I should rememind you, who I am... I'm Ryuusei Sange, on of the three Lords of Tsume no Kuni..." **

**He let go of Sakura and stepped closer to Yamato and Sai who was ready to draw their katanas and then he leaned closer to them.**

**"And as long as I'm with this young lady here, you can't touch me..." Ryuusei Sange said to them in a threatening tone. "And I know that two ANBU, like youself, knows that... So I think it is best that the two of you leave now, before Hi no Kuni and Tsume no Kuni will really be harder to connect again..."**

**Yamato stepped back, followed by Sai (who was as pissed off as Yamato was) and they turned around to face the stairs.**

**"Take care, Sakura..." Yamato said without turning to look at her and she looked at them with sadness in her emerald eyes.**

**They were really leaving her this time and all she wanted to do was to run to them, begging them to take her back again. But it was already too late. They had disappeared faster down the stairs then she had thought that they would do and she watched how the brown haired man Ryuusei Sange turned to look at her.**

**It was then she saw it. Eyes that was looking at her in a lust and a possessive way she never had seen in a man before. She was indeed scared of him, but she wouldn't let him touch her. He would have to break her, before he ever could touch her in the way he wanted to touch her.**

**Ryuusei Sange began to walk back to Sakura's side and gripped her around her waist and began to walk with her to the big white hall.**

**"But-But my bag..." Sakura said and looked back to the big backpack on the cobbled ground.**

**"The servant will take care of it..." he told her still with that silkly baritone voice and he lead her inside of the big manor and down the white hall and then he stopped. "Itsuki, would you please escort **_**my**_** lady to her room..."**

**A little light brown haired 'boy' straightened himself to the left side of them and answered Sange with a "Hai" and took Sakura in her arm, who wasn't really that cooperating to follow, making the'boy' to drag her from the spot.**

**"Sange-Sama..." a old creaky voice said behind the brown haired man, when Sakura was far away from them. "Sange-Sama... Is this really wise to let a woman like her to be your wife? She has no experience when it comes to court life and people will questioning your choice..."**

**"Even how much I appreciate your concern, Saburou... It is still my choice and that woman have something I want..." Sange told the old man behind him, whitout even taking his eyes from the pink haired woman who was dragged away by the light brown haired 'boy'. "And by the way, Saburou... You have work to do..."**

**"Sange-Sama...?" the grey haired older man with misty eyes looked confused up to the handsome man in front of him.**

**"Burn her bag... She doesn't need it anymore..." Sange told the old man.**

**"Hai, Sange-Sama..."**

**Sange looked away from the pink haired woman in front of him and nodded to the short old man behind him before he too swept down the hall, disappearing into the darkness.**

**Author note:**

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

It may contain some spelling errors...

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou **= Thank you

**Daimyo **= Japanese feudal lord

**Hi no Kuni **= Fire Country

**Iryou-nin **= Medicnin

**Itadakimasu **= Expression of gratitude before meals

**Iwa **= Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village)

**Joumonji Yari **= Look something similar to a trident or partisan and brandished a pair of curved blades around its central lance. Occasionally called maga yari in modern weaponry texts. (Wiki)

**Mendokuse** = (How) Bothersome/Tiresome

**Mattaku **= Good grief (expression of exasperation) or just another word for things that is troublesome

**Nani** = What

**Nukenin **= Missingnin

**Ochoko** = A saké cup

**Ojisan **= Uncle

**Okaasan **= Mother

**Sandaime **= The Third (Hokage)

**Tsume no Kuni **= Claw Country

**Tokkuri** = A saké bottle (with attenuated mouth)

**Un **= Yeah

I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much!

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: War Of My Life


	20. Chapter 20 War Of My Life

FILLER! Well not really, I just thought that this chapter would be a good chapter to put out right now. And after all it is chapter TWENTY! XD (figure that this is actually chapter 40 if I had decided to not make two 'storys' or what ever I should call it). And I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I have made you all wait for this chapter...T-T But I have been working so mush that I have barly have had time to write and my trip to Japan is geting closer and closer and I feel so stressed over it too... And that is why I decided to make this chapter a bit longer... Anyway, read, enjoy and don't forget to review! (love y'all) ^3^

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Kishimoto Masashi! )**

**Chapter ****Twenty - War Of My Life**

**The silver haired ANBU captain glared down to the smoking old man in front of him and a silver eyebrow twitched in annoyance under the ANBU's dog mask.**

**"You-You can't be serious, Sandaime*...!" the ANBU said, hidding his annoyance while stepping closer to the desk the old man sat behind.**

**"And why can't I be that?" Sandaime asked the silver haired ANBU in front of him and let out a little smoke cloud after have been puffing on his pipe for a really long time. "She has been working with you before and both of you know each others very well, I would say. And besides that, she is an excellent iryou-nin* and you need one in your team..."**

**The slightly annoyed silver haired ANBU looked down to the floor and it was hard to make out what kind of face expression he had under his mask.**

**"I know that my team need an iryou-nin, but I refuse to have **_**her**_** in my team..." he said and glanced up to Sandaime, who was still puffing on his pipe.**

**"It can't be helped, Kakashi-Kun... She have been, as I said before, working with you before and therefor she doesn't need to accommodate to how you lead your team and your fighting style and she **_**is**_** an iryou-nin... This mission requires that all of you can get along..." Sandaime said and took the scroll on the desk. "Take it, or she will be placed with another ANBU team for this mission... The choice is yours..."**

**The silver haired ANBU Kakashi, glared down to the scroll in Sandaime's hand, before he took it still with an annoying look on his face and turned on his heels.**

**"Kakashi-Kun... You know why I putted her in your team..." Sandaime suddenly said and that made Kakashi to turn around slightly to look at his Hokage.**

**"No..." he lied and Sandaime sighed while closing his eyes.**

**"Because I trust you to bring back your team, like you have done every other times..." Sandaime said simpely and Kakashi frowned behind his ANBU mask. "I don't know what nonsense you have put into your head, but I will prove to you that it is not a curse..."**

**The young silver haired Kakashi looked away from Sandaime with a shrug.**

**"Who said it was a curse..." and with that the silver haired young man was gone with a 'poof'.**

**The Hokage of Konoha sighed deeply once more and removed the pipe from his mouth, blowing out some smoke and looking to the fading grey cloud that was left of the young man who had teleported himself elsewhere.**

**This boy, ****Shiroi Kiba's* son, was indeed an intriguing person.**

**~oOo~ **

**A brown haired young woman with deep drown eyes, glanced to two masked men standing a bit away from her and she narrowed her eyes to them.**

**They hadn't said a word since they had got here, but in the restless way they glared down to the soft green grass on the Third Training Ground, they both were annoyed up over their heads.**

**The young woman couldn't help to pout slightly behind her ANBU masked. It wasn't like him to be late for a mission, but she hadn't been in the same team as him since **_**he**_** had died all those years ago and she had heard those unbelivable storys about that famous man, who always was late to everything and nothing.**

**It made her quite sad to know that the famous man, she had adored as a young girl, had become like this. He wasn't his oldself anymore and well, nither was she.**

**A loud 'poof' and a big smoke cloud brought the young kunoichi back to reality and she watched how the other two glanced to the smoke cloud, with annoyance written all over their tensed bodys. But nither of them said a word, almost like they were afraid of the one who would step out of the smoke cloud.**

**A slender silver haired male ANBU with a dog masked appeared out off the smoke cloud and he looked at his little team in front of him, consisted of two men and what it seemed to be, a tall lanky brown haired woman with a bird mask.**

**The silver haired man growled inwardly and suddenly one of the other male ANBU spoke.**

**"You are late..."**

**"With four hours..." the other male ANBU said to the silver haired one.**

**"Eh... But you see, I got trapped by a horde of shopping frenetical womens and one of them almost killed me with her brick to handbag..." the silver haired ANBU told them and rubbed his head sheepishly, while the other two male's growled to him, that he lacked the true leadership of an ANBU captain and the brown haired woman couldn't help to giggle slightly.**

**She reminded that really bad excuse, though this silver haired man hadn't been the first one who had said it and it had woke old memories to live. Memories of a time when they just had been innocent childrens.**

**The silver haired ANBU looked to the woman and raised his eyebrow to her behind his mask and the young woman noticed that he was looking to her behind his mask. She stopped to giggle and her face turned red with embarrassment, fortunately for her, no one could see it because of the mask she wore.**

**"Anyway, I'm here now and we have a mission to do..." the silver haired ANBU told them and began to take out some scrolls and an envelope and placed it on the ground, while crouching down and pulled out some photos from the envelope and unsealed the scrolls.**

**The woman walked closer to the three men, who all was crouching down to look down to the scrolls and the photos and she did the same.**

**"Alright!" their silver haired ANBU captain said and looked up to them while pointing to a red X-mark on the map in front of them. "This markings here, represent the village Tougan in the east coast of Hi no Kuni* and this village is were our mission to find this man starts..."**

**The silver haired ANBU placed the mission scroll over the map and let his team take a look at it.**

**"White male, probably around his early twenties, burgundy hair, black eyes, 72 inches and about 70kg... This man is our target and we are suppose to take him back to Konoha alive, if not possible, we are under order to assassinate him..."**

**"What is his status...?" a male ANBU with carrot red hair and a horse mask asked and looked up to their Taichou.**

**"Iwa* chuunin, possible jounin... Deserted his village some years ago, turned up in the Bingo Book as a nukenin* about two years ago..." their Taichou said and looked to the carrot red haired ANBU.**

**"What about his skills? Is there anything about his fighting style?" the other ANBU, with strawberry blonde hair and an ox mask asked and their Taichou looked quiet down to the scrolls in front of them.**

**"If there were any, I didn't see it... Iwa haven't been so keen to inform the other Hidden Village about their nukenin's or for that matter skills and techniques..." the silver haired ANBU said and the brown haired woman could hear the bitterness in his voice.**

**"Humph... I bet they don't care a fuck about what **_**their**_** lost shinobi's does in their spare time... They don't even hunt them down! No wonder they have most nukenin of all of the Five Nations...!" the strawberry blonde ANBU muttered, glancing down to the scrolls. "And **_**we**_** are the one who is suffering because of it..."**

**"Well after all, their village is lead by a senile demented geezer, you can't blame them from running away from my own village..." the carrot red haired ANBU said while giving the woman to their Taichou's right a fast glance. "And by the way Haiiro-Chan*, who is he...?" **

**"Will you stop with calling me Haiiro-Chan!" the silver haired ANBU growled annoyed. "I am not as old as you think I am! And **_**she**_** is our iryou-nin for this mission... Could we please continue...?"**

**"Is **_**she**_** our iryou-nin...?" the carrot haired ANBU said and leaned closer to the woman who leaned away from him. "Are you really sure that she is a **_**she**_**...? I mean, she is slender like a really thiny guy..."**

**"Of couse I'm certain!" the sliver haired ANBU barked out and the brown haired woman blushed under her mask. And it seemed like the silver haired ANBU noticed what he had said and he to flushed some. "Can we go on? We don't have much time left..."**

**The two other male ANBU nodded their heads and let their ANBU captain continue.**

**"Good... And as I said, we don't know much about this man, only his appearances... So when I say move with cautious, I mean it..." their ANBU captain said and then he pushed the photos for them to look even closer at them.**

**"Wh-What is that...?" the brown haired woman suddenly asked, making the three male ANBU to jump slightly.**

**"It is a human..." the carrot red haired ANBU said and looked up to the slightly stupefied woman in front of them. **

**"At least what was left of a young woman it looks like..." the strawberry blonde said with a bit of amusement in his tone, when he saw how the brown haired woman looked away from the pictures. "So, what is it you want with showing us **_**these**_** loathsome photos...?**

**"The act of a highly professional serial killer..." the silver hiared ANBU told them and he could feel how all of them tensed. "We don't know his motive to why he does it, but it all these murders is comitted in the same way and by the same killer... **_**Him**_**..." he pointed to the picture in the mission scroll. "By Rakuseki Kashi, all the evidence we have, points towards this nukenin from Iwa..."**

**"This mission is kind of fuzzy, Haiiro-Chan... Don't you think...?" the carrot red haired muttered and glanced down to the photos once more. "I mean, we don't know a fuck about this man and yet you say that all the evidence points to this man... How can we be so certain it is really this nukenin...?"**

**"We have statment from five of these murdered womans families, that he is the man who was the last one to see the them before they got killed by someone, Ninjin...!" their captain continued and looked to the carrot red haired man and both of the ANBU males know that their capatin only called them by the name when he was angry or frusrated with them. "And all of them have confirmed that **_**he**_** was the one who had married their daughters the same day the got killed, don't you see a patterns here?"**

**None of them said a word until a thiny voice spoke up beside their silver haired captain.**

**"All of these womans, who was killed, was from wealthy families and if **_**he**_** really is the one who killed them... Then maybe we have the motives to why he killed them, even if the evidence doesn't point towards him..." she said and the three male ANBU looked to her. "I mean, money have always made people kill each other..."**

**"True, but why do it so cold bloody...?" the carrot haired man asked and looked down to the photos. "If he only was after the money, he could just have done it easily for him and slit her throat, but I don't see why he would cut her like that and make everything look like a massacre... If he isn't like our friend here, Noichigo who loves the tast of blood in the morning..."**

**The carrot haired man slapped the strawberry blonde man, Noichigo on his back and Noichigo growled low.**

**"If you aren't careful, Ninjin... I will make sure that it will be **_**your**_** blood I will be first to tast..." Noichigo growled and glanced to the carrot head beside him, who wave his hands in a surrender sort of manner and the silver haired ANBU sighed.**

**"Anyway, I believe she is right about that, because Sandaime got some news from one of our Shinobi's about a marriage that will take place in a few days..." their captain said and glanced to both Noichigo and Ninjin, who both stiffened. "And it is the same man who was married to the murdured womens, just his name is different and he is going to marry a young woman who comes from a rich family, just like the rest of them did... If that isn't evidence enough for you to take this mission seriously, then I will have to ask Sandaime to change you to two others..."**

**"...Hai..." Noichigo and Ninjin said and both of them knew that their captain was the one who took action when it needed to be take. And even if he was much younger then both of them, he could still cause fear among his elders in ANBU, because of his swirling crimson eye.**

**And that was why many in ANBU didn't mess with him (only if they didn't knew better). And after all, he was that famous; Sharingan no Kakashi. A man you should fear and run for your life (if you had any sense at all).**

**"Alright... We will move in one unit and when we come closer to the village, we will move in pair to serch for this man..." the silver haired ANBU Kakashi said and began to roll up the scrolls and place the photos back in its envelope. "If you see him, don't take action. Send words and wait for back up... Is that clear!"**

**"Hai!" all three of them said and Kakashi gave the signal to them to move out and so they did, with Kakashi taking the lead.**

**~oOo~**

**The silver haired Kakashi jumped from tree to tree with his team behind him and suddenly he could feel someone coming closer to him.**

**"Kakashi-Kun...?"**

**He turned his head to the one who had said his name and he wasn't surprised to see the brown haired female ANBU jumping beside him. He didn't say a word to her and turned his head back to look in front of him.**

**"Why are you ignoring me, Kakashi-Kun...?" she said and her voice didn't hide the hurt in it. "If I did some wrong back then, I'm sorry..."**

**"No... You didn't, I was the one who did something wrong back then..." he finally told her, but didn't look to her. "I took advantage of your misery back then. It was wrong of me... I'm sorry, Rin... It will not happen again..."**

**"You don't have to apologize... It wasn't like I didn't want or liked it..." she mumbled softly and she was glad that she was wearing a mask to hide her blushing. "So don't apologize..."**

**"Do we have to talk about it now? This **_**talk**_** isn't suited right at the moment..." Kakashi told her and he glanced back to the other two members of the team. "So can we talk about it some other time-..."**

**"When are we going to have **_**that**_** talk then...?" Rin asked him and she looked to him behind her ANBU mask. "We haven't talked about it since then and you have been ignoring me every since then... That is why I wonder if I did something wrong back then, so did I do something that made you angry...?"**

**"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Rin..." Kakashi mumbled and looked away from her. "You were sad and you seeked comfort with me and I took advantage of it... It was I who did something wrong, as I told you and that was why I didn't want to talk about it and that was why I ignored you... It was just a mistake and that is why I apologize for what I did to you, again..."**

**"Just a mistake...? So that is what you see it as...? A mistake...?" she told him and he could hear how she tried to keep her voice steady. "I know that you have been hurting too! So it wasn't like you took advantage of me... I know that you was as much sad as me back then, when Sensei died and even Obi-..."**

**"**_**Don't**_** ! Don't say his name..." he looked back to her and she wasn't sure if she could hear a faint tone of sadness in his voice.**

**She knew that he had taken the death of their team mate and even Sensei as bad as she had. And he (still) blamed himself for their deaths, because of his lack of power back then. But she knew he couldn't have change their fate back then. Their fate was sealed with Kami* the day they were born and as a shinobi, you could be happy if you survived long enough to have kids of your own.**

**"It was not your fault that he died... And not even when Sensei died..." Rin told Kakashi who had turned to look in front of him again. "Kakashi, I still Love Yo-..."**

**"No, you don't..." he told her sharply, making the brown haired Rin, to flinch by his harsh tone. "You don't **_**love**_** me... You love the image you see of me, but you don't **_**love**_** me for who I am..."**

**"Kakashi, I don't understand what you mean...? When I say that I Love you, I **_**really**_** Love you. It is not the image of you I Love, I Love everything about you!" Rin told him and she began to feel how hot tears began to emerge from her eyes, but she suppressed them angerly.**

**"**_**Rin**_**, I'm not going to discuss this with you right now... We are on a mission right now, we can't let **_**our**_** problems have priority over this mission... Is that clear...!" Kakashi told her a little harsher then he felt was necessary, but it looked like she had get the point when she bent down her head while apologizing and moved back to the other two, who gave her strange looks.**

**Kakashi sighed deeply and he had knew from the very beginning that taking Rin with him during this mission was like asking for problems. Sure she was a really good iryou-nin and she could probably compete with Tsunade-Hime (if she just had putted her back into it), but it was that other part. That other part that concerned their private life (which Sandaime had began to put his own bloody nose into business that didn't concern him) and Kakashi wasn't all too happy in the way Sandaime had introduce Rin back into his life again (not after how Kakashi had tried to distance himself from everyone that had meant something to him, that included Rin).**

**And somehow, it was almost like Konoha's Hokage knew that something was not right between Kakashi and his 'former' team-mate, Rin. Like he knew what had happened between the two of them and was now trying to put all his power into make them friends again. But it was not that easily (like Sandaime believed it would be) for them (or at least for Kakashi) to be 'good' friends again, after all they had both comitted themself into the act of one of the Shinobi Sins; **

**They had **_**slept**_** with each other.**

**He should have felt 'happy' and even somehow complete (after all it had been his and even hers first time), but he didn't. All he could feel was guilt and shame. Guilt that he had done it when he knew her feeling towards him (while he didn't share the same feelings towards her) and shame because he had taken advantege of her in a state of weakness. **

**It had been after that he had totally stopped to see her and he had just shrugged at her when she had asked to talk to him about that night, because there was nothing to talk about.**

**And even if he knew that Rin hadn't regret what they had done, he still did it. To him it was like he had voilated his own and only sister, because that was what she was to him. A sister. And he didn't have the curage (or heart) to tell her that and he knew that she was suffering because he didn't tell her what he really felt. But his own ego, was pleased that at least **_**one**_** was still loving him even after all he had done wrong (even if that didn't make him any happier), she was still oblivious to the fact that he only saw her as a sister and he knew that what they had done hadn't helped him to tell her any easier.**

**"Oi! Haiiro-Chan-Taichou!" the carrot red haired Ninjin suddenly called behind Kakashi, who turned his head around to look at him.**

**"What?" Kakashi growled and that made the other two to flinch slightly by his harsh tone.**

**"If you haven't noticed, we have missed the village with three km..." Ninjin said and the silver haired ANBU stopped dead in his tracks, forcing the other three to do the same.**

**"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Kakashi barked, turning 180 degrees around and jumped down from the trees they had been jumping throught and landed on the soft grass covered ground with a loud thud.**

**The other in the team followed him shortly after, while Noichigo and Ninjin looked to their Taichou with a bit of worry.**

**"We tried to get your attention, but we couldn't reach you... It was almost like you where in a different world..." Noichigo gruff and Ninjin nodded agreeable, while the short cut brown haired Rin stood beside them feeling a bit guilty.**

**All Kakashi could do now was to turn on his heels and walk back those three km they had missed the village with, while telling his team about how they would continue this mission, that had already turn out bad to worse.**

**"Isn't it a saying that says, that having a **_**girl**_** in a team is doomed with bad luck...?" Noichigo huffed, while glaring to Rin and Kakashi glanced to the five years older ANBU ****behind him. **

**"No... I think it was on a ship, not on a team..." Ninjin corrected the strawberry blonde ANBU, who gruff even more and Rin looked down to the ground, feeling even more out of place.**

**"You are complaining more then usually, Noichigo..." Kakashi told the strawberry blonde and glanced to Rin, who was walking too far behind the rest of them. "Rin, you are falling behind!"**

**"Gomennasai*... I'm just not used to this sort of moving..." Rin told him, while gasping slightly for air and Kakashi knew that she had reached her limit, after all she hadn't been trained like the ANBU had been.**

**"Ninjin, take care of Rin..." Kakashi told the carrot head who glared to him behind his mask.**

**"Are you kidding? I'm not a baby-sitter!" he told the silver haired ANBU, but he changed his mind shortly after when he could feel the irritated and killing chakra leaking out from their Taichou. "Rin-Chan, was it?"**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi looked up to the stary, midnight blue nightsky and the big full moons light shined down to the quiet little seaport called, ****Tougan and he sighed heavily.**

**For once his two team mates had been right about this whole mission. It had been nothing more then just suspicions on a man that was more or less unknown and all that had happened during the whole wedding was just a meaningless quarrels between two drunk guests. And the suspected was just as normall as any civilian that had been invited was and that had annoyed Kakashi really much.**

**But that didn't keep him from still suspect this man (who had married that really young, beautiful looking daughter to the ****village leader) and he had followed every move he had made after the wedding was over****.**

**And here he was, sitting on a cold roof to one of the many houses, glancing down to the window that was showing the new weddeds bed room (after all, the crime had been comitted in the bed room on the wedding night) and he was all alone.**

**The stupid/annoying duo had disappeared into a bar somewhere, during their walk back to the inn they had been staying at during these two days before the wedding, thinking **_**their**_** job was over (even if it wasn't) and Rin had told him that she was tired and she would get back to the inn to get some sleep and that she would switch with him in three hours, so he too could get some sleep.**

**Those three hours had already passed and Kakashi was a bit worry that Rin hadn't woke up yet, but she was know to be a heavy sleeper so he didn't think so much about it. Infact he was quite happy that she was still slepping, because then he could focuse more on the suspected then to protect her as well as himself and the victim.**

**He glanced carelessly down to the window of the new weddeds bed room and to his surprise, the light had been still on like it had been three hours ago and no movements had been made since then.**

**Kakashi felt how a cold shiver was running down along his spin. Had he missed something important during that little short time he had been thinking of other things?**

**No, he couldn't have. Even if he had been thinking about other stuff, he would certainly have seen if something was happening in that room. He wasn't that big of an idiot to miss something like that.**

**He rasied from the roof pretty fast and jumped down to the ground, landing almost soundlessly on the cobblet street and hurried to the front door of the new weddeds house, taking the door handle in his hand and was surprised when the door wasn't even locked. But he hadn't time to think about that right at the moment, the woman could be in danger or even killed.**

**Kakashi barge into the house, took a look around in the hall before he rushed up the stairs to his right and walked towards the bed room. He stopped at the bed room door, leaned closer to it while trying to hear any sound that could tell him what was going on in that room, but he found no noise that could determine if she was okay or if she had been killed.**

**So he opened the bed room door slowly, while sniffing in the air, but all he could smell was the heavy perfume that was still lingering in the room and Kakashi wanted to puke, because of the acrid smell of that old lady perfume the young woman seemed to be wearing. He stepped closer to the opened door and he was frozen to the spot.**

**Never in his life had he been so embarrassed as he was right now. What he found wasn't a woman in need (well she seemed to be in **_**need**_**, but not in that kind of **_**need**_**). He had found a woman that was compleatly stark naked right in front of him and she seemed to not have noticed him quite yet (due to the fact she had her eyes closed, while she massage places he had only touched once).**

**Kakashi was so shocked that he just starred at the woman in the bed, who began to do all kind of strange moans and it was when Kakashi took a deep, shaky and thick breath that the woman finally took notice of her unwanted guest in the doorway.**

**She gave away a yell shrike of surprise and began to cover herself with the dark red bedspread she was lying on and Kakashi (who finally) was brought back from his trance-shocked like state, just in time to avoide a white sateen pillow that was trown at him.**

**The curly blonde woman looked to the silver haired masked covered guy in front of her and she was surprised that he had avoided that pillow that quickly, but that didn't stop her from trowing random object towards him and he avoided all of them with a gracefulness that she never had seen in a burglar or for that matter a rapist before.**

**"Please, Emiko-Sama! Stop trowing things at me!" Kakashi barked out and the blonde woman Emiko hesitated, while holding a heavy lamp in a firm grip.**

**"How-How did you know my name...?" she asked him and she could see how his tension lessen.**

**"I have been watching you for some times now and-..." he was cut off by the porcelain lamp hitting the wall right beside his face.**

**"PERVET!" she shriked and trowed the porcelain lamps twin at him, who missed him by just inches and hit the wall to his left side. "RAPIST! IT IS A RAPIST IN MY HOME! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"**

**"Please Emiko-Sama, listen to me... I'm not coming here to rape you... I'm one of Konohas ANB-..." the rest of his words died away, due to a heavy iron sculpture of a naked woman body, who had hit him hard on his head making him fell unconscious to the floor.**

**Kakashi woke up just a moment later to find him still on the floor, with a bloody towel on his head and a concern looking woman to his right. He glanced to her and felt how something was missing. **

_**`My ANBU mask... Fuck...´**_

**"Who are you...?" she asked him and watched how he sat himself up from the floor, holding the bloody towel to his head.**

**"Whom I am is classified information..." Kakashi told her and he could see how she began to pout while still looking suspicious to him.**

**"Then how would I know that you aren't the one who is going to rape me...?" she asked him and he rasied an eyebrow at her.**

**"Do I look like I'm someone who would rape girls...?" Kakashi growled.**

**"Nooo... But my husband said that I should be carefull if someone would barge into our home... He said something about it could be a rapist..." Emiko said, still pouting like a child and it really suited her doll like face. "So how would I know that you aren't a rapist...?"**

**"If I had been a rapist, Emiko-Sama... I wouldn't be laying here on the floor with a bloody towel, wouldn't I?" he told her coldly and she looked thoughtful up to the ceiling.**

**"Hum... Maybe not..." she said with a bit of afterthought.**

**Kakashi rolled his eye and grabbed his ANBU mask that was laying beside him and rasied from the floor, while putting his ANBU mask on to his face.**

**"Where is your husband? I mean it is after all your wedding night..." Kakashi said and turned to the door that leaded out to the hall.**

**"Um... He said that he had things to take care of... He has always been like that, so I'm not surprised if he left me even on my wedding night..." she said and he could hear the hurt in her voice.**

**"How long have you knowing him...?" Kakashi asked, still pressing the towel to his bleeding wound on his head.**

**"Oh, well... about nine days..." she told him with a naive smile on her face.**

**"Nine days!" Kakashi burst out and turned to look at her and she nodded her head.**

**"Un*... He said that he never had seen a beautifuller girl like me, in a long time and he wanted to marry me at once..." she said with a faint blush on her cheeks.**

**To Kakashi this sounded a bit suspicious. Even if war had been the reason to many fast marriage during the years, the one who had decided to marry each other had at least known each other for some years. But this woman had walked into a marriage with a compleatly stranger. Either this woman was as blonde as she looked like or she had been somehow tricked.**

**And it was at this moment Kakashi was sure of one thing. They had found the man, but right now this man was gone and god know where he could be right now.**

**~oOo~**

**The young silver haired ANBU walked quite fast back towards the inn. He needed to wake up his team mate Rin, so she could help him to find the other two idiots that where somewhere in this village. And he was still bothered by why Rin hadn't showed up just like she had said she would do and he opened up the door to the inn and walked towards the stairs to the third floor, the floor their room was on.**

**The silver hiared ANBU stiffened when he reached the hall on the third floor. Something felt off and he couldn't really put his finger on what was wrong. As he walked down the hall to their room 314, he could hear how moans penetrated through the walls as he passed room 306 and later 310. He couldn't really understand why people was sounding so loud when they had some 'fun time' in the bed, he shrugged the thoughts away when he reached his room 314 and grabbed the doorknob to the door.**

**It was then he paused in his movements and backed away from the door. Someone was inside of that room. Someones chakra he couldn't recognize at all. And the thing that disturbed him even more was that he barly could feel Rin's chakra in the room. Why had she left the room without even serching after him first? And why was this unrecognizable chakra in their room?**

**But the only thing he was certain of was that this chakra inside of room 314, was the chakra from a very high skilled Shinobi and it was the only reason for him to even open the door slowly and walked quiet into the room.**

**The room had two separate parts. One part was the little living room like part, that he stood in right now and behind the dark oak door was the bed room with two doubble beds. **

**As he walked closer to the bed room he began to hear noises (or rather he could hear soft thuds of the headboard to the bed hitting the wall with even thuds), from the slightly open door. He stepped closer to the dark oak door and glanced inside to the bed room.**

**What he saw was shocking him right into the very core of his soul and he didn't know he wanted to turn around to throw up his guts, barge into the bed room attacking the man who was in the room or do just both of those things. Because what he saw in front of him, wasn't something you always saw as a Shinobi...**

**Blood had splattered down the wooden floor as well as the (once) white walls in the bed room and a burgundy haired male was howering over a lifeless body on one of the beds. Licking the blood off the bodys face, while thrusting into the the lifeless body of a short cut brown haired female.**

**The man growled out his plesure of screwing the lifeless body of the young brown haired woman. Then he slowed his pace and glanced to the oak door. His black eyes was shining crimson in the soft moon light and with a smirk he glanced to the silver haired ANBU (who was looking horrified at him from the door way).**

**"Do you want to join... Kiddo..." the mans husky baritton voice asked the ANBU in the door way.**

**Kakashi flinced when the man suddenly had began to talk to him and the horror who had filled his mind just a minute ago, was suddenly all gone and had been replaced with pure hate and fury towards this man in front of him. **

**Kakashi glanced to the pale blood covered hand that was hanging limply out from the edge of the bed. He knew that hands owner and he shut his eye just to try to control his own emotions. He knew that he couldn't do anything to help her right now and he needed to focus if he wanted to come out of this situation alive.**

**"Why don't you come out...? I think this young lady would want you to fuck her too..." the man said, still glancing to the oak door before he turned his attention to the body on the bed. "Wasn't he the one you scremed for when I took you...? Say his name... Sweetheart..."**

**It was really faint, but her soft broken lips parted as she said the name.**

**"Ka-...kashi-..."**

**The dark oak door flew open with a loud crack and blue and white sparks was lighting up the blood staind floor and walls, along with a chirping sound that was coming closer and closer to the man howering over the body of the brown haired female.**

**Kakashi had finally snapped. Hearing the broken voice of his team mate had been the drip that caused the beaker to overflow and he could finally hear the satisfied sound of frizzling skin as Chidori met its victim and the crashing sound of broken glass as the man and Kakashi was flewing out through the big window, just from Kakashi's raw power of the Chidori covored punch.**

**Kakashi and the man landed hard on the cobbled street outside of the inn and this man could be lucky that the Chidori hadn't burn a hole into his backside. **

**Kakashi rasied himself from the ground, using his hand and his forearm as support while glaring to the man on the ground behind his ANBU mask. The man was still laying on the cold cobbled street, face down and Kakashi didn't know if he had killed him or not. As he felt cold wet drops falling down on him (from the now clouded nightsky), he felt how almost all of his hate and fury was washed away from him as the rain kept on increasing its amount of drops, until his sight was blurry by all the rain that had slipt under his ANBU mask. **

**He turned his gaze from the man on the street to the broken window of the inn. He didn't really want to go back in there to be face what he knew would face him, but knowing that maybe she would have a better chance to survive then his long gone team mate had have, he finally stood up and turned to go back inside of the room.**

**"And where do you think you are going, gaki*...?"**

**Kakashi froze in his track and felt how his whole body turned slowly to face the man who was still laying on the ground. Blood run from his mouth as he looked up to the the silver haired ANBU.**

**The man rasied from the ground a bit shaky while spitting out blood and he was still glaring at Kakashi, whose hand had found the katana on his back and was now pointing its tip towards the man in front of him.**

**"Do you really think you could kill me with that thing...?" the man said mockingly to Kakashi, whoes grip only hardened around the handle of his katana. "You didn't even try to kill me before, with that jutsu of yours... What kind of ANBU are you...?"**

**Kakashi looked wide eyed to the man in front of him. **

**Didn't even try to kill him? Kakashi did try to kill him with Chidori, but somehow this man survived an attack that would be fateal to him. And yet this man dared to stand in front of Kakashi and mocking him, who did this man think he was?**

**"I'm the kind of ANBU who will kill you...!" Kakashi growled to the man in front of him, who began to smirk mockingly to him.**

**"I have to admit that you have a really powerful Raiton*, it surprised me... And do you know how to survive a powerful jutsu? Well of course you do, you are an ANBU after all..." he said mockingly with his smooth barriton voice. "But in case you should have forgotten, I will tell you... The way of surviving a Nature affinity jutsu is either to have a Nature jutsu that will weakner the attckers jutsu or you must have the same Nature as the attacker that is more powerful then the attackers..."**

**The man suddenly appeared just inches from Kakashi's katana and looked up to Kakashi's dog ANBU mask, smiling even wider then before.**

**"So... Which one do you think I have...?" the man suddenly asked Kakashi, who was take by surprise by his quick movement and watchs how the burgundy haired man grabbed the katana. "...Dengeki*..."**

**Kakashi flew backwards, hitting his back into the inns wall and he felt how the air left his lungs, as he tried to inhale a raspy breath. Kakashi glanced to the man in front of him, who had trowed away the katana to the ground and Kakashi was thankful that he had realized fast enough which Nature this man possesed. Making Kakashi to let go of the handle of his katana before any more damage could be done to his body, resulting in just some burn damage to his glow covered hands and some back pain (due to the after effect of this mans jutsu, that had made him flew into the inns wall).**

**This mans jutsu was indeed powerful. Probably even more powerful then his own (that was said to be one of the most feared and powerful Raiton Jutsu that existed) and Kakashi didn't know if he could beat this man with only his Chidori that was his most poweful jutsu he had. He didn't even know if his Sharingan eye could help him out of this battle. But at least he would die a befitting death, as the shinobi he was.**

**Kakashi shook his head, making the dirt and water fell off from his silver hair and he stood up, pulled out a kunai from his holster and began to watch the burgundy haired man closely. **

**"What's the matter, gaki? Have you wet your pants already?" the burgundy haired man mocked Kakashi, who clenched his jaw hard.**

**He had already done an impulsive action and it hadn't been to his favour, so he needed to be calm and think of something that could made him win this battle. But even how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything that could be a weakness to this man in front of him. It was like Kami mocked him for being the one he was. For being that famous Sharingan No Kakashi.**

**His famous was only due to pure luck and being at the right place at the right moment. **

**"Wet my pans...? I was about to ask you the same thing..." Kakashi finally said, feeling more braver then he really was and saw how the mocking smirk faded from the mans face, before metal meet metal.**

**The burgundy haired man was indeed a skilled fighter and so was even Kakashi. Kakashi's kunai made screeching noices as it slide against the mans tantou*, pushing each other to the max while trying to overpower one another. **

**It was suddenly in one of his pure luck coincidence, that Kakashi saw one opening that could make this battle to gain him (even if that meant to be a blow below the belt and to this burgundy haired mans pried), but Kakashi needed every opening he could get. He pulled out, as fast as he could, a second kunai from his holster with his free hand and thrusted it towards the mans groin, cutting a deep scratch to the mans pants, while cutting both of the testicles on the burgundy haired man at the same time.**

**Kakashi saw how the mans blood covered his hand and heard how the man screamed his pain. And Kakashi felt a sickening satisfaction how **_**he**_** had made this mans pain and loss. It had felt like he had paid back for what this man had done to Rin, even if it only was just little.**

**The man fell to his knees, bleeding heavily as he glared up to Kakashi, who limped away from the man on the cobbled ground.**

**"Damn you...!" the man growled, still glaring murderous up to Kakashi who didn't like the mans gaze on him. That man had something going on in his mind and it couldn't be any good. "You will pay for this, gaki...!"**

**Kakashi panted exhausted, feeling that he had used his sharingan too much in this fight, just to be ahead of this mans flawless fighting skill. And he began to frown when he saw the hand signs the bloody burgundy haired man began to do. And Kakashi's realization was confirmed by this mans hand signs. It was indeed a Raiton based jutsu.**

**"Raiton: Jin Dengeki!*" **

**A distant thunder could be heard in the clouded rain heavy nightsky and Kakashi watch how the man in front of him began to give away some crackling noises and a his chakra shoot out from his body like small lightning bolts.**

**The thunder grew more closer to the town and Kakashi could tell it was a hell of a thunderstorm that had come over the seaport, as lightning struck down in the water at the habour, making the ground to shake just by the after sound of the hit and Kakashi began to fear for this seaports safty.**

**The mans chakra covered body began to shoot out even more of those lightning bolts and its crakling noise got even louder, loud enough to make the man in front of Kakashi to shout out his words.**

**"This is my final jutsu! It will perish you, along with this town!" the man shouted to Kakashi who looked shocked-terrified to the man in front of him. "Rakuseki Kashi is the name of your killer! Do remember my name even in death!"**

**The crackling noise had been turned into sound of pure electricity and his body could no longer been seen behind the curtain of light blue chakra around him and suddenly the chakra shoot up to the dark clouded rainy sky like some kind of pillar. A pillar that attract lightning. **

**The thunder roared in the sky like some kind of mystical antique monster that couldn't be seen and Kakashi saw (to his horror) how the drowsy people of Tougan began to walk out of their homes to see the unnatural thunderstorm over their town.**

**"GO BACK INSIDE!" Kakashi shouted to the nearest people on the street, who just glared surprised to the ANBU masked man who had shouted to them. And even some of them gave him a look that said; "We-have-seen-this-before-It-will-be-over-soon". **

**But this wasn't an ordinary thunderstorm and Kakashi knew that, as he watched how the lightning pillar faded away (making some of the town people to talk about that unusually bolt of lightning that had strucked the street) and watching how the sky began to build up to a really big show. The last show that would take some of the town with it along with its people.**

**Kakashi glanced to the spot that burgundy haired man, Rakuseki Kashi had been kneeling on just seconds before the light pillar had disappeared and all he saw was a pile of wet ash. It seemed that this mans final jutsu had burned him to nothing more then dust and Kakashi was a bit glad that he no longer was forced to take care of this man, but another problem was facing him right now.**

**It was this mans last jutsu. Kakashi had an idea what it could be, but he had no idea how he could stop it. If he only had have affinity to Futon* he could maybe take care of what ever lightning that would hit, but he didn't have that kind of affinity and it was suddenly then the clouded sky released its charging.**

**Everything was unnatural quiet as the enormus amount of power was released from the sky, lighting up every corner of the town as the lightning 'monster' traveled towards the spot the wet pile of ashes that was still laying on the cobbled street. **

**Suddenly the terrified screams of peoples on the street could be heard as the monstrous lightning bolt came closer to them, making the people to run away in panic, but only one was standing his ground as he made some seals and jumped towards the lighting bolt, that looked like it had opened its monstrous gap to swollow the silver haired ANBU whole.**

**"CHIDORI!" **

**A chirping sound could be heard along with sparkling blue and white chakra, but everything was more or less drowned by the huge lightning 'monster' in the dark nightsky and the only thing that could be seen was a man in the sky, who was forcing the lightning back with his bare hands.**

**Kakashi felt how rest of his gloves was dissolved, by the strong lightning that he was holding back with willpower alone and felt how his ANBU masked began to crack appart and then it fell to the street below him. He desperately cling onto his last hope, that was his Chidori, which had began to burn his own hands as he suppressed the lightning 'monster' before him. But Kakashi knew that if he gave up now, everything would be lost and his promise to his long gone team mate would mean nothing. He wanted to protect everyone, even with the cost of his own life.**

**He mustered up all his chakra and strength he could getter and forced it into his Chidori, feeling how blood was running from his nose, to get stuck in his mask that covered half of his face and he could no longer feel his fingertips or for that matter his hand, as his Chidori forcingly 'pushed' back the lightning creature. He made a last attempt to 'brake' the creature and he had now idea where his last power came from, but it didn't matter as he felt how his Chidori began to cut throught the lightning creature, who gave away a deep howling sound that more sounded like a growling and then it finally disolved into small sparks as it fell to the street below (like a mass of shothing stars) and the cracking sound of thunder was no more.**

**Kakashi landed hard on the wet cobbled street and he moaned in pain as his sprained ankle throbbed painfully, as he tried to walk towards the inn. Passing people on his way to the inn (that tried to stop him), shrugging them off and continued his way to the inn. He looked up to the broken window on the third floor, forcing himself to jumping up all the way and landed in the dark, dirty and messy bed room of room 314.**

**He glanced to the bed closest to the broken window and he limped towards the bed and fall to his knees on the bloody and glass covered floor (not caring of the new pain that suddenly occurred), looking to the pale, brown haired woman in the bed. Her hazy deep brown eyes watched him, as he placed his hand on her cold, bloody hand, still looking to her with his dark grey eye while his sharingan eye was closed.**

**"Kakashi... I'm cold..." she mumbled to him and he looked down to her with slightly knitted eyebrows and he grasped her hand harder.**

**"Everything is going to be okay, Rin... Just hang in there a little longer, just until I have taken you to a medic... Everything is going to be fine... I promise..." Kakashi said to her with a hoarse voice, feeling how his eyes began to burn as she smiled faintly up to him.**

**"You don't have to-... have to tell me that, when I know it isn't..." she mumbled to him and tried to squeeze his hand, but faild terribly to do so. "I'm dying... I know that... and I have accept that..."**

**Kakashi shook his head in a disbelieving sort of way.**

**"...no..." he mumbled. **

**He couldn't accept that. He wouldn't accept that. He would take her back to Konoha and then everything would be fine again.**

**"You have always been the stubborn one... Kakashi-...Kun..." Rin mumbled with a sad smile one her pale lips. "I'm sorry... for everything..."**

**"Don't be... Please don't say anything more, save your strength, Rin... You will need it for our trip back to Konoha..." he told her and stroke her soft brown hair away from her pale face. "Please, Rin... I don't know if I could stand it, if you leave me too... I promised Obito... I promised him to protect you... I faild..."**

**Rin's gaze on him softned and with her last strength she moved away from Kakashi's hand above hers and reach out for his face. She placed a cold and bloody hand on his mask covered cheek, while smiling softly up to him.**

**"You didn't fail... Kakashi... I didn't ask you to protect me... and he will understand..." she told him weakly and her hand began to glide away from his cheek, but Kakashi caught it and let it linger in his soft grip. "...Be strong and protect everyone you care for..."**

**Kakashi looked down to Rin who still was looking at him with hazy eyes and he couldn't help to notice the tears in her eyes. He brushed softly away a tear that rolled down along her cold cheek and tried to smile to her.**

**"Rin... I have to tell you that I-..."**

**"Kakashi... You don't have to tell me... I know and it doesn't change the why I feel for you..." she mumbled and closed her eyes. "I know that you dislike me and thinking that I was weak... I'm sorry, that I made everything harder to you..."**

**"I never-...!"**

**"Kakashi... I Love... yo-..."**

**Rin's hand limped in his grip and Kakashi looked down to her with a painful expression in his face and closed his other hand around her cold lifeless hand and pressed it closer to his face. Feeling the cold and soft skin against his skin and he let go off tears he didn't know he even had. He hadn't even got the chanse to tell her what he really felt for her and all she belived he felt for her was only dislike and somehow it had paind him to hear her saying that.**

**He didn't dislike her and had never done so, but everything he had felt for her was a sister/brother love and nothing else.**

**He glanced to the peaceful face of his last team member of Team Minato and his heart ached when he looked at her. **

**Everything that he had tried to protect during all those years, he had now lost everyone of them...**

**~oOo~**

**"SAKURA!" **

**Kakashi shoot straight up from his bed, gripping the quilt hard as he let his other hand move through his mess of silver hair. His tank top was stuck to his sweaty body and he was forced to drag off his mask to whip off his sweaty face with the hand that had left his messy hair.**

**When had been the last time he had dreamt that dream? Well it had been many years ago, after all he had been seventeen when he had been on that mission.**

**But why had suddenly this dream change? Why had it been Sakura laying on that bed instead of Rin? Why had it been Sakura that had been laying there taking her last breath as she told him that she loved him?**

**No, she had never told him that she loved him (it had been Rin who had told him that) and Kakashi was confused by this dream because he never had heard Sakura saying those words to him, all he had could see was Sakura mumbling faintly words to him. Words he couldn't hear at all.**

**He tried to steady his breath as he looked to the clock on his nightstand beside the bed and frowned when he saw what time it was.**

**02:30 AM. That meant he had only slept for two hours and with that dream so freshly in his mind, he didn't know if he dared to fell back to sleep again. He didn't want to dream that dream again.**

**Suddenly he could hear a klick from his bed room door as the door slowly being open and as the old warrior he was, he tensed and was ready to take action. But he suddenly began to relax as he saw who had open the door and Kakashi sighed heavily.**

**"Aisoku... Why are you still up?" he asked the boy who stood in the door way and looked to the silver haired man in the bed.**

**"Couldn't sleep..." he mumbled and Kakashi could hear the embarrassed tone in his voice.**

**"Alright... Come hear..." Kakashi told the boy and made some room in the bed beside him and Aisoku quickly trowed himself in the bed beside Kakashi. "So, how come that you can't sleep? Nightmares?"**

**"No... I just get worried when Okaasan* is on missions..." Aisoku mumbled in the the pillow and glanced up to Kakashi, who nodded his head to him. "What if she doesn't come back..."**

**"Your Okaasan will come back, she is strong and she has Shikamaru with her... She is fine..." Kakashi ensured the boy beside him and patted Aisoku's head. **

**Aisoku looked doubtful up to Kakashi from the pillow and Kakashi couldn't blame him. Even if it was no more war, missions could go very wrong and Kakashi had heard just some days ago that one child in Aisoku's class had lost his father in a mission and after that Aisoku had began to be very anxious of his mother and even for Shikamaru.**

**"Aiso... It will not help you to get all worried about things you can't control... You will only stress yourself and get you even more worried..." Kakashi told the boy. "Your mother is a Kunoichi and I know that you are a smart kid, so I know that you understand why she has to be away on some times dangerous missions..."**

**The black-brown haired boy looked up to the silver haired man beside him and he nodded softly.**

**"I know..." he mumbled and then he glanced back to the pillow. "Because she loves me..."**

**"That is right... Because she loves you..."Kakashi said and ruffled Aisoku's hair, earning a giggle from the boy. "And now I think it's time for you to go back to bed..."**

**"Ojisan*..." Aisoku suddenly said and Kakashi looked down to the boy, acknowledge the boy with a light stroke over the boys head.**

**"You make me sound so old when you say that..." Kakashi told the boy who smiled up to him.**

**"But you are old..." Aisoku said and Kakashi huffed, while giving the boy light grin. "Was is it true, what you said at ****Ichiraku's? That you really have a girl that is pregnant?"**

**"Why do you ask that...?" Kakashi asked and looked surprised to him. **

**"Because I haven't found any more photos of you and her, than that one..." Aisoku said and pointed towards the chest of drawer.**

**"Oh...?" Kakashi looked even more surprised as he looked to the really shabby framed photo on the chest of drawer.**

**"And I feel really bad to have been lying to Teuchi Ossan* and Ayame-Neesan*, if she wasn't your girl..." Aisoku mumbled and Kakashi sighed.**

**"It's okay, Aiso... They will understand..."**

**"But why did you lie? Why did you lie that she was your girlfriend, when she wasn't...?"**

**"Well, some times you lie just to get out of a really troublesome situation..." Kakashi explained to the boy. "Why did you lie then?"**

**"I didn't know it was a lie! I heard Okaasan and Shikamaru-Ojisan talk about you and your weird friend..."**

**"You mean Sakura-San..."**

**"Hai... And they said something about you being too stupid to not see her as a woman..." Aisoku told Kakashi who really began to concider to murder Shikamaru when he come back. "So you are not going to be a dad then...?"**

**"No, I'm not..." Kakashi said and saw how the boy looked a bit sad.**

**"Why not...? Did you hurt her? Is that why you aren't together with her?" Aisoku asked. "Okaasan said that some times when people who love each other hurt each other, they are not together anymore... Is that what happened with you and Hiyayaka-San*?" **

**"It is a bit more complicated then that, I'm afraid..." Kakashi told the boy and sighed once more. "And just so you know, Aiso... We where never really together, we where just really good friends... And-..."**

**"So that baby, was never yours?"**

**"Who said it was mine...?" Kakashi asked and Aisoku gave him a look that told more then needed to. "Let me guess, your Okaasan and Shikamaru said that..."**

**When Aisoku nodded, Kakashi pulled a hand through his unruly silver hair annoyed and began to wonder where this boy had got his unnecessary big ears from.**

**"Alright, let us just say that we where friends with benefits..." Kakashi finally told the boy who looked questioning up to him. "You will understand when you are a bit older... And yes, that baby she is carring is mine..."**

**"Then why aren't she living with you?"**

**"As I told you, it is a bit complicated... Your Ojisan really loves her, but he can't have her..."**

**"Why can't you have her?" Aisoku asked and looked up to Kakashi while he shoved him closer agains Kakashi side. **

**"Well, she belong to someone else now and she have never really loved your Ojisan, as much as he loved her..." Kakashi told Aisoku who looked like he didn't really understand what Kakashi had told him. "Have you ever heard of the word 'arranged marriage'?"**

**"Is it when you are being forced to be married with someone?"**

**"Not necessary, but in this case, yes... She has been send away to marry someone, because she is with child..." Kakashi mumbled guilty and it looked like Aisoku could hear the sadness in his Ojisan's voice.**

**"Ojisan, it is not your fault that she was taken away from you..." he told Kakashi and snuggled sleepy up against Kakashi's side. "If you wanted, I could take her back to you... And make her see why she should be with you... That wouldn't make you sad anymore..."**

**Kakashi looked down to the boy astonished and then he smiled down to the now sleeping boy beside him. This boy, Aisoku, had surely a heart of gold and that was what made him so innocent. Kakashi had unknowingly opened up to this boy beside him and he had tried to make Kakashi feel better, by telling him that he would take Sakura back to him.**

**But Aisoku could not take Sakura back to him, how could he? He was just a child and Kakashi knew that even if Aisoku could, Sakura was too stubborn to even listen when she had made up her minde. Like she always had been and Kakashi himself didn't know if he could take her back.**

**Everything had turn out like it always had done to him. Those he cared for suddenly disappeared out of his life, one by one (not even Sakura had been spared from that fate). **

**And after Rin's death he had been too afraid of falling in Love and didn't bonde with anyone more then necessary and it had made the 'curse' to stop and then Sakura had grew up from being a defenceless, naive little girl to be a headstrong, beautiful woman. And it had been at that point Kakashi had began to build an interest for her and wanted to protect her from everything that could hurt her.**

**The 'curse' (as Sandaime had putted it) had began again after he had accepted his feeling for her and everything had began to go down hill with their friendship after that. And when Kakashi finally began to believe that she had (somehow) forgiven him and he had accepted the fact that he was about to be the father to their child, she had been 'forcefully' ripped out of his own arms and tossed aside like something dirty. Dirty enough to be treated like dirt. **

**And Kakashi was sure that everything was due to his 'curse' and he couldn't do anything to stop the 'curse' to affect Sakura as well, like it had done now.**

**Kakashi looked down to the sleeping boy beside him and yet again he imagine that Aisoku could be his unborn son, who was snuggling up against him. He sighed and glanced over to the chest of drawer to be faced with three framed worn photos. One was of his first (not really first) and only Genin team, Team Seven. The second was of him and his team back when Minato had been his Sensei and the third was a photo he had took from his childhood home. The very picture that had been taken when he had been two and his mother had smiled down to him and his own father had patted his head, beaming proudly down to his only son.**

**An unnoticed tear fell down along Kakashi's cheek and he glanced down to Aisoku, who still was sleeping soundlessly beside him. Kakashi stroke the boys messy black-brown hair and heard how he let out a muffled "Okaasan" and moved closer up against Kakashi's side.**

**"Arigatou... Aisoku..."**

**Author note:**

I just had this need to write something from Kakashi's 'past' (I mean how much do we really know about him?). And in the end I find myself write some about Kakashi's relationship with Rin (which was kind of hard) and how Kakashi's Chidori become Raikiri (well we only know that Raikiri become Raikiri after Kakashi had 'cut' lightning). And I do really love when Kakashi is with Aisoku (Kakashi is somehow more human). And Kakashi who says that he hate kids, when he is even behaving like some kind of father figure to Aisoku... *lol*

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

It may contain some spelling errors...

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou **= Thank you

**Dengeki** = Lightning attack or electric shock

**Futon** = Wind Release

**Gomennasai **= I beg your pardon

**Gaki** = Brat

**Hiyayaka-San** = Miss Cold-hearted or Miss Surly (and again Aisoku just like give people he doesn't know that well nicknames and this is Sakura's nickmane)

**Hi no Kuni **= Fire Country

**Haiiro-Chan **= Haiiro means grey... So it is like when you call somebody "whitey", but it is more like "grayey"...or something like that... *sweat drop* Anyway, Noichigo and Ninjin is referring to Kakashi grey hair... D

**Iwa **= Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village)

**Iryou-nin **= Medicnin

**Kami** = God

**Nukenin **= Missingnin

**Neesan** = Older sister or miss

**Okaasan **= Mother

**Ojisan **= Uncle

**Ossan** = 'Old man'

**Raiton **= Lightning Release

**Raiton: Jin Dengeki** = Lightning Release: Gods Lightning attack (Note: This Jutsu is something I came up with. May not be literally.)

**Sandaime **= The Third (Hokage)

**Shiroi Kiba** = White Fang

**Tantou** = Short sword

**Un **= Yeah

I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much!

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: On Melancholy Hill


	21. Chapter 21 On Melancholy Hill

**A/N: **A big thanks to my beta samurai girl93 (who have jumped into the middle of this story) You did a great job on this one! And just so you know, chapter 20 was a flashback of Kakashi's life in his days in ANBU and how he lost Rin. Even if it was a filler, it was a very important filler, just like with every other chapter so far... Ehum... Anyway, read and please don't forget to review! ^3^

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Kishimoto Masashi! )**

**Chapter Twenty-One - On Melancholy Hill**

**Sakura glanced down to the big garden through the window of the big mansion and she sighed, while trying to make herself comfortable on the pillow to the window seat by the bay window.**

**She could see from here how the gardeners worked, placing out colorful spring flowers to what would soon be gigantic and surely beautiful flower beds almost all over the garden. She watched how some of the maids walked down a little stone path to where, they would most likely, hang up the newly washed laundry to dry in the warm spring sun.**

**If Sakura hadn't locked herself inside of her own room, she would have gladly walked out in the garden to breathe in the spring air, while enjoying the flowers of April. **

**It had already been a week since she had been left here to marry that man, Ryuusei Sange and right after she had been showed into this room by that little hyperactive (almost Naruto copy) boy Itsuki, she had become a bit melancholy.**

**And it hadn't disappeared even though she tried to hide herself inside of this room, away from all and nothing that had something to do with Ryuusei Sange. She hadn't even come out to eat when the boy Itsuki had on her first day here, announced that the dinner was ready and she chuckled low to herself when she thought about it. **

**Itsuki had knocked on the door to her room and had waited patiently for her to open the door. And when she finally had opened the door, he had told her the dinner was served and the 'master' was waiting for her at the dining room.**

**When she had told the grinning hyperactive boy that she wasn't hungry, he had began to fuss about that she must be at the dinner to please her 'husband'. It had been those words that had made her slap the door in the boy's face. After hearing a high pitching scream, she had walked satisfied back to her bed.**

**After that, the boy hadn't even tried to bother her about to dinner with her soon to be 'husband' and he had left some food outside of her room after having knocked once, before taking his escape down the hall. And she was really thankful for those four meals she got each day, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her growing abdomen or hunger. **

**And thanks to that boy's big mouth, the maid that was suppose to accompanied Sakura, had refused to even go near Sakura or the hall where Sakura's room was located and everyone else seemed to agree that their 'master's' soon to be wife, was as intimidating as the reputation said she was.**

**And walking out of this room to ask someone for a snack was out of the question. She would rather stay here and starve, then leave the room to go against her own pride. The pride she had taken by locking herself inside of her own room and to not communicate with the others of this mansion.**

**Her stomach gave her away with a loud grumbling sound and Sakura looked down to her stomach, which announced that she was eight months pregnant, causing her to sigh, troubled. It hadn't been that long since she had have lunch and she was (as she had been every since she got here) hungry all the time and she didn't know how her baby would manage this lack of food issue any longer.**

**It surely was melancholy on this hill.**

**A suddenly knock on the door made Sakura to jump slightly in surprise and she glanced to the dark wooden door, that slowly began to open up.**

**"Ano*... Gomennasai*, Sakura-sama, but I just thought that you maybe would be hungry..." a soft female voice said in the doorway and Sakura didn't know if she should cry or scream in delight.**

**Because in front of her stood the only person Sakura really could squeezed the life out of in joy and she thanked Kami*, that her prayers finally had been heard.**

**"Kiku...? I'm so happy to see you here!" Sakura squealed, while moving from her spot on the window seat to embrace the shocked looking black haired maid in the doorway. "What are you doing here, in a place like this?"**

**"Ta-Tara-Sama!" the black haired maid stuttered, while glancing to the pink haired woman who was hugging her hard. "I could ask you the same thing... What are you doing here? And where is your husband, Deigo-sama wasn't it?"**

**"Deigo...? Oh, him... Well if you come in and close the door I will tell you everything..." Sakura told the maid Kiku, who did as she was told.**

**After both of them had made themselves comfortable in the big bed, Sakura breathed in deeply and let everything out in a heavy sigh while looking at Kiku.**

**"Tara-sama... Why are you here? And is it true what they are saying? That you are going to marry Ryuusei-Sama...?" Kiku asked with her innocent girlish voice and Sakura sighed once more.**

**"Kiku... My name isn't Tara... It's Sakura... Tara was just a name to protect my own identity... I'm sorry that I lied to you..." Sakura told Kiku, who looked a bit surprised.**

**"Why didn't you use your own name back then...? Back in Iyagaru-sama's manor...?" Kiku asked Sakura who looked down to the slightly confused looking maid.**

**"Because I was on a mission... I'm a kunoichi, Kiku..." Sakura told the black haired maid who gasped slightly at what Sakura had told her and it was after those words Sakura began her story about their mission to the town of Kirizai. **

**How they had hide their identities as shinobi and how they had tried their hardest to assassinate Iyagaru Kusari, without knowing that his wife already had have him killed by using a nukenin*. How Sakura had been threatened by someone that they later, had found out to be the nukenin who had been disguising himself as Lord Iyagaru Kusari.**

**Sakura watched how Kiku gasped in awe as she told the maid how that nukenin had once been a shinobi from Konoha (who actually was dead) and how this nukenin in reality was a Devil. How Sakura and her other two team mates had fought him until the very end and how her Sensei had been close to lose his life that day. But every one of them had come out of this alive and with those words Sakura ended her story.**

**"Kiku, I'm sorry that you had to quit your work because of me..." Sakura then said to Kiku. "I wish I could have done some thing more to make you stay..." **

**"It's alright Tar-... Sakura-sama... I did never really like that place anyway..." Kiku said and looked up to Sakura with a faint smile. "So you, your 'fake' husband and your guard, was the ones who took care of those two tyrants from my hometown...?"**

**"Well yeah... And you still don't have to call me 'Sama'..." Sakura told Kiku who began to smile brightly up to her, making Sakura a bit uncomfortable.**

**"My mother thanked Kami, that day when our town was taking out from its misery... And now she can finally feed my other five brothers... She hasn't been able to do that for years..." Kiku began to sob slightly and Sakura laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Thank you... Thank you for making my home town a better place to live in..."**

**Sakura looked down to Kiku, feeling a bit of happy that she had help Kiku's mother a bit (even if Sakura never had met that woman).**

**"I'm happy to hear that your home town is back on its feet again... But I still wonder what you are doing here..." Sakura said and Kiku looked up to the pink haired kunoichi.**

**"Before Iyagaru Kusachi-sama took over as the Lord, I was forced to find a new job and the only one available was being a maid at this court... So I took it and now I can't leave to go back home... He won't allow us..." Kiku mumbled and suddenly she looked up to Sakura like Sakura would be able to solve lifes all mysteries. "But you are a kunoichi! You could kick his butt and take us out of this place...!"**

**"Kiku, I'm sorry... But I can't..." Sakura told her and glanced down with a sad look to her lap.**

**"Why not...? You shouldn't have any problem with him...!" Kiku said and grabbed Sakura's hands in hers, while catching Sakura's eyes with her own. "You could just-..."**

**"Kiku... He is-... He is my... fiancé... I can't go against him..." Sakura looked to the maid Kiku, who frowned a bit. "I'm sorry... But I can't..."**

**The black haired maid, with her hassle eyes, looked to the sad looking pink haired woman beside her and she couldn't remember that this woman beside her had ever looked this down as she did now and that was why Kiku decided to drop the subject at the moment.**

**~oOo~**

**No one in the court of Ryuusei Sange did really know how this little shy, innocent and naive maid Kiku had succeeded to make the highly intimidating fiancée of their Lord Ryuusei Sange, to come out of her sanctuary to eat together with their Lord (even if it only was for the dinner meals). **

**And Kiku (who didn't understand why her co-workers did see Sakura as intimidating and just pure evil) was just happy that her long lost 'friend' was finally back on her feet, being just like she had been back when she had been Tara-Sama (even if she was looking a bit more melancholy then before). But she still had that soft smile on her lips when Kiku had appeared into the room to help her with whatever she wanted help with.**

**It was what Kiku lived for. To make her mistress smile (even if her mistress didn't find her fiancés presence particularly enjoyable), Kiku still tried to achieve a smile from her mistress lips. A smile Kiku had found out that she loved more then anything else in this mansion.**

**And it made the little maid sad to see her mistress looking impassive down to the plate in front of her, with barely touched food and how the handsome dark brown haired man looked down to her like she was just some kind of harlot with his dark lust filled chocolate eyes. No it didn't sad her, it pained her...**

**"My dear, you need to eat..." the dark brown haired man said to the gloomy looking pink haired woman to his left. "Think of your state... Think of your child, our child..."**

**The gloomy looking pink haired woman glanced to the man to her right and if looks could kill, he had already been dead... a long time ago...**

**She gave away a silence snort and wondered how **_**this man**_** dared to say that **_**her child**_** was his, like he owned her baby too. This child would never be his and she would do everything in her power to make her unborn child to grow up elsewhere. **

**To grow up in a place she herself had grown up in. To grow up to be a great shinobi she knew her son would be. To grow up to be everything her son's father wasn't; to grow up to be a great man.**

**But how she could make her son to grow up in her beloved home village (that was Konoha), she had still not figured out yet. This place was just like a prison. You could walk in, but you could never leave...**

**Only few chosen members of the court (and of course Ryuusei Sange himself) had permission to leave as they pleased and (unfortunately) Sakura wasn't one of them and neither was the maid she trusted with her own life.**

**It annoyed her that she hadn't tried to be friendly with some of them, like the head housemaid (whose name she couldn't remember) or Ryuusei Sange's own servant (whose name had began with S something), a creepy old man who seemed to know everything about anything (but not where her backpack had disappeared to). **

**"I'm not hungry..." she finally told him and he raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"How could you not be hungry? A pregnant woman should be hungry all the time and eat even if she isn't hungry..." he said, while looking down to her scarcely touched food. "Sakura, my love... Your food will get cold if you don't eat it now and I don't want to see you and our unborn child starve..."**

**He placed a palm on her deep red kimono clad belly and Sakura resisted the urge to slap his hand off her belly. Knowing it wouldn't look good if she slapped her fiancés hand in front of the servants and the few guards that was presence in the dining room. So she bit her tongue and counted to ten, while he stroked her belly a little too intimately for her taste.**

**"Ryuusei-sama!" the creepy old servant of Ryuusei suddenly called from the dining room's entrance and the dark brown haired man snapped his dark gaze up to the old servant.**

**"What?" he snapped, while removing his hand from Sakura's belly.**

**"You have visitors," the old servant said to Ryuusei with his creaky voice.**

**"Alright, escort them to the first living room on the first floor... Tell them I will meet them as soon as I have finished," Ryuusei told the old man who bowed his head.**

**"That won't be necessary... **_**Niichan**_***..." a drawling voice of a woman said at the dining room entrance and Sakura turned her head around to look at the one who had spoken.**

**It was a woman (probably around her late-twenties) with dark burgundy hair, soft tanned skin, icy dark blue eyes and almost blood red lips and she was leaning on the wooden frame to the arch, with her arms crossed over her chest making her breast almost to roll out of her deep cut u-necked carmine colored tunic.**

**She was a smasher (that would be according to Genma, if he had been here) and Sakura couldn't help to envy this woman's looks, because she (just like Sakura's ex-Sensei) had a face that was not from this world and it was so perfect that even Ino would began to question her own face. **

**"Why am I not surprised?" Ryuusei purred to the woman in the entrance and she gave him a smirk. "And I didn't expect you this soon, Eimin..."**

**"What can I say? We can't miss your wedding and Okaasan* wants to meet the future wife of yours..." the woman Eimin said to Ryuusei while shrugging her shoulder. "You know how she is... She maybe won't accept the whore you have dragged home this time..."**

**Sakura glared offended to the woman in the entrance way and she clenched her fist, bit her tongue again, while telling herself that it was no use to open her mouth to shout something offending back.**

**Ryuusei just raised an eyebrow at this woman Eimin, while giving her a mocking smile.**

**"Shut your big trap, Eimin," an icy, cold, elderly woman's voice suddenly snapped just beside the younger woman Eimin and Sakura watched how a slightly plump and haughty looking woman slapped her folding fan on the younger woman's head, like it was her punishment. "Didn't I tell you to **_**behave**_** and **_**shut**_** your foul mouth?"**

**"Humph..." Eimin turned her head away from the elderly woman and the elderly woman then turned her head to Ryuusei.**

**"And wash away that disgusting smirk from your face, Sange," the elderly woman said to Ryuusei, who straightened his pose in the chair, but didn't drop the smirk. **

**"Is this how you talk to your only son, Haha*?" Ryuusei said to the elderly woman, who just glared to him and then he turned his face to Sakura. "Kiku, take Sakura-Chan to her room."**

**The little black haired maid Kiku (who jumped slightly by surprise), left the shadows in the corner she had stood in and walked towards the pink haired woman who was about to rise from her chair.**

**"I will take some snack from the kitchen later," the maid Kiku whispered to Sakura, who gave the maid a faint smile of gratitude.**

**Sakura walked towards the entrance out of the dining hall with Kiku walking behind her and Sakura didn't look at the two women as she came closer to them. But suddenly she was stopped by a folding fan that was carelessly slapped on her chest. She looked up to the owner of that fan.**

**"Sange, is this your fiancée?" the elderly woman asked Ryuusei who answered the woman with a "Hai" and the woman curled her lip at Sakura. "What a pity excuse for a woman... And what make you think that you are good enough for my son?"**

**Sakura (who was pretty taken aback by this question) just glared dumbfounded up to the woman, who was looking down to Sakura like she was something unpleasant that had found itself stuck under her shoe. But Sakura (who wasn't at the moment in the mood to be polite) recovered slightly from being dumbfounded and curled her lips in the same way the elderly woman did.**

**"You think I'm not good enough for your son? It's more like he isn't good enough for me," Sakura hissed to the woman who bored her black stone cold eyes into Sakura's emerald one. "And he will never be!"**

**"Your insulting little tart!" the elderly woman hissed to Sakura while raising her hand at Sakura.**

**Sakura felt the burning sensation after the woman had slapped her hard on her cheek and Sakura rubbed her aching cheek with her palm, glancing shocked up to the heavy breathing, red faced woman.**

**"You should learn how to behave when talking to your superior!" the woman hissed angry to Sakura, who still was rubbing her cheek while watching how the elderly woman began to walk towards the table were Ryuusei still was sitting beside, who didn't care what just had happened to Sakura.**

**The younger woman Eimin, looked to Sakura with narrowed eyes and a slightly curled upper lip, before she turned her head away from Sakura and went after her mother.**

**Kiku laid a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, while mumbling soothing words to Sakura who was just glaring down to the floor. Feeling how tears began to emerge from her eyes, Sakura began to walk out of the room followed closely by Kiku who glared, unforgiving, to the elderly woman.**

**Sakura cursed the two women along with her **_**fiancé**_**. The way they treated her, like she was just something the cat had brought in and how her **_**fiancé**_** just had watched, made her boil with anger. **

**She glanced to a stone bust to her right (that was probably very expensive and was supposed to be a long gone almighty warlord that had once own this place) while clenching her fist hard, before hearing the satisfied sound of stone being crushing against her knuckles. She watched how the wounds on her knuckles began to bleed slightly and how the blood dropped down to the dark cold stone floor.**

**"Sakura...-sama?" Kiku mumbled while watching Sakura with astonishment.**

**"Let's go, Kiku. I'm feeling much better already."**

**~oOo~ **

**A blond straggly haired man with deep blue eyes looked out through the window of his office.**

**He watched how the people of the village did their daily business, while the April sun warmed their backs as well as the still slightly cold ground. He saw in the far distance how some of the cherry trees still was blooming in the park, where the yearly Hanami* was taking place and even this year something was missing to him.**

**He had always enjoyed to watch the cherry trees bloom with its soft pink flowers with his friends and these last years that had past, he had always come to think of her.**

**A friend that he loved more then anything. A friend that he always had been together with during the Hanami back in Team Seven before the war. A friend that he once had lost but was able to find only to be lost again. And just right after they had begun to be friends again, she was gone. Gone like the cherry flowers during a hard breeze. **

**He missed her. He missed his only friend that was close enough to be like his sister and he would never again see her or the child she bore. Never again would she walk the street of the village Konoha. Never again would she hit him when he had said something that annoyed her or done something pervy. Never again would he and his perv-of-a-Sensei be together with her. Never...**

**"If I only had known sooner, then maybe I could have saved you, Sakura," the blond man mumbled while closing his eyes and turned his head away from the window. It hurt too much to even look at the cherry trees.**

**But he needed to pull himself together. He was after all Konoha's Hokage and he needed to have a 'cheery' face all the time. **

**He turned around on the spot, looked down to his desk and sank into the chair beside the desk. He looked down to the pail of missions scrolls and papers that he just hadn't have the strength to look through after Sakura's departure. And he figured that he was maybe worse then Tsunade at the moment, but right now he didn't give a damn about it.**

**He began to sort the mission scrolls that already had been done, with those which weren't and read the mission reports. He sighed in annoyance and began to wonder where the hell his Sensei was. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to help him with this kind of things?**

**The blond Hokage looked down to one of the ANBU reports, while rubbing his temple and when he come to think of it, hadn't his Sensei been taking care of Kurenai's son, Aisoku? He had, but that didn't mean he could slack from his work. **

**"Shizune-neechan*!"**

**The door swung open and a ebony haired woman entered.**

**"You called Naruto-kun." she said and looked to the blond man in the chair.**

**"Aaa... I want you to fetch Kakashi-Sensei for me. I haven't seen him for a week and I need his help," the blond man Naruto told Shizune, who was holding a little pig with a red vest in her arms.**

**"I'm on my way, Naruto-kun. Let's find him TonTon," she said while the pig sniffed into the air and Naruto watched how the door closed behind them and he couldn't help to smile at them.**

**It was surely nostalgic to watch them, like he had done for many years now.**

**An hour later and the door swung open once again and Naruto looked up to the one entering the room.**

**"Ne-Neechan? What's wrong and where is Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked when he saw the troubled look on the ebony haired woman Shizune and the beaten look of the pig TonTon. **

**"Well, I bring terrible news... Kakashi-San... He is... He is gone!" Shizune told Naruto who raised his eyebrow at her.**

**"What-What do you mean gone?" **

**"Neither I nor TonTon could sense any sign from him in the village and not even outside of the village's walls. It's like he disappeared without a trace," Shizune said and looked to a frowning Naruto; his eyebrows knitting together.**

**"Kuso*... Shizune, bring me everyone you can find from Konoha 11 and be quick!" Naruto told her and she was gone as fast as she almost had come.**

**Naruto bit his lip while looked down to his paper covered desk with a frown.**

**"What the hell are you up to, Sensei?"**

_Naruto looked to the two men standing opposite to him and both of them looking down at him, worried, while he tapped his pen on the desk._

_"Naruto, will you please stop tapping the pen on the desk. It is actually a bit annoying," the brown haired man suddenly said to him and Naruto looked to him while placing the writing utensil onto the table. "We have been standing here for two minutes already and you haven't said a word yet. What is it you want to tell us?"_

_"Well that is what I have been trying to figure out, Yamato-taichou, but I don't really know how to actually explain it," Naruto mumbled. "It is a bit complicated after all."_

_"It shouldn't be that complicated to you. You being the Hokage after all," the ebony haired man mocked him in a good-natured sort of way._

_"Tsk... Then you should try to be the Hokage, Sai," Naruto snapped, while glaring up to the ebony haired man. "Well maybe I should skip the troubling part and go directly to the matter of importance, which concerns both of you."_

_"Okay, go on," the brown haired man Yamato said and looked down to the blond Naruto._

_"It's about Sakura. She has been betro-..."_

_Suddenly the office door crashed wide open and a furious looking silver haired man stormed inside of the office, while slamming the door close behind him._

_"What's the meaning with this Naruto!" the silver haired man growled to the Naruto, who just stared to him._

_"Meaning with what?" he asked while looking a bit confused._

_"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" the silver haired man growled even lower. "Why didn't you do anything to stop them?"_

_"Stop them-...? Oh... So she told you...?" Naruto said and glanced up to the silver haired man who had suddenly slapped both of his palms down to Naruto's desk, making most of the papers to fly down to the floor and making the desk creak._

_"WHY?" he asked again and Naruto sighed while looking up to the furious silver haired man._

_"There was nothing I could do, sensei." Naruto mumbled, but the look his silver haired Sensei gave him, told Naruto that he didn't believe him. "You know as well as I do, that I alone don't stand a chance against them! Even if I am the Hokage, they don't listen to me!"_

_The silver haired man seemed to calm down a bit and his shoulder slumped slightly in a defeated sort of way._

_"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei that I couldn't do more," Naruto said and watched how his Sensei just shook his head._

_"No. You don't have to apologize. It's my fault as well, I'm sorry," Kakashi mumbled and sighed. _

_"Okay... What is going on right now?" Yamato asked, but he was pretty sure he knew what was going on and it seemed that even Sai knew._

_"Sakura have been betrothed," Kakashi suddenly said and he didn't hide the bitterness in his voice._

_Neither Yamato nor Sai looked surprised as he had said it, but it was when Naruto informed them that her fiancé was a Lord from another country that both of them looked surprised down to Naruto._

_"And I who thought that it was a law against marrying away 'pregnant' kunoichi's to other countries," Yamato said still a bit shocked by the news._

_"It is?" Naruto said hopefully._

_"Only in Sandaime's mind it existed such a law, but it was never a law that said that you couldn't," Kakashi told them and Naruto looked sad down to the desk._

_"Naruto, was that what you wanted to tell us? That Sakura is betrothed?" Yamato asked and saw how Naruto nodded his head._

_"Partly, but that wasn't the only reason," Naruto said and leaned back, wearily onto the chair with a loud sigh. "The reason why I asked you two to come to my office today is because... Is because I need you two to accompany Sakura to her new home in Tsume no Kuni*. And no arguing about it!" _

_Yamato closed his mouth and looked to his Senpai who was looking down to Naruto._

_"Why did you choose them and not me?" Kakashi asked Naruto who looked up to his Sensei._

_"Because I need you here and... And when it comes to escort her, I don't trust you to take her to Tsume no Kuni. As much as I wouldn't even trust myself to take her there. I'm sorry, Sensei..."_

**Naruto looked up from the desk, wondering if it had been his fault that Kakashi had suddenly disappeared out of Konoha because of what he had said to him.**

**A sudden knock on the door brought the blond man out of his thoughts and he watched how the door opened by the ebony haired woman Shizune.**

**"Naruto-kun, I have brought everybody I could find," she told him.**

**"Right. Show them inside," Naruto told her and Shizune nodded.**

**It didn't take long until the little circle office was packed with almost everyone from Konoha 11. Naruto looked to them with a stony expression in his face.**

**"What's the matter? Have someone died?" the still heavily pregnant, light blonde woman asked Naruto, a bit annoyed.**

**"No, not yet Ino. I just have some questions to all of you, before I will decide if I should send some of you to a very special mission," Naruto told them while the light blonde woman Ino snorted at him.**

**"Haven't you destroyed enough already...?" Ino barked to him and Naruto looked annoyed to her. "And I'm pregnant if you didn't see that!"**

**"I know that you are pregnant Ino and I'm sorry that I destroyed you and Sai's up coming wedding, but I needed him for that mission," Naruto told the huffing woman to a lazy looking man's left. "Anyway, as I was telling you, I have some questions to ask all of you."**

**"And why did I have to take care of Sakura's stuff?" Ino barked once more and Naruto glared to her. "And by the way, I haven't seen Sakura for some time now. Don't tell me that you send her out to a mission!"**

**"No Ino, I haven't sent her out to a mission. She told me she needed some time on her own, so I send her to Suna*..." Naruto told Ino, hopping it would stop her from asking more questions.**

**"But-...!"**

**"Ino, just drop it! If Sakura is in Suna, she will be take cared of," the lazy looking man suddenly told Ino who bit her lip. "What was it you wanted to ask us, Naruto...?"**

**"Ah right... Well, when was the last time you saw, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto suddenly asked them and all six of them (and a dog), looked questioning to him. **

**"What do you mean? Last time we saw him?" Kiba asked and Akamaru whined beside him.**

**"I mean what I said. When was the last time you saw him?" Naruto repeated.**

**"Don't know. I have been on a mission, but it could be two weeks or so," Kiba finally said.**

**Hinata as well as the silent man in the corner, Shino said the same. Naruto then turned his gaze to the other three.**

**"I have been training with Gai-Sensei in the mountains for a week and before that I haven't seen him," the bushy, eye browed man to the lazy man's right said while looking to Naruto.**

**"Naruto, it's not that unusual that he disappears some hours or even days. I mean, it has happened before," the lazy looking man said.**

**"I know that, Shikamaru, but it **_**is**_** unusual that he disappears without a trace," Naruto told the lazy looking man Shikamaru who frowned troubled.**

**"Well, last time I saw him was the day he left Aisoku with me," Ino then told them.**

**"And when was that?" Naruto asked.**

**"Hum... I think it was about five days or so. He said he was leaving for a mission, that was why he couldn't have Aisoku any longer," Ino said and Naruto just glared to her. **

**"He was leaving for a mission, you say?" Naruto asked fuming and Ino nodded. "Since when did you begin to believe in that old perv...?"**

**Ino flushed and looked down to the floor, while Shikamaru scratched his neck with a troubled look on his face.**

**The white coated canine Akamaru suddenly began to yelp, making his master look down to him.**

**"Aaa... I have noticed it too," the untidy brown haired Kiba said and looked up to Naruto. "Naruto, Akamaru has noticed some uneasy mood in this room. Someone hasn't been honest with us."**

**"Okay... Can you tell us whom?"**

**"Shikamaru, you didn't tell us if you had seen Kakashi-san," Hinata suddenly spoke up beside Kiba and everyone's gaze fell on Shikamaru, who looked even more troubled.**

**"Mattaku*…Well, I did see him the day Kurenai left Aisoku with him," Shikamaru told them. **

**"That is not possible. Kurenai-sensei left Aisoku-kun at the school before she left for the mission, telling me that Kakashi-san would pick him up after school," Hinata told Shikamaru who began to look even more troubled then he already was.**

**"Come to think of it," Kiba suddenly said, "I think it was about three weeks ago, I saw Shikamaru together with Kakashi and Kakashi did look a bit upset while you two were conversing, Shikamaru." **

**"Of course he looked upset! He was drunk and he smelled like death himself," Shikamaru muttered. "Everyone would look upset if they smelled like that."**

**"Uke... I couldn't agree more about that," Ino uttered with a shiver.**

**"Anyway, do you have any idea where he could be at the moment?" Naruto asked him.**

**"No clue," Shikamaru said while shrugging his shoulder.**

**"He is lying!" Kiba snapped, while Akamaru barked.**

**"I'm not lying!" Shikamaru argued.**

**"You are! I can smell it," Kiba told him. "Your body is releasing the hormone cortisol, which makes your heart beat faster and the fight and flight mood to go off. That's what makes me think that you are lying," Kiba glared to Shikamaru, while crossing his arms over his chest in a boring sort of way and Shikamaru just looked to the Kiba.**

**"Shikamaru, just tell me if you know where Kaka-sensei is," Naruto said and glanced to him.**

**"I talked to him at the bar," Shikamaru finally said and sighed deeply. "He had been there for days and he was really drunk. I would say that this time he could have killed himself if I hadn't been there. Anyway, I overheard a conversation between you, Sakura and the elders some time ago and I figured that he must have been depressed about it. So I told him to do something about it..."**

**Naruto raised his eyebrow at Shikamaru who looked down to the floor.**

**"He... He must have gone after Sakura... That is the only thing I can think of that he would do..." Shikamaru mumbled and the other five looked shockingly at him.**

**Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. His suspicions had been confirmed then.**

**"Shika, what do you mean with that he has gone after her?" Ino asked him. "Is there something you knew, that you haven't told us? And I have never heard that Sakura had been in a fight with the elders."**

**"It was because of confidential information," Naruto suddenly told her. "She couldn't tell any one of you, even how much she wanted to."**

**"Telling us what?" the bushy eye browed man, Lee asked.**

**"That Sakura is going to marry a man from another country," Naruto mumbled and almost every one of them gasped in surprise, while Naruto opened his eyes slowly to look at the five flabbergasted people in the room.**

**"I don't understand. Why is Sakura-san going to marry a man from another country?" Lee looked to Naruto with a concern look on his face.**

**"Isn't it obvious," Kiba suddenly said and Lee looked to him. "She is pregnant."**

**Lee just glared at Kiba while letting his mouth gap slightly, even more surprise was flickering in his eyes.**

**"Sa-Sakura-san... Pre-Pregnant..." Lee stuttered turning his gaze back to Naruto whose look was solid as stone.**

**"Don't tell me you didn't even notice that," Kiba mumbled, while averting his eyes from Lee to look at Naruto. "And why would Kakashi-Sensei even try to go after her? He knew as well as everyone else in here, that going against something the elders have decided, is like go against Konoha and even Hi no Kuni* itself."**

**"I know that he knows that, but something tells me that it must have been something really big, otherwise he wouldn't go after her like that without telling us," Naruto told Kiba. "And I know that he cares for her and-..."**

**"Doesn't he think that **_**we**_** care for her as well?" Kiba barked, while trying to hide a blush that was creeping up to his cheek and Akamaru barked agreeable beside him.**

**Lee (who still was too shock after hearing the news) just mumbled sulking that he did never get the chance to beat **_**his**_** Rival of Love, after have slide down to the floor pocking the floor with his finger.**

**"Lee, get a grip on yourself," Shikamaru told him and sighed while rubbing his eyes. "I think it's my fault that he did it. Well, I told him that he should do something about it and then I mentioned to him that this man she is going to marry was most likely a man known as 'The Bride Reaper'."**

**"The Bride Reaper!" Ino said while looking shocked up to her team mate. "You must do something about this, Naruto! We must get Sakura back!"**

**"Even if I want to take her back, we can't. The elders used her as a trade between Hi no Kuni and Tsume no Kuni. We would only jeopardize her safety along with Hi no Kuni's if we took her back," Naruto told them. Even if he would risk his own life for her, he couldn't risk others life for the cost of her. But he was Uzumaki Naruto after all, so he still had some tricks up in his sleeves. "And when it comes to what Shikamaru said about that man, nothing is confirmed. Even if ANBU believed this man could be the long dead 'Bride Reaper', they still weren't sure. And I felt that it was an unnecessary risk to move a whole ANBU team to capture a man that we don't really know a thing about."**

**"But-!" Ino looked to Naruto, but was cut off by the man in the corner, Shino.**

**"What about Kakashi-san? Should we pursuit him?" Shino asked Naruto who looked to him.**

**"No, let him be," Naruto finally said after a long silence. "I have two ANBU stationed outside of the walls of Sakura's fiancés home, they will notice if Kakashi-sensei is trying to approach the mansion. And beside, he knows what position we are in with Tsume no Kuni, so he wouldn't try to do anything stupid to get her back."**

**"Don't do anything stupid? Naruto if you haven't noticed, he left without telling anybody just to go after Sakura," Ino said and frowned to the blond man behind the desk. "That is pretty stupid thing to do, don't you think?"**

**"You can't blame him," Shikamaru then sighed out. "After all he has feel-..."**

**Shikamaru was cut off by a sharp knock on the door and Naruto asked Hinata to open the door.**

**A brown haired man along with an ebony haired man walked into the circle office and looked a bit surprised to the crowed in the room.**

**"Have something happened?" the brown haired man asked and was pushed aside by a light blonde woman, who flung her arms around the ebony haired man, who looked bewildered by the woman's sudden burst of affection.**

**"Well, you haven't seen Kaka-sensei on your way back home, Yamato-taichou?" Naruto said and eyed the brown haired man who raised his eyebrow.**

**"Senpai? No, not what I can remember," the brown haired wood user, Yamato said and glanced down to the ebony haired man who was trying to tell the light blonde woman that she was suffocating him. "Is he in danger or something like that?" **

**"No not really. He has just gone missing," Naruto said and Yamato snapped his eyes back to Naruto.**

**"Gone missing? Well I don't really believe he has gone missing. Are you sure that you have looked everywhere? You know how hard he is to be found if he knows you are looking for him," Yamato said and walked closer to Naruto.**

**"Shizune has looked everywhere for him and there was no sign of him in the village," Naruto told Yamato, who began to look a bit worried. "And we believe he went after Sakura, which was why I asked if you may have seen him on your way back to Konoha." **

**"If Kakashi-san was on his way to Sakura, then he would take a different path then us," the ebony haired man suddenly said and looked to Naruto. "His skill in hiding is better then ours, he could have passed us and we would never know it was him."**

**"Do you want us to track him down and beat some sense into him?" Yamato suddenly asked. Naruto only shook his head.**

**"I can do it later if he ever dares to come back and we can just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Naruto said with a deep sighed and returned to his chair while looking to the eight people in the room.**

**"It's Senpai we are talking about. He would do everything in his power to protect those who he cares for," Yamato mumbled to Naruto, who knew how true it was.**

**"Anyway, did you two do what I told you to?" Naruto suddenly asked Yamato who nodded.**

**"We did... twice. I just hope she will do it as a last resort. You know how she can be," Yamato said and the others in the room looked at the brown haired wood user, confused.**

**"I know. I hope she could just for this time, skip her pride and-..." the last of Naruto's words was cut off by the office door crashing wide open and everyone in the room jumped slightly.**

**"Hokage-sama! Is it true?" an elderly woman voice suddenly called from the doorway and Naruto frowned at the two people standing in front of him.**

**"What is true?" Naruto growled, annoyed that he had been interrupted by them.**

**"That one of our own has left the village without permission," the elderly man said and glanced down to the blond Hokage.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto said coldly and he saw how the hag narrowed her eyes at him.**

**"Don't take us for some fools, Hokage-sama! We have heard what one of our own did. We only wanted to hear it from you. Did or did not Hatake Kakashi leave Konoha without your permission?" the hag asked and Naruto looked to Yamato, trying to get some consultation out of him.**

**But Yamato looked away from Naruto, since he told him that it was just best to tell them what they already knew and also because it was futile to lie to them anyway.**

**Naruto sighed while rubbing his forehead with his palm. His bright blue eyes looking at the two elders in front of him.**

**"Aaa... He did," Naruto finally said, earning a satisfied snort from Koharu. "But only because he didn't like what you did to Sakura."**

**"Tsk... That doesn't matter. As a shinobi you must understand what is best for the village and even for the country. Doing things for personal gain, is like to go against the law and Hokage himself!" Koharu said and looked to Naruto. "Are you fine with that? Are you really fine with knowing that your own Sensei has turned himself into a nukenin?" **

**Naruto, as well as the others, looked to the hag Koharu and the old geezer Homura with surprised looks on their faces.**

**"What do you mean with that? Kaka-sensei would never turn himself into a nukenin! He would never harm Konoha! Never!" Naruto shouted, looking once more to Yamato for support, but found none and Naruto looked back to the elders. "Kaka-sensei is loyal to Konoha, but he only wants Sakura back where she should be. Here, in Konoha!"**

**"Loyal to Konoha you say," Koharu snorted and glanced to Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Then tell me what's loyal with disgracing the laws of your own home, just to take something back that isn't ours? Is that loyalty to you, Hokage-sama? His action may lead to war, like we told you before. Do you really want it to end like that?"**

**"No... I don't..." Naruto mumbled, knowing that he had lost this battle once again, just because the Daimyo* hadn't given him the full authority it meant to be the Hokage. **

**They still didn't trust him with that power and it never had been the question that the Kyuubi needed protection. Kyuubi itself was the problem and that was why they was too afraid to give Naruto full authority as the Hokage. **

**Did they believe the Kyuubi would run amok if he was given power? What incompetent fools. **

**"Good. As for today, Hatake Kakashi is no longer a shinobi of Konoha. He is a threat to Konoha as well as for Hi no Kuni and he will be treated as such," Koharu told them and Naruto could see how satisfied she looked when she told them this. **

**Naruto felt sickening by this, just like the rest of the people in the room did, but it didn't seem that the elders took any notice of this. **

**"The order is to find and kill Hatake Kakashi."**

**More Notes:**

The "evil" elders have something going on and will they succeed? And will Kakashi be able to find a way out of this, with this death threat hovering above his head?

When I write the text _**'like this' **_it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Ano **= Errr, well, um

**Daimyo **= Japanese feudal lord

**Gomennasai **= I beg your pardon

**Haha** = Mother (humble language)

**Hanami **= Cherry blossom viewing

**Hi no Kuni **= Fire Country

**Kami **= God

**Kuso **= Shit

**Mattaku **= Good grief (expression of exasperation) or just another word for things that is troublesome

**Nukenin **= Missing-nin

**Niichan **= Familiar form of "older brother"

**Neechan** = Older sister or miss

**Okaasan **= Mother

**Suna **= Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village)

**Tsume no Kuni **= Claw Country

And I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much!

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: The Right Kind Of Wrong


	22. Chapter 22 The Right Kind Of Wrong

**A/N: **A big thanks to my beta samurai girl93! As always she is doing a great job! Hi again! I'm really sorry for the delay. I have had so much things to do right now. I have been working and packing stuff for the trip. So I finally finished the last thing on this chapter here in Japan. So I will tell you this, I may not be able to upload for some time now because I have to go to school and study, but I will try to upload when I at least have a chapter ready for you! Ok, read and enjoy and please, don't forget to review! Take Care! ^-^

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!)**

**Chapter Twenty Two - The Right Kind Of Wrong**

**One week had passed since Sakura's soon to be mother-in-law and sister-in-law had came to the mansion to turn Sakura's already troublesome stay into something worse than troublesome. They had more or less turned her life into something Sakura would call Hell on earth and she didn't know how to get out of it, because they were always there to torment her (at least Eimin was, her sister-in-law). **

**And if her mother-in-law didn't complain about her less graceful posture and attitude, it was her sister-in-law, who began to tell her that she was just a worthless, harlot that had just caught her brother's eyes because he pitied her and her unborn whore child.**

**Sakura had never in her entire life felt the urge to kill like she did right now. Not just because they had picked on her, but they had picked on her unborn son as well. That was just unforgivable to her and Sakura had without they knowing it, declared war against them. And even how childish it may be, she had enjoyed every single moment they had ended up in one of Sakura's many traps all around the place and just that had made Sakura to be less restless as they days had passed by, but it didn't make her any happier as the wedding grew closer and closer.**

**But it hadn't taken that long for them to figure out who the 'master' trap layer was and with that Sakura had to admit her defeated to Eimin and her mother-in-law; Ryuusei Kamiko. **

**And that had given Kamiko every reason to tell her son Sange, how bad and unworthy this woman was for him. But he had told her like many times already; that it still was his choice and that they had no matter in saying who he choose to be his wife...**

**And maybe it has been that reason to why she hadn't been punished yet. Though, she began to wonder if the 'lessons' she was given by the head housemaid had been her punishment, because it was just as boring as watching one of the Icha Icha movies with her Sensei. **

_**`No no... It isn't boring; it is more like laughable´**_** Sakura mused as she watched out the window on the second floor to see how the clouds drifted past and disappearing out of sight. She sighed deeply.**

**"Sakura-sama! Are you listening to what I'm telling you?"**

**Sakura snapped her emerald eyes up to the severe looking elderly woman with salt and pepper hair, who had smacked the book she was holding into the desk in front of Sakura.**

**"...Sort of..." she mumbled and the elderly woman made her lips into a thin line.**

**"That's not good enough. Sakura-sama, how am I supposed to make you into a fine young lady when you aren't even trying to listen to me?" the elderly woman asked the pink haired Sakura who shrugged at her.**

**"Kiku, please remind me what I am doing here in the first place?" Sakura asked the black haired maid, who smiled down to Sakura.**

**"You are here to learn how to be a Lady by the order of Ryuusei Kamiko-sama," Kiku answered Sakura still with a smile on her face. "And you took Kamiko-sama's order as a challenge, so that is why you are here, Sakura-sa-...chan."**

**"I see," was all Sakura said, as she looked back to the window.**

**"Sakura-sama, this isn't how a Lady should behave! Even how boring it may be to you, you still have to act like you really care about what every one of them might say to you! That is a part of being a Lady." the elderly woman told Sakura who glanced up to her.**

**"You want me to act? Sure, I can act if you want to," Sakura leaned carelessly back to the chair and looked up to the elderly woman once again. "'How was your day, Sange-sama? Oh, it's a really nice day today, Sange-sama.' Please, don't force me to say these things!"**

**"Sakura-sama, that wasn't acting and if it was, it wasn't that good," the elderly woman said and sighed. "You aren't trying hard enough, Sakura-sama and if you only had put as much effort in trying to be a Lady, like you placed into your distasteful pranks, you could be a fine Lady by now." **

**"Does it look like I want to be a Lady?" Sakura asked the woman and she narrowed her eyes at her. "And I didn't even ask for this kind of life to the beginning with."**

**"But do you really want to dishonor your fiancé on your own engagement party with your behavior?" the elderly woman asked Sakura who looked down to the desk.**

**"Yes, I do," she told her and that was the truth. Sakura did really want to make the whole engagement party to be one big fiasco. And not being a Lady was step number one.**

**But then again, what would Konoha think of her if she decided to ruin this engagement and wedding? Would it mean that she had started a war between Tsume no Kuni and Hi no Kuni, if she ruined everything?**

**No, she couldn't do that to her home. All she really was after was just to make the whole thing to take a little longer time. Long enough so her letters to Konoha could return with answers to her and that would hopefully not take too much of a long time, but she still hadn't get any answers from them on the first letter she had post with one of the carrier pigeons. That meant she had to write another one until she got some answers from them.**

**"...-and one part of being a Lady is to listen to when people are talking to you, Sakura-sama." the elderly woman said and smacked the book once more in the desk. "Did you even hear a word of what I told you?"**

**"Um..." Sakura looked up to the woman who sighed.**

**"Let me guess, no you didn't."**

**"No, I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled and the elderly woman looked away from Sakura.**

**"Sakura-sama, why are you so against Ryuusei-sama? You don't even know him and he is a really fine young man. He is rich and he has looks too," the woman said and glanced down to Sakura. "Many women's would kill to be in a position like you are in right now."**

**"You would too be against the man, if you were forced to marry someone you just knew that you won't like," Sakura told the woman. "And money has a different value to me then it has to him. I don't care if he is rich. I don't care if women would kill for being where I am right now. I just... I just want to be happy with someone I choose, not with someone I didn't choose."**

**"I understand that, but how can you say such a thing about him when you just locked yourself up in your room. That isn't how you do, when trying to get to know each other," the woman said to Sakura who had turn back to look at the window. "And who knows? Maybe he will make you happy?"**

**"I doubt that," Sakura mumbled and heard how the old woman sighed.**

**"You must learn that not all marriage is due to love. Most marriage is just like this one, between you and Ryuusei-sama. A marriage that both of you have to learn to love each other, by taking small steps." she told the pink haired woman, who glanced up to her. "And just between the two of us, I know that Ryuusei-sama really likes you."**

**Sakura could hear how Kiku snorted slightly behind her and that made the elderly woman to look at Kiku.**

**"Anyway Masako-san, even how much you say he likes me, I don't like him and I never will," Sakura told the elderly woman. "My heart belongs to someone else and has done so for many years now."**

**Sakura raised from the chair and looked to the salt and pepper haired woman Masako, who looked steadily back at the pink-haired woman.**

**"You will never turn me into a Lady, Masako-san," Sakura told her and then she turned her gaze to the black haired maid, who had stood behind Sakura all the time. "We are leaving, Kiku."**

**"Hai, Sakura-chan," Kiku said and bowed her head to Sakura.**

**Masako watched how Kiku escorted the eight months pregnant woman towards the big dark door and she opened it for her.**

**"Sakura-sama," Masako called to the pink haired woman, who stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her. "You know that I haven't given up my hopes for you."**

**"I know that you haven't, but it will still not change the fact that you will never be able to turn me into something I am not," Sakura told Masako, who smiled slightly to Sakura.**

**"There is more than just etiquette you have to learn, my dear," Masako told her and looked to Sakura over her round shaped spectacles. "Tomorrow after breakfast and don't be late again. I will not accept your poor excuses next time."**

**Sakura nodded shortly to Masako, before she was out of the room with Kiku after her.**

**"You are not planning to be on time tomorrow?" Kiku asked and tried to hide the amusement in her voice.**

**"No I'm not. And I thought we could take a really long after breakfast nap instead," Sakura told Kiku, who find this 'go against the regulation' thing quite funny, even if it meant that they would be yelled at later on.**

**"Sounds really great, Sakura-chan," Kiku said with a smile and then she suddenly took Sakura's sleeve to her kimono. **

**"What is it, Kiku?" Sakura asked the maid.**

**"Kamiko-sama," Kiku mumbled and watched how Sakura looked up to the slightly plump and haughty looking woman, who was walking towards them.**

**"Don't worry about her, Kiku. Just ignore her," Sakura mumbled back to Kiku, who nodded.**

**Sakura walked past the slightly plump and haughty looking woman Kamiko, with a high head and with the maid Kiku after her, who still held a firm grip on Sakura's sleeve.**

**Suddenly the woman Kamiko stopped and turned her head slightly back to look at the two who had past her.**

**"I see that you still haven't changed your behavior," she suddenly said and that made the pink haired woman to turned around to look at her.**

**"I see it not fitting to change my behavior towards someone, who even can't behave correctly towards others," Sakura told the woman Kamiko with a cold tone and Sakura smirked inwardly when she saw how Kamiko's lips turned into a thin line of anger. **

**"Tsk... Kiku, come here!" Kamiko snapped to the black haired maid, who flinched by her harsh tone, but did as she was told. "Kiku, I have heard from Masako-san that Sakura haven't been on time for her lessons and I believe it's your duty to make her to come in time for her lessons or am I wrong?"**

**"No, Kamiko-sama. You aren't," Kiku mumbled to Kamiko without looking up to her.**

**"Look to me when you are talking to me, child." Kamiko hissed to Kiku, who glanced up to the fearsome woman in front of her. "Because of **_**your**_** disobedience," Kamiko looked to Sakura as she said it, "you have to be punished."**

**Kiku didn't say a word or tried to resist and to Sakura that meant that poor Kiku along with the other maids was use to this kind of things. And Sakura couldn't stand to see how poor Kiku would take all the punishment because of what Sakura herself did and didn't.**

**Kamiko raised her folding fan into the air and let it fell down to hit the poor little black haired maid, but what she hit instead made her a bit surprise. Instead of hitting the loathsome little maid, she had hit something bigger and even more loathsome and she smirked when she heard how the folding fan made contact to the pink haired woman's skin.**

**Sakura, who had used her kunoichi reflex to get in between Kamiko and Kiku, raised an arm to protect Kiku from the hit and she clenched her teeth's, due to the pain of the folding fan who had cut Sakura's arm and she saw how surprise flickered in Kamiko's stone cold eyes. Well Sakura wasn't surprised; this woman didn't know that Sakura was a kunoichi after all.**

**"If you are going to punish someone, then punish me. Kiku had nothing to do with me being late," Sakura growled to Kamiko, who removed the fan from Sakura's arm and stepped away from them.**

**"My dear, both of us know that punishment doesn't work on you," Kamiko told Sakura with an acid tone and then she and the maid Kamiko was with walked away from them.**

**"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Kiku when Kamiko had disappeared around the corner.**

**"Aaa... I'm just fine and what about you?" Kiku looked to Sakura and saw how she had manage to hide her arm with the sleeve of the kimono.**

**"I'm fine too," Sakura told Kiku, who didn't look that convinced. "Really, that was nothing compared to what I have been through."**

**Even if Kiku still wasn't convinced, they continued their walk back to Sakura's room in silence.**

**Sakura looked to her right as she walked past the big windows that revealed the last soft pink flowers of the cherry trees that bloomed out in the garden. She stopped to look at the big cherry trees that sway back and forth in the light spring breeze and she began to think back to her days with the young Team Seven. Her days with Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke and how they had watched the cherry trees at the Hanami*, but those days was no long gone.**

**"Sakura-sama?"**

**Sakura turned her head to look at the little maid, who concerned look back to Sakura.**

**"Kiku, you know what I have said about that." Sakura told the maid, who began to blush slightly.**

**"Go-Gomen*," Kiku mumbled still blushing and Sakura waved off her apology with a soft smile in her face. "Ma-Maybe you would want to take a walk with me in the garden? It's just such a lovely weather to be inside and I would really love to watch the last cherry blossoms with you."**

**Sakura looked to the blushing maid and then to the window gazing at big cherry trees with its magnificent small pink flowers, which gave her her name.**

**"I would love to, Kiku," Sakura told the maid, who began to smile up to Sakura. **

**~oOo~**

**"Aahh! Now it would be nice with a cup of tea and a good book! Don't you think that too, Sakura-chan?" Kiku asked the pink haired woman as Kiku sat herself down on the stone bench beside Sakura.**

**Sakura didn't answered and she just looked vacant up to the bright blue spring sky, while stroking her belly softly. It had been her first time out like these since she had got here and that was like three weeks ago.**

**"Gomen. Maybe I shouldn't have taken you outside," Kiku mumbled and she sounded really regretful.**

**"No Kiku, don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just tired, that's all." Sakura suddenly said and forced a smile to her lips as she looked down to Kiku, who smiled back to her with her childish innocent smile and something with that smile warmed her. "You know, I have never had a sister, so I have always wondered how it would feel to have one."**

**Kiku looked to Sakura with her big hassle eyes and Sakura continued.**

**"And when I finally found someone who I saw as a sister, I lost her and I could never have that feeling again. The feeling of having a sister…" Sakura told Kiku with a sad look on her face and Kiku's smile dropped some. "But with you, I was able to have that feeling again... Arigatou*, Kiku..."**

**Kiku placed back her bright smile on her face, while watching the woman beside her, who looked so much older than she was and Kiku imagine it was due to the fact that she was a shinobi and that she missed her home and family.**

**"If you want me to be your sister, I can be," Kiku finally said with a blush and Sakura smiled softly to her.**

**"I would be very happy I you were," Sakura said and Kiku smiled once again up to her, before she putted her head into Sakura's lap.**

**"I know that I have already told you, but you will be a great mom," the maid mumbled sleepy as Sakura laid her hand on the little maid's head and stroked her soft black hair.**

**"Arigatou," Sakura mumbled softly and she looked back to the bright blue spring sky and watched how the cherry petals slowly was blown away by the wind and up into the sky.**

**For the really first time Sakura felt peaceful and she wished for nothing more than to stay like this.**

**"There you are, Sakura my love!"**

**Sakura froze when she heard that voice and she glanced to the dark brown haired man who was walking towards her.**

**Why was she always interrupted by him when she just wanted to be alone? Kami was surely not on her side, just like he hadn't been on all of the other days either.**

**She began to frown and looked up to him with eyes that were impassive and cold as ice.**

**"My dear that is not how you look at your fiancé," the man said and stopped when he was close enough to her.**

**She didn't respond.**

**"Kiku, leave us and go back to the mansion to help the others with the dinner," he said coldly to the maid, who raised her head from Sakura's lap and stood up.**

**"Hai, Ryuusei-sama," Kiku said and bowed her head to the man and after have giving a worried look to Sakura, she walked back to the mansion.**

**Sakura, who didn't want to be in his presence all alone, stood up as well to follow Kiku.**

**"Not so fast, my dear," Ryuusei said and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to him. "I didn't say that you could leave. Did I?"**

**Sakura looked up to him and she wasn't surprised to see that look of pure lust in his heavy gaze. A gaze he always seemed to just show her and she was disgusted by it.**

**"No." she answered simply.**

**"You know, I have really tried to play along with you and your ninja games, but I will be honest with you my dear, I have began to get a bit tired to play with you like this." Ryuusei told her and pressed her closer to him. "Our engagement party is coming closer and I can't have you behaving like some savage animal during that fest, do you understand me my dear?"**

**"What if I say no?" Sakura sneered.**

**"There is no such word as 'no'," he scoffed at her still holding her wrist. "Do you understand me, Sakura-chan?" he said once more and just to make sure that he meant what he had said, he squeezed her wrist a bit harder. "Either you behave or I will have you locked in until you feel like you want to behave."**

**"Then you will have to lock me in," she hissed low to him.**

**"Do you really want to be locked in without food or water for the rest of the day?" he asked her coldly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not make this any harder then it already is for you, Sakura-chan. You know as well as I do why this wedding can't be stopped or it will be really troublesome for your Hokage as it will be for you."**

**Sakura watched how he lowered his face closer to hers and pressed his lips against her soft skin on her cheek.**

**"And **_**I**_** will take whatever I want," he purred into her ear and she felt how he began to go lower down with his free hand. "And I want you, my dear."**

**Sakura shoved herself away from him and took one step back, trying to get away from him (even if he still held her wrist with his iron grip) and then he dragged her back to his side. Looking down to her with those dark lust filled chocolate eyes and Sakura was afraid that the more she resisted, the more would those eyes be filled with lust. **

**"You won't deny me!" he hissed to her and she began to look panicked up to him.**

**She knew perfectly well that she could beat the crap out of him and by doing that she would probably just harm him along with Konoha and Hi no Kuni. And she would also harm herself and her unborn son.**

**But she needed to make him stop and if it was her body he wanted. She could give it to him.**

**As she was about to open her mouth to tell him that he could take her body as long as he didn't hurt her unborn child, she felt how his grip began to lessen on her wrist and she gazed almost shyly up to the presence she could feel of another man beside her. **

**And it was when he spoke, Sakura was sure that her heart had missed a beat or two and she was also very sure she would kill him for that later.**

**"I appreciate if you don't handle **_**my**_** sister like that next time I see you," he said to Ryuusei, who glared up to the man who had spoken to him and he raised an eyebrow at the man.**

**"And who are you?" Ryuusei asked the intruder sharply and Sakura could hear, by just listing to Ryuusei's voice, that he wasn't pleased to be interrupted like this by this stranger beside them.**

**"My apologize, how rude of me," the stranger said and Sakura tried hard to not let her mouth to fell open by this man soft baritone voice, that most likely, could melt icebergs. "My name is Haruno. Haruno Katashi."**

**"Haruno Katashi?" Ryuusei repeated while looking to the man, still with a raised eyebrow. "Are you the brother of my fiancée?"**

**"Aaa, it so seems to be," the intruder, whose name was Haruno Katashi, said and let go off Ryuusei's wrist after have made sure that he had let go off hers.**

**Sakura glanced up to the man who called himself for her brother and she was surprised to see dark ash green eyes, instead of a dark grey and a mismatch one, hiding itself under the bangs of his unruly silver hair and top of it no scar was decorating his face. And even if his appearance was a bit different, his mask less face was just the same, just like that lazy grin he always had given her along with that reassuring eye crinkle.**

**"Sakura my love, you did never tell me that you had a brother," Ryuusei said and looked to Sakura with narrowed eyes that only she could see. "Though, he looks a bit old to be your brother."**

**Ryuusei turned his gaze back to the silver haired man, who looked back to him.**

**"Well... Um... I-I didn't know that I had a brother," Sakura mumbled and glanced up to Ryuusei, who wasn't particularly happy with her answer.**

**"How would she know?" the silver haired man suddenly said. "Father left our mother before she was born so she would, of course, not know about my existence. And before our father died, he asked me to find her and keep an eye on her and that's why I am here, to keep an eye on her because of our father's last wish."**

**"To keep an eye on her?" Ryuusei said a bit surprised and he looked from the man Katashi to Sakura. "I would say it is a rather unusual wish of a dying man, who seemed to not have taking any interest in her before."**

**"Times change and things were a bit different back then and he didn't even know that mother was expecting a child during their divorce," Katashi said while looking to Sakura and then back to Ryuusei. "He found that out some months before his death and as he wished for, I will stay with her, at least until she is married."**

**"Very well then, I will let you stay," Ryuusei said to Katashi while turning around to walk back to the mansion, but before he did so he laid a hand on the silver haired man's shoulder while leaning closer to his ear. "Just so you know, Katashi. I don't trust strangers, even if those strangers is said to be **_**relatives**_** to my fiancée. So if you do anything **_**strange**_** to my fiancée, I will know that and I will have your head served as the main course at the wedding reception." **

**"I will keep that in mind," the silver haired man murmured calmly to Ryuusei, who let go of his shoulder and began to walk to the mansion.**

**When Sakura was sure that Ryuusei was out of ears hold, she turned with narrowed eyes towards the silver haired man in front of her and she did what she saw most fitting at the moment; she slapped him hard in his face, hopping it would make him understand the situation he had put themselves in.**

**"Are **_**you**_** insane!" she hissed to him and watched how he a bit baffled, rubbed his stinging cheek. "You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous for you to be here, Kakashi!"**

**"Well, I think danger is my middle name," Kakashi told her while crinkling both his eyes and Sakura gave him a disapproving glare. "And I know that it will be dangerous, but I had to. How else would I be able to see you again?"**

**Sakura looked up to him with a confounded look on her face, before she looked away to glare down to the soft green grass.**

**"No. You need to go back," she told him and looked back up to him. "If he finds out the truth, that you really aren't my brother or whatsoever, things will get ugly."**

**"He won't find out," Kakashi told her and grabbed her hand in his. "Ryuusei don't know anything about your father, that's why it will be a big advantage for us."**

**"A big advantage you say? How can it be a big advantage to us, when even **_**I**_** don't know a shit about my own father?" Sakura hissed to Kakashi.**

**"And that is why it will be much easier to lie about a man neither of you know about and that's was why I can still hold my cover as your brother," Kakashi told her and watched how she pulled her hand back from his.**

**"And that's what I'm afraid of," Sakura mumbled and watched how he had crossed his arms over his chest. "What if he finds out that my mother's last name was Haruno and not my father's? What will you tell him then?"**

**"Well if that ever happen, we will tell him a new lie in the lie," Kakashi told her with a shrug. **

**"No, I don't want to lie in front of him," Sakura told him firmly and saw how he raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"That's not what I heard when I walked through the mansion. You have become a quite big liar yourself, Sakura," Kakashi said and she slapped him hard on his arm.**

**"It was necessary!"**

**"And so is this! Look, all I ask for is just a bit of cooperation from you, the rest will I take care of myself." Kakashi said and laid his palm on her head. "All you have to do is simple just being my sister and act as you don't know me."**

**"That will be simple," she said scornfully and moved Kakashi's hand away from her head. "And just so you know, Katashi isn't the greatest undercover name. Couldn't you come up with something else?"**

**"Don't you like it? I thought it sounded so much like a certain **_**name**_** I know you are familiar with." Kakashi said while scratching his chin. "And what I heard from Yamato, you have become a bit demented."**

**"I have certainly not! It's more like you who have!" she hissed and glared murderous to him. "Anyway, what are you really doing here? I seriously doubt it has anything to do what you said first. Was it Naruto, who send you out here to make sure that I really married that man?"**

**"Naruto? Why would he do that? You know as well as I do, that he can't just send people out here, even how much he cares for you." Kakashi told her and she raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Wait, are you telling me that **_**you**_** are here without permission from Naruto?" Sakura asked him and saw how he rubbed his neck, in a way he often did when he had been figured out. "You really are insane! You have just done something really wrong and stupid, do you understand that!"**

**"But I believe it is the right kind of wrong and yes, I do understand that," Kakashi mumbled and looked down to her with those dark ash green eyes.**

**"Then why are you even here, if you understand that this could end badly for both of us?" Sakura looked up to him and her gaze met his.**

**"Because someone told a really drunk old man, to never give up," Kakashi mumbled and placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't care what I will be called when I come back home with you by my side. As long as you are safe and sound back in Konoha, I don't care." **

**Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up to him and then she cast her eyes downwards while placing her hand on his hand, which still was on her cheek and she tried to drag it off from her cheek, but he held his hand firmly on her cheek.**

**"Please... Just leave, Kakashi," she said faintly and glanced up to him. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me... So just go."**

**"I will not leaving you all alone again!" Kakashi whispered to her and he glanced down to her hand that still was on his hand. "And I-... What have you done with your wrist?"**

**"Nothing," Sakura said while moving as fast as she could her hand away from his hand, but as usually she was no match for the highly skilled shinobi in front of her, who grabbed her wrist softly with his hand and pulled up the sleeve to her kimono.**

**"What is this?" he asked her and examining her wrist and arm.**

**"I told you that it's nothing. I was just clumsy yesterday and made some brushes on my arm. That's all," Sakura told him and tried to wrench her wrist free from his grip.**

**"Did **_**he**_** hurt you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked low and looked to her with those dark ash green eyes.**

**"No!"**

**"Then what is this?" Kakashi glanced down to the faintly finger marks after Ryuusei's hard grip on her wrist to the still red and slightly bluish cut on her upper arm after the folding fan had hit her just a little while ago.**

**"It's nothing!" she told him, still trying to wrench her out of his grip.**

**"Don't lie to me! Did **_**he**_** hurt you?" Kakashi asked once more, while looking down to her, but he got no answer from her. "Sakura, I'm not blind. Even I can tell that those bruises are after someone who griped your wrist too hard. So don't lie to me to my face!"**

**"He has never harmed me once. Sure he was a bit rough this time, but I kind of provoked him," Sakura mumbled and Kakashi didn't look like he believed her. "The only one, who has actually harmed me, is his mother. She was the one who gave me that mark on my arm today."**

**"How?"**

**"She was about to beat the maid Kiku, because I did something stupid. So she was about to punish Kiku, when I stepped in between that hag and Kiku. She hit me with her folding fan instead of Kiku," Sakura told Kakashi and she could see that he clenched his jaw in anger because of what she had told him.**

**"That's it! I will send words to Konoha and tell them what **_**she**_** is doing to you," Kakashi said while looking from Sakura and back to the mansion.**

**"No! Please Kakashi, don't!" Sakura mumbled and grabbed his sleeve with her free hand and tugged on it. "Don't send word to them!"**

**"Sakura, I can't let you stay here," Kakashi told her firmly and looked down to her. "You are obviously not safe here,"**

**"Please, Kakashi," Sakura pleaded and looked up to him. "They wouldn't understand."**

**"They wouldn't understand?" Kakashi mumbled while raising his eyebrow while he still was looking down to her. "Sakura, what have they done with you? Where is that strong woman I know, who would beat everything and everyone to pulp by just saying she looks fat? Where is that woman, Sakura?"**

**"She disappeared when all this happened," Sakura told him and Kakashi knew what she meant by it. "I'm sorry, Sensei... I just don't have the strength to fight them anymore and I have my son to think of as well."**

**Sakura let go of his sleeve and placed her hand on her much bigger stomach, rubbing it gently while looking down to it with a soft gaze.**

**"You mean our son," Kakashi said low and let go of her wrist and he saw how Sakura's emerald eyes glanced up to him, behind her pink bangs and her eyes told him that she didn't trust him like she had done before all this happened. And everything was due to him. "Sakura, I know how you feel about this and I feel the same…"**

**"Do you?" she hissed angrily to him while turning her head slightly away from him.**

**"I do. I think the elders did wrong to send you away to this man. And I would approve to be threatened like something useless either, like you have been by them. Do you really think I would accept them doing that to you?" Kakashi said and saw how Sakura glanced up to him once more, almost like she was trying really hard to at least consider what he had told her.**

**"It doesn't matter anymore," Sakura told him stony and looked back to her stomach. "I'm to marry him and there is nothing you can do about it. That's way I want you to leave now, Kakashi. I don't want you to get involved with this."**

**"I'm already involved with this, Sakura!" Kakashi informed her and he saw how her eyes still sadly looked down to her stomach. "I don't trust **_**him**_** and I care too much for you to just let you go. I will not make the same mistake again."**

**Sakura finally looked up to him, wondering what he had meant with; 'Not doing the same mistake again.'**

**Had he done something she didn't know of? And when Sakura was about to ask him, what he had done that had been a mistake, she was cut off by a voice in front of them.**

**"Sakura-sama!"**

**Sakura turned her gaze to the one who had called and saw the little maid Kiku, walking towards them from the mansion.**

**"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please... Go back home, Kakashi," Sakura told him and she began to walk towards Kiku, who had stopped half ways, but Sakura was abrupt stopped by someone taking her hand softly. **

**"Like I said, I'm not leaving you again," Kakashi told her while looking down to her and when she looked back to him with a frown in her face, he let go of her hand. "Just be careful, will you?"**

**"You know me," she mumbled while turning her head back to the maid and continued to walk back towards the maid Kiku, who grabbed her arm in Sakura's.**

**Kakashi watched how the two young women's walked back towards the mansion and he shook his head. Of course he knew that Sakura would listen to him just like the stubborn pink-haired woman did to everyone else. She always walked her own way, being just as stubbornly as him.**

**But something didn't feel right about that man who was Sakura's fiancé. Even if he was somehow, a bit creepy and seemed to be a bit violent, he lacked the chakra of a shinobi and Kakashi could only placed that man's chakra to a civilian who had at least fought in a war, but that was pretty much it.**

**And as Kakashi had suspected, this man was not that notorious 'Bride Reaper' as Shikamaru had told him this man most likely was to be. Kakashi would of course even after eighteen year, recognize that hideous chakra of that man Rakuseki Kashi, who had destroyed the last thing Kakashi really wanted to protect.**

**But this man, Ryuusei Sange was not even any way near that man's chakra signature and when it come to the looks, they were not even the slightest hint that Ryuusei was even alike Rakuseki Kashi and Kakashi began to question the ANBU even more, as well as Shikamaru.**

**Maybe he had been a bit manipulated by Shikamaru and by his own personal feeling towards his pink haired ex-student. And he had once again done something without really thinking about what he had done and somehow, it was just so not like him.**

**But now when he was here, he could at least stay and keep an eye on Sakura and her fiancé. Even if he didn't see anything wrong at the moment, his old shinobi sense told him otherwise.**

**More Notes:**

When I write the text _**'like this' **_it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_ the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Arigatou **= Thank you

**Gomen **= pardon (your pardon) or sorry

**Hanami **= Cherry blossom viewing

And I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much!

Take Care! ^3^

Next Chapter: Love The Way You Lie


	23. Chapter 23 Love The Way You Lie

**A/N: **_A big thanks to my beta samurai girl93! As always she is doing a great job!_ Hi, it's me again (from a very long absence)! I'm sorry for have making everyone of you to wait this long! But unfortunately I cannot prevent life from happening, but as a promised in the last A/N that I would upload when I have a chapter ready for you and now I have ("Yeah")! It took time mostly because of school, (new found love) my wonderful boyfriend (in which I dedicate this chapter to) and my muse that has been a b***h to me... And some of you may wonder why it takes so long for me to write when it already seems to have a name for the next chapter? Well, here is the answer; I have two hand written pages of ideas and then I have to fill in the blanks to make it a full story... Which isn't always that easy... lol

Well enough of this A/N! Read and enjoy! And please, don't forget to leave reviews!

Take Care! (^o^)/

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!)**

**Chapter Twenty Three - Love The Way You Lie**

The dark brown haired man with those dark chocolate eyes, tapped the pencil on to the paper he was glaring down to, not really concentrating on what he was writing on the paper that still was blank with only some black ink spots after the impact from the pencil.

He was worried and frustrated; for he did not know how a man like Haruno Katashi could have broken through his guards that easily without him knowing it.

And after that incident with those two Konoha ANBU just a week ago, he had made sure that the security around his mansion was tighter than before. Then again, those ANBU was probably stationed there to keep an eye on the girl and not on him, but you couldn't get too certain with those kind of things and that was why he had chosen to get rid of them. Hopefully, no one would be looking for them in the nearest future.

Maybe he should deal with that man Katashi before it was too late? Surely, that girl wouldn't miss a man she never had met before.

But something was still nagging back in his mind about that man. Almost like he had met him before somewhere and the girl – she was a different story. The way she was looking at the man Katashi, wasn't how you looked at a man who was your brother. A brother you never had met before. No, it was certainly more affection behind those emerald eyes towards that man then he ever had seen in those eyes before.

Why? He couldn't understand. Maybe because he was her brother after all and who had cared enough to actually be looking for her. But one thing was sure, he didn't trust that man Katashi and he would do everything he could to make sure that this man stayed away from _his_ property.

The dark brown haired man glanced once more down to the ink spotted paper, frowning as he crumbled it with his fist.

First two nosy ANBU's and now this. Why couldn't he get some peace before he finally could marry this girl?

And if that wasn't enough, he still had his duties to attend to.

A suddenly knock on the wooden door could be heard and he called in the one who had knock to enter.

"Sange-sama..."

"What do you want, Saburou?" the dark brown haired Sange asked the gray haired man in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but Kamiko-sama your mother, she wish to see you," Saburou said and looked to Sange who looked back.

"Tsk, that woman..." Sange muttered and glared annoyed down to the desk. "Saburou..."

"Sange-sama?"

"I have a favor to ask you," Sange suddenly said and Saburou raised an eyebrow at him.

"Favor, sir?"

"Aaa, I will travel away for a week with my sister and mother, so I will let the mansion be under your and the housemaids watch," Sange told the old butler almost a bit nonchalantly. "But I have still one more favor to ask you and that is to keep a close eye on my fiancée."

"Your fiancée sir?"

"Hai, my fiancée and do also keep an eye on her brother," Sange told him. "Mostly her brother, I find him quite strange. He could just walk into this mansion, even after I had changed the guards and made the security much tighter."

"That is quite an achievement sir," Saburou commented.

"It surely is and I don't know many 'ordinary' people even able to do that," Sange told him while raising form the chair. "That's why I want you to keep a close eye on him during my absent. If he does anything funny, do what you see most fitting..."

"Hai, Sange-sama..."

~oOo~

The silver haired man sat on his bed, re-checking all the things he had managed to take with him and what he had been given by Uranai-san the old fortuneteller, back in ChimaChima.

He remembered how angry she had been with him for letting the 'girl' go like that and that she hadn't been especially keen on having him to live with them on a very short notice.

But what could he do about an emergency like this? He had already send one of his ninkens Uuhei to deliver the letter, announcing her about his arrival (that she most likely already was aware of) and that he wanted her help.

She had (of course) smacked his head as fast as he had stuck his nose inside of the shop, telling him that it was no way that she could have done what he had asked as quickly as he had wished for.

But believe it or not, she had done it even faster than he had hopped for and as always, she had done a great job.

A scratching noise right outside of the room could be heard and the silver haired man glanced to the door, while moving slowly out of the bed.

He opened the door as slowly as he had moved out of the bed, looked outside and was met by a pair of bored looking eyes, staring back at him.

"Are you just going to let me stand here all day or are you letting me inside?" a slightly old voice coming from the floor said and the silver haired man stepped aside to let the owner to the voice come inside of the room. "I barely recognized you with that make-up and those eyes, Kakashi."

"Well, I think that is the point, Pakkun," the silver haired man Kakashi said while closing the door behind a little brown pug. "And I should thank Uranai-san for her help..."

"So that was why you went to ChimaChima. To get that from her," the little brown pug said and jumped up on the bed. "But you could have just obtained that kind of stuff in Konoha as well and much faster."

"And risking that someone will notice and get suspicious of what I'm up to," Kakashi told Pakkun and leaned on the dark oak desk. "No, I wouldn't risk that. And besides, Uranai-san is an expert on this field and no one is as good as her."

"That's true," Pakkun said while scratching his ear with his hind leg. "So, have you found Cherry Blossom yet?"

"In fact I have and it was quite easy," Kakashi muttered. "Anyway, do you have some news from Konoha?"

"I have some news; unfortunately some is better than others. Which one do you want to hear first?" Pakkun asked.

"Doesn't matter; just tell me so we can get over with it."

"Someone seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the basket today. Slept badly?" Pakkun said and Kakashi gave him an annoyed glare. "Okay, I will begin then. The good news is that everyone is fine and Naruto are still trying to convince the elders to take Sakura back..."

"Okay, that is good news and I'm not surprised that he is still trying. It's just like how his mother was," Kakashi sighed and looked to the window that showed a perfect sunny weather. "And the bad news..."

"The bad news is-..." Pakkun hesitated and looked up to his master, who was still looking out through the window. "The bad news is that you shouldn't go back to Konoha..."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi turned his head back to Pakkun who was still looking at him.

"You shouldn't go back to Konoha," Pakkun repeated.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"They know that you have left Konoha. I don't know the details, but what I heard the elders have taking back their position as councilors and they told everyone that you are a traitor," Pakkun told Kakashi who frowned slightly. "If you return to Konoha, you will be put into jail or worse killed. I also heard that the elders are using some of the old Root's ANBU to track you down and take you back."

"Take me back just to kill me," Kakashi mumbled and pressed his fingertips against his eyes. "Why do I get this feeling that they are doing everything to stop me and everyone else to get Sakura back? And even go as far as announcing me as a nukenin. What have they against Sakura anyway?"

"Who knows," Pakkun sighed and glanced down to the floor and heard how Kakashi began to pace back and forth.

It surprised the little brown haired pug slightly, because his master only paced when he was really worried about something or when he was pissed. Right now he couldn't tell if his master was worried or pissed, it troubled him some.

"And by the way, Kakashi, you told me about two chakra signatures you could feel in the woods outside of the mansion," Pakkun suddenly said, making his master to stop pacing.

"What? Oh, that's right. I could feel two of Konoha's ANBU lurking in the woods. What about them?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I don't know why, but I couldn't feel their chakra or anything for that matter," Pakkun said and jumped off from the bed to walk towards Kakashi who was looking a bit thoughtful down to the floor.

"Are you sure that you couldn't feel anything at all?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure," Pakkun responded.

Kakashi, who still was looking thoughtfully down to the floor, sighed loudly before he glanced back to the pug.

"This thing with the ANBU is making me a bit uneasy," Kakashi murmured more to himself then to the pug, who raised a non-existing eyebrow at him.

"Do you want me and the boys to snoop around in the forest?" Pakkun finally asked and Kakashi looked to the window once more.

"It would be appreciated, but summon all of you would expose my chakra too much and besides, summon all of you would also attract attention," Kakashi glanced forgivingly down to Pakkun.

"Hm, can't be helped I guess," Pakkun sighed and walked to the door, waiting for Kakashi to open it for him.

"Be careful and please hurry," Kakashi said and watched how the little brown pug slipped out through the door he had opened and was then out of sight.

~oOo~

Sakura glanced down to her food, still not in mood to eat anything, even after a certain someone had showed up out of the blue.

But what she found most annoying the moment the certain someone had stepped inside of this mansion was the ongoing tension from the two males present at the dinner table.

One was her (so called) fiancé and the other one was her perv of an ex-sensei.

But it seemed that it was only she who had noticed the tension in the room from the two of them, or Emin and Kamiko didn't care if one of the males would drop dead by a chopstick flying across the dinner table. And that male would be Ryuusei.

The way too uncomfortable silence was suddenly disturbed by a clatter from a pair of chopsticks who was put down on top of the rice bowl by Ryuusei, who now was looking at Sakura.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Ryuusei suddenly said and Sakura blinked surprised up to him.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Sakura said, a bit baffled by his suddenly announcement.

"I said that I'm leaving tomorrow. Duty calls and my mother and sister are coming with me," Ryuusei told her. "I would have of course, wanted you to follow with me, but because of your state you should just stay home and rest..."

"I see," was all Sakura could say and then she felt a pair of eyes up on her and she knew who those eyes belonged to. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not that long, maybe a week or so. Anyway, I will arrive back here before our engagement party is, so don't worry about that," Ryuusei told her with a faint smile on his lips.

"So if you would be accidentally killed, can I cancel the party?" Sakura asked sarcastic, hearing how Kamiko dropped her chopsticks to the wooden table.

"You are such a little joker, aren't you?" Ryuusei said and took a sip out of his cup with saké. "Well if that ever would happen, you are free to do so."

Sakura gave the silver haired man opposite of her a short glance, telling him more or less to kill him so she could get out of this nightmare.

But the silver haired man just raised an eyebrow slightly at her, in a way that told her that he didn't understand that look she gave him.

"But you won't be completely alone," Ryuusei told her, while putting down the ochoko* to the table. "You will have your maid and of course your _brother_."

The way Ryuusei had said "_brother_", made Sakura to turn her head slightly back to Ryuusei who had begun to talk to his sister and Sakura hadn't liked how he had said it.

Was he suspecting something already? Well, even if he did, she still couldn't prove if so the case was.

~oOo~

Sakura stood with the silver haired man behind her in the big entrance hall, looking at Ryuusei as he and the other two was about to leave the mansion. And Sakura couldn't be happier then she already was.

Because of Ryuusei's departure, it would give Sakura plenty of time to figure out how to make the silver haired man behind her to leave this place and go back to Konoha.

Ryuusei finally turned to Sakura with a broad smile on his face, as he moved closer to her, close enough to be able to kiss her.

"Okay sweetheart, I will see you in one week so don't miss me too much," Ryuusei said and placed a hand on her cheek.

"As I would," Sakura hissed low to him and he smirked down to her.

"I know you will," he mumbled to her and bent forward to kiss her lips, but Sakura turned her head slightly away from him, making him kiss her cheek instead.

"That will never happen," Sakura assured him, giving him a sweet smile and stepped away from Ryuusei, who didn't look that amused any more.

"Well then, we will see about that," he said and stepped away from Sakura. "I will see you in a week then."

Ryuusei then turned away from her and began to walk towards his mother and sister, who both were waiting for him by the big black iron door.

"Bye then," Ryuusei finally said and then he, Kamiko and Emin was out through the door.

"Have a safe trip!" the old butler called after them before he closed the big iron door. "Alright Haruno-sama, as always the dinner is served in the big dining room at five, so I would appreciate that you are in time for once."

"I will try," Sakura mumbled annoyed, while watching the old butler disappear down the hall and then she turned around to face the silver haired man behind her. "And how much would it take for you to leave?"

"Um, pretty much," he answered and smiled amused down to her.

She was having one of her "pissed-of-periods" again and it had been the third time in just a half a day. And the silver haired man found it amusing to make her angry, like he had done so many times before.

"You know that you are pretty cute when you are angry," he said smiling and Sakura snorted at him.

"Really? Then I guess you wouldn't find me so cute anymore if I shoved a fist in your pretty face," Sakura hissed to him and he couldn't help to chuckle slightly at her.

"Is that a treat?" he asked.

"Yes, it is!" she growled and the silver haired man smiled a bit wider at her and decided it was enough with teasing for today.

"So, how is the little one?"

"Huh? F-Fine, I guess," she told him and was a bit surprised that he had asked her how her baby was. "At least I think he is fine. I haven't been to a gynecological examination since I left Konoha."

"But you are a medic. You should know if he is fine or not."

"But because of this pregnancy, I haven't been able to manipulate chakra correctly and the longer this pregnancy proceeds, I will finally lose all my ability to manipulate chakra. So that's why I can't check on my son, because I can't bring up enough chakra to do a checkup," Sakura told him and glanced to him. "I thought you knew."

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be that fast," he told her.

"ShiShi-..." Sakura mumbled with a sight and turned away from the silver haired man.

"You know that I don't like to be called that," he told her. "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing special. Maybe mourn my loss of freedom," she told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought that we could spend some time together, that's all," he said and shrugged his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because I have been kind of lonely," he told her.

"How do you mean, Kakashi?"

The silver haired man Kakashi, looked to her and putted his hands into his pockets.

"You know what I mean. I missed you," he told her, almost in a whisper.

Sakura sighed once more and looked down to the cold, black stone floor. To be honest, she had kind of missed him too.

"Okay, I'm not allowed to leave the grounds, even with guards, so I guess we have to spend time here," Sakura told him.

"That's fine with me..."

~oOo~

Sakura could never have guessed that her perv of a Sensei and the sometimes strict shinobi he was could be such a mischievous little git.

The way he had made fun of the guards outside of the mansion, without them noticing who had putted the flower garlands (Sakura had made) on their heads, making the old butler to tell them to stop messing around with the maids.

Sakura hadn't laughed so hard since Sai had pulled a none fitting comment in the middle of a heated discussion between Naruto and Tsunade-sama, making the ex-Root ANBU to seek cover behind the closest thing he could find that wouldn't break by Tsunade-sama's impact.

Sakura looked up to the smirking silver haired man beside her, who was leaning on a tree, trying hard to not break this precious moment by saying a bad comment.

"I didn't know you could be such a naughty boy, Kakashi," Sakura told him, while looking up to him from her position on the grass covered ground.

"Well, there is much you don't know about me," he told her and placed a hand in his pocket. "Anyway, are you hungry? You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"A little maybe," Sakura admitted. "Are you going to tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me about you. You told me that I didn't know much about you, right?" Sakura said and Kakashi sighed.

"I could tell you, but it's a long and painful story to tell," he said and looked out over the ocean that was just on the other side of the big white brick wall. "Even if I want to tell you, I shouldn't tell you my story here. Maybe someday I will tell you."

"That someday will maybe never come," Sakura mumbled and looked down to her lap.

"Don't be silly, Sakura. You aren't married yet, so it's still plenty of time for me to tell you," Kakashi told her and crouched down beside her, while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That maybe be true, but I will be married next month and the engagement party is in two weeks," Sakura told him, still looking down to her lap.

"I know," was all Kakashi could say, because he didn't know what to say to her. "Okay, let's go back. I guess the old goat wouldn't let you out again if you are late to the dinner."

Kakashi squeezed Sakura's shoulder in a reassuring way and she looked up to him with a faint smile on her soft slightly red lips.

"You are maybe right, let's go," she said, while Kakashi helped her up to her feet and they began to walk away towards the mansion.

While inside Sakura wasn't surprised that the head housemaid had rushed towards them and began to yell at Kakashi, that it was irresponsible of him to let a heavily pregnant woman be walking outside, without at least a guard and her own maid beside her all the time.

Kakashi had of course, apologized to the old maid and told her that she hadn't to be worried about Sakura's safety, because the guards here was the best and no one would be able to infiltrate the mansion without a good fight (and Sakura was sure she had seen him smirk slightly to himself, after he had said it).

The housemaid had looked a bit calmer, but it had been Kakashi's lazy and charming smile that had made her drop everything she had said before and just walked away calmly without saying a word more to them.

"You really have to teach me how to do that," Sakura told Kakashi, while they walked towards the dinner room.

"Sorry, but it's a secret," he told her and she hit him playfully on his upper arm.

"You are mean!"

"I know. That's why you shouldn't associate with people like me," Kakashi said and she looked up to him with a raised eye brow.

"You mean I shouldn't be with old, pervy, ex-sensei's who is reading porn books in public and is blaming his best friend for becoming a pervert," Sakura asked and she could she how a smirk slowly was formed on his lips.

"If that's how you put it, then yes," Kakashi said and watched how Sakura just shook her head at him. "But what I really meant was that you have become more violent than before."

"And whose fault is it that?" she told him and glanced up to him.

"My fault as always," he said to her and she smiled slightly up to him.

"Well, that is true. But war change people as well," she mumbled and Kakashi nodded his head slightly in an agreement and watch how Sakura entered the dinner room.

"But maybe the war change you in a good way, Sakura," Kakashi mumbled to himself, as he followed her into the dinner room shortly after.

~oOo~

Sakura sat on the window seat by the bay window in her room, looking out through the window to see the big silver moon shine down on her.

The moon was so bright that she barely could see the millions of stars on the midnight blue night sky.

She didn't know if she should be happy that she finally had Kakashi by her side or sad that he had come for her. After all, she had tried to forget all about him during those 4 weeks since she had come to this mansion. But know it was more or less hopeless, because he was everywhere she was.

She put a soft hand on her round stomach and began to stroke it, as she always did nowadays to make herself calm down.

"What should I do?" she mumbled softly to her stomach and she got a quite painful kick in her ribs in return. "You are not much to help, just like your father I guess."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Sakura turned her head around slowly and looked at the silver haired man leaning on the doorframe, who gave her a slightly lazy smile.

"Take it as you want... Sensei," Sakura told him and turned her head back to watch the moon through the window again.

She could hear the man sight and how his footstep grew louder as he came closer to her.

"Sakura, you know what I have said about that. I don't want you to call me that. We are equals now. No, we have passed that as well," he said behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder and he could feel how she tensed under his calloused palm.

"Nothing has to change," Sakura suddenly said calmly and glanced to him. "Do you think that just because I have the same rank as you; this makes us equals when you still are treating me as your student?"

When he didn't answer she turned her gaze back to the window.

"You have always treated me like I still was your student. Before the war, during the war, after the war and even now," Sakura continued. "Why can't you see me in a different way, Kakashi?"

"That-... That's not true, Sakura. I have always seen you for whom you are. The strong kunoichi I have always known you to be," Kakashi told her and placed his other hand on her other shoulder as well. "The woman I began to love..."

Sakura stopped to watch the moon and turned her emerald eyes to the silver haired man behind her, who was looking down at her with those ash green eyes.

"I still can't believe those words," Sakura told him, still looking up to him and trying to find some kind of lie in his eyes. But she couldn't see anything in them. "You have to be lying, why would you love me? I-..."

Her words was taking away from her when his hands was cupped around her cheeks and his lips was pressing against hers and she felt that pleasant tingling sensation in her stomach as his kiss deepened. Like she always have felt when he kissed her.

"If you can't believe in my words, can you believe in my action?" Kakashi said against her lips as he placed another kiss on her lips. "I love you and I want to protect you. That was why I didn't want you to do all of those things back during the war. I wanted you to be safe, even if that meant that you would hate me. I did my choice, so I had to live with it. But I did never think of you as weak, never..."

Sakura averted her eyes from him and felt how his thumb was stroking her cheek gently, making her relax a bit as he began to talk again.

"I know I hurt your feelings and your pride as a kunoichi, but I did it because of my own selfishness. I wanted you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the one who send you out to your own death," Kakashi mumbled to her and pressed his forehead against hers, touching his tip of his nose with hers. "I wouldn't be able to move on if I lost you too..."

"You wouldn't be able to move one if you lost me too. Is it about that mistake you didn't want to do again?" Sakura mumbled to him and she could feel a small nod from him. "What happened?"

"I don't want to tell you here. Let's take it outside," Kakashi told her and when she nodded, he lifted her off from the window seat and putted her softly down to the floor. "Let's go..."

Well outside Kakashi stopped at an old red maple tree that was planted on a terrace that was built-in with the big white brick wall surrounding the mansion as well as the garden.

From this place you could see the sea and smell the salty sea breeze and this place was Sakura's favourite place in the whole mansion and garden. A place she saw as her sanctuary, a good place to hide from Kamiko and Eimin.

Kakashi leaned on the big maple tree and looked to Sakura, who was now standing beside him.

"You know I don't like to talk about myself and to be honest, I never had it in my intention to talk about it either," Kakashi said to her as he turned his gaze to the sea that was reflecting the silver light from the moon. "I don't expect you to understand what I'm about to tell you, because it's-..."

"I don't care, Kakashi," Sakura told him. "You have lived longer then me and you have experienced two Shinobi Wars. I don't believe I would understand everything you told me anyway."

Kakashi glanced to Sakura and nodded his head to her and she too was now leaning on the big maple tree beside Kakashi.

"I should maybe begin from the beginning," Kakashi sighed as he looked down to the ground. "My mother, she was a shinobi from a very small but yet famous clan, whom lived in Ishigakure*, but that clan is now long gone. My mother she met my dad when she was on a mission to actually kill him, but she fell in love with him and he with her. As you can understand, Konoha couldn't accept her, due to her blood and what village she was from."

"What did they do?" Sakura asked and looked to Kakashi who glanced to her.

"My father did the only thing he could think of, she made her with child," Kakashi told her and looked back to the ground. "The laws were a bit different back then, so if a shinobi made a woman with child he had to marry her and that would mean that my mother could be accepted into the village. It was due to my father they took that rule away and made other rules."

Sakura couldn't help to smile at it, because it sounded like Kakashi was smiling too.

"I really admirer your father," Sakura told Kakashi who laughed slightly. "He seemed like a great man."

"He was, until that day my mother died. She was killed during a mission for Konoha. I had never seen father look so sad and angry. I was three years old when I lost my mother, but my father continued to act like a father should do, until he made the biggest mistake a shinobi can do," Kakashi paused for a minute and looked to Sakura, who looked back to him. "He messed up the mission, making many of our own shinobi to die and losing that fight. He was derided for many years until he lost his will as a shinobi. I was eight years old when I found my father dead in our home, he had committed suicide. I hated him for that, it made me angry that he just left me all alone and I blamed him for not having followed the rules."

Sakura looked sad to Kakashi, who still was looking down to the ground.

"Back then I couldn't understand what he had done, more than breaking the rules, because I was still young and the people around me had made the only one I actually admired, to be the black sheep. And it was then I was placed under Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato's care and he tried to make me understand that my father was a real hero, but I was so consumed with not breaking the rules that I didn't listen to him," Kakashi glanced up to the moon and then he began to smile slightly. "Three years later was the first encounter with two people who would change my life forever - People whom I still admire.

"I met a boy called Uchiha Obito and a girl called Rin. I hated them both, because I couldn't stand Obito's careless behavior and Rin's annoying way of stalking me," Kakashi told Sakura who began to smile a little when he had said that.

"Sound like old team Seven," Sakura said still smiling and Kakashi nodded some.

"My team was almost like team Seven was, even if some parts were a bit different. Anyway, I would say that my team was a good team. Rin was an iryou-nin* and Obito, he was... a dolt. He always made fun of my behavior and I was angry with him because he always did the opposite of what he should have done," Kakashi said. "But Obito died during my mission and even if I did hate him back then, he was my friend and I began to understand my father's reason and I began to forgive my father. Some years later after Obito's death, kyuubi attacked Konoha and my Sensei, Minato died to protect the village. He was a hero and I was proud of him, but I was also sad because I couldn't do anything to help him.

"During my day as an ANBU captain, I had to take my friend and old team mate Rin, with me on an ANBU mission that went very wrong. She died, because I was too careless. I could never forgive myself after that and I swore to myself to never let anyone get too close to me. That's why I never talked about my past and tried to have my friends on a distance. I was afraid that I would lose them if they were too close to me," Kakashi finally looked up to Sakura who had been watching him closely. "My view was the same when I become you, Naruto and Sasuke's jounin leader. But things began to change slowly after Naruto had come back and so had you. You had bloomed into something very beautiful, something I wanted to protect.

"I had never felt that feeling so strongly, so I became confused and made too many mistakes, things I though was to protect you. But I never realized what I did to you only made you angry and you began to take your distance from me and it frustrated me so much that I began to drink. Drink just because I actually felt sorry for myself. Yamato was the only one who saw what was happening with me," Kakashi chuckled some when he had said it and looked away from Sakura again to look at the starry night sky. "He was the only one who could see that I really was in love with you. I wouldn't know that feeling, I had never been in love before, and that was why I never could accept what I felt for you. It was during that time when we were on our first mission together after four years, that I began to understand by myself that I had fallen in love with you."

"I should I have noticed," Sakura mumbled and looked down to the ground as well. "I should have understood what was happening to you during the war, but I didn't. I was only thinking about getting Sasuke back to Konoha. Even if I understood that he had become evil and could not be saved, my hearth could not believe in it. I'm sorry that I made everything so much harder for you, Kakashi."

Sakura glanced up to Kakashi, whose eyes was sparkling like the stars in the sky he was looking up to and Sakura felt all warm inside when she looked to him. He had showed her a new side of him, a side that he would never show or speak of again. And she hated to admit that she had fallen in love with him.

"Kakashi, I had some time to think while I was here," Sakura said and he looked down to her.

"Thinking of what?" Kakashi asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"About us..."

"About us?"

"Yes, about us. What kind of life we would have if I still lived in Konoha," Sakura said and looked away from him. "I know it maybe sound stupid, but I didn't see what I had until I lost it. I'm sorry, Kakashi. Everything was my fault. I should have listened to you from the start and then maybe this would never have happened..."

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. You did what you thought was right for you and then again, it's not your fault. If we have to blame someone, it's the elders we should blame. It's their fault that you are here, but it's also mine," Kakashi looked up to the starry sky again as he had said it. "If I had not been such a coward, then maybe I could have asked you to stay with me before the elders had lain their hands on you."

"It's not your fault, Kakashi..."

Kakashi was about to answer her when he felt something warm against his hand and soft feminine hand clasped his hand with a light squeeze. Kakashi looked down to a faint blushing Sakura, who tried her best to act like nothing had happened.

"Even if you say it's not my fault, I still feel it's my fault," Kakashi told her and pressed himself a bit closer to her. "I could have told you everything I knew, but I didn't, because I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Sakura asked him and looked a bit surprised up to him.

"Afraid of losing you, which I did in the end," he answered and shock his head. "I wanted to tell you about that law, but if I told you then maybe you would consider to marry someone else and to be honest, I wouldn't be able to stand it. It would destroy me."

"Even if you had told me, I wouldn't marry someone because of that reason. I would probably fight my way to avoid it," Sakura told him and looked away from him. "That would explain Yamato-taichou's suddenly behaviour towards me. He was worried..."

"Yamato,"Kakashi huffed, making Sakura look up to with a raised eyebrow. "That bastard, he was using you to figure out if my feelings for you were the real deal. It pissed me that he also was using you to try forcing me into making a move one you, when he knew that I didn't want to make a move on you, when I didn't know your feelings towards me was still the same as before..."

"So you are telling me that his concern for me was just fake?"

"No, his concern was real," Kakashi told her and looked down to her. "But it pissed me off, when I felt I couldn't give you the same concern..."

Sakura couldn't help to laugh slightly at him. She had never believed that she would hear that notorious Sharingan no Kakashi be jealous about something so small like that. But then again she had seen him acting jealous in the past, but she had never given it much of a thought until now.

"Do I hear a bit of jealousy?" she teased him, making him narrow his ash-green eyes at her.

"Is it wrong to feel jealousy, when another man is 'hitting' on the woman you love?" Kakashi asked her.

"I didn't say that. I was just surprised, because I now recall how many times I have seen you look jealous during our time together," Sakura told him with a soft smile on her face, while squeezing his hand a bit. "And stop lying to yourself. Even if I did hate you in the past, my feelings to you never changed. I have always admired and loved you as my best friend. But during the war, everything was so messed up and I felt betrayed by you because of what you said and did. And I was naïve and blinded by my own emotions to take Sasuke back to us, I should already have seen by then, that he wouldn't come back to us..."

"Sakura, what was done in the past, was done in the past," Kakashi told to her, while turning around to face her. "Let us focus on the future instead..."

"Which future?" she asked him and he opened his mouth, but closed it again, not sure what he should say. "I can't see myself getting married in a place like this. That's not what I wanted..."

"Then, what do you want then?" Kakashi asked her and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I want to marry someone out of love, not because someone told me to," she told him, sadness now shown in her eyes. "Live a happy and long life with the one I love. That's what I want..."

Kakashi looked away from her, while letting go of her hand. That wasn't something he could give her. Maybe love, but not happiness.

"I'm sorry, Sakura..."

"For what?"

"For not being able to protect you," he told her and she grabbed his hand again.

"I didn't ask for your protection, Kakashi," she said and he looked down to her.

"What do you ask from me then?" he asked.

"To be there for me. Like you always have been, but this time I will accept it," Sakura said and moved in closer to him. "Tell me, how the future will look like..."

"Well, you will get married; give birth to a healthy baby boy and die of old age..."

"I meant our future..."

"You will still be married, have a baby and die of old age," he told her. "And me, well, I will probably die by some enemy ninja out in the cold and dark woods and-..."

"Stop that, and I meant our future together," she mumbled and blushed faintly as she had said it.

"Our future? You want me to lie to you?" Kakashi asked and looked surprised down to her.

"If that's what you have to do to make me feel less miserable, then please do it," Sakura whispered to him and putted her forehead on his chest.

Kakashi looked down to her and then he asked her to sit down on one of the benches in the terrace and he followed suit. His hand was still holding hers and he sighed slightly as he looked up to the starry sky above them.

"I will take you back to Konoha and then, you will move in with me in my old childhood home," Kakashi began and felt how she putted her head on his shoulder.

"And then?"

"And then you will give birth to the most _adorable_ little baby boy no one ever has seen," he said and he could hear how Sakura had chuckled at him, because of the way he had said '_adorable_' on. "After that we will raise him into be the next Hokage."

"Seriously?" Sakura said and glanced up to him while laughing slightly. "The Next Hokage? You have to be joking..."

"Well, you said that you wanted to hear about our future, so why not letting our son grow up to be the next Hokage?" Kakashi said and watched how Sakura just shock her head and putted her head back on his shoulder.

"Or we can let him grow up to be whatever he wants to be," Sakura said and played with Kakashi's fingertips with her own.

"That sounds like a great idea I think," Kakashi told her and kissed the top of her head. "So after letting our son grow up to whatever he wants, we will-..."

Sakura didn't hear the rest of his words, because she began to drift into a light slumber and the only thing she could think of as she feel into a deeper sleep was that Kakashi's words had made her much happier than before.

She had honestly loved the way he had lied to her.

From the first moment he had said; ' I will take you back to Konoha ', to the very end when she had heard him faintly say; ' I will always love you '.

**More notes:**

I guess that everyone will know what will happen next... lol ^^

Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;

**Ochoko** = saké cup

**Ishigakure** = Hidden Stone Village

**Iryou-nin** = Medicnin

And I always appreciate your reviews and the support you give me and also everyone who fav's, read and alert it! Thank You So Much!

Take Care! ^3^

**Next Chapter:** My Heart Draws A Dream


End file.
